


Genetically Empowered

by fergus80



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Freak Nation AU and 3rd season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 142,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fyi- this was written over a decade ago, I'm not editing it now.</p><p>SUMMARY: How ‘Freak Nation’ should have been. M/A</p><p>DEDICATION: To all the Nuns at the Church of Alec, and the Blue Lady! And a special thank you to those who read, and corrected my spelling, grammar, tenses, etc. You know who you are, you wonderful nuns you. ;)</p><p>RANT: Okay, it’s been a couple months now since Freak Nation aired, and thus ended the series. FN was completely out of character, and sequence with the show. It was as if the previous season hadn’t even happened. I don’t need to tell most of you this. Well, here is my way of trying to write, what should have happened, at least in my own mind. Now, parts of this will be exactly like the episode, some will be completely different. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genetically Empowered

Max sat looking out over the dark city, it looked so calm and different from up there. It almost seemed if no one was out to get her, or her friends and her kind. She sighed thinking for how many years she just tried to be a normal girl, and now she was forced to admit how different she was. Now she had to accept those differences, or else no one else in the world would.

 

It had been nine months since she had torched Manticore and set everybody free, let them all out into the unsuspecting world. And ever since, the government had been doing everything they could to catch them. The public is frightened, and all of the transgenics are hated and living in fear, fear for their very lives. *Thank God, I’m not alone in all of this, * she thought, thinking of Joshua, Alec, and some of the others. All working together, all there to protect and help each other.  
While her human friends were there to try and help when they could, Alec was right, and she hated it when he was right. When they were around them, they were a danger to them, to the humans. She had found that out with Logan. Just a simple little touch by her and he could be dead. All because of this stupid virus that Manticore put in her because they wanted him dead, wanted Eyes Only gone. And basically Eyes Only was dead, since White had traced his signal and destroyed all of his hacking equipment. She was just glad that Luke and Dix had stuff set up in Terminal City, otherwise she wasn’t sure where they would get the intelligence reports they so badly needed.

 

She ran a hand through her wind blown hair, and rested her chin against her other hand on her knee. Not only did she have to worry about all the other transgenics, and their fight to be accepted. She also had these mysterious markings appearing on her body that had to deal with some weird ancient cult, some several thousand years of selective breeding. *And they want me dead, * she sighed again, *And I’ve got a bad feeling they’re not going to give up until they get what they want. *

 

“I knew this is where I would find you.”

 

She didn’t even turn around and groaned, “Why the hell did you have to come find me?” She asked hearing him walk up and then sit down beside her.

 

“Well, for one you weren’t answering your pager, or cell phone. And two, Dix is eagerly awaiting the pictures of the new runes that have shown up.”

 

She rolled her eyes, and looked at him, “Alec, what new pictures?”

 

He smiled at her, “The ones that need to be taken. That’s why I came looking for you. They need to be photographed before they disappear.” She groaned at him in frustration. “Hey, hey. Don’t blame the messenger,” he said putting his hands up in the air. She rolled her eyes at him, and he looked over her shoulder. Seeing the briefcase he spoke again, “So I see your heist went as well as mine did.”

 

Max looked at him, “If yours went so well, where’s the money?”

 

“Back at TC. Over an hour ago. Like where yours should be. But instead you are up here, lounging around.”

 

“I’m not lounging around!” She yelled at him, “I’m . . . thinking.”

 

He nodded, “Thinking . . . about?”

 

“None of your damn business.”

 

“Fine, fine. Retract the claws. I was just asking. Geez.” He waited, watching her for a minute as she just looked out over the city. “So, anything you want to talk about?” he asked after another minute of silence.

 

“Can’t you go five minutes without talking?” she asked, glaring at him.

 

He thought about it for a minute, and then the smug grin came back on his face. “Well, it depends.”

 

She knew by the look on his face that she didn’t want to know, but she asked anyway. “On?”

 

“If moans and groans count as words.” She rolled her eyes, and her hand smacked his shoulder, “Ouch.”

 

“Big baby.” He gave her a slight hurt puppy dog look, and she shook her head again at him. “I take it you are just going to stay up here, annoying the hell out of me aren’t you?” He smiled and nodded. She stood up with a slight huff, “Fine, let’s get back to TC before I throw you off the ledge.” She said turning, picking up the large briefcase next to her and heading back inside. Alec smiled shaking his head at her as he followed her inside, and down to their parked bikes. _________________________________ SEATTLE, WASHINGTON 2021

 

One of the entrances to Terminal City was being bombarded by people throwing debris, burning wooden X’s, and screaming at the transgenics inside.

 

A reporter and her cameraman were off to the side reporting on the event. She looked into the camera seriously, telling her news story. “Terminal City is a twenty-block no-man's land here in the heart of Seattle. Closed ten years ago after a massive toxic spill, it is without power or water, and it is a felony to go beyond this security fence right behind me. Terminal City is far from empty; it is home to rats, stray cats, a few homeless humans, and--according to reports--an ever-increasing number of transgenics, some of them far from human. Local citizens have begun setting up flaming X’s, like this one, outside the fence as a warning to the transgenics inside.”  
In the background of the camera you can hear the crowd yelling. ”Get out of here, you freaks!” They threw bottles and garbage inside. “Go back where you came from!”

 

Max and Alec drove up on their motorcycles, stopping just down the street. She turned to Alec, “What the hell?”

 

He shook his head, “They were here earlier too.”

 

She shook her head, and then smiled at him, revving up her engine. He smiled at her, and did the same. The people by the fence turning to look at the two on the bikes, the loud sounds from their engines. Max looked at the guys, “Two million years of human evolution and this is what we get. You morons.”

 

And with that she speeds up on the bike, Alec right beside her, both rearing back onto the rear tires and break through the flaming X, breaking it into flying bits of flaming wood. Both wheels dropping back down, to speed up the ramp and jump the fence into Terminal City.  
The reporter looked around, and shouted, “What the hell?!” Then quickly turned to her cameraman, “Did you get that? Tell me you got that!”

_________________________________

They both drove through the old parking garage, coming to a stop, and turning off their engines. Alec looked over at her, taking off his shades, “That was fun.” She gave a slight smile and laugh, and stood up, reaching for the briefcase. “I’ve got it,” he said picking it up as they started to walk towards headquarters. He looked down at the case, noticing the bullet holes. “Problems?” he asked showing them to her.

 

“Ever notice how drug dealers have no sense of humor when it comes to money?”

 

He nodded as they walked, “I knew someone should have gone with you.”

 

She looked up at him, “I was just fine!” She said as she pulled the briefcase away from him. “Besides, you had your own heist to do.”

 

He smiled down at her, “Well, I wasn’t meaning that I had to be the one to help you.” He said, but thought that it was nice to know that she had only thought of him to help her.

 

“Well with the money we both got tonight, it oughta keep us in Skittles and beer for a coupla weeks.”

 

Alec laughed, “Well that’s good. ‘Cause we got a lot of new people around here.” He said indicating all the people they were walking by. Torches, and small bonfires lighted the place. By each huddled groups of transgenics.

 

“You can say that again,” came a voice off to their side.

 

“Hey Mole,” Alec told the reptilian man.

 

“Hey Alec . . . Max,” he said, nodding to her. She handed him the briefcase, and he handed it off to someone else to take inside, as the three looked around. “We’ve got X-5's, X-6's, even a few sevens. We got transhumans, anomalies, pregnant females...It's turning into Grand Central Station around here.”

 

“I can see that,” she said as they started walking again.

 

“So, what supplies do we need?” Alec asked.

 

“We're gonna need gas for the generator, iodine tablets ASAP, blankets, bedrolls, Sterno for stoves. We're gonna need food, and we're gonna need weapons, bullets, ammo, guns, grenades, anything we can scrounge.” Mole replied, and then shook his cigar, “Oh, I'm gonna need more cigars. Soon.”

 

Max smiled, “Hey, there are only so many hours in the night.”

 

“But we will get it, all of it,” Alec said opening the door, letting the two pass in front of him, and then followed.

_________________________________

The three enter headquarters, a mass of other people moving around. Watching the TV’s, computers, and working around other tables. They head over to Dix and start watching the newscasts with him. “Evening, gents.” Max says, and they smile at her.  
”Hey, Max . . . Alec” Both Dix and Luke respond. Alec gave both a smile and small wave.  
The group turned back to the TV, listening to the reporter interviewing one of the people on the street that they had seen earlier. “Some people are calling you vigilantes. How would you answer that?” she asked, turning the microphone towards the man.

 

“Nah, we're just concerned citizens, that's all. Kinda like, uh, a neighborhood watch group. Look, we just want our streets safe from these mutant freaks. You know what I'm saying? I mean, what are we supposed to do--wait until they break into our houses and take our daughters?”  
Mole took the cigar out of his mouth and pointed it at the television, “You believe this pudknocker?”  
The man on screen kept talking, “I mean, they need to go back wherever the hell they came from and stay out of our neighborhood.”  
Another man behind him chimed in, “Yeah, get out of town, you egg-sucking freaks!”  
”Yeah, you're right on, Charlie,” the first man agreed.  
Dix laughed slightly, “Well? You heard him, boys. Looks like it's back to Manticore.” Mole and Alec laughed at his statement, and Max sighed walking over towards Joshua. Alec stopped, patted Mole on the shoulder and followed her.

 

Joshua stood there with a large paintbrush, painting what looked like a large white sheet. Max tilted her head to the side looking at it. Three stripes, one black, one red, and one white, all with a large white dove in the middle. “Hey, Joshua,” she said after a moment.

 

”Hey,” he replied.  
”Whatcha doin' buddy?” Alec asked from behind her.  
Joshua brushed a few more strokes of paint onto the material, by the wings of the bird. ”It's a flag. It's our flag.”  
Luke chimed in from across the room, “Yeah, 'cause we're gonna need a flag when our transhuman drill team is marching down Fifth Avenue in the St. Paddy's Day Parade.”  
Dix laughed, “Let's not forget halftime at those Seahawks games.”  
Max furrowed her brow, and shouted, ”Hey, cut it out.” Then she turned back to Joshua, as he started to explain, pointing towards the barcode in the middle of the black stripe.  
”This is you,” he said pointing at both her and Alec, “me, even them.” He indicated the others watching the TV, and then motioned around the room, “It's all of us.” He turned back to the painting, pointing to the black stripe, “This is where we came from--where they tried to keep us.”  
”In the dark,” Alec said softly, his eyes closing slightly, remembering. Only to open them and see Max looking at him with a strange look on her face. His mask instantly plastering back on his face with a know it all smile, as Joshua nodded he was correct. She rolled her eyes at him, and turned back to listen.  
”A secret.” He said, and then pointed at the red stripe, “This is where we are now, because our blood is being spilled.” His hand moved toward the white stripe, “And this is where we want to go.”

 

“Into the light,” Max said looking at the image before her.  
”Right,” he replied as Alec’s hand reached up and laid on his shoulder. Max smiled.

_________________________________

Agent White waited by the train station, his cell phone pressed to his ear, a very unhappy look on his face. He sighed, anger evident in his voice, “You understand that bringing in this team now could compromise my cover at the Agency?”

 

Moorehead’s voice came through the phone sharply, {{Your Agency position has served us well, Ames, but the Conclave feels that…}}  
He didn’t want to hear it, “With all due respect to the Conclave, bringing in outside muscle is not the solution to this problem.”  
She wasn’t listening, {{Hardly outside muscle. The Phalanx are the best we have--the elite of our warrior breeding line, the tip of the spear. They come by direct order of the Conclave, so discussion is pointless.}}  
White rolled his eyes, “I bow to the wisdom,” he said before hanging up the phone, and turning towards the stopping train. Once the train halted, a group of two women and three men came out. They were huge, each easily six foot six, even the women. They walked directly towards him.  
”Fe'nos tol. I'm Serilda, team leader.” The large, dark haired woman said.  
”Fe'nos tol.” White nodded at her.  
”I've heard a lot about you, Brother White,” she said with a smirk. “I'm surprised you couldn't handle one girl on your own.”  
White tried not to show his anger at the statement, “Your target's a little more than just a girl.”  
She laughed, “You defend your failure by flattering your enemy?”  
He handed her a picture with Max’s face, “452 is a threat to everything we've worked for throughout the generations. Her death is our highest priority.”  
She just grinned at him, making his blood boil, “Don't worry, Brother. We'll clean your mess up for you.” She said walking past him, her shoulder hitting him, making him stumble back as the others followed her.

_________________________________  
_They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL_

_________________________________

Max sat in huff, straddling the chair in the conference room, giving an evil look to the only other occupant. “What?” came his reply.

 

She was not happy, not at all, but she knew she had no choice in the matter. The photos had to be taken, and out of everyone else around her, he was the only one that she trusted enough to allow them to take them. But that didn’t mean she liked the idea, *Why can’t Cindy be here?* she asked herself, already knowing the answer. “Okay, let’s just get this over with.” She said, her voice sharp.

 

“Hey, what the heck did I do now?” Alec asked walking over to her with the digital camera in his hands.

 

She closed her eyes, in frustration. “Just being you.”

 

He gave her a smile, even though a hurt look passed through his eyes. “Hey, if you don’t want me doing this, get someone else to do it.”

 

“I’ve already thought of that, and there isn’t anyone.” He gave her a look, like he didn’t believe her. “Seriously. Who? Dix, Luke, Mole? Yeah, right. Joshua? That’s just . . . wrong. Logan? We broke up, and he can’t touch me. And Cindy . . . she can’t come here, it’s the middle of the night, and they are already starting to fade.”

 

He let out a large sigh, *So I really am her last choice. Great. Perfect.* He looked down at the camera, turning it on. “Fine, then let’s just get this over with then,” his voice snapped back at her.

 

She jumped slightly at the tone of his voice, and realized maybe she had gone too far. It wasn’t his fault this was happening to her, and it wasn’t like he was demanding to do this. “Listen . . .”

 

He shook his head. “So where are they?” he asked not listening to her.

 

Max looked up at him, and could see the hurt and anger there. The truth was, even though she didn’t want to admit it, she trusted him, and that’s why he was there. But she didn’t say it, instead her hands moved her hair away from her back, and she started to lift her shirt.

 

She saw his eyes widen slightly, as she started to pull the back of her shirt up, and he spoke. “Are you sure, you don’t want me to get someone else to do this? I mean, I’m sure maybe CeCe or one of the other . . .”

 

She interrupted him, “I don’t want to trouble CeCe with this. She’s still upset about . . .” She stopped, not saying the name. Watching Alec cringe as well, as the image of Biggs hanging there entered both of their minds. “Alec I’m . . .”

 

He cut her off from apologizing, “It’s fine,” he said, and moved behind her, lowering himself to his knees behind her. He sat the camera down on the floor next to him. She moved the rest of her hair over her shoulder to her front, baring her back. He could see some of runes peeking out at him. He took a deep breath, his hands coming out, to move the fabric up further, and bunch it over her shoulders. More and more of her bare back being exposed to him.

 

She sat up straight, feeling his fingertips brush against her skin, and tried not to let her body react to it. She leaned her front against the back of the chair, wrapping her arms around it for support.

 

He looked at her back, the straps of her black bra hiding some of the words, he tried to see if he could just move it to the side, but it was no use. “Uhhh . . . Max…”

 

“Yes?” she asked.

 

He lightly fingered the clasp of the bra, “This has to be undone. I can’t see half of the runes with it here.” He felt her tense at the words, and was getting ready for the verbal onslaught, accusing him of being a pig or something.

 

But instead all he heard was a small sigh, and an “Okay.”

 

He slowly unhooked her bra, and moved the straps down her arms. His eyes trying not to see the skin of the sides of her breasts, which were now slightly exposed to him. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, trying to remind himself what he was really there for.

 

She heard him let go of his deep breath, and felt it wash over her back, making her shiver slightly. “Are you cold?” he asked from behind her, his voice an octave lower than usual.

 

“A little,” she lied.

 

“Well, I’ll try and hurry then.” He picked the camera back up, and moved in close to take the pictures. A couple on each shoulder blade, and then the ones down the middle of her back. His hand went out without him realizing it, his fingertips trailing along one of the rows, as if he was trying to read it. He watched her stiffen slightly, and “I’m sorry,” immediately sprung from his lips, “Some hair was in the way.” He lied, and she knew it, but she didn’t say anything.

 

He took a few more shots, and sat the camera back down. His fingers gathered up the silk from her sides, and re-hooked her bra. A million things he could say popping into his head, but he thought better of it at that moment. His hands moving back to the straps and sliding them in place.

 

She felt his hands moved back over her skin, so soft, gentle and warm. She swallowed hard. And put off the feelings as not having enough physical contact with people. She then felt him moving the material back over her, pulling her shirt back down.

 

“Are there anymore?” He asked her, somewhat hopeful there was, as his mind played with the torturous idea of where they could be.

 

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure I can get them.”

 

He sighed and she turned around in the chair facing him, him still on his knees in front of her. “Max . . . where are they?” he asked, more out of curiosity than anything else. He watched her trying to decide whether to tell him or not.

 

She could take the pictures herself, even though it would be very tricky. “Uhhh.”

 

He rolled his eyes at her, “Just tell me.” He said, and watched her move her hand down to her lower stomach, right over her pelvic bone. His eyes widened slightly, taking in another breath, and nodded, “Really?” She nodded, and he bit his lip. “Are you . . .” He coughed slightly, “You sure you can do that?”

 

She saw the discomfort in his eyes and his voice, she had the same feeling going through her. She wanted to be able to do it herself, but knew the angle was all wrong. “No, I’m not sure,” she finally admitted.

 

He closed his eyes, “Do you want me to?” he asked, letting her decide.

 

“Want? No,” she said. “Need? Unfortunately so,” she admitted.

 

He nodded his okay, and watched her unbutton her pants, then bringing down the zipper. She started to slide them partially down, and he could start to see the symbols on her lower stomach, then they stopped, covered by black lace. He closed his eyes again, trying to calm down the racing of his heart, his blood pumping in his ears.

 

She didn’t know why she was letting this get to her so much. This was Alec for God’s sake, so what if he saw some of her, it’s not like he had never seen a naked woman before. But she knew that there was more to it than that, but pushed the thoughts away. Her hands moving to the waistband of her underwear, moving the fabric down just enough to see the runes that had appeared the night before.

 

Max looked back up at him, and found his eyes closed, and she smiled slightly. Then let her face go back to normal, as she spoke. “Well are you going to take the picture or not?”

 

His eyes popped open instantly, as he grabbed the camera. “Right,” he said. Alec looked at the exposed skin, and he tried not to think of all the thoughts that were still finding their way into his brain. Her hands were holding down the fabric, so that he could take the picture, but also so that it wouldn’t fall down any further than it needed to be. “Lean back.” He told her, so that he could get a flat picture of her stomach.

 

She leaned back, and he moved up closer, between her legs, moving in close over her to take the picture. Somehow managing to will his hands to stay steady as he did so.

 

Max held her breath as she watched him taking the pictures, her mind trying not to think of things she shouldn’t. Her eyes looking down at the top of his head, leaning over her stomach. * Max . . . don’t go there,* her brain told her, but she wasn’t listening, her fingers losing grip of the lace band.

 

Alec saw her fingers slip, and his hand quickly moved as he was taking another picture, to make sure it didn’t move back up in the way. But then his brain caught up to his actions, his fingertips feeling the silk, lace and her soft skin. Both of them sat completely still. He looked up to her face, catching her eyes, seeing her bite her bottom lip. He closed his eyes once again, letting go of the fabric, and took a calming breath. He moved back away from her, and quickly propelled himself back up to his feet, turning away from her.

 

His ears could hear the slight rustling of fabric, his brain knowing that she was pulling her pants back up. “Okay, well. I have the pics. I’ll go and give them to Dix,” he said as he reached for the handle of the door. “You . . . uh . . . decent?” He asked before opening it.

 

Max stood up, and buttoned her pants, “Yeah,” she said softly.

 

He nodded, and opened the door, quickly leaving. His mind and body unsettled, like hers.

_________________________________

Original Cindy looked up from her locker, as the blonde girl approached her. Her hand went out and rested on the girl’s shoulder, “How you doin’?”

 

She shrugged her shoulders, moving her head from side to side, “I’m . . . fine,” she said shaking off the thoughts.

 

Cindy just nodded, not needing to go into it anymore, she missed Biggs as well. She quickly changed the topic, “So… you seen my girl?”  
CeCe shook her head, “No.” Then she turned around, pulling down the back of her shirt a little, “Do I need a touch-up?”  
OC took a look at the back of her neck, seeing no barcode she replied, “No, you're good.”

 

CeCe nodded her thanks, and Sketchy ran up to them. “Hey, guys, check this out,” he said as he pulls on a baseball cap with Jam Pony on it.  
”It's a hat,” Cindy said.  
”Yeah, with a fully rotational brim,” he said turning the brim to the side, “So you can always represent.”

 

Cindy laughed at him, “Yeah, represent your massive stupidity.” She reached out and turned the brim back to the front, and her and CeCe walked towards the front desk, laughing slightly.

 

“That's one opinion,” Sketchy called after them.  
Alec and Max walked through the door and into Jam Pony. “All I’m saying is that Dix may be onto something.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him, “Great, that’s great Alec. Yeah, some horrible event is going to happen. Just perfect.”

 

“Well, you always go on about how you want to save the world.”

 

She smacked his shoulder as they got close to the front desk, “Yeah, save it. Not cause the downfall of it.”

 

“Max, you have no idea . . .” He was cut off by Normal.  
”For he's a jolly good fellow,” the man started to sing as he came out from behind the desk, his hands behind his back. ”For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good felloooow...”  
Alec looked around to everyone that was forming around him in a circle, “The man's finally lost it, ladies and gentlemen.”  
Normal finally stopped singing and brought out the small cake from behind him, with one lighted candle on it, and handed it to Alec. “Many happy returns, there, buddy boy.”  
He gave Normal a strange look, absolutely confused, “It's not my birthday.”  
”Yeah, it's right there in black and white on your application form,” Normal reminded him.  
Alec looked over at Max, and she smiled back at him trying not to laugh, and he replied, “Oh yeah, yeah. Boy, nothing gets by you, does it, Normal?” he said, trying to cover quickly.  
Normal smiled, “Now I made that without eggs and butter, all right? I know you like to look after the ol' physique.” He motioned to the cake, “Go ahead. Blow it out.”

 

Alec looked at the candle, shrugged his shoulders, and decided to go with the human tradition. He looked at Max with a suggestive smile, and she rolled her eyes. He smiled, made his wish, and blew out the flame. He leaned down into her ear, “I wonder if my wish will come true.” She rolled her eyes again, and he laughed. “So, what are you getting me for my birthday Maxie?” He asked and she smacked him upside the head.

 

“An anvil,” she replied with a grin. His one hand went over his heart, his face making an ouch look, and she just shook her head at him, as Normal started to yell at everyone around him, to get back to work.

 

Alec smiled, as he started to cut the cake, and Max grabbed one of the small plates sitting on the counter. He laughed at her, “Oh, I see. No present from you, but you want some of my cake?”

 

“Yep!” Was her only reply.

_________________________________

A pregnant woman and a young boy were walking down the street. As they passed a few police officers, the woman pulled up the hood of her jacket.

 

The boy looked at her questioningly, “You sure this is the right way?”

 

“I think so,” she responded as she looked at the sheet of paper in her hands. “It says south on Seventh. I figure we've got another half a klick or so to go.” She then let out a gasp of pain, clutching her stomach, as a contraction went through her.

 

The boy grabbed her hand in concern, “Can you make it?”

 

She nodded, a determined look on her face. “I’ll make it.”

 

A hoverdrone whined overhead, and the two quickly move into a nearby phone booth. She picks up the phone, pretending to make a call, as the machine snaps a few pictures of them and the surrounding building. Once it flew off, the two moved out of the booth, and started their journey again.

 

A few moments later a van pulled up and stopped next to them. The two panic slightly, and get ready to turn and run, just as the door opens and Joshua waves at them. Motioning for them, “No no! Hey! Hey! Come back! Hurry!” The two turn around seeing him, smile slightly and quickly climb in the van. Mole looks back at them, sees them get in, with Joshua closing the door. “Go! Go!” With that Mole turned back to the front and starts driving away.

 

The woman smiles, “Hey. I’m Gem, X5. This is Dalton,” she said indicating the boy.

 

Dalton nodded, “X-6.”

 

“Joshua,” he said pointing to himself, then noticing Gem’s large stomach, he asked, “You’re having a baby?”

 

She smiled, rubbing her hands over her belly, “Yeah.”

 

“When’s the baby due?”

 

“Last week. Just been keeping my legs crossed until we reach the Promised Land,” she said another small wince going over her features.

 

Mole responded to that, looking back at them. “Yeah, well, Terminal City ain’t exactly the Promised Land, honey, but we got a couple guys with some medical training…”

 

Joshua’s eyes widened as he looked out the front window, “Watch out!”

 

Mole quickly looked back to the road, but not fast enough. The van slammed into the rear end of a truck that had just backed into the street.

 

Joshua quickly looked around the van after the impact, “Is everyone fine?”

 

“Yeah, I think so,” the boy replied, then looking at Gem, “You all right?”

 

“Yeah,” she said.

 

Mole turned the key in the engine again, and again, trying to get it started, “Bastard son of a bitch backs out without even looking.”

 

“We need to go,” Joshua said looking around worried, as a crowd had started to gather. “Uh, we need to go.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, hang on,” Mole replied.

 

The boy looked worried, “It’s not starting?”

 

The driver of the truck got out of his vehicle, and picked up a tire iron out of the back, and he angrily started to move towards the van. The passenger of his truck getting out as well.

 

Gem started looking around at everyone getting closer. “This is not good. We’ve got company.”

 

Joshua noticed as well, “Uh, we gotta… we gotta blaze. We gotta blaze now!”

 

Mole nodded, “Man up, dog. You’re the one who wanted some action.”

 

The two men from the truck had now gotten much closer to the van, “Uh-oh,” Joshua said.

 

The driver started to bang on the van’s front with his tire iron, “Hey! Punk ass! Look what you did to my truck!” he said taking another swing.

 

“Uh-oh,” Joshua said again.

 

“Punk ass?” Mole questioned, his temper starting to get the better of him.

 

“Uh-oh,” Joshua echoed again, knowing things were quickly getting way out of hand.

 

Mole opened the door of the van, grabbing his shotgun, and rested it on his shoulder, “You mean Mr. Punk Ass, don’t ya?”

 

The driver and the crowd’s eyes went wide as Mole stood outside of the van. “Damn. It’s one of those freaks,” he yelled.

 

Mole shook his head, “Now, that hurts.” He then shot the gun once into the air, the crowd quickly running away. The three passengers in the van quickly getting out and standing. Mole smiled, “I’ll say one thing for ordinaries… they know when to run.”

 

Joshua looked around, “Maybe we should run too.”

 

Mole shook his head, “We don’t run, we fall back. Let’s go,” he said as he started running in the other direction. The other three right behind him. Joshua pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, and quickly dialed Max, as they ran through a very busy marketplace. The crowd moving apart, and people staring at them.

_________________________________

Max ate the last bite of her piece of cake, as she leaned against the wall next to the counter that Alec was sitting on talking to Normal. She rolled her eyes, as Normal listened to another one of Alec’s fighting stories with rapt attention. His hands moving in punch like movements as he relayed the story.

 

Her phone rang, and she threw out the plate and fork, and fumbled into her jacket for it. Walking back towards her locker, she answered it, “Go for Max.”

 

Joshua came through the phone, his voice quick and frantic, “Little fella, little fella, everything’s gone sideways, it’s FUBAR. People screaming, and Gem is trying to keep her legs crossed so the baby won’t pop out!”

 

Max was confused, *What the hell? Gem? Who?* she thought, but said, “What? Where are you?”

 

“I’m at South Market . . .”

 

She nodded even though he couldn’t see her, “Me and Alec are at Jam Pony, right around the corner. We’ll come . . .” But the static entered her ear before she could finish that they would find them, “Joshua? Joshua? Are you there?” She asked into the phone. *Damn it!* She thought, and then quickly started to look for Alec, she hurried back to the counter. He wasn’t there, “Normal, where’s Alec?”

 

He didn’t even look up at her, “Just sent him on a run.”

_________________________________

Joshua looked down at the phone in his hands, “Max? Max?” He checked the phone, and sighed. “Battery died. She said Jam Pony. Her and Alec at Jam Pony, around the corner, then battery died.”

 

“Which way?” Mole asked quickly, “Come on!”

 

Joshua took Gem’s hand, and started to lead the way, “Come! Come!”

 

Mole followed right behind them, “Go! Go! Go!” as the four ran down the street pushing people out of their way as they went. “Out of the way! Out of the way!”

 

The crowd in shock, making comments as they went. “Whoa!” Another one pointed, “Freaks!” A lady pulling her kids behind her. “Look at that!”

 

A policeman noticing the ruckus, quickly turned to his radio, calling in the situation. “Suspects in sight.” The four turn and run another way, “I’m in pursuit!” he yelled and started to run after them. A few other officers nearby follow him in the chase.

 

The four transgenics quickly run up to the outside of Jam Pony, just as Alec rides his bike out of the building, a surprised look on his face instantly at seeing them.

 

Once his brain registered that they were there, it immediately thought, *This is not good.*

 

“Alec!” Joshua shouted, “I’m so glad to see you.”

 

Alec nodded, “Uh-huh.” He wasn’t too glad to see them, as he looked around.

 

“This is Gem,” he said his hand on her arm, “She’s having a baby.”

 

He looked at Joshua like he was nuts, “Oh, so naturally you thought of stopping by Jam Pony in broad daylight.”  
”Max said the two of you were here.”

 

Alec nodded, *Max, yeah, great.* He spotted the police cars arriving behind them, “Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Keep walking. Keep walking,” he said pulling his bike with him, and walking the other way.

 

The police got out of their cars, and raised their guns at them, “You, in the hood! Drop your weapon!” the officer shouted as another police car came around the other side, cutting off their escape. “Drop the weapon now! Put your hands on your head!”  
The cops in front of them, screaming, “Don't move!”

 

Alec drops his bike, and waves out his hands, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa!”

 

Mole raised his shotgun, and shot into the air. He then grabbed Alec, pointing the gun at him like a hostage. “Get back! Or he’s dead!” he yelled. Joshua grabbed Gem, and she pulled his hand with the gun down to her as well. “I said, stay back or he's dead!” He then turned to Alec, whispering, “Play along.”  
”Yeah, no problem,” he said, not arguing with the transgenic with the gun. Mole then pulled him into Jam Pony, closely followed by the others. “Oh, this should be interesting.”

 

Normal and some of the other messengers watch them as they enter, “Jumpin' George Dubya.”

 

Max’s eyes got wide, as she stood near Cindy and Sketchy. She was going to look for Joshua, not have him come there. She looked towards Alec and caught his eyes.

 

Alec saw her look and whispered so quietly, that only the transgenics could hear him, “Don't blow our cover.”  
Cindy shook her head in disbelief, “This cannot be good.”  
Mole started to move quickly, and asked his hostage, “Got a back door?”  
”Yeah,” Alec responded, as they started to move around the lockers and out towards the back of the building.

 

Normal retreated quickly into his office, “They’ve got my boy.”

 

Max quickly followed, and looked out the window. She saw the police cars and grimaced, knowing they weren’t going to get away that way. *This is soooo not good,* she thought.

 

Alec opened the back door, Mole following him. They were greeted by a police car outside. The officers took aim. He raised his hands, waving them off. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, go back!” he yelled back at the others.

 

The policeman shouted at them, “Freeze!” The transgenics quickly try to retreat back inside the building, and the cop yelled again, “I said freeze!” But as they continued to move, the officer started firing. One of the bullets hitting Alec in the shoulder, his body falling backwards into Mole, the reptilian man grabbing him, and pulling him into Jam Pony and closing the door.  
Max gasped as the bullet hit him, and she started to run for the door. Cindy’s hand holding her back, as the group returned inside, all of them stopping dead in their tracks as Normal held up his gun. Pointing it at Mole and Joshua, “Hold it right there, freak show!” He looked at Alec, “You're bleeding.”  
He looked down at his shoulder, his hand moving over it, his fingers covered in blood, “Yeah, bullets will do that to you.”  
Normal nodded, “Okay, you're safe now.”  
Alec sighed, “No . . .” he said as he blurred over towards Normal, and twisted his arm over the other man’s head, pulling the gun away from him. Once the gun was removed from Normal’s hand, Mole moved his shotgun towards him. “. . . I’m safe now.” He raised out his arm and lowered it, looking at Mole. The transgenic nodded and lowered his gun. Normal stood there with a shocked look on his face, like most of the others in the room.

 

Just then, one of the other messengers tried to run for the door. Alec spun around, shouting, “No one leaves!”

 

In response, CeCe knocked the messenger to the ground, “Nobody move!”

 

Sketchy smiled at Original Cindy, “CeCe's one of them, too? Cool!” She just rolled her eyes at him, knowing this was NOT the time.

 

“CeCe, call base. Tell 'em we're in trouble.” Alec yelled to her and she ran to the phone. He then turned to his friend, “Joshua, take the front. Mole, you got the back?”  
Mole turned to the back window, “Got it.”  
Alec then turned to the boy, “Kid, what's your name?”  
”Dalton.”  
He smiled back at the kid, “All right, Dalton, why don't you head upstairs and keep an eye on the street for me?” The boy ran by him and he patted him on the back as he went.

 

Normal shook his head, as he cradled his sore arm, “My golden boy's a mutant.”

 

Alec looked over at him, “We prefer genetically empowered.”  
”Take me, Jesus,” the man responded.

 

“Careful what you wish for,” Mole reminded him from the window.

 

Max shook Cindy’s hand off her shoulder, and walked over towards Alec, ignoring the looks people were giving her. She could see him try to wave her off, telling her to keep her cover, but she didn’t care anymore. Exposure had come, and now they had to deal with it, all of them.

 

She saw the blood dripping down his shoulder, “We better look at that.” She turned at the sound of a loud groan towards Gem. “Cindy!” She yelled, reaching out for the pregnant woman. Max and Cindy helped her over to the couch, Alec following them and sitting down on the arm. Gem sat down, then clutched her stomach in pain, a large contraction coming. Max looked to Cindy, “Just stay with her, if you can.” Cindy nodded, and tried to get Gem to breathe.

 

Alec looked down at her, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, as Cindy tried to get her to breathe slowly. Her face grimacing, she grabbed Alec’s hand and screamed. His face winced, his eyes closing and mouth opening, as she squeezed his hand. Both letting out a small scream of pain. When her contraction was done, Alec gingerly removed his hand from hers, and looked up at a slightly humored Max. “What?” he asked her not understanding how she could laugh at his pain.

 

“You big baby,” she said shaking her head.

 

“Baby? Excuse me? Have you ever had a pregnant X5 squeeze your hand while she has a huge ass amount of adrenaline running through her system?” He looked down at his hand, “I just hope it’s not broken.” She rolled her eyes at him, and he looked down at his hand, flexing his fingers, making sure they actually still worked. They both heard the groan from the woman next to him, and Alec quickly stood up, moving away. “Max, I want out of the maternity ward.”

 

She laughed at him, and took another look at his shoulder. The blood was still coming out, a little too fast for her liking, she nodded, and looked around. “Sketch, can you get the med kit?” She saw him stand up and run into Normal’s office, only to come back out a few moments later. “Thanks,” she said as he handed it to her, and then looked back at the bench him and Normal had been sitting at, “Go sit back down.” He nodded, and took a seat. Max turned back to Alec, and knew what needed to be done, and she knew it was not going to be particularly pleasant. She motioned for the lockers, away from everyone else and he followed her.

_________________________________

At Joshua’s house, Logan was working on his computer with the news playing on the TV in the background. The reporter talking, “It's been less than a half hour since an unknown number of armed transgenics and transhumans barricaded themselves inside this building--the offices of the Jam Pony messenger service--but already angry crowds have gathered, shouting anti-transgenic slogans.”

 

When Jam Pony was mentioned, Logan looked up at the TV, “Max . . .” _________________________________

Alec followed Max in between a few of the lockers further in the back. He stopped and moved his leg over the bench, straddling it and sat down. She moved in front of him, sitting, their knees brushing together, but she didn’t pay attention as she opened the first aid kit. “Take off your coat,” she said as she looked inside the box. Alec moved his one arm out, and then slowly pulled the jacket down his injured arm. He sat it to the side as she turned to look at him, setting the box on the floor. Her hand came out, looking at the blood soaked sleeve of this shirt, and shook her head. “That’s gotta come off too.”

 

He smiled at her, “Yeah, you just want to see me naked.”

 

She almost found herself hitting him in the shoulder like she always did at one of his comments, but her hand stopped inches away, a grimace on her face at realizing what she almost did. She saw the look on his face as well, as he had tensed waiting for it. She ignored it, “Yeah, I’m sure. That’s just why I’m always telling you to GET dressed.”

 

He laughed at her, and then winced as her fingers went to his arm. He sighed, and started to pull up his shirt, trying not to smile again as her hands helped him lift it off of him, and pull it off his injured shoulder. Her fingers inadvertently running over his skin. She took his shirt and sat it to the side, turning back to him, a worried look on her face at seeing the hole in his arm.

 

Her hands reached out for his arm, inspecting it closely. His head looked down at her, watching her, watching her gaze move over his arm, watching her fingers move over his skin. She turned then, and reached into the kit, taking out a large ball of cotton, and turned back to him. She tried to soak up some of the blood so that she could get a better look, then she spoke. “The bullet is still lodged in your arm.”

 

“Oh, really,” he answered sarcastically.

 

“It’s going to have to come out,” she said looking up at him.

 

He took a deep breath, “I know.”

 

She reached into the first aid kit, and brought out the larger set of tweezers. She just hoped she could get it with them. Max took his arm with one hand, holding it behind where the bullet had entered. She looked into his eyes, and saw him tensing, getting ready for it. He caught her eyes and just nodded at her. She brought the tweezers up to the wound, and tried to gently enter it. She felt his muscles tense, and heard his intake of breath, but he didn’t say anything. She felt the tips hit metal, and she gripped at it. Then with a quick pull, she pulled it out. “Fuck!” Alec yelled next to her.

 

She was about to comment, but stopped immediately, as she saw the blood start to run more freely out of his arm. Her other hand quickly put the cotton over it, soaking it up. She dropped the tweezers and the bullet into the top of the kit, and looked back up at him. “We have to cauterize this before . . .” she trailed off, not wanting to say the words. He shook his head, and took a deep breath as his good hand reached into his pocket. He took out his pocketknife and handed it to her. She sighed, and then yelled, “Sketchy! I need your lighter.”

 

Sketchy was over to them, his lighter in his hands a moment later, “What for?”

 

Max looked at Alec, and then up to Sketchy, they both spoke, “You don’t want to know.” She then motioned for the guy to go sit back down.

 

She looked at him, as she flicked on the lighter, holding the knife up to it. He wasn’t saying anything, he wasn’t complaining, but she was wishing he would. If he was complaining about it, joking to her, then he was actually okay. But the fact that he wasn’t, had her concerned, and she knew he was hurt a lot more than he let on. “Ready?”

 

“Always,” he said. The words made her feel better, but the tone of voice wasn’t his usual. She looked up into his hazel eyes again, them now a deep green color.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, and he actually smiled at her, “What?”

 

“First time I think I’ve actually heard those words directed at me from you, and you actually meaning them.” He sighed, “But this time, there’s no reason for you to be sorry.”

 

She gave a small smile, he was right, but she shook the thought away. She dropped the lighter into the kit, and took his arm again. “Okay, on the count of three,” she told him, and saw his body tense. “One…” But she didn’t wait till three, she took the red glowing knife and quickly placed it against the bleeding bullet hole. She saw his jaw clench out of the corner of her eyes, and could feel the muscles in his arm tensing and contracting at the pain. She quickly moved the knife over the hole, trying to quickly burn the skin together, so it would stop bleeding.

 

Once it was finished she pulled the knife away, her mouth blowing cool air over the skin, trying to cool it back down. Her fingers gently moved around it, making sure everything was okay.

 

He looked down at her, watching her intent gaze on his arm, her touch so delicate, her lips slightly puckered as she blew cool air onto his skin. He grinned, “Are you going to kiss it and make it better too?” he asked, and she looked up at him. He smiled at her, “Cause, you know, I wouldn’t mind.”

 

She heard the smugness in his voice, and took a deep breath, realizing that he was now, indeed okay. Or at least he was pretending to be, and at that time, she needed that. Because they had a lot more important matters to deal with now.

 

Max picked up the first aid kit, and closed the lid, sitting it on the bench behind her. She turned back towards Alec, and saw him trying to put his shirt back on, and she shook her head. “Here,” she said, pulling the fabric out of his hands. She scrunched the shirt up, and slowly slid it up his injured arm, then holding the neck open, slipped it over his head. He gave her a small smile, slipping his other arm into the other sleeve. Her hands came down, over his chest smoothing out the material, before she even knew what she was doing.

 

His hands reached for her wrists stopping her, and she looked up at him, her palms flat on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat below her fingertips, her dark eyes looking straight up into his. “Thank you,” he said simply.

 

She nodded slowly, “No problem.” But neither of their hands moved. For some reason she couldn’t move, she couldn’t take her eyes off his. And she saw his head start to slowly move down to her, and she stopped breathing, waiting.

 

He looked down into her eyes, felt her hands resting on his chest, and for some reason, some reason he couldn’t understand, the moment . . . seemed perfect. His eyes focused on hers, and he slowly leaned towards her.

 

Then they both jumped, pulling away from each other as Max’s cell phone rang. She blinked quickly, her heart racing. She found her bearings and pulled the phone out of her jacket. “Here.”

 

{{Max, I just heard on the news . . .}}

 

She cut him off and sighed, “Logan . . .” Max watched Alec straighten his shoulders and stand up. He pointed his thumb out towards the main area. She nodded at him, and he walked around the corner leaving her alone to talk.

 

{{Are you there? Are you okay? Do you need my help?}} The questions coming out too fast for her to answer him.

 

“Logan. Stop.” She said, trying to get a word in edgewise. “Yes, I’m here. I’m okay. And no, I don’t need your help. Stay where you are, if I need anything, I’ll let you know.”

 

{{Max, let me . . .}}

 

She cut him off, “Logan, I don’t have time for this right now.” She hung up the phone and stood up. She put the cell phone back in her jacket as she walked to the main area.

_________________________________

Logan looked at the phone in his hand, and shook his head. He then grabbed his gun out of the desk drawer and turned towards his exoskeleton standing in the corner. He walked over to it smiling.

_________________________________

Original Cindy looked up to see Max walking over, while she had her hand moving in circular motions over Gem’s back. The girl breathing heavily in pain next to her.

 

“Hey. How's Gem?” Max asked as she got next to them.  
”This girl is having a baby,” OC looked at Max, “How do ya’ think she’s do’in?”  
Gem looked up at her, her brow sweaty, “I can still move, if you need to displace.”  
Mole leaned against a nearby wall, “Turning into a damn pig farm out there.” One of the messengers got up and walked by, Mole stopping him with the butt of his gun. “Who said you could get up?”  
Sky looked up at the transgenic, his eyes wide and fearful, “Uh . . . bathroom.” Sketchy stood up and pulled out his camera taking a picture. Mole quickly turned to him pointing the shotgun at him.  
”Hey!” Max yelled, moving towards Mole, and pushing the gun down, then turned to Sketchy taking the camera away. “No more pictures.” Then turning back to Mole, she motioned to Sky, “Go.”  
Sky looked unsure, “Uh . . .”  
”Go!” she yelled more forcefully, and Sky ran towards the bathroom.  
Mole turned towards her, “Who put you in charge?”  
Max got angry, and pointed at everyone in the room, “These people are not the enemy.”  
”Don't be so sure,” he responded.  
Max looked around the room, everyone watching her. Normal shook his head from the bench behind her, “I always knew you were a wrong number. You never had me fooled for a second there, miss.”  
Sketchy laughed next to him, “Yeah, whatever. Transgenic Central, right here under your nose.”  
Normal turned to him, “Shut up.”  
Max looked at everyone again, and took a breath. “All right, people, listen up. I know things are really tense right now . . .”

“Gee, I wonder why,” a girl said from behind her.  
She tried not to listen to her, “But if you'll just sit tight and be patient, me and mine will get out of here before you know it.”  
Normal stood up, “Well, I got a hot flash for you, girlfriend. Me and mine are gonna get out of here right now. Let's go, people! Bip bip bip!”  
Everyone stood up, and Alec brought out his hands, motioning for everyone to sit back down. “Hang on. Sit down.”  
Normal looked at Mole, “Go on, take your best shot, frog boy!”

 

Alec walked over towards them, “Nobody's shootin' at anybody.”

 

Cindy stood up as well, “That’s right. Now sit your raggedy ass down.”  
Normal shook his head at OC, “Oh, I see. Not only are you one of Sappho's daughters, you're one of them, too.”  
”No,” she responded. “What I am is a friend to Max, and Alec, and CeCe, and the rest of 'em. We walk outta here now, and they're toast.”  
He just rolled his eyes at her, “Well, I don't have a problem with that.”  
She gave him an evil look, “Well I do,” she said and then turned to look at the whole room. “And I'm guessing so does anyone else here who's down with my girl, or Alec, or CeCe.” She turned back to him, “So how 'bout we just take a minute and figure this bitch out, so that nobody else gets hurt. Aiight?”

_________________________________

Somewhere else in town, in another building the Phalanx are working out and preparing weapons. A phone rings, and Serilda walked over and picked it up, “Yeah.”

 

{{Good news,}} White’s voice came through the phone, as well as the noise from the huge crowd that was behind him. Chanting against the transgenics inside of Jam Pony. {{We found our target.}}

 

“Excellent,” she responded.  
{{The bad news is she's sitting smack in the middle of Seattle P.D., sector cops, my agency people, and every news crew in the city.}}  
She sighed, “This complicates things.”

 

{{I think we can get her right under their noses. I need a little bit of time to heat things up. Be ready.}}  
She smiled, “Always.” She hung up the phone, and then picked up a gun. She fired a round into the paper target with Max’s picture taped to it.

_________________________________

Just outside of Jam Pony, a huge crowd had gathered. Most holding up signs. They read; ‘Our kids are not safe’, ‘Make our streets mutant free’, and ‘Kill the freaks’. Some of the police on duty were trying to keep the crowd under control.

 

Someone from the crowd shouted out, “Get the mutant freaks out of our city!” and tried to get over the blockage.  
An officer yelled back, “Stay behind the barricades!”  
A man in a suit with a bulletproof vest was walking around, and giving orders to some of the policemen. “Where the hell is my phone?” the dark man said looking around. “A secure line should have been in here ten minutes ago. And get that damn news team behind that barricade!” He said pointing to them, “Next camera I see in the street, the guy carrying it goes for a ride.”

 

White and Otto walked up to him, both whipping out their badges. “Special Agent in Charge Ames White.”  
The man just grinned at him, “Nice badge. Picture looks just like you.”  
White scowled at him, “Appreciate you securing the area, Detective. We'll take it from here.”  
”I'm so pleased. Now I won't have to miss my little boy's recital this afternoon,” he said sarcastically and turned to another officer. “Get this idiot out of here.”  
”You're out of your league, Detective.” White told him, “Please ask your men to stand down.”  
”Not until all those hostages are out of there in one piece,” he told White and turned again to another officer. “Where's my freakin' phone?”  
”You're not dealing with a bunch of thugged-out punks who boost TVs for a living,” White reminded him. “They're highly-trained, genetically-engineered killing machines.”  
The man sighed, “As far as I know, no one's dead yet, and I intend to keep it that way. So I need you and I need your lady friend . . .” he said motioning towards Otto, “to situate yourselves behind that barricade so I can do my job.”  
”You forcing me to go over your head?”  
”Do what you gotta do, Special Agent in Charge White,” the detective responded. “Just do it someplace else!” White shook his head, and walked away opening his cell phone. “Now where the hell is my phone, damn it?” the man asked again.

_________________________________

Everyone in Jam Pony was watching the news on the TV in the corner. The reporter on the screen was interviewing a few people on the street outside. She pointed the microphone at one of the men, “The economy's bad enough; you want 'em taking your job? You want 'em living next door, spittin' out their mutant, half-breed kids?”

 

A man standing next to him was the driver of the truck that they had hit earlier that day, “These mutant freaks are an affront to nature. They don't deserve to live.”

 

Hearing that, one of messengers turned around to look behind her. She found Max leaning back in Joshua’s arms, as he hugged her.  
The man continued talking on the screen, “Where's the accountability? Who's taking care of this? Nobody! These freaks are running rampant. They get to do whatever they want. They got protection or somethin'? These things aren't natural. They shouldn't be alive. They don't deserve to live. They should be lined up with the scientists and shot like the bunch of rabid dogs they are. These freakoids smashed up my truck. That's taking bread out of my mouth. That's screwing up my job, my livelihood. Who's gonna feed my kid? Who's gonna pay my rent?” he rambled on and on.  
Joshua shook his head, “Really FUBAR, little fella.”  
She nodded, “We just gotta hang tough. It's gonna be okay.”  
”I don't know,” he said. “The way upstairs people look at me . . . I don't know if it'll ever be okay.”  
The first man started to scream into the microphone, “I say kill the freaks, or send 'em back to whatever cesspool they came from! Yeah!” The crowd started to cheer behind him.

 

The phone started to ring, and Max walked over picking it up. Normal leaned back against the wall, “If it's a package, get a number.”

 

Max rolled her eyes, and then spoke into the phone, “Start talking.”  
{{ Detective Ramon Clemente of the Seattle P.D. Who is this?}}  
”Let's just keep it simple and you call me 452,” she replied.  
{{Okay . . . 452.}}  
Alec walked up to her, listening as she spoke, “I want a van parked outside with a full tank of gas.”  
{{Before you give me your Christmas list, why don't you let those people that you're holding in there come on out?}}  
”Not until I get my transportation and a guaranteed safe passage out of here.”  
{{I understand you have a wounded man and a pregnant woman in there who I'm sure need medical attention.}}  
She looked at Gem sitting on the couch clutching her stomach, then up at Alec who was leaning against the counter next to her. “Just the van. We'll take care of our own.”  
{{ If I agree to your terms, when do I get my hostages?}}  
She looked at Alec, knowing he could hear the conversation she was having. He looked around and then back at her, his hands motioning at her. She nodded, “Half when the van arrives, half when we get to our destination.”  
{{Which would be where?}}  
”It's not far. They'll be home for dinner,” she said then hung up the phone.  
Mole shook his head at her, “You're dreaming if you think they're gonna let us just drive off into the sunset. Get it through your head--the only way they want this to end is with us dead.”

 

Alec glared at him, “That’s not going to happen.”

_________________________________

Time passed as they waited for the van to arrive, only a few of them still watching the TV, as it played in the background. This time the reporter was interviewing an older woman, “Oh, there's no point in discussing human rights, since they're not human, so they don't have rights. They don't even have souls. And it's worse than that, because animals don't have souls, but they were meant to be here. These things were never even intended by God to exist. They are an insult to everything in His creation.”  
Sketchy stood up and walked over to Max. “Hey, Max,” he said and she turned towards him. “I was hoping you might possibly be interested in having me interview you about your life as a hot transgenic female on the run in post-Pulse America?”

 

Alec laughed and shook his head as he leaned on the wall next to her. She rolled her eyes, “No.”  
Mole walked up getting close to Sketchy. The man backed up from him and returned to his seat, “Sorry, dude. Whatever.”  
Original Cindy watched Mole walk back over to the widow, looking at the police officers outside. She shook her head towards Alec and Max. Max sat down on the other side of Gem, and Cindy rubbed the pregnant woman’s back. “Please tell me that he is not the baby’s daddy,” she said getting a laugh out of the other two women.  
Gem shook her head no, “He was another X-5. We were breeding partners.” At her words, Max looked up quickly at Alec, and they stared at each other.  
”That sounds real romantic,” Cindy said sarcastically.  
”It wasn't,” Gem responded.

 

Max shook her head, and grinned. Her thumb motioning towards Gem, but talking to Alec, “Now aren’t you glad I kicked your ass to the door?”

 

He slowly propelled himself away from the wall, shaking his head, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I know you wanted me,” he said with a wink walking over towards Mole at the window to take a look. But really he just wanted to get away from the conversation.

 

She looked over at Cindy, and saw the large smile on her face. “What?” Max asked. Cindy just shook her head, and told Gem to breathe again.  
The phone started to ring once again, and Max jumped up to answer it. “What do you got?”  
{{A headache. And I got the vehicle. Now send out the hostages,}} Clemente responded.

 

She looked out the window, seeing a large bus pull up, and hung up the phone. Looking at Cindy and then Alec who was walking back over she nodded. “It's on.”

_________________________________  
White watched the bus pull up, and turned towards Otto, “Get our people in position.” Otto turned to his radio and started giving orders. Snipers took position in the buildings nearby. Their guns pointing out of small holes made in the windows. At the same time the police took aim from the rooftops.  
Logan was standing in the crowd, looking around. He took out his cell phone and started to dial, then cursed as he got a busy signal.

_________________________________  
Alec stood by the front door, his hand on the chain, opening the door a little bit. Almost everyone was gathered nearby. Max was leaning down on the floor looking out, with her cell phone to her ear. “How's it look?” she asked.

 

{{There are shooters on the roof,}} Dix told her, {{And the door to the bus is pretty exposed.}} Getting his information from a hack in the security camera feeds.

 

Max nodded, “Yeah, looks pretty messy.”

 

She looked up at Alec, and he sighed. He looked at everyone that was there, “We’re going to have to use them as shields.”

 

She agreed, even thought she didn’t like it. Sighing, “Okay.” She then looked outside, and yelled, “ Clemente! I'm gonna need the snipers on the roof pulled back, or no deal!”  
Clemente spoke into his radio, “Sniper team, pull back. Pull back.” The police snipers on the roof pulled back from position, but White’s teams remained.  
{{All right, they pulled back from the roof. Just be careful,}} Dix warned her.

 

“Wish us luck,” she said and hung up the phone. Then yelled outside, “First group's coming out!” Alec opened the door the rest of the way and Max turned to a group of the messengers. “Okay, guys, come on. Keep your arms in the air and go slow, all right? Be careful.”

 

The group walked outside with their hands up in the air. Clemente speaking to them as they walked, “This way. Come this way. Keep your hands in the air. Come towards the barricades.” The messengers walked towards him quickly, and he turned back to the door, “Okay, 452, the keys are in the vehicle. Your ball.”  
She waved everyone else to the door, “Okay, guys. They're not going to shoot at us. We got a kid and a pregnant girl. They don't know which ones are transgenic and which aren't.”  
”Yeah, well, a couple of us they got a pretty good idea,” Mole said grabbing Sketchy to use as a shield.

 

“Come on,” she said to the rest.

 

Alec chained up the door, and started to move to protect Joshua, Cindy grabbing his arm. “They saw you, Boo. They know one of you was shot,” she said looking at his arm. “I got you.”

 

He smiled down at her, as she put his good arm around her neck, “Thanks,” he said very touched at her concern.  
”They don't know about me,” CeCe reminded them as Max moved in front of Joshua.

 

Cindy smiled, “Then help Max protect doggie dogg.” CeCe moved over to Max, to help shield Joshua. Cindy looked over at Normal, and pulled his arm over to her, “Get your ass over her Normal, and help protect your Golden Boy.”

 

“All right, let's file in, guys. Come on,” Max told everyone.  
”This is my cover story, man,” Sketchy said being shoved out the door by Mole.  
”Let's do this,” Max said to everyone, with a deep breath.

 

White was outside speaking into his radio to his snipers, “Wait for my command.”

 

The group slowly started to walk outside, led by Mole and Sketchy. They rest moving behind them. They start to walk around the front of the bus and head for its door.

 

Logan turned in the crowd and saw White and Otto there. He quickly followed their gazes to a nearby building and saw the guns sticking out of the windows.

 

White smiled, speaking into the radio, “Take the shot.”

 

Not thinking Logan pulled out his gun and starts shouting, “MAX!” He ran and jumped using his exoskeleton onto a nearby police car, causing intense panic of everyone around.

 

The transgenics all turned to the commotion, as Logan shot his gun up at one of the snipers in the window.  
Max could barely comprehend what was going on, and yelled, “Go!” for everyone to get back in the building. But from the chaos a stray bullet ran right for them, and CeCe fell back into Joshua. “Get back!” she yelled again as Joshua grabbed CeCe pulling her back into the building behind him. Alec and Mole firing up at the now visible snipers, giving them fire coverage as everyone moved back into the building.

 

Clemente yelled into his radio, “Cease fire!” more shooting continued, “Cease fire!”

 

Once everyone was inside, Alec lowered the door back down, as he looked out the door. He watched the police rush Logan and put handcuffs around him, as the firing ended. He then quickly ran over to Max and CeCe once he had the door secure, motioning to Mole to guard it. ”Anyone else hit?” he yelled as he ran over to them.  
”No,” the others responded.  
Max was holding CeCe’s body in her arms, “She’s not breathing,” she said her hands covering the bullet hole.

 

Alec nodded, getting down on his knees, feeling her neck for a pulse. “Max, do chest compressions,” he told her, as he tilted the blonde’s head back, his fingers going to her nose, as he leaned into, giving her mouth to mouth, trying to put air back into her lungs. Max moved her hands over the girl’s chest, pumping at it, but each time she did, more blood started to come out of the wound. He noticed it out of the corner of his eye, and sat up, checking for a pulse again. His hand went over Max’s stopping her, the blood seeping onto both of their hands, and shook his head.

 

He knew the bullet had pieced CeCe right through the heart, there was nothing they could have done. He looked into her eyes, and he saw them wet with tears, her lips quivering. He locked his fingers with hers, and spoke softly, “Well . . . Biggs and her are together now.” Max looked up at him and nodded, a single tear running down her cheek.

 

Mole turned to the other people in the room, “All right, get down. I want everybody on the floor, now. Get down. Stay there. Stay down.”

 

Original Cindy stood above them, in shock, “They killed her.”

 

Alec looked up at her, “Cindy, go take care of Gem, okay?” She nodded and went to sit with her, rubbing the woman’s back again, as she moaned in pain.  
”Why did they do this?” Joshua asked, “We did everything they wanted.”  
Mole pointed at Max, “This is on you. I told you not to trust the cops.”  
”The shooting wasn’t from the roof,” Alec told them, just as Max’s phone rang.

 

She sighed, and reluctantly pulled her hand from Alec’s. She wiped her hand on her pants and turned on the phone, “Yeah?”

 

{{Max? How is everyone?}} Dix’s voice came through the phone with concern.

 

She shook her head, “CeCe is dead.” She said hearing the slight gasp on the other end of the phone.

 

{{We saw everything. Max . . . it wasn’t the police. We found White in the crowd with the cameras.}}

 

Her head lowered, “Great, just great!” She yelled.

 

“What?” Alec asked her.

 

She looked over at him, “White’s outside.”  
”White is out there?” Joshua asked a small growl from his lips, remembering Annie.  
She shook her head, “They screwed this whole thing up on purpose to escalate the situation.”  
”Yeah, well, it worked,” Alec told her.  
”What difference does it make who fired?” Mole said, “They all want to see us dead!”  
”Just calm down,” Alec said looking up at Mole with a glare.  
”I'm not gonna wait around for them to try again,” Mole said grabbing Sketchy.  
”Whoa!” Sketchy yelled as Mole pulled at him.  
Max sprung to her feet, Alec right behind her, “What are you doing?” she asked.  
”Until we get safe passage, we kill one hostage every hour, starting now,” the reptilian man replied.  
Alec shook his head at him, his voice lowered, his eyes narrowing, “Let him go, now.”  
”No!” Mole yelled, glaring back at him, “We gotta show them we mean business, or we're dead!”  
Alec shook his head, “Oh yeah, great idea Mole. We start shooting people. That’s exactly what White wants. Prove to the world that we are the monsters everyone thinks we are.”  
Mole held his gaze with the X5, and Alec’s eyes never wavered, “Okay,” he said as he released Sketchy. “Okay. But if they come near the building, I start taking them out. Come on, Joshua,” Mole said as he started to walk up the stairs, Joshua following him.

 

“Joshua . . .” Max yelled for him to come back.

 

Alec put his hand on her shoulder lightly, “Let him go.”

 

Sketchy turned to the two of them, and with a sigh of relief said, “Thanks, guys. That was close.”

_________________________________

Clemente was spitting mad, and he yelled at White and Otto who was approaching him, “You fed son of a bitch! You get off my scene right now, or I swear I will kick you to the curb myself.”  
White smiled, “Seems your snipers got a little carried away.”  
The detective shook his head, “Those were your men back there, and we both know it.”  
”Is that what we know?” White’s grin getting bigger. “See, I don't know that at all, but what I do know is that this was just faxed in from the governor's office.” He handed Clemente a piece of paper.  
”So you got friends in high places. I'm supposed to be impressed?”  
”I draw your attention to the part where I'm given overriding jurisdiction.” White pointed at the other man, “You screwed up, Lieutenant.”  
”Yeah, when I voted for this nimrod,” he said crumpling the paper in his hand in disgust.  
”Now my tactical team is going to go in and we're going to get this thing done,” he said and then pointed at the detective, “and you are going to stay out of my way. But thanks for coming out.” White smiled again, turning on his heel, and him and Otto walked away.

 

“Damn it,” Clemente swore.

_________________________________

Max had CeCe’s body by the arms, as Alec had his one arm wrapped around her legs. They carried her into the office, and placed her up on Normal’s desk. She leaned her arms on the desk, looking down at the woman lying there.

 

“Max . . .” he started.

 

“No, don’t say it. Don’t say it wasn’t my fault,” she turned to look over at him. “Because it is all my fault. I let all the transgenics out into the world. But there's no place for us out here. There's no place anywhere.” He shook his head at her, but she went on, looking down at her bloodstained hands. Hands stained with his blood, with CeCe’s blood, with . . . She shook her head, “I have so much blood on my hands Alec . . .” She closed her eyes. “CeCe, Biggs, Tinga, Ben . . .” She said looking at him, another tear going down her face, “Who’s next?”

 

He walked over to her, his arms wrapping around her, and she leaned into him, allowing him to just hold her, “Max . . .” he started again.

 

“No,” she said cutting him off, “I can’t do this, I can’t take this anymore. It’s all my fault. I should never have let everyone out, I should never have burned down Manticore.”

 

He shook his head, his hand coming to the side of her face, forcing her to look up at him. “And then where would we be? Where would I be? You gave me, you gave all of us freedom. Freedom from Manticore, from the brainwashing. You let us be our own person, you let us . . . live.” He looked over at CeCe’s body, and then back to her dark eyes. “And I’m sure CeCe, and Biggs, and everyone else would thank you for the little taste of freedom that they got to experience.”

 

She gave a small smile up to him, as his thumb whipped the tear away from her cheek. “Now, let’s go out there, and finish what you started.”

 

Max nodded, pulling away, feeling a little better, and then her mind registered something, “Oh God, Logan. What happened to him?” She couldn’t quite believe it took her that long to realize it.

 

“The police got him,” he told her. “He’s in their custody, and he’s human. Don’t worry about him right now.”

 

She nodded, he was right, she had a lot more important things to worry about.  
_________________________________  
Gem was leaning back against the arm of the couch, with Cindy setting at her feet. She is already in heavy labor, and breathing very hard, groaning in pain. “That’s it, girl. Push. Push,” Cindy instructed. “Yes. Push! Push.”

 

Normal shook his head as he sat on the steps, and then stood up walking over to them. “No. Wrong,” he said shaking his head again. “Don't you know anything about birthing babies? Pushing is exactly what she should not be doing right now.” He looked at Gem, and his tone softened, “Listen, I want you to breathe and relax, okay? All right, now breathe . . . and relax. Breathe and relax. All right, that's it. That's it.” He lifts up her skirt, looking under it. “Okay. Okay, you're fully dilated. You're in a late second stage,” he said looking back up at her. “It's not going to be long now. I want you to breathe from your diaphragm, okay?”  
Original Cindy looked at him in shock, “And you know this how?”  
Normal gave a small smile, “Dad was a dairy farmer. I know my way around the inside of a heifer better than you do.” Gem gave him a push to the arm at the comment, “Okay. All right.”  
Max walked over to the small group, and Gem looked at her, “I need a weapon.”  
She shook her head at the pregnant woman, “You're out of this fight, soldier.”  
”Me and my baby are getting out of here alive.”  
Max smiled and nodded, “You get that baby into this world. We got your back. Okay?” The woman nodded at her.  
Normal, patted her knee, “Just breathe, honey.”

_________________________________

A dark van pulled up outside, the Phalanx getting out. All of which were dressed in black combat gear.

As they walked towards White he talked into his radio, “Clemente, this is White. I'm inserting my team now. Remember, zero interference.”  
{{It's your world,}} sighed the detective.  
Otto looked at the group, and turned to White, “What is this? Who are these people?”  
”They're on loan from another agency.”  
”What agency? I don't understand what's going on here, sir,” he asked White.  
”Let's keep it that way. You're not cleared for this op. Now move the men back and secure the perimeter.” Otto hesitated at his order, and he continued, “Walk away. Do it now.” Otto walked away shaking his head, as White turned to the female leader of the group. “Look at them,” he said pointing to the crowd of people. “When we carry her out in a body bag, they'll be clapping and cheering. They'll never know that she was their only hope.”

_________________________________

Max looked around the room, as she leaned against the counter, her mind thinking about the day’s events. Thinking about everything that happened, and how she was going to get everyone out of there in one piece. She thought about White, and shook her head, speaking softly to herself. “It's me White wants.”

 

Alec heard her next to him, “Yeah, but he wants all of us dead too, not just you.”

 

“I should just go out there, maybe make a run for it,” She said turning to him, “I run, they chase me, you guys get away.”

 

He just shook his head at her, “No way in hell.”  
”He wants this thing to end as badly as possible, and I'm not gonna let that happen.”

 

“Yeah, but not that way.”

 

“What other choice do I have?” she asked him. He wanted to answer her, but at the moment he didn’t have a good answer, but he was saved from responding by the ringing of her phone. She quickly answered it, “Yeah?”

 

{{Some more vans have pulled up outside,}} Dix told her. {{I’m not sure, but they may be getting ready to move in.}}

 

“Great, just great,” she replied. “Any other bad news?”

 

He paused on the other end of the phone, {{Well . . .}}

 

“Spit it out Dix.”

 

{{ I was able to translate some of those runes from the pictures Alec gave me.}}

 

She sighed, “Well, what do those damn symbols say?” Alec moved closer, listening to the rest of the conversation, as his hands motioned for Josh and Mole to look out the windows. To keep watch for the police, see if they were preparing to come in.  
{{Well, there are multiple meanings.}} Dix started, and after a pause continued. {{Basically it says, ‘When the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless.’}}  
”What's that supposed to mean?” she asked as she looked up at Alec, and he shrugged his shoulders.

 

{{I think it means something really bad is going to happen. Like the black plague or something.}}  
Alec almost wanted to laugh, it was almost funny, almost. “And you're the one who's gonna stop it,” he said.

 

Max looked at him, and pushed herself away from the counter. As she did so, she got slightly dizzy, the room spinning around her, her vision blurring.

 

He saw her wobble on her feet, saw her eyes roll back. He moved quickly, his good arm wrapping around her back as she fell, his other hand catching the falling cell phone. His body moving with hers down to the ground, her upper body laying over his lap. Cindy rushed over, and he waved her away, “Go back to Gem.” He looked towards Dalton, “Find some fabric somewhere. Wet it with cold water.” The boy nodded and ran off.

 

Alec’s hand came down to Max’s face, pushing her hair back. His hand gently patting her cheek, “Max, wake up.”  
_________________________________

Max walked through the thick fog, her eyes trying to adjust, the sight before her shocking her. Death and destruction surrounded her. Buildings crumbling, falling down. The sky a dark, hazy orange. Smoke from fires, fires burning in buildings, burning the dead. Their bodies lying all over the street.

 

She shuddered at the gruesome sight as she walked by them. Men, women, children . . . all dead, or dying where they dropped. Where they could no longer move.

 

Dix had been right, it was like a Plague, and it was taking over the whole world. Everyone was dying around her. She continued walking, her heart aching, tears starting to fall. She had no idea what to do. She stopped, not wanting to go any further. She looked down, to a small girl. Lying there, lifeless, her eyes open staring at her. A small teddy bear lying on the ground next to her.

 

She bent down, picking up the bear, and moved it into the girl’s arms, her hand then coming up, brushing some of the girl’s hair away from her forehead. The little girl’s eyes blinked, and Max stood up quickly, backing away in shock. The girl’s pale skin, regaining its pink color.

 

Max shook her head in shock, in disbelief, as she backed away slowly. Voices starting to form in her head, whispering . . .

_________________________________

Alec moved the cold, wet cloth over her forehead, “Come on Max, wake up.” His voice had a worried tone to it, “Max . . .”

Her eyes slowly opened, “Wha . . .” She looked up at him.

 

“Hey, welcome back to the world of the living.” He tried to joke with her, but his words brought back the dream that she had. An overwhelming sense of dread washed over her. He picked up her phone next to him, and started talking into it. “She’s okay,” he told Dix.

 

Max continued to look up at him, slightly confused as to what was happened. Her brain slowly coming back to her and then she realized where she was, and what had happened. She started to sit up, and his hand went to her shoulder with a questioning look in his eyes. “I’m okay,” she informed him, and he let her sit up on the floor next to him. She shook her head again to clear it, and then moved up onto her feet.

 

She looked down, and could tell that he was still watching her, she shook her head at him, held out her hand. He sighed, moved the phone to the other hand, and reached up with his good arm. She pulled him to his feet, and he handed her handed her back the phone. “Dix . . . Sorry about that.”

 

{{Not a problem Max, are you okay?}}

 

She could hear the concern, and smiled as she looked up into another pair of worried hazel eyes. “I’m fine. Just a really, strange dream.”

 

{{Dream?}} he questioned.

 

“Yeah, it was strange. . . . I was walking around the . . .”

 

Dix cut her off quickly, {{Max . . . they’re moving! They’re moving towards you!}}

 

“Shit!” she yelled, looking around the room, “They're coming. They're coming.” She motioned to Joshua, “Carry Gem. Come on, let's go!”  
Alec heard Dix on the phone, “Okay, everyone upstairs! NOW!” Everyone left in building started to run up the stairs. Joshua picked up Gem, and carried her up the steps. Alec looked over at Mole as he pulled out his gun, the other man nodded at him. Max looked at the two, and he motioned for her to go up the stairs, she nodded and followed Joshua. _________________________________

White and the Phalanx started to walk towards Jam Pony, “Remember, our primary target is 452.”  
Serilda nodded, “What about the hostages?”  
”Let's show the viewers at home what the mutant menace does to innocent people.” He smiled, “Take out the hostages, the freaks, the kid . . take out anything with a pulse.” She grinned, and then turned around walking with the others towards the building. They then started to climb the outer wall. _________________________________

Everyone rushed up the stairs to the upper level of Jam Pony. The room was divided into many areas by glass partitions, the floor at some point in time was used for offices, sometime before the pulse. Max directed everyone to the back, behind one of the walls, “Come on, guys, file in. Stay low. All the way to the back.” She turned to the man walking next to her, “Hey, Sketchy--keep 'em quiet, and keep 'em down.” He nodded at her and she moved to the next small room. Looking to OC, Dalton and Normal, “Take cover behind the desk. Behind the desk,” she said again and waved Joshua over. “Come on! Hurry up!” Joshua put her on the ground behind the desk, “Keep her behind the desk,” she told them again.

_________________________________

Alec was looking around, waiting, listening, and then he heard it, “Mole!”

 

The other man heard it too, “Go! Go! Go!”

 

Just then the front door explodes in flames and the two run up the stairs, White and one of the Phalanx entering behind the cloud of smoke, their guns drawn. The transgenics run through the upstairs door, and Alec leans into it, closing it and locking it behind him.

 

“Take cover,” Max yells to them, as she hides behind a large beam, Joshua just to the left behind another one, Mole moves next to him. Alec runs over and crouches in the doorway of an office. She shakes her head at him, “No, go help Sketchy keep the others calm.”

 

“Are you crazy?” He looked at her in shock.

 

“You’re injured, you aren’t going to fare well against a group of familiars.”

 

He shook his head, “Too bad. I’m not leaving you guys alone.” He took out his gun, noticing it was empty, and then looked over at Mole. The other man indicated the same thing.  
Max sighed and then nodded, “Wait for my signal. We hit hard, we hit fast, and we don't back off. This is for all the marbles, people.” The three nodded at her, and in the background they could hear the sound of a window breaking. Then four members of the Phalanx dangled down from the ceiling, swinging over, and landing on their feet. They then hoisted up their guns, and started to walk across the floor.  
Gem was trying hard not to scream, but couldn’t help the small grunts and moans coming from her mouth. Normal held a finger up to his mouth, trying to get her to be quiet. Cindy shook her head, and put a rag into Gem’s mouth for her to bite on and muffle the noise.

 

Max made hand signals to the other three, and they nodded in understanding. Alec giving her a thumbs up. They then climbed towards the ceiling rafters.

 

One of the members of the Phalanx moved towards the door Alec had shut and locked, opening it. White and another one rushing inside.

 

Gem’s grunts were growing louder, her breathing faster as the baby was coming. Normal whispered to her, “Shhh. Wait. Wait.”  
One of the Phalanx heard Gem’s small moan and started to move slowly towards the desk behind the glass partition.

 

Max, Alec and Mole dropped down from their hiding place in the ceiling, each hitting a member of the Phalanx. Another one was taken off guard by Joshua who growled at him, picking him up by the back of his uniform and throwing him across the room. The three transgenics fought, trying to take the guns away from their attackers. The guns going off, firing randomly.

 

Mole hit his with his own gun, both clashing together and being thrown across the room, skidding across the floor, allowing the reptilian man to swing a few punches.

 

Alec tried holding onto his female attacker’s gun, bringing it up to hit her in the face, causing her to fall back. The effect pulling him with her, both rolling around on the ground, fighting over the gun. Both hitting each other with it at the tug of war they were having. His foot coming up between them, kicking her in the stomach. She flew back, and again pulled him with her, through one of the glass windows. Both landing on a desk, and rolling off to the side.

 

Max struggled with the gun of her attacker as well, her leg coming up, kicking her in the head. Serilda laughed at her, as it didn’t even faze her. Max pushed the gun up, hitting the other woman in the nose, as her foot came up kicking her in the stomach. The force throwing the two women apart. Max losing the grip on the gun, as they both fall backwards to the ground.

 

Mole punched his attacker, and ramed the man's head into one of the beams. Then picking up his attacker’s gun, he hit him over the head, again, knocking him unconscious a large gash bleeding on the man’s head. As the transgenic turned around he saw White, and fired. White ducked, and Mole continued to shoot, but he’s grabbed from behind by another member of the Phalanx.

 

Joshua picked up his attacker again, and threw him through a bookcase. Growling, he moved over and picked him up again, and threw him across the room. The man landing on a desk, breaking it in half.

 

Alec kept struggling with the gun of his attacker. She hit him in the face again with it, and he grunted. She smiled down at him, and he brought his knee up hard between her legs, having her fly over his head into the wall. The gun dislodging and sliding across the floor. He quickly got to his feet, and saw Max start to move to hers, his eye catching the gun of the other woman aiming at her. His body blurred knocking Max and himself off his feet, as the woman fired. His body jerked as the bullet pierced his back, both falling to the floor.  
Max’s eyes widen as she felt Alec’s body land on hers, her body jarring as it landed on the floor. Her eyes looking up at his, her mind knowing he had been shot, that he had just saved her life. “Alec . . .” she questioned, wanting to know if he was okay.

 

He looked down at her for a second, his mind knowing they couldn’t stay there, his arms wrapping around her, and he started to roll, as the bullets started to come toward them. Their bodies rolling out of the way, and behind one of the walls. “Are you . . .” she started to ask.

 

He shook his head, rolling and pulling himself up quickly, “Not time,” was all he said, just as his first attacker had found him again. His right fist coming in contact with her nose, her hand pulling his jacket back, both falling to the floor.

 

Max turned just in time to see Serilda turn the corner, her leg coming up from where she was sitting on the ground knocking the other woman off her feet. Her gun finally dislodged from her, Max jumping onto her, her fist going to the woman’s face. Her hands going to the other’s neck, trying to choke her. Max quickly found herself kicked off, and the woman on her feet.

 

Max made a roundhouse kick to the woman’s head, her helmet flying off, the two women glare at each other. Serilda smiled, “452.”

 

Max just glared at the other woman, as they circled each other. “Just bring it,” she said, and the two lunged for each other.  
Mole elbowed the man behind him in the stomach, stomped on his foot, and leaned over, pulling the man over his shoulder and onto the floor. His gun coming down, and hitting the man in the ribs, again and again. Then across the side of the head, turning his gun up towards White. Firing a few times, then nothing as the gun was empty. White grinned, and lunged for Mole.  
Max kicks and lands several punches to her attacker. But Serilda moves her leg out, and trips her to the floor, picking her up from behind and throwing her through a glass partition. The female then jumping up onto the desk, just as Max stands back up, her attacker brought up her leg, kicked her in the side of the head, causing her to fly to the side.

 

Normal brought up the flashlight under Gem’s skirt, “Okay, it's time to push now. Come on. Push push push push push, with all your might, all your might, all your might . . .” He said as Gem started to grunt as she pushed.

 

Serilda smiled, and jumped onto Max, a blow connecting to her face. Max could taste the blood on her lip. “Bitch,” she yelled and moved her foot between them, kicking up, sending her flying back into the desk. Max stood up, grabbing one of the broken desk legs, and brought it down over the other woman’s head. It broke into two halves.

 

White knocked Mole to the ground with a roundhouse kick, causing him to lose his grip on the gun. Mole brought up his leg, taking White’s legs out from underneath him.

 

Normal looked back to Gem’s eyes, “All right, it’s coming. It’s coming.”

 

Alec and his attacker rolled around on the floor again, leaving a trail of blood as they went. His right arm punching at her, his left hanging to the side. She grabbed at his arm, and he groaned in pain as he kicked up at her again, sending her back to her feet. He rolled to the side, but her hand grabbed the back of his coat, pulling him to his feet and back through the glass window. His right elbow hitting her stomach, then coming up to wrap around the back of her neck, throwing her over his shoulder and to the floor.

 

Gem continued to push hard, Cindy supporting her. “Okay, the baby's coming out,” Normal said looking under her skirt again. “I can see the head. Now you really gotta bear down, now. Really bear down. Time to push now.”

 

Alec’s female attacker brought her leg out and knocked him back to the ground, as he landed on his left side, his body jarring in pain. She picked up one of the mannequin legs, and started to swing for him. His eyes could barely register her coming towards him, and then her eyes widened in shock. Joshua growled, picking her up from behind and throwing her across the room, through a window. He started to turn to Alec, but saw Mole being thrown into the wall and stormed over to him.

 

“Bear down hard, now, honey.” Normal told her, as she grunted. “Bear down hard.” He said as the female Phalanx crashed through the window landing to the side of them. She moves to get up, and Gem leans over and punches her out hard and continues to push. “That's it. Good,” he continued, as Cindy and Dalton go and sit on the female, tying her up.

 

White picked up a large metal milk can and hits Mole with it. Joshua grabs him from behind and shoves him up against the wall, his eyes widening at recognizing him from TV. “Annie . . .” he growled out, and bashes White against the wall repeatedly, and then drags him away, slamming him through some more shelves. White falls to the floor, and Joshua picks up a desk, and breaks it over White’s back.

 

Max looks at the broken desk leg, the wood splintered. Her eyes widen as she looks back up at Serilda's evil grin. The other woman lunging for her. Max brings up the desk leg, as the woman charges. Max lunging forward, the two women falling backwards onto the ground, Serilda's eyes wide in shock, her body shaking as she impaled herself onto the wooden leg. Max pushed her off her, the woman rolling to the side, her eyes wide open, unmoving.

 

Normal looked back up at Gem, “Go! Push push push push!”

 

Joshua, snarling, bends over and picks up White again, smashing him back into the wall. Then threw him once again, this time, White flying through the window of the building, and landing on the sidewalk below, unconscious. Policemen rushing over to him.  
”One more big push,” Normal told Gem, who was pushing and moaning in pain, “You gotta really crank down. Really crank down, okay?”  
Mole stood up, yelling, “Clear!” as he walked towards Joshua, who echoed the same response.

 

Max nodded, “Clear!” she yelled back getting to her feet. But she didn’t hear Alec, she saw the blood on the floor, and followed it. She found him lying on the floor where Joshua had left him, “Alec!” She screamed running towards him. She rolled him towards her, as she sunk to the floor, her arms going around him. His eyes barely focused on hers, and she could feel the blood oozing out onto her fingers, her hand going over the wound in his back.

 

Her eyes widened as she realized how bad he had been shot saving her. “Max?” his voice came out quiet, and raspy, slightly garbled.

 

“Joshua!” She screamed, and he came running over, seeing Alec, he took off his vest, and Max grabbed it from him, putting it over Alec’s back. She looked back down at him, “Stay with me, we’re getting you out of here,” she said her voice slightly choking on the words.

 

He looked up into her dark eyes, as he felt his strength ebbing from his body. He felt so cold, and he sought the warmth in her eyes. Alec almost wanted to laugh, that right then, finally at that moment, he actually saw that warmth in her eyes, directed at him. His hand slowly came up to the side of her face, and he saw the tear run down her cheek. Just then, they both heard the scream of a baby in the background, and a small smile played across his lips. *How fitting?* he asked himself, and spoke lightly. “One life comes into the world…”

 

Max shook her head, “Don’t even . . .” she started to say, but his eyes slipped closed and his hand fell from her face. “Alec!” she screamed again, her other hand quickly moving to his neck, checking for a pulse. There was one, faint but there. She dropped her head, and took a deep breath, a thought coming to her. “Mole, Joshua, Sketchy!” She yelled, and they all ran up to her. She looked up at them, Alec still in her arms, pressing the fabric to the bullet hole. “Strip them, we need their uniforms NOW!” She yelled and they quickly moved.

 

Normal covered up the baby, and handed it to Gem, “There you go. Oh, what a dear little sweet soul.”

 

“Cindy!” Max yelled again, knowing that now that the baby was born, she was free to help. OC came running, and gasped looking at Alec, her eyes asking the question. “Not yet,” Max replied. “Help me get his shirt off.” Cindy nodded moving down to the floor, both pulling his shirt over his head.

 

Sketchy ran over with some uniforms, “Here they are.”

 

Max looked up, “Put one on. And give us three of them. Then make Normal put one on.” Sketchy nodded, sat down some uniforms and ran back to Normal.

 

She picked up one of the tops, and gave it to Cindy as she held onto Joshua’s vest that was pressed against Alec’s back. “Try and put this on him.” Cindy nodded, pulling the black combat top over Alec’s head. Slowly they got him dressed in the uniform, and then they quickly put the other two on.

 

Gem looked at the back of the baby’s neck and smiled in relief, “No barcode. She doesn't have one. She’s free.”

 

Mole shook his head, “Not yet, she ain't.” He said as Sketchy and Normal were putting on the black combat gear.

 

Max yelled for everyone and they gathered around her. Normal gasped looking down at Alec. She looked to Sketchy, “You lead us all out of here. Mole, Joshua, Gem, Dalton, you go between him and Cindy.” She looked to Normal, “Grab his legs,” she said indicating Alec, “I’ve got his body.” She said, knowing that she could support more of his weight herself, while keeping her hand over the wound. “Let’s go people.” She said, not wanting to waste any more time, time that he didn’t have.

_________________________________

Sketchy poked his head out from the front door of Jam Pony, and shouted to the police outside. “Weapons down! Hold your fire! Team coming out!” He then opened the door fully, walking out backwards, his gun aimed at Joshua and Mole. “Let's go. Federal agents! Step back!”

 

Gem holding her baby slowly moved with Dalton by her side, and Cindy with her gun behind them. They are followed by Normal and Max carrying out Alec. Normal yells as he walks, “Injured agent coming through!” The two of them quickly moving toward the ambulance, and carrying him inside, laying him down on the stretcher. Cindy ushering Gem and Dalton in with them, and then shutting the door.

 

“I need you back. Move! Move! We may have a biohazard here, people.” Sketchy yelled as he directed Mole and Joshua into the van. He then turned to Clemente, “Agent White wants your people in there to secure the crime scene ASAP. Let's go! Let's go!” he said as he shut the door, moving to the front of the van, Cindy moving into the passenger side. Sketchy looked at the man sitting in the driver’s seat as he opened the door. “All right, we'll take over from here--unless you want to be stuck in a six-hour decontamination hose-down.” The driver gets out quickly, and him and OC get inside shutting the door quickly.  
Normal geot into the driver seat of the ambulance, and opens the window. “Clear the barricades. Clear the barricades,” he yells as he starts the engine, “Clear 'em! Let's go!” He said turning on the red and blue lights, and sounding the siren.

 

“Nice and easy,” Max reminded him, then turned towards Dalton, “Did you have field med yet?” The boy nodded yes. “Good, look for some needles and tubing, you know the ones.” The boy nodded again, and started to quickly look in the drawers inside the ambulance.

 

“All right, where are we going?” Sketchy asked.  
”Just drive, fool!” Cindy replied, and then looked around as they moved away from the crowd, “We’re clear.”  
Mole smiled, “Yeah, baby. That's what I'm talkin' about.”  
”All right! We rock!” Sketchy said, as he and OC removed their helmets.  
Max directed her voice up to Normal, “All right. Head for Terminal City. And step on it!” She felt the engine accelerate, and looked down at Alec, her eyes closing, as she took a deep breath, worry getting the better of her.

 

Dalton came up to her with the supplies, and she nodded, pointing to Alec’s right arm. He nodded, and started the IV, as Max shook off her jacket, and rolled up her sleeve. The boy looked back at her, and she motioned for her arm. He nodded again, and started the needle in her arm. She watched as he took the one clamp off near her arm, and her blood started to move down the tube towards the other clamp. Dalton then removed that one, and the dark liquid flowed into Alec’s arm.

 

She looked back up at the boy, “Take my phone out of my coat pocket.” Dalton took out the phone, “Speed-dial two.” She said, and he pushed the buttons, and then pressed it to her ear. “Dix . . . it’s Max. Alec’s been shot . . .” She couldn’t get the rest out.

 

{{Alec?}} came Dix’s worried voice. {{We figured someone was hurt, but wasn’t sure who from the monitors.}}

 

“Get the medics ready, fast.”

 

{{Consider it done.}} She looked at Dalton, and he took the phone back, hanging it up.

_________________________________

Clemente and the police entered Jam Pony, their guns drawn. They saw the remaining messengers sitting on the benches waiting. “Anyone hurt?” he asked.  
”No, we're okay. But you better go look upstairs,” one of them responded.

 

They quickly made their way upstairs, finding the destruction. The one dead, and the other unconscious Phalanx lying on the floor, stripped of their uniforms. He shook his head knowing that they had gotten away.  
_________________________________

Max watched the blood flowing through the tube, and she hoped, she prayed that it was going to be enough until they could get to Terminal City. She looked over her shoulder, out the front window, they were approaching the fence that Alec and her had just jumped over on their bikes the night before. “Don't stop. Keep moving. Break through,” she told him, and Normal busted through the gate.

 

Sketchy watched the ambulance bust through the gate, “Uh-oh, what should I do?”  
”Just follow Max. She's gotta know what she's doing,” Cindy told him, he nodded okay.

 

“You're gonna make a right, a left, then straight up the ramp,” Max directed Normal. Soon they entered the parking garage. “Straight through the building.” They drove through the garage, the van right behind them, and then stopped. A crowd of transgenics running up around them.  
Luke pulled the doors open, and another X5 ran up inside to the head of the stretcher, another one at the foot, pulling it out of the ambulance. Max right alongside, their arms still connected with the IV. Once to the ground, they all ran inside pulling the stretcher with them. The others from the van not far behind.

 

One of the X’s was yelling out orders of what he needed, and Max recognized him as one of the trained medics that had been around. Luke pulled her over to the side, and took her hand away from Alec’s back, as they rolled him onto his side. The room was a whirl of activity, but she could barely take any of it in.

 

Cindy gripped her shoulder, trying to comfort her, as the transgenics tried to quickly repair Alec, and stop the bleeding. But Max couldn’t stop looking at his face, her mind replaying him getting shot over and over in her mind. First, earlier in the day, and then again . . .*When he saved my ass.* She closed her eyes, and lowered her head, *Not again. Not someone else. I can’t . . . I can’t lose . . .* she let her mind trail off.

 

“Bullet’s out,” someone said as they continued to work.

 

Her eyes opened again, her hand grabbed his right one, “Alec . . . just hold on. Please.”

 

She grabbed Luke’s wrist as he reached for the IV, “Max . . . You’ve given enough.” He motioned to Joshua, and he rolled up his sleeve. She watched him start a new needle in Joshua’s arm, hooking a tube up to Alec, and then removing the needle from hers. She barely noticed Cindy putting a cotton ball and band-aid on her arm, as her other hand moved the hair from his forehead before she could even comprehend what she was doing.

 

“Closing,” the medic said as he started to stitch him up. Max looked up at the man, and he gave her a small smile, “He’ll be fine.” She closed her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding in relief. Soon they moved him back onto his back, and then wheeled the stretcher into another room. She followed, and waited for everyone to leave.

 

She shook her head, looking down at his unconscious form, “You ass hole.” She wanted to hit him, yell at him, she was so angry, “What the hell were you fighting for, huh?” She let go of his hand, and her fist hit the wall in frustration, too afraid to actually hit him, even though she wanted too. “You . . . Jerk!” She yelled again, shaking her head, “You . . . Bastard . . . For making me . . . worry.” She shook her head harder, a tear slipping down her cheek, and she wiped it away angrily, only to take his hand once again.

 

“I didn’t know you cared,” his voice came out slightly sarcastic, yet very shaky.

 

Her eyes flew open, relief flooding through her for an instant, and then she yelled, “You are such an ass.” She yanked her hand away.

 

Alec gave her a small smile, “There you go again,” he said and coughed slightly, a wince from his mouth. “Always about my ass.”

 

She balled her fists in frustration at him, hitting the wall again, as the door opened. “Max?” Luke said walking in.

 

“Yeah?” she asked turning to him.

 

“It’s Mole, uhhh, you better get out here,” he responded.

 

Max looked at Alec, “Are you all right?”

 

“You know me,” he said a flicker of pain flashing through his eyes, but a small smile on his face, “I’m always alright.” She nodded, knowing he was lying through his teeth. She then followed Luke out of the room.

_________________________________

“Escape and evade.” Mole told the other transgenics who were gathered around him, “We divide up into teams, pick an azimuth, and go to ground.”  
Max walked up shaking her head, “No, we stay here.”  
”In a couple of hours, that perimeter will be completely locked down,” he said pointing in the direction they had driven in from, “Tanks, National Guard, every cop within a hundred miles.”  
“We'll be digging our own grave, Max,” Dix said. “He's right. If we move now, they'll never be able to catch us all.”  
Max sighed, “Where are we gonna go? I can't stop anyone from leaving.” She looked around at everyone, “I know a lot of you don’t like me, don’t trust me, because I’m an ’09 escapee.” She saw some of the nods in the crowd, “But I can tell you, running is not the answer. I’ve been running and hiding all my life. Living in fear. I'm not gonna live my life like that anymore.”

 

She looked around at everyone, “Aren't you tired of living in darkness? Don't you want to feel the sun on your face? To have a place of your own where you can walk down the street without being afraid?” She saw a few nod and continued, “The government made us, and they trained us to be soldiers, to defend this country. I say it's time for them to face us and take responsibility, instead of trying to sweep us under the rug. I’ve hid from what I truly am for far too long, we all have. So what if they call us freaks? Who cares? Today I'm proud to be a freak, I’m proud to be a transgenic. Now, today, I say, we make a stand, right here. Right now. Who's with me?” she asked as she raised her arm into the air.

 

Joshua quickly raised his, Luke following. A few more slowly raising theirs, followed by Dix with a tilt of his head. One by one the crowd raised their hands, determined looks coming across their faces. Mole looked around at everyone, “What the hell,” he said as he raised his arm as well.

_________________________________  
Later that night, Max had one of the transgenics escort Cindy, Sketchy and Normal out of Terminal City and back into town. By morning the police were surrounding their little city, and the National Guard were indeed on the way. A reporter was stationed right outside of Jam Pony, and was interviewing Normal. While he was sweeping the sidewalk from some of the glass from the windows.

 

“Tell us about your captors,” she asked him. “What are these creatures like? Is it true you delivered a transgenic baby?”  
Normal smiled, “Yes, I did indeed. And a beautiful, bouncing baby girl she is.”  
”So you're saying they're not all monsters, then?”  
Normal remembered the little baby, and Gem. He remembered the transgenics trying to keep the messengers safe. He remembered Alec injured from saving Max. “Monsters? No. No more than you and me.” He turned to one of the messengers, “Hey! Let's go, there, Sparky. Not a country club. Bip bip bip! Move!”

_________________________________

Another day later, the National Guard was surrounding Terminal City, and a reporter could be heard over the radio. “As dawn breaks on this, the third day of the siege at Terminal City, the situation is tense but unchanged. While several hundred transgenics remain barricaded inside the restricted area, police and National Guard stand an uneasy watch at the perimeter--each side seemingly waiting to see what the other will do next.”

 

On the rooftop of headquarters inside Terminal City, a group of transgenics watch as Joshua, Mole, Dix, and Luke hoist up a large flagpole with the flag that Joshua painted on it. The fabric flapping in the wind, making it look as if the dove is flying.

 

Max turned her attention away from it, as she heard footsteps walk up behind her, “You should be resting.”

 

“I was getting bored,” Alec said from beside her, his arm in a sling.

 

“How are we going to get through this?” she asked and he smiled on the ‘we’.

 

“We will,” he said simply, and was slightly surprised when she leaned back against his chest, his right arm moving around her, “We just will.” She nodded, as they watched the flag blow in the wind. Both jumping slightly at the ringing of his cell phone. He reached into his coat, and took it out, “Hello?” His body stiffened slightly, and he looked down at Max. “I have to take this,” and she nodded moving over to Joshua, as he moved towards an empty corner of the roof.

 

“Yes, sir?” He asked into the phone.

 

{{Status, 494.}}

 

“452 is in Terminal City with me.”

 

{{Good.}}

 

“What is my mission now?”

 

{{Same as before, make sure 452 stays out of trouble.}}

 

*Easier said than done,* he thought. “Sir?”

 

{{Yes, 494?}}

 

“These . . . runes . . . on 452. You never told me . . .”

 

{{That’s on a need to know basis, and right now you don’t need to know.}}

 

“Understood.”

 

{{Keep me informed.}}

 

“Yes, sir,” Alec responded and hung up the phone, his hand going through his hair. His eyes looking up to the flag waving over Terminal City, and then down to Max, “Easier said than done,” he sighed.

  
  



	2. EPISODE: 1 “BOTTLENECK” 8/16/02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RANT: Okay, here is how my season 3 would have went, had Freak Nation been the way I wrote it, in Genetically Empowered. Going off of spoilers, speculation, and my own weird mind. I am trying to write each chapter as if it were an Episode of Dark Angel. In all there will be 22 episodes. Posted on Friday nights, complete with teasers for next weeks episodes. LOL (Some weeks will have reruns ;) Hey, I do need breaks too! LOL)

A newsboy rode through the broken down city on his bike, pulling a wagon behind him full of papers. He leaned back picking up a large stack and threw it to one of the buildings before moving to his next destination. The stack of papers landed at a large metal door. 

 

Normal walked over and picked up the stack by the strings and walked inside Jam Pony, as other messengers walk about getting ready for their shift. He cut the string and an arm quickly reached around him pulling one of the papers from him, “Hey!”

 

Original Cindy rolled her eyes at him, and leaned against the desk opening up ‘News World Weekly.’ Normal took one of the papers himself, and started to read as well, handing out packages to the messengers as they passed him by. 

 

The newspaper showed a picture of Terminal City with the title, ‘100 days and counting… by Calvin S. Theodore’. 

_________________________________

 

100 DAYS…

 

The same image of TC could be seen a few miles away, but this time a girl could be seen sitting on the roof, looking back up at the still waving flag that her friend had painted before everything had started. Her dark hair blew in the wind just as the white wings of the dove did on the flag. 

 

*One hundred days. We have been hiding and fighting for one hundred days now,* she thought and sighed as her mind remembered what had occurred over the last three months. They had been exposed and retreated into Terminal City, and almost everyone had decided to stay, stay and fight for their lives, for freedom. But so far, they had only bought themselves time. The government wasn’t willing to talk, and people were still scared. 

 

Logan had escaped from jail, along with the help of a few transgenics Max had sent. Eyes Only was officially over. White had effectively informed the police that Logan was the so-called freedom fighter. After his little attempt with the police at Jam Pony, the people were not inclined to believe what he said. With no other place to go, he had moved into Terminal City as well. She just hoped that the blood transfusion that Joshua had given him so long ago would help protect him from the toxic waste that was the city in which they all now lived.

 

His living there had complicated things. There was no way she could keep up the lie that she had told him. So she finally admitted that she had told him that she and Alec were together just so that he would get over her. The look of shock and relief that had washed over his face, made her heart break even more. Because he expected that she would then want to be together again. And again she broke his heart, telling him that they could only be friends. That she couldn’t be anything else, but this time she blamed the war, that the transgenics needed her full attention. *Why am I always making excuses?*

 

She shook the thought away, trying to remember some of the good things. A small smile formed on her face. She had finally given Sketchy his interview, and it propelled him to a top writer for his newspaper. He was now working fully on their movement, and all events happening with it. He reported the truth, completely. Max just hoped people were reading, that maybe it could help them, help the cause.

 

Then there was OC and Normal. Both working at Jam Pony, even though they knew the government was watching them carefully. Normal still supplied them sector passes, and got ‘special’ packages to them, while Cindy helped to smuggle other things they needed back into TC for them. Max hated to have to use her friends, afraid they would get hurt. But as Cindy had told her, “There’s no way you’re keepin’ me away Boo.”

 

Even though life in TC was hell. Her small apartment, a short distance away from headquarters was a pit, like everyone else’s living arrangements. She had to admit, it was strangely nice to be around people like her, X’s or anomalies. For once, she actually felt like she could be herself. And each and every day, more and more were coming to TC. Many more that she now considered friends. She gave a smile and turned around at the sound of the voice behind her. 

 

“Hey, Little Fella.”

 

“Hey Joshua,” she responded walking over to him.

 

“Alec said to find you.”

 

She rolled her eyes and started to head for the stairs, “What now?”

 

“Mole’s angry about…” he went on and she sighed again.

 

*When is Mole, not angry?* she asked herself.

________________________________

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

“I don’t care. You know as well as I do that the plan won’t work,” came the sound of Mole’s voice as Max walked into the main room of headquarters. She sighed as she started to walk up the stairs.

 

“It’s not our place to decide what…” Alec started and saw Max, stopping instantly. 

 

“What’s the problem here gents?” She asked moving over to the table, looking at both men expecting an answer. 

 

Alec sighed, “Max, would you just explain to Mole the plan you have.”

 

“I don’t need it explained,” Mole said taking the cigar from his mouth. “I heard it before. It was bad then, and it’s bad now.”

 

“What’s so bad about it?” she asked the reptilian man.

 

“What’s not bad about it?” He returned, and then motioned to Alec, “Ask him, he’ll tell you.”

 

Alec gave Mole an evil look, and put up his hands. Max turned to him, “So you think it’s a bad idea too?”

 

He could hear the anger in her voice, “I didn’t say anything Max. This is your call.” 

 

She looked at him, trying to read him. Then she looked at everyone else staring up at her, waiting for something. “My office, now.” She growled at him, and made it down the steps and towards the room at the side. 

 

He sighed and patted Mole on back hard, “Thanks man. Thanks a lot. I appreciate it.” Mole smirked at him, while Luke and Dix gave him a sympathetic look. Why did he feel like he was being sent to the principal’s office? He followed her into the room, and shut the door behind him, and waited. He didn’t have to wait long.

 

She spun on her heal and faced him, “What the hell is wrong with my plan?”

 

“Max…” he started but she cut him off again.

 

“Are you and Mole, and everyone else talking behind my back? Questioning my orders?” He let out a deep breath shaking his head no. “Then what? What is it?”

 

“Max, I’m going along with what you said, aren’t I? What more do you want?”

 

She tilted her head to the side, and looked at him. Thinking about what he said. She turned and sat back in her chair in a huff. “Alec… Tell me what’s wrong with my plan.”

 

He looked at her, and tried to decide exactly what and why she was asking. Was she asking cause she really wanted to know? Or was she asking so that she could yell at him? Over the last three months, things had gotten better between them. They had begun to be good friends. Trusting each other with their lives. Well, honestly they did that before, but now they actually acknowledged that fact. But that didn’t mean that she still didn’t like to yell and bitch at him for no reason. Heck he would be scared if she ever stopped. He caught her eyes, and saw that she was waiting for an answer. He took a seat across from her. 

 

“The plan will probably work.”

 

She shook her head, “That’s not what I asked.”

 

“Okay. Fine.” He tried to figure out how to tell her. Tell her something they had learned in basic training, without sounding like she didn’t know what she was doing. “One, you have too many people going in. There is no need to risk that many people.” He saw her nod, and he continued. “Two, we should send out a recon team first, make sure the Intel we have is accurate.” He saw her about to object, “I don’t care what Logan says. I don’t care what he pulled from the net. We should only trust our own people, our own eyes. And you know as well as I do, that Logan doesn’t have as good of contacts now as he once did.”

 

She couldn’t deny that fact, but it didn’t mean that she liked to admit he was right. “Anything else?”

 

“We should do it in the morning, not at night.”

 

“What?” she yelled standing up. “That is the stupidest…”

 

He stood quickly cutting her off, “Max… they know we need these supplies. They know we will be coming after them. They expect us to do it at night. In the early morning, with people going to work, people changing shifts… it messes them up more.”

 

She sat back down and put her face in her hands, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. “Everyone out there knew my plan sucked, didn’t they?” She looked up at him, and he moved over in front of her, bending down on his knees, to come face to face with her. 

 

“Not everyone… Joshua thought it was a great idea.” He caught the small smile on her face from that. 

 

“Alec, I’m not used to this. Planning things like this. I mean, I could plan heists for one person… me. But big things like this? I have no idea what to do, no training. And everyone is expecting me to know this.”

 

He smiled at her, “No they don’t.”

 

“Yes they do,” she argued with him.

 

“Max, they are expecting you to lead. Not to do everything. Being a leader is more than planning missions, and knowing how to do everything.” He brought his hand up under her chin, moving it up to look at him. “It’s also about knowing what you don’t know. And figuring out how to use the resources you have to get things done.”

 

She let his words enter her brain, and she nodded. “Alec…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

She couldn’t believe she had to ask, that she had never even thought to ask, or wanted to know before. “What were you trained for back at Manticore. Besides assassinations, like everyone else.” 

 

He straightened and stood up, “Why?”

 

“Well, if I’m supposed to use all my resources to get things done. I should know what everyone was trained for. So what was your job?”

 

“My job?” the question echoed in his head. Thoughts, images went through his mind. A slap to the face, a car exploding. 

 

Max watched him, his mask dropping for a brief moment. A haunted look passing through his eyes, her head tilted again, as she wondered what was going on in his head. What thought had she triggered in his mind?

 

What could he tell her? Could he tell her the truth? Tell her, that she was? That she still is? He laughed to himself at his life, and plastered a smile on his face. “I was trained on basically everything.” Which was the truth. “You know, a little of this, a little of that.”

 

*Why is he sidestepping the issue?* she thought to herself, and then she thought she knew. *He doesn’t want to have to do anything. Well to bad.* “Well, then I guess you and Mole are now the strategic planners for our raids and missions. You get the plans together, and then I will okay them.” She smiled, “I guess as leader, I need to delegate responsibilities. Do you think you can handle that?” She wanted to bug him, knowing he hated being responsible for anything. Truth be told a few months ago she wouldn’t have trusted him with it, but now she knew she could.

 

“I might be able to,” he said.

 

“Good. Now get your ass out there and get to it.”

 

His grin widened as he walked to the door, a little more swagger in his step, “Me and my ass Max…”

 

She rolled her eyes as he opened the door, “Don’t flatter yourself.” 

 

He was about to respond when he saw Logan standing on the other side, hand raised, about ready to knock. “Log, buddy,” he said, stepping back allowing the older man to enter. “I guess I better get to work. The boss is hounding my ass.” He said pointing over his shoulder at Max, as he walked out of the room.

 

Logan shut the door behind him. “So you’re going in for the medical supplies tonight, right?” He asked as he walked up to the table, and leaned against it.

 

She sat up, and scooted her chair back away from him. She always wondered why he got so close, *Does he have a death wish?* “Actually, no. We’re going to send in a recon team first, to stake things out. Then go in, in the morning.”

 

“What?” Logan yelled, but the tone of his voice never changed. “Let me guess… this was Alec’s brilliantly, stupid idea.”

 

Max ran her hand over her forehead and took a deep breath. “His, and others.”

 

“Who? Mole? Max… this is insane. Mole and his all out war approach. Alec and his stupidity… how can you…”

 

She stood up quickly, “Now look who’s questioning my judgment!”

 

“Max… how can you let them decide what to do?”

 

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She did not want to have another argument with him. They were arguing a lot recently. Either it was because of what she was doing, or not doing, according to him. Or it was over him wanting to get back together. Which she didn’t understand, since it was… technically impossible for them to even be together because of the virus. “Logan. I made the decision to go with their plan. I okayed it. No matter how much I hate the idea, it’s the truth. I don’t know the best way to do things, I wasn’t trained like they were.”

 

“You can’t trust…”

 

She threw up her hands, “Yes I can. And that’s final. I’ve put Alec and Mole on strategic planning, and if you don’t like it… well too bad.” She saw he was about to object, and she raised her had, “I don’t have time for this. Was there something else? Or is that all?”

_________________________________

 

A dark haired man walked into headquarters, and he gave a smile and patted Luke on the back as he took the stairs up two at a time. “The group has been sent, they will be radioing in at 0200.”

 

Alec smiled and nodded, “Good. Do you have everyone ready for tomorrow morning? All the supplies they need?”

 

“Yep, everything is loaded, and ready. Everyone knows what to do, and what time to meet.”

 

Alec looked over at Mole, “Anything else?”

 

“Nope, everything is set.”

 

“Good,” he replied, and put a hand on the other X5’s shoulder. “So Vinny, how about we get out of her, and head down the street for few drinks?”

 

The man shook his head, as they walked to the steps, “Alec. How many times have I told you? It’s Vin! Not Vinny, or Vincent, or anything else… JUST Vin!”

 

Alec laughed as he walked over to the door, “Whatever Vinny, whatever.”

 

“I swear… If I didn’t know just how bad you could kick my ass…”

 

“Are you still tasting the mat from all those times your face got planted there?” He asked as he walked out the door, the slightly shorter man following him. 

 

Vin’s brown eyes widened to adjust to the dark outside, as the two made their way to the small bar the transgenics had made. It was nothing like Crash, but it was at least a place they could all unwind, and try and forget about the real world. The Bottleneck it was called, even though there was no sign out front. Vin laughed at his comment, “At least I wasn’t the only one.”

 

Alec laughed as they walked inside, and sat down at the bar. The bartender came over, setting a glass of Scotch in front of Alec, and a beer in front of Vin. “Thanks Jake,” the two echoed to the snake like man behind the bar. 

 

A small hand was placed on each of their shoulders, and the two men turned to find a smiling blond looking at them, “So how is that raid going for my medical supplies?”

 

Vin smiled up at her big blue eyes, “Got recon out right now, you’ll have it my noon tomorrow.”

 

She turned to Alec, “Max actually went along with a different plan?” she asked shocked.

 

“Mel, it’s all in the charm,’ he said with a smile, and she whacked him on the shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, whatever. Really… what did she do?”

 

He laughed, “She put me to work. I now have to plan everything, and she gets to okay.”

 

Mel laughed with a large grin, “Awh, poor baby. It’s going to take all that time you have for drinking, pool, and women.”

 

“Women?” Vin shook his head, “What women? I haven’t seen this guy go home with anybody since I got here.”

 

Mel titled her head, “Yeah, actually. That’s right. From all the stories I heard from Max, OC and Sketchy… you had one almost every night. What the hell happened?”

 

Alec took a long drink of the alcohol, and let the burning feeling go down his throat. He smirked at himself, he knew the answer, knew what had changed, but damn if he was going to admit it. “Exposure happened. I don’t exactly get out into the real world much.”

 

“Excuses, excuses,” Vin said. 

 

“Yeah,” Mel said, poking Alec in the ribs, “I know quite a few X5 and X6 females that wouldn’t mind having a shot with 494.”

 

He rolled his eyes at her wink. “I’m not 494 anymore.” He said, sighing and turned back to the bar.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just like I’m not 673, and Vin’s not 581. And we aren’t the same people we were when we left Manticore. But certain things don’t change, no matter what.”

 

“Yeah, some thing’s don’t change,” he agreed taking another drink.

_________________________________

 

“No, that’s not all Max,” Logan said moving towards her again, and she stepped back.

 

“Logan, stop. Why do you do this? You know we can’t be together. It’s impossible.”

 

“At least until we get a cure.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “And how likely do you think that is?”

 

“Well, a lot less likely, if we stop looking for it. Are you willing to even try and find one anymore? Or are you just going to give up on it? On us?”

 

She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell. How could she get him to understand? She had finally come to the realization that they could never be together. Sure, she would like a cure. But in reality, it wasn’t going to happen. They both needed to move on with their life. And right then, her life meant leading the others. She didn’t have time for, and didn’t want anything else. At least that’s what she told herself, told herself in the moments that she felt all alone. She sighed looking at him again. “I don’t have time to look. I can’t leave. You know how important this is to me.”

 

“More important than us?”

 

Her eyes widened in shock, “YES! This cause is more important than us, more important than anybody. Why can’t you see that?”

 

Logan sighed. “Fine Max, I understand,” he said even though he didn’t. He didn’t understand her at all. *How can she not want the cure as much as I do? Why does she have to let their needs come before hers? She is nothing like them, why can’t she see that?* “I know you have a lot to do. I’ll let you get back to work,” he told her as he walked to the door. His mind thinking of ways that he could proceed on his own. 

 

He walked out of the door, and shut it behind him, his legs swaying slightly. His hand caught the doorknob to steady himself. 

_________________________________

 

Joshua was sitting on the couch, his head moving from left to right as he watched the two women pace in front of him. Back and forth, back and forth. Dix tried to ignore them as he focused on the computer in front of him, while Luke had to turn away. Their pace quickening and making him slightly dizzy.

 

“Where are they?” Max asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

 

“And why haven’t they radioed in yet?” Mel asked, running her hand through her long hair. 

 

Mole groaned from the corner, and put out his cigar in the ash try. “Will the two of you sit down before you put a hole in the floor? It’s not late. They still have more than enough time. And, the plan had radio silence.”

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him to do this simple little thing.”

 

Mel turned towards her, “Hey! Alec and Vin know what they are doing, and you know it.”

 

Max glared at her, “Oh really?” she stopped in her tracks looking at the other woman. “Well Alec doesn’t have the best track record.”

 

Mel laughed, “He might have screwed up once in his whole life, and you’re going to hold that against him? Do you even know what happened on that mission?”

 

Max cringed slightly, she did know. But she retaliated anyway, forgetting the fact, that the woman had just basically told her that Alec hadn’t done anything else wrong back at Manticore. “Well, you might have known him back then, but you’ve only been around him for a little over a month since he got out.”

 

“Yeah, and I bet he’s had your back the entire time.”

 

“More like I’ve been saving his ass the entire time.”

 

Mel rolled her eyes, “Yeah, and how many times has he saved yours?”

 

Max didn’t get a chance to respond or even think about it, because Dix interrupted her. “They’re on their way back now!” he yelled, with a hand to his ear, listening to the radio call. 

 

“Finally,” Max said as the two women went to stand behind him, looking at the video cameras, and watching the van starting to pull up to the hidden entrance they had made. Max looked over her shoulder, “Get the crew out there to unload.” Luke nodded and went outside, as they followed. 

_________________________________

 

Vin pulled the van up near the building right next to headquarters, their so-called hospital. Alec jumped out the other side, moving around back to open the doors, as other transgenics came from the building. A chain forming, moving the stuff inside. Vin came out the other side, and both men leaned on their respective back doors.

 

Mel trotted up to them, Max right behind the slightly taller woman. The blonde whacked them both up the side of the head, and stood with her hands on her hips, as they both rubbed the now sore spots. “What the hell was that for?” Alec asked.

 

“For taking your sweet little time getting back here with my supplies.”

 

Vin looked over at Alec, “Women, they’re never happy.”

 

Alec looked at the slightly angry face of Max, now standing next to Mel, in a similar stance. “Tell me about it.” Then he motioned to the two of them, and looked back over at the other man. “Do you think all the hostility and bitchiness was put into their DNA?”

 

The two women’s faces looked shocked at his words, and Vin took a step back, “Oh, man… I’m not saying a word.”

 

They both started to walk to Alec, and he started backing up slowly, putting his hands up in the air as they advanced on him. “Ladies, ladies… it was a joke… just a joke.” He quickly found himself backed against the wall. “Okay… I’m sorry… How about drinks… on me… to make up for it?”

 

Max turned to Mel, “I think I could go for a few drinks.”

 

The blonde smiled, “Yeah, does sound good.” They both turned around, walking off arm in arm, leaving both men standing there. 

 

Alec moved back to the van, and Vin put a hand on his shoulder, “Do you just like to piss them off?”

 

His mouth turned into a grin and his hazel eyes sparkled, “It’s just so easy…” His friend just shook his head.

 

“Alec!” Max yelled back at them, “Get your ass moving, you got some rounds to buy!” The two men sighed at each other, and they ran to catch up as they all headed for The Bottleneck.

_________________________________

Scenes from an All New DA on 8/23/02:

 

*ON THE NEXT DARK ANGEL*

Alec turned back to them, “You know. I almost feel sorry for the poor guy.”

*LOGAN BECOMES DESPIRATE TO STAY IN TERMINAL CITY*

Logan stood up, his legs shaking, and he had to grab onto the desk not to fall.

*WHAT WILL HE DO?*

Logan then pulled up some more data on the computer, wrote down a number, and walked towards the back of the room.

*BUT WILL HIS DESPIRATE MEASURES COME SOON ENOUGH?*

Max looked up into his hazel eyes. Her fingertips rested on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath, “Alec…”


	3. EPISODE: 2 “SOMETHING’S COOKIN” 8/23/02

A shorthaired woman walked back and forth with a blanketed bundle in her arms. Her eyes were droopy, and tired. Her mouth yawning, as she tried soothing words to the infant that was crying. “Shhh, shh… It’s okay,” Gem said rubbing the little girls back. 

 

Headquarters was basically empty, only her and Dix were there now. She looked over at Dix on the computer, who was still doing research on Max’s runes as well as keeping his eyes on the video feeds. “Dix… I’m sorry about this. She just can’t sleep. I don’t know where else to take her. I don’t want to wake everyone up.”

 

Dix turned with a smile, “Don’t worry about it. Her crying isn’t as loud as some of the arguing that goes on in here.”

 

She laughed at that, and knew that he was right. Her head turned as the door opened, and Joshua came in. “Oh thank god… Joshua… Please. Can you get her to calm down? She loves you,” Gem said almost pushing the baby into his arms. 

 

Joshua cradled the little girl in his arms, and rocked her slightly. “Hey Littlest Fella, what are you crying for?” The baby looked up at him with big eyes, and smiled. Her hand coming up to try and grab at his nose, as he smiled at her. Gem sat down on the couch, her eyes already starting to close as the screaming had stopped. Joshua’s finger came up, and he circled it towards the baby, making a little buzzing sound, lightly tapping the baby on the nose. The baby giggled with delight.

 

Gem leaned her arm against the side of the couch, “You have such a way with her,” she said through a yawn. 

 

He smiled and looked back down at the baby, seeing her eyes starting to blink slowly, a small yawn coming from the infant’s mouth. His large hand smoothed some hair away from her face, her eyes closing, as he continued to lightly rock her back and forth. Within moments the baby was sound asleep, he looked up to tell Gem, but found her out cold. He walked over to the couch, and grabbed the one blanket setting on the back with his one free arm, and pulled it over the X5. He sat down in the chair next to Gem, and looked over at Dix. 

 

The other transgenic smiled back at him, “We should just let her sleep till morning meeting.” Joshua smiled at him and nodded.

________________________________

 

Max turned over onto her side in the dark apartment, her arms moved up and pulled her pillow down more. She looked over at the clock and sighed. *Less than an hour,* she thought and tried to decide if it was even worth trying to go back to sleep. 

 

She sighed again and rolled back over, turning away from the red glowing digits. *At least I got a few hours before they called me.* She remembered that Dix had called and told her that the team had come back, with everything. She had been relieved, like she always was, when things had turned out well, but she wasn’t happy to have been woken up. Woken up from some dream that she was having.

 

*And it was a good dream,* she sighed again, closing her eyes, wishing she could go back to sleep, and it pick back up again. The only problem was, she didn’t really know what it was about. She couldn’t remember it exactly, it was all hazy. But whatever it was, was a pleasant dream. *At least more pleasant than the current state of my life.* She thought again and pulled the sheet up over her head, and planted her face in the pillow. 

_________________________________

 

The door slowly opened, and a hand reached out to the wall, flicking on the switch. He really didn’t need to, he could see just fine, but it was out of habit. The habit of living around humans. Alec shut the door behind him with a loud yawn. The small studio like apartment, that he now called home, was just like so many others in TC. Old, dark, dusty, and … well… bad. But right then he didn’t care, he was exhausted. He had just gotten back from the raid on the weapons warehouse. And after three separate raids in the last two days, he really missed his bed. 

 

He pulled off his black t-shirt and threw it on the beat up old couch. He kicked off his shoes, as he looked at the clock and cursed. His shoulders slumping as he walked back over and flicked off the light. He unzipped his black cargo pants, pulling them off, he fell towards his bed, clad only in his boxers. 

 

His face hit the pillow, his arms going around it, and he groaned. He’d be lucky to get an hour of sleep, “Max and her fuck’in meetings!” he groaned again, closing his eyes. His mind already drifting off.

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

Max leaned back against the wall, rocking her head back and forth, trying to get the slight crick out of her neck. Her hand came up to it, and started to rub the muscle as she continued to listen to Mel. 

 

“So all the supplies have been set up, distributed, or stored. The lab is up and running. And thanks to Luke and Dix we have the computer equipment we need as well. I’ve started putting in the medical records of the people we have in Terminal City. While we don’t have to worry about allergies or anything like that... We still need to get a list of past injuries. And it would be a good idea to know what is exactly in their DNA cocktail. It can help with treatment.”

 

Max nodded, “Good, tell me when you guys get it done. Also, work with Vin.” She said looking at the other X5, “When you get reports of new people coming in, tell them to head over to the Medical building and have them give their info.”

 

“Will do,” he replied.

 

“Good,” Max said turning towards Joshua. “How’s the food storage?”

 

He sighed, “It’s not working very well. Some are getting more than they should, others not enough. Some of it is going to waste.” 

 

She rubbed her hand over her face, and looked around the room. “Any suggestions?” She noticed Alec sitting in the chair, his feet up on the metal rail, his head leaning against his fist, eyes closed. She walked over, and kicked his legs off the banister. He jerked up quickly, his eyes opening, staring at her. “What the hell was that for?”

 

“Wake up, and pay attention!” she yelled at him.

 

He gave a long yawn, “Hey! I had maybe an hour of sleep, after the raid last night. And unlike someone else…” he said glaring at her, “I do need to sleep.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Don’t give me that. Manticore trained us to be able to go without sleep for days on end.”

 

He looked over at the others, and Mel rolled her eyes, Vin tried not to smile. “And where did you get that idea?”

 

Max sighed, “Please. They taught us that before I left, so don’t give me…”

 

He stopped her with a hand raised, interrupting her, “Did you ever think that things might have changed since you left?”

 

“Oh please…”

 

“Do you remember a little thing called… seizures?” Her eyes widened slightly. “Do you remember the problems that some of X’s had with them?” She blinked rapidly, taking in what he was saying, and he continued. “They found the little problem they had created, and learned that making people, even genetically enhanced people, go without sleep for too long, backfires.”

 

“You’ve had them?” she asked quietly.

 

“No,” he told her, “I was lucky. They fixed the problems in the X series before I had one. Just like they fixed yours when they got you back.”

 

Her eyes widened, “How did you know they fixed mine?”

 

Alec stopped, and straightened his shoulders. He couldn’t exactly tell her that he basically knew everything about her, at least physically. What she was and wasn’t capable of. What every test Manticore had done to her had showed. Then he smiled slightly, “Max… I was your… breeding partner.” He said with a wink, and small giggles came from behind her. “I did get to look at your medical reports.”

 

She nodded. That did make sense to her, but she was a little angry that he hadn’t told her before now that he knew. But then again, when do you exactly tell a person you know that about them? Then she shook her head at him, “Okay. I’ll give you all that. But still… don’t try and tell me that you need sleep, from only missing a few hours from just last night. You are such a big baby.”

 

He put his feet back up on the railing, “Fine. Fine…” he yawned again, “I was just bored.”

 

“Hey!” Mel yelled over at him, and his face got a large smile on it. 

 

Max smiled slightly and laughed. She had to admit she liked having the other woman there. Not only to help her pick on Alec, but seeing that he loved to piss the other one off as well. But, it was still slightly different with him and Mel, and she wasn’t sure exactly why. She reached out and swatted at his outstretched legs. “Well, we have moved on from that topic anyway.”

 

“Oh really? To what?” he asked, trying to hide his face in his arm, wanting to go back to sleep.

 

“Food.” His head shot up, and she just about lost it. “Oh, THAT gets your attention.”

 

He patted his growling stomach, “Well, now that you mention it, I am starving. Really, Max, these meetings are just too early. If you are going to make them this early, you should at least bring donuts.” 

 

“Oh, and coffee,” Vin chimed in. 

 

“Or how about those nice croissants?” Mel said leaning back against the wall, her fingers moving in a moon shape.

 

“X5’s and their appetites,” Mole said taking another puff of his cigar, “No wonder we are having food problems.”

 

“Okay, then what do you suggest we do?” Max asked the man.

 

“Get a couple of cooks and a mess hall.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Why don’t we just recreate Manticore right here? I mean… we are already training people again to fight. We are scheduling our own raids of buildings. We’re putting everyone into units… Why don’t we just get one of the X8’s to play the bugle in the morning at the crack of dawn, so we can do drills?”

 

Alec yawned, “Why do we need an X8, when we got your frick'n meetings every morning?”

 

She gave him an evil look, “Fine! We’ll move the meetings back one hour. Is that okay with you princess?”

 

He glared at her on her final word, and then smiled, “I suppose so.”

 

She looked back over at Mole, “No. We aren’t doing a mess hall. People can cook for themselves.” Alec shook his head, and she saw it. “What? What problem do you have now?”

 

“Nothing, nothing at all.” He said, looking at everyone.

 

“If you have something to say Alec, then say it.”

 

He scratched the back of his head, and looked at the others for help. “Max… that’s the problem. They can’t cook for themselves.”

 

“Like it’s that hard. Whatever. They are just too lazy…”

 

“Max…” he said interrupting her. “None of us were exactly trained on cooking. Or nutrition, or anything like that. I’m sure a lot of them don’t know how to make toast or boil water. Besides… if everyone has to make their own meals, that means everyone is going to have to have their own kitchen, and electricity to run it. Which most of the buildings don’t have.”

 

She sighed and leaned on the metal railing. Why did he have to be right? She turned around towards Joshua, “Would having a mess hall help things?”

 

He nodded, “We would get a better understanding of what supplies we need. How fast we will go through them, so as not to waste food. And it would allow us to keep better track of who got what.”

 

“Okay. I’m going to leave this up to you Big Fella to organize. Get whomever you need to work it out, and keep me informed.” He nodded back at her, and she turned back to Mole and Alec. “So, how is the planning going on our newest raid?”

 

Mole talked around his cigar, “Waiting on recon. We should know within a few hours. Then, we’ll start figuring things out. It might not even be worth it.”

 

She nodded, and turned back to the group. “Anything else?”

 

“Nope,” Dix replied, “Same on all fronts from me, nothing new. Still researching, and the news is the same.”

 

“Same here,” Luke said.

 

“Okay then, dismissed,” Max said. Everyone started to walk down the stairs, except for Alec who was still sitting on the couch. 

_________________________________

 

“Yes, Sam, I heard you.” Logan said sitting in front of his computer, inside his run down apartment in Terminal City, his cell phone to his ear. 

 

{{Logan, you can’t stay there. The blood supply you got from Joshua isn’t going to last much longer. It’s just not safe anymore, if it ever was,}} Dr. Carr told him from the other side of the phone. 

 

“I’m NOT leaving Sam. I can’t,” he said running a hand though his thinning hair. “If I leave, Max will be all alone.”

 

{{She’s not alone Logan…}}

 

“Yes she is!” he growled into the phone, he didn’t want to hear anything else. He sighed, taking a breath. “What if I get another transfusion?”

 

{{I don’t know. I wouldn’t recommend it. If you keep getting them, the next time you actually NEED one, it might not work.}}

 

“Or maybe, if I do get one. And I keep getting one, maybe I’ll just get immune to it myself.”

 

{{I highly doubt that. More than likely, you will just need to keep getting a bigger and bigger dose, as your body becomes more accustomed to it.}}

 

Logan didn’t want to hear that. “Okay, fine. Moving on. Have you heard anything on the virus? A possible cure?”

 

{{I’ve been looking, trying to find something. But the stuff Manticore cooked up… normal people just haven’t seen anything like it. The technology is above most of the people I know.}}

 

“Okay, Sam. Thanks for everything.”

 

{{No problem buddy. Keep in touch, and I’ll keep looking.}} 

 

With that, they ended their conversation, and Logan turned back to his computer. Many web browsers open to message boards, e-mails, and underground web pages. He pulled up another window, opening up the medical files from Terminal City, a smile coming to his face. “I will find a cure. And I will stay here and protect Max. Protect her from the others and herself. We WILL be together. We belong together. I just have to prove it to her.” Logan stood up, his legs shaking, and he had to grab onto the desk not to fall.

_________________________________

 

“Didn’t you hear me?” she asked him.

 

“Yeah, what? Do I have to leave?” Alec asked her from the couch.

 

“No,” she said sitting down next to him, “But I thought you would crawl back into bed.”

 

He laughed, “No, I need to wait for the recon team to get back, and go over that stuff with Mole.” Alec looked over at her. She looked tired, and her hand was back on her neck again. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Don’t give me that.”

 

“Just a crick in my neck. I think I slept weird last night.”

 

“Oh, you actually got to sleep… and you’re yelling at me,” he said as he sat up, and batted her hands away.

 

“A couple hours… hey… what are you doing?” she asked as his hands came to the back of her neck.

 

“Geez… just relax girl.” His fingers lightly dug into her muscles at the base of her neck. “I try and do something nice… and I get yelled at.” His hands worked on the muscles, down her shoulders, and then back up.

 

She felt her neck starting to relax, her head swaying slightly. “Sorry,” she said softly, but she couldn’t see the smile that came over his face.

 

He watched his hands move over the skin of her neck, and felt himself move in towards her. He stopped himself short, realizing he had almost moved to smell her hair. He shook his head to clear it… “So…” he started, trying to think of something to talk about, to get his mind off what he was doing, and the small sounds that came from her. “You aren’t really worried that Terminal City is turning into Manticore are you?”

 

She brushed Alec off of her and turned around at his question, “Of course I am… this place is turning into a military state.”

 

He shook his head, “No it’s not Max. Far, far from it.”

 

“But everything…”

 

“Trust me, it’s NOTHING like Manticore.” She swallowed seeing the look in his eye, and realized that he knew the difference probably a lot better than she did. “Besides, I think a lot of them are more comfortable with the rules and things. They have freedom, but still structure. A lot of them need that.”

 

She nodded and had to agree, a lot of the transgenics did need that structure. If they didn’t have it, they felt out of control. Her mind flashed back to Ben for an instant. Remembering how much he had needed that structure, how things would have possibly been different for him if he had gotten it. 

 

He saw the far off look in her eyes, and he immediately knew what she was thinking about. “Ben…” She nodded softly, her eyes already starting to water. He didn’t say anything, just put out an arm, and she moved closer, leaning against him. His other arm came around her, as her face leaned against his chest. His hand moved up and down her back, trying to comfort her. He knew it stilled bothered her, and that it would for a long time. “Max… just think… you are now giving that structure and freedom to all the others. So what happened to him won’t happen to them.”

 

She smiled against his chest slightly, her arm around him. Even though they argued like crazy, they were still friends. And since that night she had told him about Ben, they allowed each other, at certain times, to be there for each other like this. And what he had just said, got to her. Got into her brain, and did make her feel better. She looked up at him, “Thanks,” she said softly, their faces now only inches apart, their eyes staring into each other’s.

 

He swallowed looking down into her dark eyes, “No problem.” Their eyes locked, his hand moving through her hair absently. In the background, down on the lower level, Mel hit Vin in the stomach with her elbow lightly, pointing upwards. Both smiling slightly, then both turning towards the door opening.

 

She looked up into his hazel eyes, eyes that seemed to understand her. Her fingertips rested on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath, “Alec…”

 

His eyes never moved from hers, and his breath slightly caught, “Yes?”

 

“Logan! Hey Buddy. How’s it going?!?” Vin’s voice echoed though the room from below. The two immediately pulled apart, and Max stood quickly, moving towards the stairs. Alec sighed, and looked down, seeing Vin. The other man smiled up at him, and Alec mouthed a thank you to him. Vin just gave a small nod, and Mel tried to hide her smile behind him. 

________________________________

Joshua looked into the little makeshift crib and smiled at the sleeping baby, “Ruby, is sleeping so well now.”

 

Gem laughed with a slight yawn, “Yeah, she sleeps fine during the DAY. And with people moving around her, and for you.” She said with a small wink. “I think she hates it being quiet.”

 

He nodded, as he sat down next to her. “How many people qualify?”

 

She looked at the clipboard she was holding. It held information they had gotten from Vin about the other transgenics. “There are a couple that could be good, and quite a few that if taught how, could easily work.” He nodded, and she went on, “Only problem is, a lot of them, especially the X’s don’t want to mess with food.”

 

He looked over her shoulder again, at the small list of names she had narrowed it down too, and pointed at it. “Have we talked to them yet?”

 

“Nope, they are supposed to be coming in, as soon as they get notified.” He nodded and stood up, and started moving some more things around. They took the building right next to the food storage building, and diagonal from headquarters for the new mess hall. Luke and some of his men were busy already putting in the stoves, refrigerators, and other kitchen items they could find in their run down city, into the room. While others were out looking for chairs, tables, plates, and other necessary items. 

 

A few minutes later, Joshua was helping Dalton bring in a large table, and heard Gem talking. “Hi Sonya, I’m glad you could come in. Now, how exactly do you have cooking experience?” Her voice could be heard in the background.

 

They sat down the table, and then went back out, to get another one. They came back in a few moments later, and moved a few feet away from the other one.

 

“I helped out in the kitchen every so often, and was one of the people who brought food down to the non-human transgenics.”

The two guys sat down the table, and Joshua turned to the two women talking. The one that Gem called Sonya, was standing with her back to him. She was quite tall, with shoulder length white hair. “Also, I’ve been cooking for myself and some others since the escape. I mean… it’s not hard to read a recipe book.”

 

Gem laughed, and looked over the woman’s shoulder, and motioned for Joshua. He walked over, “Well, I think we found at least one cook. Joshua this is Sonya, Sonya… Joshua.” 

 

The woman turned towards him, and he smiled at her. Her black nose, and bright blue eyes looking back at him. She brought up her hand and he shook it. “Nice to meet you,” he said and looked back at Gem, who had a smile on her face. 

 

“I’ll keep interviewing people, and get some other helpers as well. How about you show her around, so she can try and get things started?”

 

Joshua nodded, and motioned towards the kitchen, Sonya following him. They walked through the area that was slowly becoming the kitchen. “So… what DNA did they put into your cocktail?” he asked her, his eyes watching her smile back at him.

 

“Siberian Husky,” she said, and looked at the appliances in the room. “One of the first line, they tried for artic climates. But after they perfected the more human looking ones, I didn’t get to go on any more missions. That’s why I learned how to cook.” They continued moving through the building, and then headed over to food storage.

_________________________________

 

Max walked down the stairs and over to Logan, Vin and Mel. She looked back over her shoulder at Alec still sitting on the couch, and straightened her shoulders. Then turned back to the others, stopping next to Vin. “Hey? What’s going on?” She asked Logan.

 

He smiled at her, his eyes going over her. “Hey Max. How are you?”

 

She gave him a strange look, “Fine, whatcha need?”

 

“Actually, I was coming here to see Mel.”

 

They all gave him a strange look, and Max could see Alec walking down the steps out of the corner of her eye. “Why?” Mel asked.

 

The older man turned towards her, “Well, I know you are putting medical files into the computer. And I was wondering if you might need some help. I have time on my hands.” 

 

Alec stepped up next to Mel, in between her and Logan, right across from Max. “Getting stir crazy?” he asked him.

 

Logan gave a small smile at him, “Yeah," he said but laughed to himself.

 

Max looked at Mel, “Mind if he helps?”

 

The blonde tried not to sigh. She really didn’t want to put up with him. But it did mean that someone besides her would be putting in the information, it gave her more free time, and it would get Logan out of Max and Alec’s hair. “Nope, not at all. It would be nice.” She looked at him, “But, the medical building is pretty damn quiet. I warn you. Luckily it’s not used that often, and not needed.”

 

Vin smiled, “Yeah, let’s hope it stays that way.”

 

“That’s not a problem,” Logan replied.

 

Max smiled, *Good, gives him something to do.* “Okay, Mel, why don’t you show Logan the ropes, and get him to work.”

 

Mel gave her a slightly evil look, and sighed. Alec just about laughed at her, as she walked towards the door. “Oh al’right, come on.” She said motioning at the other man.

 

“See you later guys,” Logan said, following her out, a large smile on his face.

 

Once the door shut, Alec turned back to them, “You know. I almost feel sorry for the poor guy. He’s got really nothing to do.”

 

Max sighed, and agreed feeling slightly guilty. “Well, at least he helps out where he can.”

_________________________________

 

“And here’s the food reserves,” Joshua said motioning to the shelves and some freezer units they had built. 

 

Sonya went over, looking through what was there, and she turned back, “This is it?”

 

“For now. We just need lists of what is needed. Then Alec and Mole can plan on getting us what is needed.”

 

She nodded, and shook her head at the food that was in there, “Well, it’s obvious that men have been getting the supplies.”

There were piles of snack food. No vegetables in site. She moved over to the freezer units, and just about laughed at the contents. “I’ll have a few lists prepared by tonight.”

 

Joshua smiled and nodded at her, “Well, I better get back to Gem and the others,” he said and then tilted his head to the side as she stuck out her hand.

 

She smiled, taking his hand, and shaking it. “It was nice to meet you Joshua.” She then went back to looking at the supplies, making mental notes of stuff that she would need.

 

Joshua watched her move back over, and down the aisles of foodstuffs. “Nice to meet you too, Sonya,” he said quietly as he walked back to the mess hall.

_________________________________

 

Mel looked over his shoulder, “Okay, you got it?”

 

“Yep, no problem. I know all the info you want…” he motioned to the stack of papers that was next to the computer. “I’ll just start entering it into the computer.”

 

She smiled, “Alright, thanks.” She then looked around, “Umm, are you sure you’ll be okay here alone? I mean…”

 

“No, I’m good. I did Eyes Only alone for a long time, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay, well…” she pointed to a radio in the corner, “You can turn that on, if it gets too quiet in here for you. I know I usually have it blaring, unless there’re patients.”

 

“I’ll remember that.”

 

She nodded, and moved towards the door, “Okay, I’m heading back to headquarters if you need me.” He nodded again and she left.

 

He turned back to the computer, and entered in another paper full of data, then looked back at the door. He got up, and locked it. He then pulled up some more data on the computer, wrote down a number, and then walked towards the back of the room, to the refrigerator units. He looked at the numbers that were written on the doors, and opened the second one. Inside had bags, and bags of dark red liquid. He thumbed through the bags, each with a number on them. Finding the same number he wrote down, he took out the bag and shut the door. 

 

Logan walked over to some other drawers, and took out some tubing and a needle. He sat down quickly on one of the stools as his legs began to wobble once again. “Not much longer, not much longer.” He said, as he hooked up the tubing, and started the IV on himself. The red liquid starting to run down the tubing and into his arm. The blood hitting his system, a smile coming across his face.

_________________________________

Scenes from an All New DA on 8/30/02:

 

*ON THE NEXT DARK ANGEL*

Otto walked inside, “We have some more intelligence reports on her location.”

ANOTHER?

Dix nodded, “Well these,” he pointed to the other picture of Max’s runes, “talk about someone else.”

BUT ARE THEY….

Vin looked at Mel for a minute, “You know, I never found out why Renfro kept Alec back at Manticore, instead of him leading us on that mission.”

FRIEND?

White smiled as he hung up his cell phone, and turned to Otto. “Well that’s taken care of.”

OR FOE?

“Get out!” Alec yelled at Mel, and then closed his eyes, angry with himself.


	4. EPISODE: 3 “GOOD OR BAD” 8/30/02

Alec walked into Headquarters and nodded to a few other transgenics as he made is way over to the computers. Max was leaning over Dix’s shoulder, and Luke was standing beside her. He moved to Dix’s free side, and looked at the screen. A couple of windows were open. Two had images of some of the newer runes on Max’s skin, another one had an Internet browser window, and the last one looked like a picture of some old document. 

 

Dix looked up at Alec, once he noticed he was standing there, “Oh, hey Alec.”

 

Alec patted Dix on the shoulder, “Hey buddy.” He looked over at Max then back to the screen, “So what did I miss?”

 

Max sighed next to him, “Seems like he got past that road block we were having with the symbols.”

 

“Yeah,” Dix said pointing at the screen, and the picture of the document. “I found this last night, it contains some of the symbols I didn’t know before.”

 

That got his attention, “So you mean… you actually have it totally decoded now?” Alec asked, his curiosity peaked, even though it made part of him worry.

 

“No, not totally. It will still take awhile for the rest, and for the newer ones we got. But, I have found out one thing.” Dix pointed to one of the pictures of Max. “Remember the ones I decoded before?”

 

“Yeah,” Max sighed, “some catastrophic event, and me being the messenger, blah, blah, blah…”

 

Alec almost laughed at her. She was trying to make a joke out of it, but he knew that deep down inside it scared the hell out of her. 

 

Dix nodded, “Exactly. Well these,” he pointed to the other picture, “talk about someone else.”

 

Both Max and Alec’s head turned to him, and in unison they spoke, “What?”

 

“I haven’t figured out who or what yet, but it’s someone else.”

 

Max looked shocked, “But… You mean… You mean Sandeman created someone else to help in this… whatever the hell it is?”

 

Alec looked at her, he couldn’t tell if she was relieved, or miffed by the news. *That’s Max… always wants to be the one. The one taking the spotlight.* He smiled, “What is it Maxie? Don’t like the fact that you aren’t the only special one?” She glared at him, and smacked his shoulder. He did is normal hurt look and rubbed his shoulder, even though he had barely felt it. 

 

“Funny!” she yelled back at him, “I just don’t want to have to go and find this person, and who’s to say they are even alive.”

 

Dix looked up to Max then towards Alec, “Well, I haven’t figured out who they are yet. I don’t even know if the person is a...” he put his hands up in the air, doing quote marks, “good or bad person yet. For all I know, it might tell of someone that is trying to stop you.”

 

“Like White,” Alec said.

 

Max nodded, but then shook her head, “But I doubt Sandeman would’ve known that his own son would be after me, when he made me.” Dix and Alec nodded. She had a good point. “Maybe it was someone else that Sandeman created, someone to… well let’s hope, help me.”

 

Alec nodded again, “Or maybe it’s a warning.”

 

“Warning?” Luke asked, as Max crossed her arms not liking that idea.

 

“Maybe Sandeman knew that someone was creating someone else, someone to foil his plans,” Alec said as he looked back at the screen.

 

“Who would make this person?” Max asked him, her curiosity peaking as well.

 

Alec shrugged his shoulders, “Who knows. The Familiars. Another scientist at Manticore. Anyone.”

 

She rubbed her shoulders. She really didn’t like the sound of that. “Well, let’s just hope that it is a…” she mimicked Dix’s quote marks, “good person.”

 

“I don’t know Maxie. Doesn’t seem like those symbols have said anything ‘good’ so far, who’s to say they are going to start now.” He rubbed Dix’s shoulders, “Let’s just try and figure this out as soon as we… well… you can.”

 

“I’ll try,” the man said turning back to the computer.

 

Max and Alec turned away and started to walk up the stairs, it was almost time to begin the morning meeting. He followed her up the stairs, and took a seat on the couch, and she sat down in a huff next to him, “What?” he asked her, turning towards her. 

 

“Did you have to make it sound so depressing?”

 

“Hey, I just don’t want to find out later that we should have been worrying the whole time.”

 

She ran her fingers through her hair, and then leaned her head against her fist, resting her elbow on the armrest. “But… if there is someone who is trying to stop me, and it’s not White… then who could it be?” She asked looking over at him.

 

He swallowed looking at her, his eyes closing for a second, a memory rushing into his head. 

 

******

“Do you understand your mission 494?” 

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“What is your mission?”

 

“Watch 452. Keep her out of trouble.”

 

“And?”

 

“Report to you her whereabouts at all times.”

 

“And?”

 

494 gave the person a strange look, “You have not given me any other orders.”

 

The person smiled and nodded, “That’s correct. For now those are your orders, until we decide otherwise. Dismissed”

******

 

“Alec… Alec…” Max called, her hand waving in front of his face. He shook his head slightly, coming back to the present. “Are you okay?” she asked him.

 

He shook his head again, trying to get the memory to go away. The idea that maybe the other person was him, was plaguing his thoughts. That the runes were talking about him. “I’m fine…” he said, his voice uneasy, strained. “Just thinking…” then he remembered her question, “And, no I’m not sure who it could mean.” He lied, swallowing hard. His one hand absently rubbing the spot behind his ear, which always annoyed him. *Now… if it is me… am I good or bad?*

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

White paced back and forth in his office as he talked on his cell phone. “Yes sir. We are working on that sir.” He nodded again, even though the person on the other side of the phone couldn’t see him. “I know sir. Okay sir. I’ll get right on that sir.” He said, and then hung up the phone, throwing it on his desk. 

 

“Idiots,” he sighed as there was a knock on his door, “Come in!” he yelled.

 

Otto walked inside, “We have some more intelligence reports on her location.”

 

White rolled his eyes, “Uhh, let me guess. They say she is in Terminal City?”

 

The other man smiled and nodded, “I know, nothing new. It seems like the transgenics are protecting her, and not letting her leave.”

 

White nodded, “They must’ve decoded those symbols.”

 

Otto gave him a strange look, “Symbols sir?”

 

White realized he might have said too much, and shook his head, “Nothing, nothing.” He walked over and sat down behind his desk, and decided to slightly change the topic. “We need to be able to go into Terminal City, and take them out.”

 

“There’s no way we can do that sir. The government and the news media… while they dislike the transgenics, they don’t want a blood bath. They just want to lock them up.”

 

White put his hands together, and flung his feet up on the desk, “Then we need to think of something to change their mind.”

_________________________________

 

Max watched Dix, Luke, and Joshua walk down the stairs. The meeting officially over, she looked to the other four still sitting around, waiting for her. “Okay, as we said in the meeting… we need money. Raids aren’t going to work for certain things we need.”

 

“And there is no way that we can just go out and get regular jobs,” Vin said as he leaned back against the railing.

 

“Yeah. Normal has been good at getting us those sector passes. But there is no way in hell he could have any of us as messengers,” Alec said, and Max nodded. “Besides, that job wouldn’t pay nearly enough for everything that is needed.”

 

Mel nodded, “Exactly. Some of the medical equipment would take months of deliveries, and we can’t just steel it.”

 

Mole agreed, “I guess we are just going to have to revert to some of our training.”

 

Alec smiled, “They did train us for stealing, shouldn’t they expect it?”

 

Even Max smiled at that, she had missed her heists. She rubbed her hands together, “I’m thinking some bad guys need to part with some of their… belongings.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes at her, “Bad guys Max?” He waved his hand around, trying to indicate everything, “The outside world is basically all out to get us. I think just about anyone out there, who has money, could be considered a bad guy.”

 

The others all nodded their heads in agreement, and Max sighed, knowing that she was out numbered. “Okay, but we only take what we need. And we at least try and take it from the ‘real’ bad guys.” Alec just smiled and tried not to laugh next to her, and was rewarded with a swat to the arm from her. She looked around at the others, “So, does anyone know of anything good we can get our hands on and pawn quickly?”

 

“Now that you mention it,” Mole said pulling out a newspaper from behind him.

 

Max raised an eyebrow at him, “Have you already been looking?”

 

Mole looked at Alec, then back to Max. Max turned to Alec, and titled her head at him, waiting for an answer. Alec slumped his shoulders, then looked up at the ceiling, “Why me?” He heard a small giggle from Mel and gave her an evil glare. “Mole and I talked about raising some money for supplies earlier. We talked about the possibility of it. But we were waiting for it to be addressed before we actually did anything.”

 

She nodded, and turned back to Mole. “What did you guys find?”

 

“Three things,” he said taking the cigar out of his mouth. “One, there is a Rembrandt exhibit at the museum…”

 

Alec smiled, “And I just happen to know someone that loves his own personal Rembrandt collection.” He saw the look on her face, and rolled his eyes. “And after this whole transgenic mess, I’ll go and steal it back from him, and return it to the museum, okay?” A smile came across her face, and he shook his head again with a sigh.

 

Mole continued, “Two, that multi-millionaire Williams, Walton, whatever his name is, moved into town. Reports saw that he put a lot of stuff into one of the safe deposit boxes at the Bank and Trust.” He looked over at Alec with a smile, “And we just happen to know the number of the box.”

 

Vin grinned, “I’m assuming we are sure it’s some nice stuff,” the others nodded. “And since he just deposited it…”

 

Mel nodded, “He won’t be checking on it anytime soon.”

 

“Exactly,” Mole said, “And lastly, a pre-pulse television pilot was recently acquired by someone named… Merdock?”

 

Max almost chocked and looked at Alec, and he covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. “You have to be kidding me!” He shook his head no, and she sighed and looked back over at Mole. “What’s so special about it?”

 

“It’s the first show that Garland and Ferguson ever wrote and produced,” the reptilian replied. 

 

“Didn’t they make a lot of shows and movies back before the pulse?” Vin asked.

 

“Yeah, and one of the companies that actually survived it,” Mel responded. “Actually, I still remember the first movie I saw by them…”

 

Max waved her hands, “You can tell us later.” Mel slumped her shoulders, and gave a pouty look, and Vin patted her shoulder. Max rolled her eyes. “Okay, let’s see. Vin, Mel… you take the bank. Alec you get the painting, and I’ll get the pilot.”

 

Alec sighed next to her, “Oh no.” She turned towards him, a slight look of shock on her face. “Did you forget? It was a two person job last time, do you really think that changes?”

 

She groaned, “Then who’s going to get the painting?”

 

“I know quite a few X6’s that are dying for something to do. Besides, that job is… pathetically easy. You know how light the security is on that museum.”

 

Yes she did know, “Okay… but just remind them of the pressure sensitive floor.” He smiled at the memory, and nodded. She turned back to the others. “Okay then, Mel you’re with me. Alec and Vin can take the bank.”

 

The others gave her a strange look, “Why are you changing it?” Alec asked her, “I could just go with you to get the pilot. I mean… it would be better, we both know the layout.”

 

She sighed, “Because I don’t want to be stuck in a closet with you, listening to your yapping, once again!”

 

The others snickered around them, “Hey… you asked me to help on that one.” He said sitting up a little straighter, “Now as your strategic planner…” he said with a wink, “Since we both know the plans, we should be the ones that do that heist.”

 

Max let out a large sigh, “Fine.” She looked around at the others, “Everyone get what you need, we leave tonight.” They nodded and the other three walked down the stairs. She turned back to Alec, “So are you going to organize some X6’s for the painting?”

 

He nodded, “Yep, I know just the two who’ll get it done.” Alec stood up, stretching, and turned back to her frowning face. “Awww come on Maxie… admit it. You are excited about this little heist.”

 

She gave him an evil look, “The heist yes… you and that closet… no,” she said standing and moved towards the stairs, he just followed with a grin on his face.

_________________________________

 

“Will you hurry up?”

 

“I could go faster if you would shut up,” he said as he cut the red wire, and then twisted the copper of that with the copper wire of the yellow wire. He then slowly opened the window, and looked back over his shoulder at the blond, he waved his hand to her bowing slightly, “After you Madame.”

 

Mel gave him a smile and slipped in through the window. Vin followed her in, and then slowly made their way through the office of the bank, creeping around the desks to the sidewall. Mel took out the small spray can from her bag, and reached up, spraying the paint over the one camera in the room. Vin moved to the desk underneath the ventilation duct, and jumped up. Mel moved up next to him, gave him a look, and he sighed. He put his hands together, and she stepped into them as he hoisted her up. He grunted slightly, “Have you put on weight since our last mission?”

 

Her other foot kicked his shoulder slightly, “Oops, sorry,” she said flatly as she unscrewed the cover of the ventilation shaft. She then pulled it off, and put the cover up into the duct. Her hands then reached up, and she pulled herself inside.

 

“Hey, help me up,” Vin said calling to her.

 

She started to crawl in the vent, “Just jump up.”

 

He sighed, and jumped, his hands reaching the edge and he pulled himself in. “Just how many missions have we done together?” He asked as he crawled behind her, watching her ass move back and forth as she moved in front of him. 

 

“Just us? None.”

 

“I know that… I mean… as a group.”

 

Mel thought about it for a second, stopping, and then looked back at him, “At least five, maybe six.” He nodded at her, and she turned back around, moving again. 

 

Vin thought about it, “Yeah, now… that New Zealand mission was fun.”

 

“Fun?” Mel asked.

 

He slowly moved his head back and forth, “Well, nothing went wrong. It was easy in, easy out, and we had some off hours.”

 

“You men and your ‘off hours’.” 

 

He laughed at that, and then turned serious. “You have to admit, that was a lot better than our last mission.”

 

She nodded, even though he couldn’t see her, “Yeah, that mission was a total cluster fuck. We got back, what… two days before Manticore got torched? Heck, I think most of the team was still in the medical ward.” They got to the vent right in front of the safe, Mel brought out her magnetic automatic screwdriver. She started working on the cover. 

 

“Our whole unit… well... except for Alec.”

 

She took out the screws, and they both removed the cover. She moved her upper half into the room, and reached out, spraying another camera with black paint. Then she dropped down to the floor, Vin following her. “Yeah, and that’s the reason everything got messed up.” She walked towards the safe, getting more stuff out of her bag, as Vin pried open the face of the keypad. “I mean, nothing against 538. He was great if things went according to plan…”

 

“But royally fucked up when it didn’t,” Vin responded and she nodded. He looked at her for a minute, “You know, I never found out why Renfro kept Alec back at Manticore, instead of him leading us on that mission.”

_________________________________

 

“Will you knock it off?” She screamed in a whisper at him.

 

“What?” Alec asked from behind her.

 

“Watch your hands!”

 

“I’m not doing anything! I can’t help it if they have more stuff in this closet than last time, meaning less room.” He said, trying to move his hands to make a point, but they just hit her ass again. 

 

She growled slightly, and turned facing him, “This is exactly why I didn’t want you to come with me.”

 

“Just relax,” he rolled his eyes at her. 

 

“Relax?” She could feel her temper rising, “I’m stuck in this damn closet with you again, and as usual the guards are late in making their rounds.”

 

“Geez Maxie, if you keep this up, I may begin to think that you don’t really like me,” he grinned at her.

 

She wanted to reach up and smack him, “I should have had Mel come with me. Then you could be talking to Vin, and NOT me. And there would be more room in here! But…. NOOOOOO. You just have to tag along, like you always do. Making a royal pain in the ass out of yourself. Making comments, and everything.” She started to ramble on and on.

 

Alec heard the guards coming, “Max…” But she wasn’t listening. She just kept going on about how he shouldn’t be there. How she could have done it herself. How someone else could have went with her. “Max…” He said again, trying to get her attention. She still wouldn’t listen. He was starting to worry, because they were getting closer. And even though she was talking in a whisper, if they passed by, they would hear her. He tried again, “Max…” But again she just kept going, cutting him off. He heard the footsteps getting closer, and he did the only thing he knew of to shut a woman up. His mouth quickly caught hers, his body pushing her up against the wall, thus freeing his hands to move to her face. 

 

Her body stilled instantly as his lips came crashing down onto hers, shock going through her, her body stiffening. Then the feeling washed over her, his fingers on her cheek, and she was drowning in him. Her hands were pressed up against his hard chest, as his lips moved against hers, her head starting to spin.

 

His mouth tasted hers. His fingers felt her soft skin of her cheek as they moved back into her hair. He was losing himself in the kiss, in her, and then another part of his mind heard the footsteps walk by, and he remembered why he had done what he did. His mind realizing instantly what a bad idea it was, and he pulled back.

 

She felt him tense and pull away, she looked up at him with big eyes, as reality floated back to her senses. She was about ready to ask him why he did that, when he put a finger over her lips, and mouthed to her, ‘Guards.’ She looked through the slits in the door, and watched the guards move down the hall. Once they were gone, she looked back at him, “What the hell did you do that for?”

 

Alec knew he was in trouble, big, big trouble. “Well… you wouldn’t shut up.”

 

She blinked at him, “You kissed me to shut me up?!?” She was pissed, very pissed. But was it because of him kissing her, or the reason he did so? Max tried to shake the thought from her head, and focus on her anger. 

 

“Well you weren’t listening to me…” 

 

She cut him off, “That still doesn’t give you the right to do that!”

 

He closed his eyes for a second, “Whatever, let’s just get the pilot and get out of here.”

_________________________________

 

Vin and Mel were loading up the gems, gold, and silver out of the box and into their bags. “You don’t think that Renfro just kept Alec there to be Max’s breeding partner do you?” Vin asked.

 

Mel took another handful, “Who knows what went on in Renfro’s head. I never liked her much. But it is a possibility.” She zipped up her bag. “But why put her with him?”

 

Vin laughed, “Maybe they thought he would be the only one able to handle her.”

 

She shook her head, as he put the box back, shutting the small door. Both hoisting their bags back onto their backs, and walking out of the vault, avoiding the laser sensors. She snickered at his comment, “Yeah, the girls were NOT happy to know that an ’09 had gotten him.”

 

Vin rolled his eyes, as she leaped up into the vent as he closed the vault. He then jumped up, pulling himself back inside as well. “Oh come on, just cause the guy was the best at everything that Manticore held records for, doesn’t mean he was the best at THAT too.” He heard her laughing up ahead of him, and he shook his head following her.

_________________________________

 

Max was putting the reel into her bag, as Alec was shutting the safe door. She hoisted it back up on her back, and he followed her to the door, she stopped quickly, and he ran into her. “Hey, watch it.” She yelled back at him, the first one to saying anything since they had left the closet. 

 

“Why’d you stop?”

 

She listened through the door, “I thought I heard something.”

 

He listened, and heard nothing. “No one’s out there, let’s go before the guards get back. So we can get out of here and not have to wait in the closet again.”

 

Max nodded, and opened the door. They quickly made their way down the hall, past the closet and rounded the corner. She was just about to turn the next one, when a hand pulled her back by her backpack. She was going to turn around to ask what he was doing and found herself being pulled into another room. 

 

“What are you doing?” She asked him. His thumb pointed at the door, and then she heard the sound of footsteps again. The guards were coming back. She rolled her eyes and looked up at him, his face only a few inches from hers. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him, look at those lips, those lips that had kissed her. *To shut me up,* she thought again, and she could feel her blood starting to boil once again. She heard the guards walk past, and she turned back to him, “You couldn’t have found a bigger room to hide in?”

 

He sighed, “Excuse me! Next time I’ll look for a room with a view.”

 

She pushed him away and quickly walked out of the room, not wanting to be near him, not wanting to lean back up and wrap her arms around…. *Stop!*

 

She barged her way ahead of him, and he followed her. “I’m sorry, okay? Geez, Max… I didn’t know what else to do.” He apologized, he didn’t know what else to do. But did she really have to be THAT mad at him for it? Heck, he was mad enough at himself for doing it, for letting himself do it. “I mean… was it THAT horrible?”

 

Max spun around to look at him, “YES!” she hissed at him. *Horrible, because I don’t want to think of you like…* She saw him blink in shock at her words and quickly, before she could even realize it was out of her mouth, she spoke once more, “And don’t you EVER do it again.”

 

The conviction in her words pierced right though him, the anger evident in her voice, and he nodded, his jaw tense, his eyes going cold. “Fine.” He said as they both made it out the window.

_________________________________

 

White smiled as he hung up his cell phone, and turned to Otto. “Well that’s taken care of.”

 

“What is sir?”

 

“Just a little something that should get the government and the news media to see our side of things.” White stood up and looked at the clock, “It’s late Otto. I’m going home. Hopefully tomorrow will have better news.”

 

Otto nodded and watched him walk out the door, “Good night sir,” he said as the door closed. He then took his phone out of his coat as he looked at the door. He dialed a number and waited, hearing the other person on the line he spoke, “It’s me.”

_________________________________

 

Max stormed into headquarters setting the film reel down on the table in a huff. Mole and Joshua looked up from the corner with a strange look, and then looked over as Alec came walking in storming past her and towards the back and his office. “What happened?” Vin asked Alec.

 

“Nothing! Nothing at all!” he yelled as he walked into the other room, and slammed the door behind him.

 

Mel and Vin exchanged looks, and the blond looked at the other woman, “Max?”

 

“Nothing. Nothing happened!” she yelled, and then walked quickly into her office.

 

“Like hell,” Mole responded and everyone else nodded in agreement. 

 

Mel got up and walked back to Alec’s door. She knocked lightly, “What?” came the angry voice from behind it. She slowly opened the door and moved inside. What she found made her eyes widen in shock. The chair was turned over, the stuff on his desk was now on the floor, and she swore she could see a dent in the wall. 

 

“Alec… what happened?” She asked softly.

 

His shoulders tensed, as he felt the anger run through him. He wasn’t sure if he was angrier with HER, or himself. *Why the hell did I have to do that?* His jaw tensed, “Mel… don’t start… this isn’t the time.”

 

“Alec…”

 

“Get out!” he yelled at her, and then closed his eyes, angry with himself. He put up his hands, taking a breath, and then more quietly, “Please… not now.”

 

She nodded at him, knowing that she wasn’t going to get anything out of him when he was like that. She backed out of the door, and shut it behind her. Then she quickly walked over to the other door, but this time she didn’t knock as she barged her way inside.

 

Max spun around to look at her, “What the hell?”

 

Mel walked right up to her, not answering her, “What did you do to him?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me. Why the hell is he in his office, tearing everything apart? What the hell did you accuse him of now? What did you do?”

 

Max’s eyes widened, “What did I do? ME? I did NOTHING! It was HIM!”

 

Mel blinked slightly, taking a step back, “What did he do?”

 

“He kissed me!” she yelled back at her. Mel was slightly shocked, but before she could say anything, Max went on. “He kissed me to shut me up! He heard the guards coming, and instead of telling me that. Instead of putting a hand over my mouth, instead of anything else. He KISSED me!”

 

Mel knew exactly why Max was pissed, even though the other girl probably didn’t want to admit it to herself. She was mad because he had kissed her for a reason other than just wanting to kiss her. But… “Then why is he so angry?” She asked, and then turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door.

 

Max slammed her hands down on the table in frustration, shaking her head, she didn’t have the foggiest clue.

_________________________________

Next Week…. RERUN… ;) re-read GE or one of my others ;) LOL

 

All NEW EPISODE on 9/13/02:

 

*ON THE NEXT DARK ANGEL*

“Sandeman, he created us.” Joshua motioned around the room, then looked back at Sonya, “All of us.”

THINGS ARE STARTING TO COME TOGETHER

“My editor. He’s got a new news story for me.” Sketchy took a drink of his beer.

PEOPLE ARE TAKING SIDES

“They are as human as either one of us, maybe more so than some of us.” Normal said looking at the Reverend.

BUT WHAT SIDE?

{{We will be in touch.}} The phone went dead Alec’s eyes closed, his hand gripped the phone tightly.


	5. EPISODE: 4 “BACK TO NORMAL”9/13/02

Original Cindy took another sip of her beer, and leaned against the table. She watched Sketchy talking on his cell phone, and writing something down on a napkin. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” he asked into the phone, “Uh, huh… okay. Sure. I’ll see what I can find out,” he said shaking his head and turned off his phone.

 

“Who was ‘dat?” Cindy asked.

 

“My editor. He’s got a new story for me.” Sketchy took a drink of his beer, and then poured himself some more.

 

“What is it?”

 

He shook his head, and let out a breath, “Some weird, ancient breeding cult or something.”

 

Cindy sat up, her eyes wide, “You’ve got to talk to Max and Alec.”

 

He swallowed, and set his mug on the table, “Are those the people that attacked Jam Pony?” OC just nodded her head. He shook his, “Maybe they’ll give me a good scoop.”

_________________________________

 

The phone rang and Normal picked it up inside his office, “Jam Pony. If you need a pick-up it will be …”

 

{{Mr. Ronald,}} the voice interrupted him.

 

Normal straightened at the sound of his name, “Yes?”

 

{{This is Linda Snyderman from KXRT Seattle 5.}}

 

“Uh, yes… hello.”

 

{{The station has scheduled the appearance of Reverend Terry Caldwell…}}

_________________________________

 

Alec sat at his desk, maps and blueprints were scattered over it, but he wasn’t looking at them. He leaned his forehead against his fist, his elbow resting on the metal surface. His eyes drifted over to the wall. The dent there still visible from where he had punched it after the last heist with Max, a week ago. He closed his eyes at the thought, his jaw tightening. 

 

He ran his hand through his hair, and sat up straight in his chair, as his mind played back that kiss. His body remembering how she felt against him, how she smelled, how she tasted. His eyes closed again, as his fists clenched and then banged on the desk as he stood up. “Get a grip on yourself!” 

 

He started to walk back and forth in front of the desk, as he tried to stop the thoughts that were going though his head. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to think about this, about… her. He tried to remember all the bad things… all the terrible things. The times she hit him, called him names, and treated him like shit. Which, not surprisingly, were very numerous and easy to do. But every smack, every insult, almost seemed like a joke, a game. 

 

‘I'm sorry I let you out of Manticore. I'm sorry I inflicted you on the world.’ Alec’s mind cringed at the memory, even as it continued to play out.

 

‘You really think I could do it? You think I could murder someone in cold blood?’

 

‘Yes, Alec, I think you could.’ The pain those words had inflicted had hit him harder than he let her realize, harder than he even wanted to admit himself. But even though she had said that, seemed to believe it, later on… she had trusted him… trusted him with the secret she had about killing his twin. 

 

He stopped in his pacing, both hands moving to his hair, gripping it in frustration, and then dropped his hands back at his sides. His pacing starting all over again. “You have to stop this,” he told himself even though nothing inside was listening to him.

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

Max walked over to the corner of headquarters, the little area of the room, that Joshua kept to himself. He was there, and was painting something. She smiled, glad that he had managed to find another canvas, and found time to relax and do something he loved. She walked up behind him, and watched for a minute, a smile growing on her face at seeing what he was doing. The portrait that smiled back at her, didn’t surprise her at all. “Perfect,” she said softly knowing that he already knew she was there. 

 

Joshua turned to her with a smile, “You really like it?”

 

She nodded, “Yeah, it’s great.”

 

“Do you think she’ll like it?”

 

Max smiled, looking back at the half finished painting, and then at Joshua, “Gem will love it.”

 

Joshua nodded, as his brush went back to the fabric, painting the reddish curls of the baby’s hair, “Littlest Fella has the biggest smile when she plays bumble bee with Joshua.”

 

She smiled up at him, and nodded. “Yeah, that little girl loves you Big Guy.” Joshua nodded with a large smile, his brush moving back for more paint. Max watched him for a few more minutes, and then looked around the room. She turned back to Joshua, not wanting to really ask, but knowing she needed too. “Hey, have you seen Alec?”

 

He nodded, “In his office. Been there since early morning.”

 

She nodded, *Avoiding me,* she thought, *Just like he has been ever since…* her mind trailed off. She took a deep breath and looked at the shut door. She walked over to it, and was about ready to knock. But before her hand pounded on the door, she took a step back, sighed, and then quickly moved to her office. *No, I’m not going to do it.* She just wasn’t ready to deal with it yet, she didn’t want to deal with anything until she absolutely had too.

_________________________________

 

Alec sat back down in his chair, his hands trying to go over the blueprints once again, but his mind wouldn’t let him. Why was he letting this bother him so much? Why couldn’t he get her out of his head? Why did the memory of that kiss keep popping up in his head? He tried to push it away, but it kept coming. That, and other memories. Him comforting her about Ben. Him finding the runes on her arm at Crash. Taking the pictures of those runes on her. Her taking care of his bullet wound at Jam Pony. Her in his arms as she fainted there. Her scared face looking down at him, holding him as he lost consciousness from being shot again. The sounds of her cursing and then the sight of her relieved face when he woke up back in Terminal City. Her leaning back against him, watching their flag go up. 

 

But that memory made him wince slightly, and his fist hit the table. That damn phone call. He sat back up. That was why he couldn’t let this affect him. Why he couldn’t let her affect him. He stood up, and took a deep breath. “Alec… 494… get a hold of yourself.” His jaw muscles clenched.

 

His mind remembered her hands on his chest, as her dark eyes looked up at him, his head leaning down… so close… so close until the phone had rung. Of course it was Logan. Then back at headquarters, she was leaning in against him, on the couch, her hand back on his chest, her eyes looking at him… so close... until… again… Logan had come in. He clenched his fists. If he had been able to kiss her those other times… would she have reacted the same? Would she have still yelled at him?

 

His mind replayed the kiss in his head again. Didn’t she kiss me back? Didn’t she respond to it? Even if it was for a short time? His hand went out, and cleared the maps off it quickly, both hands resting on the clear tabletop. His arms, shoulders tensing, flexing in frustration. “What does it matter?” he asked himself. “You can’t do this, don’t even go there… it doesn’t matter.”

 

But it did matter, it did matter to him, and that was the problem… He shook his head again, turning around and leaning back against the desk. “Don’t do this to yourself… don’t do this to yourself… NOT again.”

_________________________________

 

Max sat on the couch in her office, going over some of the lists that Vin had given her of the new arrivals at Terminal City. She then reached over and picked up the list of supplies that Joshua and Mole and put together, and wrote down added quantities to make up for the new arrivals. A knock at the door interrupted her, “Come in,” she said lifting her head to see who it was.

 

She sighed when she saw that it was Luke. And he saw the disappointed look on her face. “Wasn’t me you were hoping for, huh?”

 

He was right, but she wasn’t going to admit it. Instead she just went on, “Whatcha got for me?” 

 

“Cindy and Sketchy are on the phone for you,” he said walking over to her with a cell phone. 

 

Max quickly stood, and took it to him, mouthing her thanks, as she put the phone up to her ear. He nodded, and left the room, shutting the door behind him. “Hey,” she said into the mouthpiece.

 

{{Hey Boo, long time, no hear.}}

 

Max’s smile got even bigger, “Oh, Cindy. It’s so good to hear your voice.”

 

{{What about mine Max?}} Sketchy’s voice echoed in, making her grin more.

 

{{Shut up fool. I’m talkin’ to my girl,}} a distinct slap could be heard through the phone.

 

Max laughed, “I missed you too Sketch.”

 

{{Listen Boo, we have a ton to catch up on. But this ain’t no girlie girl call.}}

 

Max instantly tensed, waiting for bad news, “What’s wrong?”

 

{{Sketch’s boss wants him to dig up info on that breeding cult deal’eo.}}

 

She heard Cindy’s words, and her first reaction was to sigh and slump her shoulders, but then a light bulb went on in her head. A large smile starting to come across her face, as an idea was starting to form. 

_________________________________

 

Joshua dabbed at the light pink paint, and then moved the brush to the canvas. He moved the bristles over the portrait, coloring the image of the babies dress. “Oh wow,” he heard the feminine voice say behind him and he turned.

 

“Sonya,” he said at seeing her. 

 

She was looking over his shoulder at the painting, “It looks just like Ruby.” She then turned to look up at him, “You are really good. Where did you learn how to paint? Cause I know they didn’t teach that at Manticore, unless it was for a special mission.”

 

He grinned, “Taught myself at Father’s house.”

 

“Father?” she asked slightly confused.

 

“Sandeman, he created us.” Joshua motioned around the room, with the brush still in his hand, “All of us.”

 

She tensed slightly, “He created Manticore?”

 

He could see the slight venom in her eyes, and quickly spoke to calm her, “Yes, and no. Father was good. He didn’t make us for soldiers. Wanted to help. To make the perfect person. He was a scientist.”

 

Sonya nodded her head, but her bright blue eyes showed that she didn’t truly believe it. She dismissed the thought and turned back to the painting. “So, you paint portraits…”

 

Joshua smiled and nodded, “Paint lots of things. Landscapes. Abstract. People.” She nodded as he put another stroke of color on the canvas. He then turned to her, a smile on his face. “When I’m done with this one…” he paused, slightly shy. “I could paint you.”

 

A large smile came across her face, “I’d like that.”

_________________________________

 

Alec was still leaning against his desk, his hand running though his hair. He took a deep breath, and turned to the maps lying on the floor. He shook his head at himself, and bent over to pick them up and put them back on the tabletop. “Okay, just push it away. And focus on the job at hand.” He tensed slightly, cursing himself for using at word. “Damn it, just get the work done.”

 

He leaned over the table, and started to map out the plan once again. This time trying to focus his entire attention on that one task. The only problem was that Manticore had easily perfected the ability to do many things at one time. And no matter how much he tried to focus on that task, the rest of his mind was still there plaguing him. His hand moved to his neck and the tense muscles there, his hand moving up and rubbing the spot behind his ear once again without him realizing it.

 

His head turned instantly to the couch when he heard his cell phone ring from his jacket pocket. He walked over, taking it out, and turned it on, “Hello.”

 

{{Hello, 494.}}

 

His back instantly straightened almost in salute, and he cussed himself out mentally. *Like they can even see me,* he thought rolling his eyes at himself. “Yes sir?”

 

{{We know that 452 is still in Terminal City, that is correct, right?}}

 

“Yes sir.”

 

{{Things are starting to heat up on the outside. You must watch her carefully.}}

 

He rolled his eyes. *Like I don’t already.* But instead he just replied, “Understood.”

 

{{Have they deciphered any more of the symbols?}}

 

This was new, a very new development. They had never asked anything like that before, “Yes sir.”

 

{{What have they found?}}

 

This tore at him. Should he tell them? Tell them everything they had found out? Or just enough? “There is still a lot to go.” He answered, but then tried something else. “They speak of another. Who is it?”

 

He could almost hear the pause on the other side of the phone, and his enhanced hearing could hear papers rustling and some typing. {{It’s none of your concern for now 494.}}

 

Alec could feel his muscles tighten again, “The hell it isn’t. Tell me what’s going on.”

 

{{494!}} The shout echoed in his ear, and a slight pain rang through his head, his jaw tensing, his hand going to the back of his head. {{If you can’t handle this job, we will find someone else who can. Someone else who will not have trouble following our orders. Following 452.}}

 

His shoulders straightened once again, a blank expression coming across his face, “Understood.”

 

{{Do you think you can still handle your mission?}}

 

“Yes sir.”

 

{{Good. Keep us informed. We will be in touch.}} With that the phone went dead. His eyes closed, his hand gripped the phone tightly, the casing of it cracking slightly under the pressure. And in one swift motion her threw it against the wall, the plastic shattering, flying across the room.

 

“Alec?” the voice behind him made him spin around. 

 

His eyes widened, he hadn’t heard her come in, “Max…” he blinked a few times, taking a breath… “What are you doing…” He actually saw a worried look in her eyes, and it made him cringe. 

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked taking a step closer, her eyes darting over to the broken phone laying on the floor then back to him.

 

He shook his head, he almost wanted to laugh at the situation. “Nothing, nothing.” He looked back towards her, “What did you need?”

 

She could tell that he was lying, that something indeed was wrong. But she could tell from his expression, and the tone of his voice that she wasn’t going to get it out of him, at least not then. She wanted to push, but she wasn’t going to. At least he had spoke to her, and that was at least progress. She was still upset over what happened, for many reasons she wouldn’t let herself explore, but she couldn’t fathom why he was. Granted, she might have over reacted to what he did, *But, doesn’t he always take me bitchin’ at him?* She pushed the thoughts away, and moved to the reason she was actually there. “OC and Sketchy called.”

 

“Are they okay?” he immediately asked, concern written on his features. 

 

She waved her hands in front of her, “No, no. Their fine.” His expression immediately showed relief as she went on, “It seems Sketchy’s newspaper wants him to do a story on the breeding cult.”

 

Alec’s eyes widened, “Interesting.” She nodded, and he watched the smile work over her lips. His eyes moved to them, and then he turned away his hand moving back to his neck, shaking his thoughts away. But he knew exactly what that smile had meant, “And this gives us the perfect opportunity to tell everyone about White and his loons.”

 

She couldn’t exactly figure out what was wrong with him, but she knew it had something to do with her. Nodding to his back, “Yeah. Might take some of the pressure off us, knowing that there are others out there, even more dangerous.”

 

He moved around his desk and sat down in the chair, and then looked back up at her when she leaned on the surface in front of him. “Do you really think people will believe it? I mean… News World Weekly… isn’t exactly the most reliable.”

 

“I know… but a lot of people believe it. And they were the first to actually know about all of us.”

 

He nodded in agreement, “What did you tell him?”

 

She moved and sat on the desk, crossing her legs. “I haven’t yet. I said I would get back to him.” He leaned back in the chair, putting his feet up on the desk. “I wanted to see what you thought.”

 

He was actually slightly shocked by this, his hand had to reach out for the desk just to make sure he didn’t fall out of his chair. “Really?”

 

Max tried not to laugh at the look on his face. She knew she had surprised him with that, and the truth was she had surprised herself with it as well. “This doesn’t just affect me. It affects everyone, and I didn’t want to do something rash… like I usually do.”

 

“You? Rash? Never,” He said mocking her and she smiled. 

 

Were things going to be back to normal between them now? She wasn’t sure, but it at least looked hopeful. She honestly hated to admit that she had missed his constant talking, bickering, and annoying comments in the last week. She reached over and swatted his shoulder, and laughed at seeing him rock dangerously in the chair, “Funny.” 

 

His usual smirk went across his features, “I try.” Then he turned more serious, “So what exactly are you going to tell Sketch?”

 

“Not everything. It should probably come out slowly. So we can see how the first bit of information is interpreted by everyone.” He nodded in agreement. “Maybe the two of us can come up with some facts to give him.” She looked down at the desk, and saw the blueprints. “That is, after you tell me the details of the next raid coming up.”

 

He groaned, “How about we get this thing with Sketchy taken care of first.”

 

She tilted her head, and looked at him, “Why?”

 

He sat up, “Cause… well… I don’t have it planned out yet.” 

 

“What?… You… don’t have it done yet?” She brought a hand to her mouth, trying to express shock. He gave her a dirty look, “So what’s your excuse?”

 

He could have easily said a number of things that would have easily gotten him off the hook. He could have made a flippant, cocky remark, which would have had her just roll her eyes and hit him. But instead he settled for the truth, “I’ve had too much on my mind.”

 

She saw the change in his eyes, and heard it in his voice. She swallowed slightly, *So I guess we aren’t going to just ignore it.* She rung her hands together, looking down at them as she responded, “What have you been thinking about?”

 

He watched her, knowing full damn well she knew what he was talking about. “Max…”

 

But he wasn’t able to finish the sentence as the door opened and Luke rushed in, “Guys… you have to see this. Normal… he’s on TV.” The two looked at each other in shock, and were on their feet in an instant rushing out the door. They quickly followed Luke and broke through the crowd that was forming around the TV. Everyone letting them get in front. 

_________________________________

 

“These transgenics have no souls. They were created in a lab. Made with animal DNA,” Reverend Caldwell said from his seat across the table from the news reporter. 

 

Normal just shook his head from the other chair, “So what if they were made in a lab?”

 

“It’s not natural…”

 

“So anyone who was born through Invitro fertilization for couples that have problems getting pregnant… they don’t have souls either?”

 

“I’m not saying that. They are fully human. Transgenics are not. They are just soldiers, killers.”

 

“Have you ever met one?” Normal asked the other man.

 

“No, and I hope I won’t.”

 

“I have. Actually several. They are as human as either one of us, maybe more so than some of us.” He said looking at the Reverend. “They aren’t so quickly to pass judgment on others.”

 

The reporter turned to Normal, “Isn’t it true that you actually delivered a transgenic baby?”

 

Normal smiled, “Yes, that’s true. A beautiful baby girl. And she was born just like everyone else in this world is.”

 

“But she is a transgenic, with two transgenic parents.”

 

“And what difference does that make? Just because they have a few different strands of DNA than the rest of us? We all have different DNA, that’s what makes all of us different.”

_________________________________

 

Alec watched the debate with the two men, a smile growing on his face. He turned to Max, “Can you believe… that’s our Normal?”

 

Max grinned and turned towards him, “Don’t you mean, ‘Your Normal’ ohh Golden boy.”

 

He rolled his eyes at her, and then motioned back at the TV. “Do you think anyone is watching this, or listening to him?”

 

She shrugged, “I hope so. I really hope so.”

_________________________________

 

“Do you like it?” Joshua asked. The smile on his face was hard not to notice. 

 

Gem just looked in shock at the painting that Josh had brought to her. She looked down at the baby in her arms, then back at the portrait, “Joshua… it’s … it’s… it looks just like her.” He leaned it against the wall of her small apartment. “It’s for me?”

 

He nodded enthusiastically, “You and Ruby.”

 

She moved over to the small crib and put the baby down into it. Then she walked over to him and gave him a big hug. “Thank you.” 

 

They then walked back over to the crib, and he leaned down, patting Ruby on the back gently. He then looked back to Gem, “So how is the mess hall going?”

 

She nodded, “Good. Really good. We have more than enough helpers, and Sonya is great at organizing everyone. She’s also a good cook.”

 

He nodded at her, “I told her I would paint her picture.”

 

Gem tilted her head to the side, and looked at him, a small smile forming on her lips. “That’s nice of you. What did she say?”

 

Joshua smiled, “She said she would like it.” Gem nodded, and watched him. She could tell he wanted to ask something, and she waited for him too. “What do you think of her?”

 

She smiled, “She’s very nice.” He nodded quickly. Gem smiled bigger and added, “And she has very pretty blue eyes.” She watched Joshua look at her quickly, and she swore she could see a small blush creep across his cheeks. 

_________________________________

 

Max sat on the couch in her office, News World Weekly in her hands. Her eyes reading Sketchy’s article. Her and Alec had given him some of the information they knew for the story a few days earlier. She just couldn’t wait for the reaction. She looked up at the knock on the door, “Come in.”

 

“Hey,” Alec said as he walked in.

 

“Hey,” she replied.

 

He pointed at the paper, as he walked over. “I see you got your copy.” She nodded as he sat down on the other side of the couch. 

 

“He did a really good job. I wish I was a fly on the wall in White’s office when he sees this.”

 

Alec laughed, and agreed. He sighed slightly, “I have some guys out, keeping an eye of Sketchy for the next few days. Just to make sure…”

 

She nodded, that was a good idea. Even though they had been careful and had Sketchy use an alias for this particular news story. They knew that White had ways of finding things out. They had also warned him of the possible dangers, but being the good friend, and the good reporter that he was, he had to remind them, he had to do the story. 

 

Max put the paper down and looked over at him, and finally decided to say something, “Alec…”

 

He turned towards her, “Yeah?”

 

She took a breath, “I’m sorry.”

 

He blinked slightly, a confused look on his face. “What for?” He couldn’t figure out exactly why she said it, heck, she never said it to him.

 

“About…” She shook her head, *Why am I bringing this up? I should have just let it go, we were back to normal… well... sort of.* “I over-reacted, to everything. Before and afterwards.” He gave her another confused look, and she realized he had no idea what the hell she was talking about. “The heist.” 

 

Those two words brought everything to clarity for him. She was actually apologizing to him, for that? He looked at her, studying her, and tried to figure out why. 

 

“What?” she asked after a minute. He hadn’t said anything, he was just looking at her, and it unnerved her.

 

“Just trying to figure out why.”

 

She groaned and leaned back against the couch, “Do I have to say why? Can’t you just take an I’m sorry and that be good enough?”

 

He knew that he should, heck, that in its self was huge, but he had to know, “No, it’s not.”

 

She sighed and moved her hand over her eyes, she was definitely not going to look at him while she said it. “Because looking back at it. I know you were just there trying to help me, help everyone. And… I know you only … did that… because you didn’t know what else to do.” She then looked back at him, “So… are we back to normal now?”

 

He looked at her and nodded, “Yeah Maxie, we’re fine.” 

 

She smiled at him, and stood up, “Good. I need to go meet Mel with some issues with medical supplies, I’ll see ya later.” He nodded again and watched her walk out of the room. 

 

He leaned over, putting his elbows on his knees, and rested his face in his hands. *Back to normal…* he thought. *That’s where I want to be right?* he asked himself. *No, but that’s where I HAVE to be.* He ran his hands back though his hair, knowing the horrible predicament he had gotten himself into. *Again.* He shook his head as he stood up, *Why do I always do this to myself? Falling for the ones I can’t have… the ones I shouldn’t have.* He almost wanted to laugh again, *I’ve always been too committed to my job… Always give it my all… * then he continued out loud, “But why do I always have to fuckin’ fall in love with it?”

_________________________________

Scenes from an All New DA on 9/20/02:

 

*ON THE NEXT DARK ANGEL*

The clerk’s eyes widened at seeing the barcode on the back of the teens neck.

ALL IT TAKES 

{{ Another robbery by the group of transgenics, just minutes ago,}} the television reporter announced.

IS ONE BAD APPLE

“They sent three of the customers to the hospital,” Mole said.

TO SPOIL THE BUNCH

“Well Otto, I just got the military under my control. It’s time for a little payback,” smiled White.


	6. EPISODE: 5 “TERRIBLE TEENS” 9/20/02

Glass shattered and flew across the small store, as people screamed in the background. Customers hid behind the aisles of the little convenience store. The teenagers skipped through the store, knocking things off the shelves as they went. 

 

The clerk behind the counter went for the silent alarm. But one of the male teens rushed over to him, at an incredible rate of speed, grabbing his wrist. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

 

The man shook in the teen’s grasp, and spoke with a shaky voice, “Just take whatever you want, and don’t hurt anyone.”

 

The boys grin grew, and he looked over his shoulder, “Did you hear that, we can take whatever we want?” Laughter was heard from the teens, as they started to stuff their bags with items. He turned back to the clerk, and reached under the counter, taking the gun that was kept there as well. He waved it around in the air, and the customers quickly moved to the floor. “What? You think a gun makes me more deadly?” He asked no one in particular. 

 

The other teens laughed again, as they continued to ransack the store. As the boy turned away to see what his comrades were doing, the clerk’s eyes widened at seeing the barcode on the back of the teens neck. “You’re… you’re one of them…”

 

The teen turned back around with a large smile, and then his fist connected with the clerks face. The guy fell to the floor out cold. He turned back to the others, “Okay, we’ve been here long enough. Let’s get outt’a here.”

 

They all nodded, and followed him out of the store in a hurry, one of the females threw a can at the only unbroken window. The glass shattered, as the teens ran laughing away into the night.

_________________________________

 

It was late, very late. Headquarters was quiet as always at that time, which was exactly the way Logan liked it. He had requested this shift, saying he wanted to help out where he could. So he was helping out in the medical lab entering data during the day, and watching the news feeds on the TV and Internet at night. It kept him around, *Around Max.* 

 

But as he opened up another browser window on the computer, it also allowed him to use the Internet. He looked at the message boards, and medical sites. Seeing if there was any new information, if his contacts had left him any messages. *I will find a cure, I will find one Max.*

 

He opened another new thread in the message board he was on, and started to type, like he usually did. Typing scientific jargon that only certain people would be able to understand and recognize. He was seeking out a scientist from Manticore that could help him. But Logan was so busy with his message, that he wasn’t really paying attention to the TV’s. After submitting the request, the news finally caught his eye. “Oh, God,” he said and grabbed Dix’s phone next to the computer. He pressed memory then two.

 

He didn’t have to wait long for the phone to pick up, “Max… you have to get here, it’s not good,” he said into the phone, and then started to stand up, turning to the televisions once again. But he quickly sat back down on the stool, his legs feeling shaky.

_________________________________

 

Max closed her phone as she stood up from the table, “We gotta get to headquarters.”

 

Alec, Vin, and Mel all stood up as well. Alec downed the rest of his drink and sat it back on the table, and followed Max to the bar’s exit. “What’s wrong?”

 

“That was Logan, something’s on the news. And from the way it sounds,” she said as she pushed open the door, the others following, “It’s not good.” 

 

“Well there goes our plans for some fun tonight,” Mel sighed as they ran towards headquarters.

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

“Great, this is just great,” Max said as she watched the news report again. The video camera of the convenience store had caught most of what had happened. 

 

Alec shook his head, then ran his hand through his hair when the report zoomed in on the barcode on the back of the teen’s neck. He looked at them, all of their faces, and turned to Vin, “I don’t remember any of them. Do you?”

 

Vin shook his head, “They aren’t any of the X6’s I met. You Mel?” She shook her head no, and he turned back to Alec, “If anyone would know them, it would be you.”

 

Max looked at the three of them, “What do you mean?”

 

Alec just shook his head, “I’m just a social person,” he said with his usual smirk. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the television. Mel and Vin gave him a strange look, and he moved his hand over his neck in a cutting fashion. 

 

“Whatever,” Vin mumbled and looked back at the TV. 

 

“This is sooo not good,” Mel said.

 

“Who the hell are they?” Max asked and then turned to Vin. “Have they checked into Terminal City?” He shook his head no, and she turned to Alec. “We have to stop them.”

 

He gave her a slight grin, “And exactly how do you plan on doing that Maxie? Just march right up to them, give them a good spanking, and then ‘show them the error of their ways’?”

 

“Something like that,” she snapped back and turned to Logan at the computer. “Any luck on finding out where they are?”

 

He shook his head, “Nope. Maybe it’s just a one time thing.”

 

Alec laughed, “Yeah… Right. We have a bunch of transgenic teenagers on the loose, that just destroyed a quickie mart. I’m sure it was just a one time thing.” He rolled his eyes and looked at the TV again. The news was showing a close up of the barcode once again. He was trying to make out the number, but the footage wasn’t good enough, the lines blurred together too much.

 

Max looked back and forth between the two and sighed, she turned back to Logan, “Well you and Dix might be able to locate them. If you do, let me know.” He nodded again, and started working on the computer. 

 

{{Oh my… this just in…}} The reporter on the TV yelled out, grabbing the room’s attention once again. {{There seems to have been another robbery by the group of transgenics, just minutes ago.}}

 

Max’s hand went to her face, “This is not happening.”

 

Alec reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry. We’ll find them, and put a stop to this.”

 

She looked up at him, “Let’s just hope we find them before White or the police do.”

 

He nodded, as Logan looked at Alec’s hand on Max’s shoulder, his fists clenching, as he turned back to the computer. 

_________________________________

 

The next morning laugher could be heard from behind the office door. Otto knocked lightly, a curious look on his face. “Enter!” yelled the voice from behind it.

 

Otto walked into the room tentatively, “Is everything okay sir?”

 

White turned to him, a large smile on his face, and showed him the morning paper. The front page showed the barcode on the back of the boy’s neck. “A convenience store, a jewelry store, and a bank all in one night Otto… all in one night.” He grinned again, “This will teach them.” 

 

He looked over at the other paper sitting there, from a few days before, his jaw tensing at the article on the breeding cult. “They want a media war… seems like they are getting one.”

 

Otto gave him a strange look, “What do you mean? How are the transgenic teens acting up creating a war? And how do you play in it?”

 

White just smiled and leaned back in his chair, is finger tips pressing together, “All in good time Otto, all in good time.”

_________________________________

 

Logan typed in a few more sheets of information into the computer. He sat the one paper down, and then picked up the next.

 

“There you go,” Mel said as she finished the makeshift cast on the X8’s arm. She rubbed the top of his head, “Now stop running and jumping the roof tops.” He nodded at her and she smiled. “Come back in a couple days and I can take that off of you.” The boy nodded again, and jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. 

 

She shook her head and headed over to Logan, “Kids,” he mumbled slightly.

 

“Yeah, tons of energy and they have no idea what to do with it,” she sighed, “At least they can sort of have a childhood.” She stopped with the memory, and saw him looking at her. “Anyways…” she motioned at the paperwork, “You know you don’t have to do that all at once.”

 

“I know, but it gives me something to do, while Dix is  
working at headquarters.” 

 

She nodded, “That actually reminds me, I need to get back there.” She started to walk to the door, and looked back at him, “You sure you’re okay here all alone?” Not that she wanted to stay with him. He just… rubbed her the wrong way. But she still felt sorry for him.

 

He smiled, “Yeah, I’m fine.” She nodded and headed out of the door. Logan finished typing up the information, and sat the piece of paper aside again. He then slowly got back up and headed back to the refrigerator units. He opened the door he did last time, and looked through for the number. Smiling, he took out the bag of dark liquid and shut the door behind him. 

 

He went over and got the needle and tubing, and hooked up the bag. Sam Carr’s words echoed in his head, “The more you use it, the less effective it might become.” He shook it off, so what if it was true? Did it matter? No, because at least it worked. His mind replayed the image of Alec’s hand on Max’s shoulder. “It has to work… at least until I can be the one to touch you.”

 

Logan started the transfusion into his arm, and he closed his eyes as he felt the blood hit his system. A smile played across his face as he could feel the new energy race through his system. His eyes opened, his fingers going over the long number on the bag, the last three digits reading 494.

_________________________________

 

Max walked out of her office and asked the same thing she had the last four times that morning, “Anything on them yet?”

 

Luke turned from the TV, “Finding where they are… no. Finding out what they have been up too… yes.” He said pointing to the screen, which was showing another news broadcast. She walked over to him, and he continued, updating her, “They just destroyed a grocery store.” 

 

“Can it get any worse?” she asked to no one in particular.

 

“Yeah,” Mole said walking up to her, “They sent three of the customers to the hospital, they aren’t sure if one of them is going to make it.”

 

Max spun around to him, “What?” She was outraged, “Why? Why did they do that?”

 

Mole shook his head, “Have no idea, the video footage shows that they weren’t resisting or anything.”

 

She wanted to scream, and she turned to the sound of Alec walking in. He motioned to the televisions, and she could tell by the look on his face that he already knew about it, and was mad as hell. “What the hell is wrong with them!?!” He walked over to Dix, and looked at the computer, “Is there any way that we can figure out where they are before they hit?”

 

Dix shook his head, “I’ve been trying to figure out if there is a pattern, or anything. But there isn’t. It’s totally random, and all over the map.”

 

Max threw her hands up in the air, and started to pace, “They are having a hella’va time, and making us look bad.”

 

Alec looked over at Mole, then back to her. “How about we send out some of our X6’s to the areas they have hit. See if they can find them.”

 

Mole nodded, and Max sighed, “What if our X6’s join them?”

 

Alec shook his head, “Won’t happen. I know exactly who I’ll send.”

 

She nodded, and waved her hand as an okay. Alec turned around, motioned to a few of the X6’s in there, and walked out the door, as they followed.

_________________________________

 

“Yes sir, I agree,” White said into his phone. The grin on his face an indicator of the pleasure he was getting from this phone call. “I agree. Something needs to be done about this.” He nodded, listening to the General on the phone.

 

“It’s not just the teenage transgenics that are doing these robberies, all of them are. They just haven’t been as noticeable.” He nodded again, “Yes sir, and they’re all dangerous.”

 

A small knock was heard, followed by the door opening slightly. White looked up and waved Otto inside. “Yes, they’re all a threat. Even if they’re contained in Terminal City.” The grin was getting wider, more sadistic. He knew he was winning the General over. “Yes, I agree sir.” 

 

Otto came over and sat in the chair in front of White’s desk. “What do I think we should do?” White leaned back in his chair, “Well sir… personally… I think we need to go in there, and take them by force.” He nodded, “Yes, I agree. They will not go willingly. There will be bloodshed.”

 

He nodded once more while on the phone, “My concern is for the civilians if we don’t sir. I mean, one of them is fighting for their life right now. How many more will be considered an acceptable loss?” He knew he got him on that one. “All I need is your permission sir.”

 

White sat up as he listened to the General, “Everything will be ready sir. I’ll take care of it personally. Just send me the men.” 

 

Otto sat up across from him, and waited as White continued talking. “I’ll inform you when everything is set. Thank you sir. Goodbye,” and with that he hung up the phone and turned back to the other man in his office. “Well Otto, I just got the military under my control. It’s time for a little payback.”

_________________________________

 

Max and Mel were pacing back and forth behind Dix. Vin was drumming his fingers on the armrest of the couch, his foot moving quickly against his knee. Mole was on his fourth cigar and cleaned his ninth already clean gun in the last hour. Alec was standing behind Logan, who was now also looking up stuff on another computer they had hauled in and hooked up. Even Alec was shifting his weight back and forth on his feet in agitation.

 

“How can they just completely disappear?” Max asked again as she spun on her heal, turning back around once again. The two women, completely in sync with their pacing. 

 

“Exactly!” Mel said, turning at the other end of the room, and walking back towards Max, and then past her. “I mean… all of us are looking for them. It’s not like we’re the sector police.”

 

Vin laughed, “If we were the sector police, we would have given up an hour after it happened.”

 

Alec shook his head, “They are trained soldiers like the rest of us. They got most of the training that we did. They know how to avoid being detected. That’s the problem.” He read through the data on the screen in a moment, and sighed. His patience getting the better of him, he reached over Logan, and scrolled down the browser reading everything that was there. “Go to the next page, there’s nothing.”

 

Logan looked up at him, “What?” How do you…”

 

Alec just rolled his eyes at him, “I read it, there’s nothing there… you’re just wasting time.”

 

“Well maybe there is, if you read it carefully and not just skim it.”

 

Alec’s hands fisted, his knuckles turning white. “Do you want me to tell you everything I just read, word for fucking word?” 

 

“There’s no reason to get hostile,” Logan said his eyes dancing, knowing that he was deliberately egging the younger man on.

 

“Hostile?” Alec yelled, his patience growing very thin with the slow human.

 

“Yes. We just need to...”

 

“You’re telling ME what WE need to do?” He was getting really angry, he had let Logan on the computer for Max. He had allowed him to help out because he didn’t want to create trouble. He had not objected because he felt bad for the guy. But this… this was too much. “Get out of the way.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You are wasting time we don’t have, now move,” he said indicating for the older man to get up.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Logan said waving him way.

 

Max saw Alec’s shoulders tensing, saw the look in Logan’s eye, and knew things were not going to go well soon. She quickly moved over, “Hey… guys. We don’t have time for this.”

 

Alec looked over at her, “That’s what I’ve been saying.”

 

Logan looked up at Max, trying to give her his best hurt look. “I’m looking for information. Seeing what I can find, and he just wants me to zip through it. We need to carefully analyze the information so we don’t miss something important.”

 

Max nodded listening to him, and Alec rolled his eyes up in his head. She turned towards Alec, “Logan’s right. It’s not like they are just going to have something that says, ‘here we are’.”

 

He looked over her head, and saw that everyone was watching them. He really didn’t want to do this here with everyone, but he didn’t want to pull her away to delicately explain to her, that her non-ex-boyfriend was human and slow as hell compared to what they could do. But then again, Max probably had no clue what all they were capable of, or trained in. 

 

Alec looked down at his watch, “Max, we have just wasted five minutes arguing over this.”

 

“Then let Logan get back to work.”

 

His jaw tensed, and he took a breath. He tried to be diplomatic. “I’m sure Logan is great, doing research and everything. But right now… we don’t have time for the way he does things. Let me do this…”

 

Max shook her head, “But he knows what he’s doing Alec, you have no idea…”

 

He cut her off, his anger was starting to get the better of him, “You have NO idea what I know.”

 

She stopped, her eyes wide at his tone of voice and the conviction in it. She saw Mel and Vin out of the corner of her eye straighten almost immediately at the sound of his voice. She swallowed slightly, and then tried to shake off the instinct to do the same. She mentally shook herself, and then gave him a challenging eye, “Fine Mr. Big shot. Let’s see what you can do.” She turned to Logan, “You’ve been at it awhile anyway, why don’t you get something to eat.”

 

“Max…” Logan started, “I’m fine.”

 

She waved her hand, “No, let’s see this.” Logan sighed and moved from the chair, stepping to the side, as Alec sat down on it. He cracked his knuckles over the keyboard, and Max rolled her eyes. She swore she heard a small chuckle from Mel behind her. *What a smart-ass.*

 

His hands went to the keyboard, not even bothering with the mouse, as his fingers did the commands without it. She felt Mel come up behind her and peer over her shoulder, as she watched him go through page after page of information. Three browser windows opened, and tiled across the screen. 

 

She was reading it as he was, but he was moving faster, as if he was getting the hang of it again. The pages were starting to zip by. The lag in time was only from the Internet connection or the keyboard not being fast enough to keep up with him. She watched the police database roll by, a couple military pages, news pages. She saw images of the city from satellite, and names of people just having used their sector pass. 

 

The sound of the other woman’s voice almost made her jump, “I always wondered why Manticore was so shocked he learned how to play the piano in under 24 hours. I mean… really? How different is it?”

 

Max watched him moving through more and more government databases, the words whipping by. She turned to the blond, “You knew he could do this?”

 

Mel gave her a strange look, “You didn’t?”

 

She shook her head, “No clue. He never tried before. Always let Logan find things out.” Mel just nodded at her, and Max looked at Alec again, then turned towards Logan. She caught the look on his face. It was a cross between awe and anger. She could just imagine how he was feeling, and she felt bad. But, this wasn’t a time to worry about his feelings right then, they had to find the X6’s and stop them. 

 

Max turned back to Mel, and her voice quiet, “What else does he know?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He’s never told me everything about what he was trained for back at…”

 

“Luke!” Alec yelled out from the computer, “Do you have those new maps on sector 12?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll get them right now,” Luke hollered back, running over to the pile on a side table and looking through them.

 

Max’s train of thought was thrown out the window, as she turned back to him, and moved next to him, her hand on his shoulder, her head leaning over looking at the page. “What did you find?”

 

“I’m not sure, it could be them. It could be something else. But it’s definitely NOT supposed to be there,” he said pointing to an image from one of the satellites of sector twelve. 

 

Max looked up at the map on the wall. It had pushpins on the it of all the places the group had hit. “That place is also in a good proximity to everything, not exactly central, but not too far away. The police wouldn’t look there though.”

 

Vin moved over to them, “Exactly. They know better.” The other transgenics nodded in agreement. 

 

“Hey, Mole.” Alec turned towards the reptilian man in the corner, “Get Doug and JJ on the phone. I think I sent them to sector 12, have them go stake it out.” Mole nodded and headed over to the other side of the room to pick up his phone.

 

“I’ve got the map,” Luke said laying it down on the table. 

 

The four X5’s moved over to the table, looking at it. “It’s not there,” Max said, she looked up at Luke, “How old is this map?”

 

“Only about a week.”

 

She smiled, it didn’t mean that it was what they were looking for, but at least it was something. 

 

“Alec,” Mole said walking over to them, “That was JJ. He’s not sure if it was the ones from TV or not, but there are definitely some teens over there, as well as a black van.”

 

He nodded, “That explains the other dark dot that was near by on the picture. Tell him to keep a watch, but stay out of the way.” Mole nodded and started talking into the phone again. 

 

“Well smart ass,” Max started and got a cocky smile in return, for which she hit his shoulder. “We better get our asses over there and teach these kids a lesson.” 

 

He nodded looking up at the other two. They nodded back to him, “Okay. Max, Vin, and I will go in for them. Mel you stay in the van, and be our lookout. We also need you to keep in contact with Dix…” He sighed lightly and decided to add… “and Logan to see if there is any news.” He turned to Dix, “We’ll need you to watch the satellite feed. Make sure no one else is coming into the area.”

 

Max nodded, “Yeah, we deal with this on our own.” They all agreed.

 

“I should go,” Logan chimed in.

 

Alec closed his eyes, his fingers gripping the table. Max spoke up quickly, turning to him, “Logan, this could get violent…”

 

Logan smiled at her, “I know Max. I should stay in the van with my laptop, and then Mel can go with you guys and help. One extra person with you guys would be better. And I can get the information faster that way.”

 

Alec looked up at Max and saw the look in her eye. Why the hell couldn’t she say no to Logan? He closed his eyes and knew why, *Because she loves him, and would do anything for him. Even though they ‘aren’t like that.”* He could see the discomfort it was putting her under, and he just gave in. “We could use the four of us.” 

 

He saw the small smile that came across her face, “Okay Logan, you’re going. Hurry up and get your stuff together, we meet in the garage in 5 minutes.” He heard the older man quickly move out of the building to get his stuff, and then he felt her slim fingers on his shoulder again.

 

“Thanks,” was all she said and then left for her office. 

 

Alec looked up to his two friends faces, both looking back at him in slight shock. “Don’t, don’t start,” he told them, “I don’t believe I agreed to it either.” 

 

Vin just shook his head with a smile, and patted Alec on the back as he walked by. Mel just laughed, her words echoing back to him, “Men.”

_________________________________

 

Logan pulled up to the side of a building a couple blocks from where they were headed. Alec turned around to the others in the back from the passenger seat, as he put the earpiece in his ear, watching the others do the same. The wire then going around his ear, and down his shirt. He then fished out the small microphone, and spoke into it, “Everyone hear me?”

 

They all nodded, and each tried out theirs to make sure they all worked. He turned back to Logan, “Get JJ on.” Logan hit a few keystrokes and the teen was responding.

 

{{Yeah, they’re in there all right. And having a grand ol’ time.}}

 

“Okay, now get out of there and head back to TC. We’ll take care of this. Tell Mole everything you found out, and have him call back the others,” Alec ordered the teen.

 

{{Got it!}} 

 

With that he motioned Logan to shut it off, and he turned back to the others. “We ready?”

 

Vin smiled, “Aren’t we always?”

 

They started to pick up their guns and Max eyes got wide, “What the hell do you think you are doing?” Alec took in a breath and let it out slowly, already knowing what was coming. “Their kids… their US… we don’t need guns.”

 

“Max…” Alec started but was cut off.

 

“Yeah, Alec… their just teenagers,” Logan chimed in, “Do you think you can’t handle them?”

 

He gave the older man an evil look, and then turned back to Max, “It’s just a precaution Max.”

 

She didn’t like it, didn’t like it at all. “Fine. Only as a last resort. But, I’M not taking one.”

 

He sighed, and then grinned, “Good.”

 

Her mouth opened, “Good? What do you mean good? Why is me not having a gun good?”

 

He moved through the van opening up the back door, Mel falling in behind him. He looked over his shoulder with a large smile as the sun came into the vehicle. “You’re so out of practice with them, you’d probably shoot one of us WITH the safety on.” Alec saw her mouth open wider in shock and fire move across her eyes and he quickly jumped out of the van. He could hear her cussing him out as he did so.

_________________________________

 

Otto walked out of White’s office, and into the communications room. He sighed sitting down at one of the desks, and looked over at Op #1. “Well Steve, he’s got military support.”

 

The operative’s eyes widened, “So soon?” Otto nodded, and ran his hand through his hair. “That can’t be good.”

 

Otto just shook his head, “Things are proceeding much quicker that we thought.” He took out his phone, and dialed. Steve shook his head, as Otto put the phone to his ear and waited for it to pick up. “It’s me.” He sat up a little straighter, “He’s going in with the military…”

_________________________________

 

Two teens were playing video games in front of a big plasma screen TV, the sound turned up loud, their advanced reflexes getting them through the bloody game at an impressive rate. Another was laying on the couch, open bag of chips laying next to him, as his head bobbed to the music in his headphones. A girl was lying on the floor, with a laptop in front of her, as she was hacking into bank accounts and shopping online. Another girl opened a can of pop, and flopped herself down on the couch, watching the two playing the game, “Can you believe how easy this all is?”

 

The others laughed, “Yeah, piece of cake,” the boy next to her said.

 

“Yeah. Video games and cheese curls are so worth destroying any chance we have at being accepted in the world.”

 

The loud voice startled all the teens and they turned to find the four transgenics standing there behind them, Max towards the front, her hands on her hips in an angry stance. The teens all got to their feet quickly, instantly taking a fighting stance. “452,” said the boy who had punched the convenience store clerk.

 

Alec smiled, “I guess your reputation precedes you Maxie.”

 

“Ahhh, yes, and 494… her sidekick and breeding partner.”

 

Vin tried not to choke, but it didn’t work to well, “Guess yours does too.”

 

Alec gave him an evil eye, and turned back to the group, “Now listen kiddies. This needs to stop. You can either come back to Terminal City with us… peacefully. Or…” He cracked his knuckles in front of him, “We can do it the hard way.”

 

The teens just smirked back at him, “You really think you’re going to take US out of here?”

 

Max looked at them, “Us four against you five?” she laughed, “I think so. But I don’t think it needs to come to that. I mean… what the hell do you think you were doing?” She said as the four of them slowly started to walk towards the others.

 

The boy grinned, “Exactly what we’re supposed to do.”

 

Mel looked at him strangely, “And exactly when did Manticore train you to destroy civilian shopping centers?”

 

“They didn’t,” he said, his group moving closer to the four.

 

Alec could see instantly, this was not going to go peacefully. His eyes scanned the kids, and he still couldn’t place one of them, he couldn’t remember any of their faces. Then Logan’s voice came through his earpiece, {{There’s a group of military vehicles in the area.}}

 

“Are they coming this way?” Max asked into microphone, even as the two groups started to circle one another.

 

{{No. I’ll keep an eye on it…}}

 

She didn’t hear the rest of his answer because she saw the one girl move out of the corner of her eye, and her foot came out to block her. Then all hell broke loose.

_________________________________

 

Logan could hear the scuffle, and other sounds through the speaker. “Max… Max?” But she wasn’t answering. “Mel… Vin… Alec?” They weren’t answering him, but he could hear things breaking in the background. “Max… answer me!”

 

He grabbed the gun that Max didn’t take, and hopped out of the van running towards the building, his legs moving faster, as the energy from the transfusion flowed through him. 

 

The laptop showed the blips of the vehicles on the screen, as they started to move towards their location. {{Logan… the Military is on the way… Logan?”}} Dix’s voice echoed over the speaker in the van…. {{Logan? Can you hear me? They’ll be there in less than five minutes… Logan????}}

_________________________________

Scenes from an All New DA on 9/27/02:

 

*ON THE NEXT DARK ANGEL*

Max staged backwards hitting the floor as the boy’s foot connected with her face.

WHAT DO YOU DO?

The kids stilled seeing their leader in Alec’s grasp, a gun pointed to his head.

WHEN EVERTHING IS OUT OF CONTROL…

Max walked back over to Alec, and took a deep breath. “We still have time to try and make a run for it.”

AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT.

White crossed his arms. “Just think Otto, this time tomorrow, this could all be over.”


	7. EPISODE: 6 “SOMETHING FAMILIAR” 9/27/02

“Logan?” Dix asked again into the speaker. He looked up from his computer towards Mole. “He’s not answering.”

 

“What has the human done now?” Mole asked chomping on his cigar. “Keep an eye on those vehicles.” He looked to the others in the room, “Josh, go round up some X’s, we might need them.” Joshua nodded and ran out of headquarters, while Dix could be heard in the background still trying to get in contact with Logan.

_________________________________

 

Mel’s hands were grasping the cord from the joystick that was wrapped around her throat that the teenage girl was trying to choke her with. She stepped down backwards on the girl’s foot, as she moved backwards flinging her over her shoulder. The girl fell forward, bringing the blond with her, rolling to the floor.

 

Vin’s back hit the table and broke under his weight, as a dark haired boy came over kicking him in the ribs. He rolled out of it and back to his feet, his leg coming out, and kicking the boy in the chest, shoving him into the wall. The teen pushed himself away, lunging back for him. Vin’s fist came out, with an upper cut to the kids jaw, the boy didn’t even flinch, as his own connected with Vin’s nose, blood spraying the floor.

 

Alec kicked backwards knocking the blond boy back, as his hand grabbed the back of the brunette girls shirt, throwing her over the couch. He spun around to the boy, his hand blocked the fist going towards his face, as his other arm wrapped around the kids neck, getting him in a hold. They both fell towards the floor as the girl jumped on his back, her fists pounding into him. 

 

Max staggered backwards hitting the floor as the boy’s foot connected with her face. She swung her leg out, taking him down and leaping back to her feet, as his arm came up and grabbed her, pulling her down. The two rolling around, her fists connecting with his face. Shock coming across her features as the boy didn’t even register the hit. But it didn’t last long, as his leg came up between them, kicking her off.

 

Mel felt like the room was spinning, as the lack of oxygen was starting to get to her. Her fingers of one hand still tried to stop the girl from choking her with the cord, as the younger woman dragged her around. They were both knocked to the ground when Vin was thrown into them. The cord loosened, and Mel yanked it away from the girl, punching her in the face, “Bitch!” she yelled out with a gasp of air. Vin jumped to his feet, Mel right behind him. They stood back to back as their attackers started to circle.

 

“Do they seem… a little off?” Vin asked over his shoulder, his hands going out in front of him, waiting for them to move.

 

“A little?” she asked back, her leg moving quickly as the boy lunged in for her, kicking him in the ribs. 

 

Vin’s hands reached the girls shoulders just as she moved, and he flipped her over the both of them, hitting the teenage boy in the process. 

 

Alec landed on the guy, his knee coming up, and hit the kid in the groin. When the kid didn’t even make a sound, he angled him more in the headlock he still had him in. His other arm moved to shove the girl off his back. His fingers swiped over the barcode. His eyes widened as he realized it was a fresh tattoo. The girl punched him in the back of the head, and he growled, his elbow slamming back into her ribs hard, send her flying backwards. Jumping to his feet with the teen still struggling against him. 

 

He moved in a circular motion, quickly flinging the boy at girl, now not caring whether he was gentle or not. As they moved to their feet, he sprinted over towards Max, kicking her attacker in the back shoving him into the wall. Max quickly jumped to her feet, and they took their stance together as the three loomed towards them. “There not X6’s.” 

 

Max looked over her shoulder at him, “What?”

 

“They aren’t transgenics,” he said. “They have NEW barcode tattoos.”

 

Her eyes widened with realization, “Familiars…. White.”

 

He didn’t have time to nod as the three lunged, and the two transgenics blocked and kicked in unison, fending them off. As they threw them back to the wall again, Alec groaned. “That’s it!” he yelled, taking the gun out from his jacket and pointing it towards the teens. 

 

“Alec!” Max yelled at him. “Their just kids.”

 

“No Max… their not just kids.” He turned towards them, “Don’t even think about it.” The two of them paused in front of him for an instant. He saw Vin and Mel pull their guns as well on the other two. His eyes caught the one behind him. He blurred around Max, grabbing the kid in a new chokehold, and pointing the gun towards him. “Okay, everyone, don’t move. Let’s get this all sorted out.” 

 

The kids stilled seeing their leader in Alec’s grasp, a gun pointed to his head, and the other guns pointed at their comrades. “Did White send you?” Max asked turning to the lead teen.

 

The boy just gave her a smug look, “I wouldn’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Her face gave him an icy stare, “He sent you to make us look bad.” The boys grin was all she needed, and she could feel her temper rising. But she quickly turned, caught off guard by someone running into the room in a commotion. Distracting the others, the two teens jumped Alec trying to pull the gun away from him. One of the kids knocked the gun from Vin’s hand, and the other sent Mel flying into the wall. 

 

“Max!” Logan screamed rushing in, and seeing the teens beating up on the others. He brought out his gun, moving it around, trying to figure out what to do. 

 

Max stared at him in shock, “Logan! What the hell?” But she didn’t wait for an answer, as she turned and kicked at one of the three attacking Alec. He and the boy struggled over the gun. Two gunshots were heard outside, as the female punched Max in the face, forcing her backwards. The teens quickly got up and ran out of the building, leaving the four transgenics on the floor, with Logan standing in the middle of the room, his gun drawn, not knowing what to do.

 

Alec leaned on his elbow, looking up from the floor. His hand moving to his mouth, wiping the blood from his cut lip, and looking at his fingers. “Great timing Cale. Perfect as always.” 

 

Max just groaned next to him, rubbing her eye, seeing stars.

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

White walked out of his office, patting the blond teen on the back. “You did well.”

 

The boy straightened his shoulders, the other four teens walking in front of him, “We should have been able to do more.”

 

“It was enough,” White told him with a smile, but also knowing how persistent 452 and 494 were. “Now get to the doctors, and get those damn tattoo’s removed.”

 

The boy nodded, and followed the other four out of the building. White turned around in the hallway and walked back in the other direction. Otto sat up at his desk as White walked into the room. “Everything ready?”

 

Otto got to his feet, and nodded. “Yes sir, the military has all the supplies, and are stationed around Terminal City. They are ready to move in at the designated time.”

 

“Good, good.” White crossed his arms. “Just think Otto, this time tomorrow, this could all be over.”

_________________________________

 

“OUCH!” Vin yelled, and cringed.

 

“Oh, you baby,” Mel said as she moved the wet rag over the cut on his forehead, cleaning up the blood. 

 

He looked up at her with his dark eyes as he sat on one of the medical beds, “The cut stings, and my head hurts.”

 

“Well, I don’t know why your head hurts.”

 

His eyes widened, “Excuse me?”

 

She smiled, “That would mean there was something in there to hurt.” She said and lightly knocked him on the head with her knuckles. He gave her an evil look and she just laughed, as she sat the towel down, and started to put a bandage on him. 

 

He winced slightly as she leaned over him, his fingers reaching up to brush against her neck, a purple ring was starting to form around it. “You okay?”

 

She smiled back down at him. “I’m tough,” she said moving his hand away from her neck. His hand grabbed onto hers as she taped the last of the bandage on his forehead.

 

Logan paced back and forth on the other side of the room, “You weren’t answering my calls.” He said over and over again. 

 

Max rolled her eyes, and then wished she didn’t and groaned again, a blinding flash of pain seemed to explode behind her eyeball. Her hand instantly going to the side of her face. She tightened her other hand on the edge of the medical bed she was sitting on. “Well, excuse me. It’s not like I had the opportunity to drop what I was doing and tell you what was going on.”

 

Logan stopped and turned towards her, “I was worried. No one was answering me!”

 

Alec walked back over, with an ice bag in his hand, and turned to the older man, “You were supposed to wait in the van.”

 

Logan shook his head, “Like I’m going to wait in the van while you get Max killed.”

 

Max thought she could see the hair on the back of Alec’s neck stand on end, as his shoulders straightened up, and she reached out for his arm, holding him back. He clenched his teeth, “ME!” he yelled. “I’m going to get her killed?” He closed his eyes, trying to rein in his anger, “If it wasn’t YOUR need to play the GOD DAMN HERO, everything would have been fine!”

 

“I was trying to help!” Logan shot back.

 

“HELP?” Alec laughed, “They got away because of you!”

 

“Max…” Logan looked at her, trying to get help from her.

 

She looked back at him, and shook her head looking down. She couldn’t help him this time, and no matter how much she hated to admit it, Alec was right. “Logan, you went along as our look out. The military was in the area, and you left your post.”

 

“I left to...”

 

She waved her hand at him, “You left, and they came. Taking those kids with them. They got away. White got his way.”

 

Logan sighed, “Well, at least it’s over with. White knows you know now. So they will have to stop.”

 

Max looked up at him. Did he really think that made it all better? Did he really not understand? She ran her fingers over her temple and tensed again at the pain. She opened her eyes and saw him ready to speak again, and interrupted, “Don’t. Just don’t.”

 

“Max…” he started again.

 

“I don’t want to hear it. Not now. I’m tired, I’m sore, and I’m not in the mood.” She looked around, and saw Mel help Vin down off the other table. “Just go help Dix at headquarters.” She knew he was about to object, and she put up her hand, “Or you can go back to Joshua’s house.”

 

Logan saw the look in her eye, and he turned to see the anger still there in Alec’s. He took a breath and decided it was better to talk to Max later, when she was alone, and not with the other transgenic. “Fine, I’ll talk to you later.” He said and quickly moved out of the building.

 

Alec watched the door slam behind the other guy, and he turned around with a sigh. He looked at Max and she just held up her had at him too, “Don’t even say it.”

 

“Say what?” he asked.

 

“I don’t need an ‘I told you so,’ or anything like that.”

 

“I wasn’t going to,” he said seriously and moved over to her. His hand came up gently to the back of her head and tilted it back slowly. His other hand came up with the ice pack, and he winced at the deep purple color forming around her eye. He gently placed the ice pack up to her face, holding it there.

 

She tensed slightly as the cold hit her skin, and then slowly relaxed as it started to numb the pain. She looked up at him with the other eye, “Thanks.”

 

He gave a soft smile, his hand absently moving in her hair. “No problem.”

 

Max started up into his hazel eyes, felt his fingers lightly move over the side of her face. She saw the concern written in them, the gentleness there. Her eyes moved lower to his lips, and she winced seeing the small cut. Her fingers moved up to his face, and lightly moved over his lip. 

 

His eyes widened a little at her touch, his eyes moving quickly to hers, as her dark eyes looked back at him. 

 

She swallowed, not able to move, her mouth speaking quietly, “Does it hurt?”

 

“I’ll be fine,” his words rumbled against her fingertips. She nodded slowly, as his hand softly rearranged the melting ice pack to her eye. “You know he just did it because he was worried about you and didn’t think.” The words were out of his mouth before he even realized he said them. And he was as surprised as she was that he had said it. Because he had no clue why he was sticking up for the guy.

 

Her hand pulled back and she looked up at him with her one eye, “What?” She was shocked. “You actually think it was okay? What he did? I mean… for a minute there… I thought you might hit him for what he did?”

 

“Hit him? You think I would actually hit Logan?” He was in disbelief at that. Did she really think that bad of him? 

 

She saw the look, she heard his voice, and shook her head. Wishing again that she hadn’t done so. Her whole face tensed, her hand going to hold onto the ice bag, going over his. 

 

He leaned back over her, his other hand going to the side of her face, “Max? Are you okay?”

 

She kept her eyes closed tight, “Yeah… but man can they pack a punch.” He released his worried breath at her words. She opened them again, and sighed. “I KNOW you wouldn’t hit him.” Her hands squeezed his fingers over the ice pack, “But the thought did go through my head.” She smiled, “And I wouldn’t have blamed you if you did. I felt like doing it.” They smiled at each other. “But I can’t believe you just defended him.”

 

His thumb moved over the side of her face, his eyes looking into hers. “I guess I just understand his side a little bit.”

 

She felt the soft caress against her face, and willed herself not to move into it. Her eyes searching his for what he was saying. “What do you mean?”

 

“Sometimes when you love someone that much, you just don’t think things through.” Her eyes widened slightly and she swallowed again. 

 

They both jumped when the door opened quickly. “Alec?”

 

They turned towards Luke, “Yeah,” Alec answered. 

 

Luke waved Alec’s cell phone in his hand. “It’s been ringing for awhile. I answered it for you. I hope you don’t mind…”

 

Alec shook his head no, and moved away from Max, as she took the ice pack from him, keeping it on her face. “No, that’s fine. Who is it?”

 

Luke shook his head, “They wouldn’t say. Only that it was urgent to speak with you.”

 

“Thanks buddy,” he said taking the phone, and patting him on the back.

 

“No problem,” the transgenic said with a smile and left through the door.

 

Alec put the phone up to his ear, “Hello?”

 

{{494.}}

 

He straightened at the sound of the voice, and then cranked his neck side to side. “Hold on.” He then turned towards Max, and tried to give her a smile, “One of my contacts.” She nodded slowly, and smiled back. “I’ll take this outside. Are you okay?”

 

She gave him another smile, “I’m fine. Go talk to them. The list of supplies we need is on my desk.”

 

He nodded, knowing that he wasn’t going to need them for this phone call. “I’ll see you later.” He said and walked out of the medical building. He turned a couple of corners and found a secluded spot, and put the phone back up to his ear. “Sorry sir.”

 

{{Are you alone?}}

 

“Yes sir.”

 

{{Good. We have some information for you.}}

 

He gave a strange look to no one, “For me sir?”

 

{{Yes. The military will be moving into Terminal City tomorrow at 0400 hours.}}

 

Alec’s eyes widened, “What? How do you know?”

 

{{How we know is none of your business 494. Your only objective is to keep an eye on 452, and make sure she is safe. At all costs.}}

 

“Understood.”

 

{{We will be in contact if anything changes.}}

 

“Yes sir.” With that the phone went dead, and Alec took it away and stared at it for a few seconds. He closed his eyes, and ran his fingers along the back of this head, by his ear. He had no idea how they got the new number to his new cell phone, but it didn’t surprise him. These were people that could do just about anything they wanted, hadn’t they proved that already? He ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

“They’re coming in,” he said out loud, and then took a deep breath, walking back to find Max and the others.

_________________________________

 

Max put her face in her hands, “This isn’t happening.” She then looked up at everyone that was gathered on the second floor in headquarters. She turned to Alec, “How did you find out?”

 

Alec swallowed, “I have my sources.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean… that’s a big step by the military.” 

 

He nodded at her, “I’m sure.”

 

Mel shook her head, “White, and those damn kids.”

 

“Yeah,” Vin said, “He’s probably got the government running scared from their little joy rides.”

 

“Maybe we should try and talk to the government. Tell them we know what they are up to, and try and negotiate,” Logan said from the side.

 

All the transgenics looked towards the human, and Alec rolled his eyes, “Yeah, great. Tell them so they come in earlier, or try something else.”

 

“If we negotiate….” Logan started.

 

“They aren’t going to negotiate,” Max said. “This is White. He’s probably got them wrapped around his little finger right now. We have nothing to use on our side. Nothing to negotiate with.”

 

Alec looked at her for a second and a smile started to form on his face, “That’s right. We don’t.” She gave him a weird look at his smile, as he went on, “Yet.”

 

She smiled, knowing by the look on his face that he was coming up with a plan, and by the twinkle in his eye, it was going to be good. “Do tell.”

 

Logan crossed his arms as they looked at each other, his whole body tensing, his fists clenching. 

_________________________________

 

Dalton and Joshua were on the rooftop wiring up one of the video cameras to the flagpole, angling it down onto the streets of Terminal City below. 

 

Luke looked up at the TV screens, “A little more to the left.” The view on one of the screens moved to show the street at a slightly different angle. “Good team one.” He turned to another TV, “Okay, team two… five degrees to the right.”

 

Dix typed away at the computer, bringing up the map of TC. Other windows were open, displaying troop numbers along with weapons lists. He talked into the phone, “Okay, the ones at the north entrance have, fifty men.” A small beep could be heard from the computer next to him, indicating that an email had just arrived. 

 

Alec nodded on his cell phone, as he motioned for the next group of X6’s to carry the crate towards the south exit, the next group to the west. “What about the ones at the south?”

 

Mel pointed towards the supply cabinet, “Open all the doors, get things out and ready.” She told the other transgenics in the medical building. She walked over to the freezer units, taking out packs of blood, and moving them to the regular cooling units. She pointed an X7 to the back room, “Extra towels and bandages are back there, bring them out.”

 

Logan sat on the bed in his small room, and reached under it. He pulled out a small cooler, and opened the lid. He took out the small plastic bag, filled with a dark liquid, his fingers touching the tubing running from it. “I have to protect you Max.” He started the needle into his arm, letting the blood start to flow into his veins once again. “Maybe what you see in him, will be in me too,” he said looking down at the numbers on the bag. The numbers 494 seemed to glare back at him. Anger swept through him, as did the surge of energy from the blood.

 

“Jeb, Rog, Tella, Wink, and Lace get your weapons and head to the east exit,” Vin yelled in the parking garage. The transgenics moved over towards Mole, picking up the guns and hurrying away. “Sam, Chet, Pax, Lori….”

 

Gem handed a small brown bag to the X6, then another one to an X7. She turned back to Sonya behind the counter, “We’re going to need more ration bags.” The other girl just nodded, picking up another box and sliding it over the counter. Gem picked it up, and started to hand out more bags as the armed transgenics came through the mess hall.

 

Luke smiled at the other TV, “Okay that’s good team eight. You are now needed over at the west exit.” He turned towards Dix, “Everything hooked up?”

 

Dix nodded back at the other transgenics, as his fingers went over the keyboard. “Everything is set, all ready to record.” He pointed to the machines in the corner, “Hard version,” and then to the computer, “and backup.” He noticed the small icon blinking on the other computer, and clicked on it. The email opened, and a small smile formed, “Interesting. I’ve been waiting for this.”

 

Max walked back into headquarters after setting up one of the video cameras across the city. “How are the barricades coming?”

 

Joshua looked up from the radios he was monitoring, “The west side is all done, so is the south. They’re still working on the other two.”

 

She nodded and moved over to Luke, “Video?”

 

“All ready and integrated into the computer.” He smiled, “We’ll know if they sneeze.”

 

She grinned, and turned around to the open door. Alec strolled in, “All the teams are stationed and ready.”

 

Mole walked in behind him, “Everyone is armed and ready to go.”

 

She nodded and walked back over to Alec, and took a deep breath. “We still have time to try and make a run for it.”

 

He looked around the room at the non-human transgenics, and then back to her, “Where are they going to go Maxie?”

 

She looked at the others too, her face softening, looking at Joshua. She hated this, hated having to fight. Knowing that some of her fellow transgenics were not going to be around after tomorrow, but he was right… again. “Do you think we can win?”

 

Alec sighed, “I sure hope so.” He saw the look on her face, the worry in her eyes. His arm came out slowly, and pulled her towards him. Part of him surprised that she didn’t stop him, but instead rested her head against his chest, and leaned into the hug. 

 

She knew she shouldn’t be there. She shouldn’t be standing there in his arms in the middle of headquarters. But right then she didn’t care. She was worried, terrified even of the events that were going to happen the next day. She looked up at him, “Thanks.”

 

He gave her a quizzically smile, “For what?”

 

She laughed slightly. “Somehow finding out that they were going to come in.”

 

His heart constricted at her words, and his stomach churned, “No big deal.”

 

She shook her head and pulled away slightly, “It is a big deal.” She couldn’t believe he wasn’t going to take credit for it… actually, she did believe it. He kept surprising her, and then surprising herself when she realized that she shouldn’t be shocked at all. “Alec… If you didn’t find out… do you know how much worse this could be?”

 

He closed his eyes, and pulled her back for a tight hug, he didn’t want to think about it. The action surprised her a little, but she just went on, “And then… Then you planned this whole thing. Got everyone together. Organized it. Done in no time at all.”

 

Alec shook his head, “All in the training Max. Nothing special.”

 

Max was about to respond to that, when Dix turned around, “Max?”

 

They turned towards him and she answered, “Yeah?” They both walked over to him, and stopped behind him, looking over his shoulder at the computer.

 

“I know this isn’t a great time. But I just got a response back to a question I sent out.” He pulled up the e-mail message. It showed a picture of some of the runes, with words next to them. “It’s some of the missing translation.”

 

“What does it say? Does it say who this other person is?”

 

“Well the good news is that it isn’t a warning.” Max visibly seemed to relax at that, and Dix went on. “They call the person, the ‘protector’.”

 

“Protector?” Alec asked.

 

Dix nodded, “Seems this person is supposed to keep the ‘messenger’ safe until they’re needed.” He looked up at Max, “I guess someone is supposed to be looking out for you, keeping you alive.”

 

Her eyes widened and she took a step back as the words sunk into her brain. *Someone to look over me.* She swallowed and looked over at Alec.

 

He saw her look and he stood up straight. A sense of relief washed through him, as his hope of what he was doing, was actually for the good. “Max…”

 

“I know who it is.” She said staring at him, her hand moving over her heart, as she pulled the rug out from under him. “Zack.”

_________________________________

DARK ANGEL SEASON THREE: NEW DAY!!!! SAME TIME, SAME CHANNEL!!!! NOW ON MONDAY!!!!!

Scenes from an All New DA on 10/07/02: (Yes that means no DA this coming Friday ;-) )

 

***Basically these next two episodes would be equal to November Sweeps Episodes***

*ON THE NEXT DARK ANGEL NOW ON MONDAYS*

Small explosives went off from the ground and the walls around the entrances.

EVERYTHING IS STARTING TO HEAT UP

Two transgenics went down next to Joshua as her fired over the barricade.

AND IT ALL LEADS TO 

Max whirled back around at Luke and his words, “We’ve got movement on grid eight.”

ONE BIG

Vin’s gun connected with the guy’s face, his leg going backwards hitting the other soldier in the chest.

CLIMAX

Mel’s eyes widened at seeing Alec’s bare chest covered in blood, caring an equally bloody Max in his arms.


	8. EPISODE: 7 “BATTLE CRIES” 10/07/02

The soldiers’ breath could be seen in the night’s air, as he stood his ground next to his fellow comrades just outside of the west entrance of Terminal City. He looked at the fence, seeing the debris and run down buildings behind it. It seemed so quite, abandoned, eerie. For a split second he thought he saw movement, someone running around, but it was too dark to be sure. 

 

*A transgenic?* He thought to himself, grasping his machine gun a little tighter, and looking to the man next to him. Who seemed to not have noticed anything. His eyes went back to the fence, and his shoulders straightened a little more, *Or Ghosts?*

_________________________________

 

Cara sat with her back to the newly erected barricade, her hand in the brown paper bag, fishing out another cheese curl. *Late night snack of champions,* she thought with a small laugh. She turned to the other X6 next to her, “Trade you my twinkie for… well… whatcha got?”

 

The X6 boy laughed quietly, and sat down his gun next to him, and crossed his legs leaning back against the stone like she was. He opened his bag, “Corn chips or brownie.”

 

“Dibs on the brownie,” Cara said handing him the twinkie.

 

He just laughed, “What is it about women and chocolate?” He then rubbed his shoulder from where her fist punched him. He then looked down at his watch, “Just a little over two hours.”

 

“Good, the wait is driving me crazy,” she replied taking a bite out of the brownie. 

_________________________________

 

“We know their biggest group of troops is at the south entrance,” Dix said looking at the printout in front of him. “But their biggest arsenal is at the north.”

 

Alec nodded, “Okay.” He looked to his right at Vin as he leaned on the table, “I want you to take lead of the south group. There’s going to be guns, but I’m sensing a lot of hand to hand combat once they come in.”

 

“No problem,” Vin replied.

 

“I’ll take the north entrance.” Alec looked over at Mole, “Those guys have everything ready, that we talked about?”

 

Mole smirked, “Oh yeah, even cooked up something new you might find interesting.”

 

Alec smiled, “Good, good. Oh, and Mole, I want you on the west,” He turned to Joshua, “Your getting the east buddy.” He knew that the least concentration of troops was there.

 

Joshua grinned, “Oh I’ll be able to see the sunrise.”

 

“Wait. What about me?” Max asked moving over to the table from where she had been leaning against the rail.

 

“You’re staying in headquarters,” Alec responded.

 

“The hell I am.”

 

His hand went to the back of his neck rubbing it. “Max, you need to stay here and organize things with Dix, Luke, and Logan.”

 

Max shook her head, “Wouldn’t it be better for you to stay and coordinate? You did come up with all this.” She said motioning to the plan on the table.

 

He knew that in a way she was right, and saw the look from Vin beside him, but he wasn’t going to change his mind. The safest place for her was to stay there. And he knew Dix, Luke, and heck even Logan would do anything to keep her safe. Out there, that was a different story. And if he knew she was okay, he could keep his head focused on the events happening around him. 

 

“No, Max. You’re the leader, you need to stay here and lead.” He looked over to Logan, knowing the guy would back him up on this one, just because it would keep her in arms length, even if they couldn’t touch.

 

Logan nodded with a sigh, “He’s right Max. You should stay here, it’s safer.”

 

Alec cringed, *Wrong words.* He looked up and saw the fire in Max’s eyes, and put up a hand, looking at Logan. “It’s not safe anywhere.” He then turned back to Max, “But I’m sure White has also given orders to find you. The whole thing with the Familiars, the runes, not to mention Ray…” He just let it trail off, and when he saw her sigh, he almost smiled because he knew he had won. 

 

“Fine,” she said in a huff and leaned back against the rail, her arms crossed over her chest. “Yeah, leader my ass. No one lets me make any decisions.”

 

Alec grinned at her, “Now that’s not true. You decided we had pizza for dinner.” She just glared at him, and flipped her hair, giving him the finger at the same time. “And if I do remember correctly, you delegated this authority to me.”

 

Another evil look from her and she responded, “Then stop wasting time, and finish planning.”

 

He gave a half salute, “Yes ma’am.”

 

Mel rolled her eyes, as Vin tried not to laugh and spoke, “So General…” Snickers could be heard coming from the group.

 

Alec gave the dark haired man a glare, “Funny.” He turned back to the plan on the table.

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

The meeting was over, and everyone was heading to their respective posts. Vin walked down the steps behind Mel, “Well I’ll see ya soon.”

 

She shook her head, as she got to the main floor, “I hope not.”

 

He gave her a strange look, “Why?”

 

They both started to walk towards the door, and she hit his shoulder, “I don’t want to see you in the medical ward.”

 

Vin gave her a soft smile, “Well hopefully you won’t see anyone there.” She nodded in agreement, but they both knew that wasn’t going to be the case as they walked out the door.

_________________________________

 

Max took the plans and headed towards her office. She wanted to go over them a few more times, so that she wouldn’t even have to look at them, when everything was happening.

 

Alec watched her go into her office and shut the door behind her, and he walked over to Dix and Logan, now back on the computers. He straightened his shoulders, and took a breath. God he hated this. His hand went out and he laid it gently on Logan’s shoulder. The older man slowly turned to him with wide eyes.

 

“Logan, buddy,” Alec almost choked on the last word. But he put a smile on his face anyway. “We both know Max.”

 

Logan nodded, “Uh huh.”

 

“We… know how she can get.” Another nod. “Sometimes, she really doesn’t think things through. And goes and does things without thinking of her own safety.”

 

Logan nodded again, “What are you saying Alec?”

 

Alec swallowed, a sickening feeling in his stomach. “Watch her.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t let her do anything stupid. Don’t let her leave headquarters. And if things…” he paused, his eyes closing for a moment, then opening again, “If things get really bad… get her out of here.”

 

Logan looked up at the younger man, *Is he actually asking me to protect Max?* His eyes narrowed slightly, *Why does he care so much?* His thoughts started to plague him. Was there more to the two of them then he thought before? He looked at the X5 again, “You know I’d do anything to keep her safe.”

 

Alec nodded. Yeah, he did know, and that’s why he was there. He looked over at Dix, then Luke, and with a small nod from each, got confirmation they would do the same. Alec squeezed his shoulder, “Good.” He then turned around and headed for Max’s office, his hands unconsciously wiping on his pants as he went.

_________________________________

 

Max’s finger traveled over the paper in front of her. Going over each of the troop assignments. Where things were, what was planned. The fastest routes, the fall back areas. Every scenario that could be thought up. Her mind was quickly remembering it, analyzing it, like her X5 mind was supposed to do. She was quickly learning strategy, and military maneuvers she didn’t know before. But she was still nervous, there was a lot she didn’t know, and even more that she never experienced. She smiled slightly, glad that the others around her had the training, and happy to know that she could rely on them. Vin, Mel, Mole… Alec. 

 

She sighed to herself, *Rely on Alec. Wow.* She shook her head to herself, her mind realizing how much things had changed in a little over a year. He had somehow went from being a pain in her ass too… *Well he’s still a pain in the ass,* she thought to herself, but this time it was with a smile and not angry huff like it would have been before. She rested her palm in her hand, and her fingertips trailed over her lips.

 

Her mind drifted back to the closet and stealing the pilot. She closed her eyes, and let one of her fingers move over her bottom lip. She could remember his lips on hers, the taste of his mouth, and the smell of him sounding her. She had to admit that she hadn’t felt anything like that before, the electric shock that seemed to move from his lips through her whole body. 

 

Her mind halted and she moved her head to the side with a sigh. *All just to shut me up,* she thought remembering the guards moving by the closet. 

 

“Do you always read plans with your eye’s closed?”

 

Max’s eyes flew open as she jumped in her chair. She looked up to see Alec standing across her desk, a small smirk on his face, but a curiosity in his eyes. “ALEC!” She screamed at him, quickly getting up from her chair, moving around her desk. He moved quickly out of the way, moving his arms to block her attack on him. Her hands moving out trying to smack him, “You scared the hell out of me! How dare you sneak up on me like that!” She yelled, finally connecting with his shoulder. “Don’t you know how to knock?”

 

He ducked and moved around the desk, as she kept pursuing him, laughing slightly. “First off, I did knock.” He said putting his hands up, as they got back around the desk.

 

She stopped, and put her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing, “You did?”

 

Alec nodded, “Yeah, twice. You didn’t answer.”

 

Her mind quickly replayed her thoughts, *Was she that distracted that she didn’t hear him?* She glared back at him, disbelieving… slightly. 

 

“And besides… like X5’s ever knock,” he winked at her, and her mouth opened, and she rushed at him again. Her hand finally getting to smack him upside the head. 

 

His hands grabbed her wrists, pulling her tightly against him, stopping her onslaught, “Geez… I’m going into battle in a little while, and you’re trying to injure me before I even get out there.”

 

She stopped immediately at his words as they dawned on her. *Battle. War.* She swallowed, a small amount of fear running through her as she looked up at him.

 

He saw the fear, and he smile down at her, “Max… I’m just kidding. Everything will be okay.” But he knew he was just saying that for her benefit. 

 

Max shook her head, “You know that’s not true.” She closed her eyes and lowered her face. 

 

Alec sighed, and let go of one of her wrists. He moved his hand to under her chin and tilted her face to look up at him, “No, everything is not going to go smoothly. I can’t tell you how this will turn out. But there is no other choice.”

 

“I know,” she said quietly looking up at him. “I just don’t want to…” she trailed off.

 

“Don’t want to what?”

 

She swallowed, “I don’t want to… lose anyone.”

 

He looked down at her, his eyes searching hers for her exact meaning. Did she mean in general, or was she talking specifically? Could she actually be worried about me? Then he almost laughed it off. *No, she’s worried about everyone.* “Max… I hate to tell you this.”

 

She put up her free hand, “No, don’t. I already know. I know we are going to lose people in this. I know people are going to get hurt.” She shook her head, “I just wish it didn’t have to happen.” She then rested her head against his chest, and moved her arm around him. 

 

He stood there for a second in shock, and then let go of her other wrist, his arms moving around her. He rested his head against the top of her head. His face nuzzled into her hair, his senses taking in her scent, and his lips lightly touched the top of her hair. Her other arm circled around him, and he held onto her. 

 

Here she was again, letting him comfort her, hold her. Alec made her mad like no one else could. He could get under her skin and drive her insane. Yet at the same time… She pushed the thought away and slowly backed her head away and looked up at him, “You should probably be getting to the north entrance.”

 

Alec looked down at her and nodded slowly, his hand pushed some of her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I should.” He tilted his head slightly, “Are you going to be okay?”

 

She almost laughed, “Me? I’m stuck here in headquarters. I’m the last one you should be worrying about.” But she saw in his eyes that he was, and she swallowed, *What the hell is going on? With him? With me?* She let her eyes trail over his face, down to his lips. Her thoughts from before coming back. 

 

He saw her eyes move down his face, saw them settle on his mouth. He held his breath. If it was going to happen, she was going to have to be the one to make the first move… this time. 

 

She blinked, as the thought of what she was actually thinking went through her head. *What the hell am I doing?* Her eyes shot back to his, and she swallowed at the look she saw there. She closed her eyes and moved her head to the side. *It’s just the tension, the high emotions with everything going on,* she told herself. She opened her eyes again, and put her palm on his chest, slightly moving herself away from him in the process. “You better get out there General,” she gave him a smile and slight wink.

 

Alec felt the held breath leave his body, his usual grin coming back over his face even though disappointment ran through him. He gave her a half salute, “Yes, sir.”

 

She grinned wider at his response, and then he turned walking for the door. “You know, I can get used to that.”

 

“What?” he asked turning around at the door.

 

“You taking my orders.” He shook his head and grinned, his hand going to the door. She watched him about ready to leave, and she quickly spoke, stopping him, “Alec…” He turned around again, looking at her with a questioning look. “Be Careful.”

 

He stopped for a minute taking in her words, a small genuine smile playing across his face. His hand turned the doorknob, opening the door, “Always,” he said and walked out, closing it behind him.

 

Max wrapped her arms around herself trying to take strength from his certainty. She straightened her shoulders, grabbed the papers from the desk, and walked to the door. She opened it and walked into main headquarters. She moved over to the computers, picked up a headset and put it on, then walked up to the second level, and turned to the railing looking over everyone. She looked at her watch, *Twenty minutes.*

 

Her eyes scanned the crowd. Vin, Mel, Alec, Mole, and Joshua were already gone. Dix, Luke, Logan, and some of the other regulars were there, as well as some new helpers. She put her hands on the railing, and took a deep breath. “Okay people!” Everyone turned to look up at her, “Let’s show 'em what we got.”

_________________________________

 

Vin looked down at his watch, his hand went to his ear, where his earpiece rested. “Beta here, can you hear me?”

 

{{Loud and clear Beta,}} came Luke’s voice.

 

{{Vin stay off the comm.… unless it’s important,}} Mel’s voice echoed back at him.

 

He rolled his eyes, looking over the barricade, and then to the other transgenics near him, “I just wanted to make sure it was working.”

 

{{It’s working, now shut up!}} Mole yelled back.

 

Laughter could then be heard over the link, {{Alec, shut up! I can hear that,}} Max’s voice rang in.

 

{{Sorry Maxie, or should I say sir?}} Alec replied.

 

Vin laughed, “Sir?”

 

{{Uh, guys… Five minutes,}} Joshua informed them.

_________________________________

 

White looked over at the General standing next to him, “Your people ready?” The man just nodded at him. White smiled, “Good.” He looked down at his watch, “It’s time.”

 

The general signaled to his troops and they started to walk towards the fence. The men quickly taking down the weaved metal, and then moving into the city before them. Guns pointed out in front of them, as they slowly advanced into the dark.

 

White watched and looked around. He ducked back and moved round the troops, and down the closest alleyway. He ran and jumped, grabbing onto one of the old fire escape ladders and climbed up to the roof. He walked across the roof, looking over at the other buildings on the inside edge of Terminal City.

 

“I will find you 452,” he said, and then walked to the middle of the roof. He started running towards the edge and jumped through the air. His body falling and then hitting the next roof, rolling on the shingles. He sprung to his feet, and cranked his neck to the side. He walked over to the edge and jumped the two stories to the ground. “Now, where will you be?”

_________________________________

 

Max watched the troops move into the city on the monitors, her knuckles were white holding the microphone in front of her. She watched them get closer and closer to the barricades, and then she hit the button. “Stop where you are.”

_________________________________

 

The troops heads moved up, looking to the rooftops, their guns pointing towards the sound of the voice. But they couldn’t tell where it was coming from.

 

{{We don’t want to fight you.}} Max’s voice echoed to them, from the speakers set up around the city. 

 

The general signaled for his troops to keep moving.

 

{{We just want to live in peace.}} Her words were falling on deaf ears, as they continued to move further into the city. {{If you do not leave, we will be forced to defend ourselves.}} 

_________________________________

 

Max looked back at the television screens, the men were still advancing, and she sighed. She knew that talking wasn’t going to work, but at least she had tried. She sighed, and pushed the button again. “You were warned.” Her hand went to her mouthpiece, “Now.” She then gave the signal to Dix, and he pushed a couple buttons.

_________________________________

 

Joshua heard Max’s voice in his ear, and he motioned to his group, every covered their heads, leaning into the barricade. Moments latter small explosions could be heard through the whole city. Dirt and debris was being flung into the air in front of the barricades and around the men coming into the city. 

 

Small explosives went off from the ground and the walls around the entrances, showering the men with small rocks, pieces of metal. All of it sending a large volume of dirt into the air, making it hard for any human to see. Any… human.

_________________________________

 

The general watched his men break up, trying to get away from the explosives, and he raged, “Get your asses into gear, and find those trannies!” He readied his own gun, as he moved towards the barricade, seeing movement, he starting firing his gun.

_________________________________

 

Alec could hear the gunfire start, his hands motioning for everyone to stay down, his hand to his mouthpiece, “Dix… final round.” Moments later he got confirmation of his call with the next round of small explosives going off, sending up another huge cloud of dirt into the air. 

 

“How close are they?” He asked into the piece again.

 

{{Alpha, they are ten yards and closing. Beta, 12. Delta, 8. Gamma, 15,}} Luke replied to the group.

 

Alec’s hand signals made everyone turn around, resting their guns over the barricade, looking out at the dust cloud and the men that could be seen. Every fiber of the solider in him told him to start firing, to take them out. But he knew they couldn’t. They had to wait until they started actually firing at them. The small explosives weren’t meant to do any serious damage, mostly just to scare them and give the transgenics some cover. 

 

“Wait for it,” he said quietly knowing that his fellow soldiers could hear him. But he wasn’t going to have to wait long.

_________________________________

 

Vin watched the military move closer to their position, their numbers were high, and he hoped their intelligence had been accurate. He had mainly X5’s with him, knowing the physical fighting was going to be tougher at this entrance. He could feel the tension in the air, as the final explosives went off, and then the troops stopped firing wildly into the air, and started to target their barricade. Machine guns went off, and a few bullets flew over his head. His hand gave the order, and bullets started firing back. 

_________________________________

 

Mole started refilling his gun, his eye catching an X6 get hit a few people away from him. He turned back to the barrier, and started firing again, taking down the solider that shot the kid.

_________________________________

 

Alec’s whole body shook as a grenade when off a few yards behind him. He turned to the X6 next to him, “Ready to show me what you got?”

 

The kid smiled, and pulled out his remote control, and started pushing buttons. “Ready.”

 

Her fired a few more rounds, “Number two.” He said and then motioned for everyone to duck again. The boy hit the button, and a loud boom, and a wave of vibration flung the transgenics against the wall, and the military to the ground. Alec looked at the boy with a slight shock, “What the hell was that?”

 

“The small one.”

_________________________________

 

Max just about fell off her feet as the shockwave hit her, “What the hell was that?” She quickly looked up at the TV, the ones showing the north side was pure static for a minute and a wave of fear hit her, until it came back into focus.

 

Luke laughed, “Tad must have gotten his project working.”

 

She just nodded, “Lovely.” She turned back to the TV and saw the troops still moving in, people dropping and being carried off. 

 

{{Max… I need more help down here,}} Mel’s voice was frantic in her ear and she quickly turned to Dix.

 

“Mel, I’m sending whoever we can,” Max responded, her stomach fluttering. Now knowing that Mel was being overrun with wounded. 

 

She whirled back around at Luke and his words, “We’ve got movement on grid eight.”

_________________________________

 

Two transgenics went down next to Joshua as he fired over the barricade. His hand moved to the mouthpiece, “I’ve got wounded over here, and no one can help them.”

 

{{Same here,}} came Mole’s voice.

 

{{We all do,}} Vin replied slightly out of breath with the sound of a scuffle and bullets in the background.

 

{{We’re sending out who we can to pick them up,}} Max’s voice responded.

 

Joshua gave the X5 a concerned look next to him, “Hold on.” He told him, and then turned back to the intruders with his gun.

_________________________________

Another, large shockwave rocked headquarters as Max looked up at the screen of grid 8, it flicked slightly, “Damn it Alec, what the hell are you doing?”

 

{{Trying to win,}} Was his only reply as the sound of bullets rang in the background making her body tense as his comm. went back off. 

 

Her eyes squinted watching the figure move, and she tensed feeling someone behind her. She took a step forward, “Not so close Logan.”

 

His eyes squinted up at the TV, “Who is it?”

 

She watched the person walking, the determination in his step. The long coat, the short hair, her eyes focusing more, “White…”

_________________________________

 

One of the general’s fell to the ground, dirt covering him. He turned watching the rest of his unit hit the dirt. Men falling all around him. He turned over, getting his gun back in position and firing.

_________________________________

Vin’s gun connected with the guy’s face, his leg going backwards hitting the other soldier in the chest. Another X5 flung one soldier into one of Vin’s attackers, as Vin punched the other one in the face. He barely had time to turn around to knock the machine gun from the next guy’s hand, before the bullets rang out.

_________________________________

 

Joshua continued to fire into the group of intruders, wincing slightly as one of his bullets hit a man in the knee. He heard the commotion behind him, and turned to see Gem and Sonya creeping towards them. They each grabbed two of the wounded transgenics, and started to move away. 

 

More gunfire went off, and Joshua heard them rush past his head, a small howl ringing out behind him. Turning quickly, he saw the dark blood flow from Sonya’s shoulder.

_________________________________

 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Max yelled at the screen, her hand rose pointing at it. 

 

“He’s looking for you,” Logan said from behind her.

 

She was steaming, “We don’t have time for this!” She pulled off the headset attached to the radio and marched down the steps. Then she walked over to Mole’s table, and grabbed a handgun. 

 

“Max!” Logan said moving after her, almost grabbing her arm, but stopping short. “What are you doing?”

 

She spun around, seeing everyone look at her. “I’m not going to let him mess everything up.” She put the gun into the back of her pants and then sprinted out the door.

 

“MAX!” Logan yelled. “I can’t let her go alone,” he said feeling the blood pump through his body, he rushed out the door behind her. 

 

Luke and Dix looked at each other, “Who tells Alec?”

_________________________________

 

The general looked around, seeing that his men weren’t advancing. *They knew we were coming.* He scanned the scene, his eyes hardening. With a large sigh, he signaled his troops, as he sprang to his feet. *Fall back.*

 

The soldiers started backing towards the exit, taking some of their fallen comrades with them. Showering bullets into the air with their guns for cover. The general looked over his shoulder as he moved through the fence, *This isn’t over.*

_________________________________

Alec wiped some debris from his shoulders and his hair, and coughed a little dirt, he turned to look over his shoulder, and smiled seeing the troops running back trough the gate. He turned to Tad next to him, “Six was good.” The boy smiled.

 

His troops fired some more rounds, keeping the military in retreat. His hand went to his radio, “North side is bugging out, we have it secure.”

 

{{Good, send as many as you can to the south.}} Dix’s voice came over the earpiece. Alec motioned for half of his troops to head south in a hurry. They quickly darted up and blurred away. {{Uhhh... Alec…}}

 

He didn’t like the sound of that voice, “What is it Dix?” He asked as he gave more hand signals. The guns stopping, and the transgenics slowly standing up. Some moved to their injured, others cautiously approached the military troops. Gathering their wounded and moving the dead.

 

{{White’s in sector eight, moving to seven.}}

 

His jaw clenched, and he picked up one of the extra radio’s giving it to Tad. The boy turned it on, and ran the earpiece into his ear. Alec stood up, “I’ll take care…”

 

But he didn’t finish as Dix continued quickly, {{Max left to find him. Logan right on her tail.}}

 

“SHIT!” Alec yelled, his jaw clenching and eyes shutting tight. He turned to Tad, “You’re in charge here. You know what to do.” The boy nodded, and Alec blurred in the direction of grid eight. 

_________________________________

 

Max ran through the streets her senses taking in everything around her, the sounds of the battle still in the background. But her ears heard it, the sound of footsteps. The sound so out of place with everything else, she whirled around the corner, down the block, and ran full force into him.

 

White flew backwards, falling to the ground, then quickly jumped to his feet. “Well 452, I guess I don’t have to find you. You came to me.”

 

She glared at him her body at alert, “You’re on my turf, and for the last time… the name is Max.” 

_________________________________

 

Joshua rushed for her, as she went down with the two other transgenics she was helping. “Sonya…” He said moving to her, she turned her head to him. Gem started to turn, and Sonya motioned for her to get the other two to the medical ward. 

 

“I’m okay,” she said, slowly getting to her feet. Helping the other two as well, “We’ll all make it together, right?” She said turning to the other two, and they nodded. She looked back at Joshua, “Get back to your troops.”

 

He nodded and quickly returned, motioning for them to give the others cover fire as the wounded retreated back into the city.

_________________________________

 

Alec raced through grid eight, his hand at his ear, “Where are they?”

 

{{Max and White are in grid seven.}} Dix’s voice replied.

 

“Damn it, damn it…. Damn it.” He yelled as he blurred to their coordinates. *Great she’s found him, or vice versa.*

_________________________________

 

Logan looked down from the fire escape he was perched on, Alec’s blood having given him the ability to move faster and jump a little higher. Moving around the roofs had made it easier to find Max. And there she was, and so was White, right below him. 

 

He watched them start to circle each other, both seeming to have a conversation. “I’ve got to help you Max,” he said, looking down, trying to think of what he could do, feeling the power run through his veins.

_________________________________

 

“Why the hell are you here White? Don’t think the military can do their job effectively?” Max said as she moved around the alley way, keeping her eyes on him, waiting for him to make a move for his gun, that she knew he was carrying.

 

“I want my son 452!” White yelled back at her, his foot coming out, trying to swipe at her.

 

She dodged it easily and flipped over his head shoving her foot into his back. He stumbled a few steps and quickly turned around with a glare to her. “How many times have I told you, I don’t know where he is.” She then gave him a cocky smile she picked up from someone else she knew, “Besides, I wouldn’t tell you if I did.”

 

Anger fueled through him, and his arm came out. She blocked the hit with her right arm, and the other one with her left. Before she knew what happened, and image was falling from the sky throwing White away from her, the two rolling away. She stumbled backwards, her eyes going wide at seeing Logan punching White. But he only got in one, and was quickly turned around, a hand around his neck, and a gun to his head.

 

Max reacted quickly, drawing the gun from behind her back and trained it on White. White grinned back at her, “Well, well 452. You’re actually carrying a gun now? Terminal City making you hard?”

 

Her eyes floated from White to Logan. *What the hell was he thinking?* Her eyes narrowed, her finger on the trigger, “Let him go.”

 

White smiled, “Let go of Mr. Logan Cale? Eye’s Only? You’re boyfriend? I think not.”

 

Her eyes narrowed, “He’s not…”

 

“Whatever,” White interrupted her. “Now tell me where Ray is. You come with me, and I let him go.”

 

“I don’t trust you.” 

 

White laughed, and then gripped Logan’s neck more firmly. “I can kill him in a split second. Now where the hell is Ray!”

 

“She doesn’t know, but I do,” Logan choked out. 

 

Max’s world sank at his words, and White’s smile got bigger. “Good,” White said, “Then I only need you.” He turned his gun towards Max.

_________________________________

 

Alec turned the corner and saw White holding Logan, and Max pointing a gun towards the familiar. His hand went to his earpiece as he saw White move his hand. “Tad, eight, now!” He yelled as he blurred down the alley way, his feet jumping a split second before the wave hit.

 

The boom rang through Terminal City and alley way knocking everyone to the ground as the gun went off. Alec’s body still in motion hit White, knocking Logan towards the wall. 

 

Alec and White sprung to their feet, a trickle of blood running down White’s mouth, he spat some to the ground, “494, should have known you wouldn’t have been too far behind.”

 

Alec’s hands moved out, punching him in the face, then another one. White kicked, Alec blocked, his other foot hitting the familiar in the ribs. His fist coming out again, which White blocked, his right hand connecting with the transgenic’s jaw. 

 

Logan shook his head, opened his eyes, and saw White and Alec fighting, his head turned and saw Max on the ground. His head spinning, he crawled over to her. Her eyes were closed, blood pooling around her head and body, her clothes covered. He started to reach for her neck, and stopped at his uncovered hands.

 

The two men kept fighting. Fists, feet, and legs flying at each other. Blocking, hitting, blood from both splattering each other. Alec kicked his foot out, the other man falling to the ground. White rolled with it, and pushed his leg out, kicking the X5 in the chest, pushing him against the wall. Alec’s eyes caught sight of the gun, and his body rolled to it, his hands wrapping around the handle. He jumped to his feet, as a yell broke his attention, “ALEC!” 

 

His head turned at the sound of Logan’s voice. His eyes quickly seeing Max lying on the ground, his mind raced, and he turned pointing the gun to nothing. His eyes catching a lone figure running down the alleyway, and turning the corner. Part of him told him to run after him, but the bigger part had him over on the ground next to Max in less than a heartbeat. 

 

His eyes ran over her, his hand came to her neck quickly. His breathing starting again at feeling the beat under his fingertips, “She’s alive.” He looked up at the older man. “What the hell do you think you were doing?” He was about to respond but Alec continued, “Get back to headquarters.”

 

Logan stood up, as Alec ripped is shirt, tearing the fabric off. He found the bleeding from a graze around her shoulder, tying it off. His mind not comprehending why it would bleed so much. Then as he started to pull her up, he felt the thick liquid run down his fingers at the back of her head. His stomach almost lurching. He pulled off the rest of his shirt, and pressed it to the back of her head. 

 

“I’m going with you,” Logan said. 

 

Alec moved her into his arms, standing quickly, “Do you see this blood?” He yelled, his eyes full of rage, “It will kill you!” He said, and turned away from the other man, and sprinted towards the medical ward.

 

Her looked down at her, guilt washing through him. *I should have known better.* Was all he could think as he willed his legs to move faster.

_________________________________

 

Mel pressed the large wad of cotton to the wound and started wrapping it with gauze. “Gem, finish up here.” She yelled, the other woman taking over, as the blond turned to another patient. Her fingers grabbed the tweezers and worked their way into the bullet wound. The X winced but took the pain, as she pulled the metal out. 

 

She turned to Sonya, “Bandage her.” The Husky transgenic, picked up a few supplies and starting wrapping the wound. Ignoring the pain in her own bandaged shoulder. 

 

Mel started on the stitches on the head of an X6 when she whirled around at Alec’s panic filled yet angry voice, “Mel!” Her eyes widened at seeing his bare chest covered in blood, caring an equally bloody Max in his arms. He moved quickly over to a table, an X5 jumped off of it to make room. 

 

She quickly moved over to them, “What the hell happened?” She said, turning Max’s body to the side, getting a look at her head. 

 

“White,” was all he could say as he looked down at the brunette.

 

Mel nodded, “I need two or three pints, NOW!” Dalton rushed over to her, with the pints and tubing, starting the IV himself. Mel’s fingers inspected the gash at the back of Max’s head. She quickly stitched it up, and started to bandage it. Once Dalton got the IV started, he started to bandage Max’s shoulder. 

 

Mel looked up at Alec, and saw the concerned look in his eye. “She’s going to be okay.” 

 

His eyes blinked slightly, and then turned towards her, “Are you…”

 

“I’m positive,” she said resting her hand on his for a minute. He nodded, his eyes going back to Max. Mel gave a soft smile and shook her head, “Alec…” He turned back to her, “I’ve got her. Go get everything else under control.”

 

Her words slowly encircled his brain, and his shoulders straightened. “Right.” He said, his hand went back to his earpiece. “Report,” he said giving one last look to Max, closed his eyes for a second, and then turned around, heading out of the building. 

 

{{Alpha still secure,}} came Tad’s voice. Alec nodded to no one as he walked outside.

 

{{Gamma is now secure, taking stock now,}} Mole returned.

 

{{Delta is good. Wounded taken care of. Military being rounded up.}}

 

Alec waited, and waited, “Beta?” He asked, his legs moving quicker, starting in a run towards the south of Terminal City. “Beta?” he asked again. Still nothing. “Luke?”

 

{{I’m not seeing any movement Alec. We lost the feeds a few times down there, during the battle.}}

 

Alec ran faster, his body blurring to the south entrance. “Vin?” He called. Nothing. “VIN RESPOND GOD DAMN IT!” Nothing. His legs moved faster, “VIN!!!!”

_________________________________

Scenes from an All New DA on 10/14/02:

***Basically this would be equal to November Sweeps Episodes***

*NEXT WEEK ON AN ALL NEW 2 HOUR DARK ANGEL*

 

Mel nodded, her lip quivering slightly, and then her eyes closed. Alec pulled her towards him, and enveloped her in a hug.

THE STORM HAS ENDED….

“We’ve gone over our footage with a fine tooth comb, and found nothing,” Dix informed Alec.

THE CLOUDS HAVE CLEARED…

Max’s arms just reached out, and pulled Alec to the bed, her arms wrapping around him, hugging him. “I’m sorry.”

WOUNDS ARE HEALING…

“Mole!” Alec shouted as he moved, “I need a group of uninjured X5’s in ten minutes, a van, and weapons to go with it.”

BUT ARE NEW PROBLEMS BREWING?

Max’s eyes darted down to Alec’s lips, then back to his eyes. Her head leaned in, and softly her lips brushed against his.


	9. EPISODE: 8 “TURNING TIDES” 10/14/02

Mel walked through the door of headquarters, her hair disheveled, clothes dirty and bloodstained. Her tired eyes scanned the room quickly, and then she bounded up the stairs. 

 

Alec leaned over the table, looking at the list that Joshua had just given him. He nodded to the taller transgenic, and Josh moved towards the lower level, leaving a pat on Alec’s shoulder. 

 

She could tell he was tense, his muscles were strained under the white t-shirt. “Well, it looks like you took my advice and got some rest.”

 

He turned towards her, and then she knew he didn’t. He shook his head, “I have too much to do.” He looked down at his clothes. The t-shirt was clean, but the pants were still a mess. “Josh insisted I take a shower, and he found the shirt in here.”

 

She nodded, and turned to look at the stuff on the table he was looking at. “Any news?”

 

Alec closed his eyes, his shoulders slumping. He then stood up, and looked at her. He could see the look in her eyes. “They are going through the bodies and the rubble right now. We’ve found fifteen of ours down there, but… we haven’t found Vin yet.”

 

She nodded, her lip quivering slightly, and then her eyes closed. Alec pulled her towards him, and enveloped her in a hug. “I don’t want you to find him.” She said quietly, a tear streaked down her face and landed on his shirt. He held her tighter. “He just can’t be…” Mel tilted her head to look up at him, “We can’t lose him… I can’t… I never…” She trailed off, as another tear streaked down her face.

 

Alec moved his hands to her shoulders, so he could look at her, then moved one hand to her cheek to wipe away the tears. She shook her head, “What happened?”

 

He closed his eyes, “It’s my fault.”

 

Mel gave him a strange look, “What?”

 

“I should have been at the south exit. I’m better at hand to hand than he was. I should have let him handle the north.”

 

Her hand went to the side of his face, and made him look at her. “No, Alec. No. Don’t blame yourself for this. You always blame yourself when things go wrong. Things that you have no control over. You…” He tried to turn away, but her hand forced him back, “No, listen to me. You were the best at … like… everything. That’s why you were the CO. Vin didn’t know weapons and explosives like you did. And you can’t be everywhere at once.”

 

He new she was right, but it didn’t help the feeling that he had. That he could have somehow prevented it all from happening. He opened his eyes, and wiped a few more tears off her cheeks. She tried to smile up at him, but failed miserably. He pulled her into another hug, and he felt her grip tightly to him. “I’m sorry.” He said softly into her hair.

 

“This can’t be happening,” she said again, “Oh God, the last thing I did was yell at him to stay off the comm.... channel.” Mel felt his arms hold her tighter, and she shook her head. Then looked back up at him, “You know… you think you have all the time in the world. You think that person will always be there, ya' know?” He just nodded at her. “But they won’t be.”

 

“Mel…”

 

She shook her head again, another tear streaked down her face. “I’m not going to let things slip by… not anymore. We were trained to be soldiers. We were trained to do things without emotion. But… that’s not who we are. That’s not what we should do. I’m not doing that anymore.”

 

Alec felt his heart breaking for her, and part of him knew how she felt. Her hand came up to the side of his face, and cupped his cheek, “Alec… you’re like… one of my best friends.” He gave her a small smile and nodded, her lip trembled again, “And I love you.” She said, moved her head back to his chest, and hugged him tight. 

 

He held onto her, held her, his hand moving over her back. “I love you too Mel.” He said softly into her hair. 

 

She gave him another hard squeeze and then pulled away, her hands moving to wipe her eyes quickly. She nodded, then looked back at him, “Alec… promise me something.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Don’t make the same mistake that I did.” His eyes looked at her questioning her statement. “Life’s too short, too valuable to waste.” He new what she was telling him, but his life, his feelings… well… they were just a little more complicated then anyone realized. “I’m going back to the medical building…”

 

He nodded, “You’ll be the first one I notify.” She nodded, and quickly left before any more emotions consumed her. Alec straightened his shoulders and moved down the stairs. He went over to Dix and Luke, “Anything?”

 

“We’ve gone over our footage with a fine tooth comb, and found nothing. I’m now trying to hack into the satellite footage and see what I can find out,” Dix told him and moved back to his computer. 

 

Alec nodded, and saw Logan looking at him from the other computer. He didn’t offer the older man a second glance and saw Joshua moving towards the door. He turned to him, “Where are you going Big Guy?”

 

“Check on Max.”

 

Alec nodded. Joshua had been going to check on her about once an hour since Gem and Sonya had moved her back to her apartment. Mel had given her a sedative to help her sleep, and heal as fast as possible. Now they were just waiting for it to wear off. “Josh, why don’t you go see if Gem and Sonya need help with the mess hall. I know a lot of people are over there right now with all the clean up that is going on.”

 

“But Max…”

 

“I’ll check on her.” Joshua nodded in agreement and then left. Alec turned back to Dix, and put his hand on his shoulder, “You’ll call me if you find…”

 

“Anything.” Dix finished.

 

Alec nodded and started to walk to the door, but stopped at the voice behind him. “I’ll go check on her.”

 

He spun around to see Logan a few feet behind him, his eyes glowed with anger, “And exactly how do you propose to do that? Stop by the medical building, and get your latex gloves? Then go over there, and hope she doesn’t need any real help?”

 

“Hey… her REAL injury came from hitting her head on the pavement from the shockwave that YOU caused.”

 

Alec’s jaw tensed, his fists tightened at his sides. He already had the guilt about Vin on his shoulders. And he was already blaming himself for what happened to Max. He didn’t need Logan to push him any further. His teeth ground together, “If it wasn’t for you trying to save the day, I wouldn’t have had to do it.”

 

“You told me to watch her.”

 

“WATCH her, not do something STUPID.” He growled back at the other man.

 

“I’m going,” Logan told him walking towards the door. 

 

Alec’s arm reached out and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around. “No, you aren’t. If you want to help, go to the medical building. There are still some wounded that need to be treated, and THEIR blood won’t kill you.”

 

Logan’s eyes hardened at the younger man, and his jaw tensed. He tried not to display the pain in his shoulder from Alec’s grasp display on his face. He shook his hand off, looked around the room, everyone watching. He knew where he stood, “Fine. I’ll go help Mel.” He then turned and left.

 

Alec took a deep breath, rolled his neck from side to side, and stood up straight. He turned to Dix again, and the transgenic responded, “I’ll let you know.” Alec nodded and walked out of headquarters.

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

He opened the door to her apartment quietly, shutting it softly behind him. He moved over to her bed. She was still lying there, under the blanket, but to his relief, she was curled up on her side. He could assume she had moved like that on her own, so now she was just sleeping. 

 

Alec saw the old, rickety chair next to the bed and smiled, knowing Joshua must have moved it there. He sat down, and looked down at her. His hand moved to her shoulder, and checked on the dressing. The wound was almost totally healed. He removed the bandage, and grabbed the washcloth from the bowl on the nightstand and washed it gently. He set the washcloth back in the bowl, and decided it was better to leave the bandage off now, to get some air. 

 

He really wanted to check on the back of her head, but didn’t want to disturb her to do it. He looked down at her. Her face was peaceful, absolutely… *Beautiful.* He sighed lightly, and his hand moved down over her cheek, moving the hair away from her face. Mel’s words echoed in his head, and he sighed again. *It’s just too complicated.* He thought as his fingers continued to tail over her face softly, but her head moved into the caress.

 

Max could tell someone was there. Where exactly was another question, because her brain was foggy. She could smell them, feel a soft touch to her cheek, and then her senses knew, *Alec…* Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her eyes clearing slowly, and then settling on a pair of very relieved hazel ones starring back at her.

 

“Welcome back Sleeping Beauty.”

 

She gave him a soft smile, “Sleeping Beauty?” She questioned, “I don’t remember getting a kiss from my prince charming.” The words were out of her mouth before she even knew what she had said.

 

He gave her a strange look, and then he just smiled. *Why the hell did you think for even a second she meant you?* He gave another grin, “Sorry, you’ll just have to settle for me.” She moved to sit up, but his hands moved quickly pushing her back down. “Max… don’t… you need to rest.”

 

She swatted his hands away, and sat up anyway, “I’m fine. I feel fine. What…” She was mainly confused, everything was a blur. “What…” Her mind then started having flashes. White. Logan. Gun. Falling. Her eyes widened, “The battle… White...”

 

Alec moved his hands to her shoulders, getting her to stop mumbling and look at him. “It’s over. They left. White… escaped. You…” He sighed, “You were grazed by his bullet, but mostly got hurt from the fall. I’m…. sorry.” He said looking down.

 

Max gave him a strange look, “Sorry for what?” He just shook his head not looking at her. Her shoulders slumped as she realized what happened, her memory coming back slowly. “You set off the shockwave, and I fell from it.” He nodded. “Alec… you probably saved my life from White shooting me.”

 

“I should’ve…”

 

Her hand went out under his chin and forced him to look at her, “Stop. Stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong. What else were you supposed to do?”

 

He sighed, “Why shouldn’t I blame myself for everything? It’s usually is my fault. I mean… you tell me it is most of the time anyway, why would this be any different?”

 

She swallowed at the look in his eyes. He really meant it, really felt like that. She was about ready to comment, when he went on. “I should have done something else. Then you wouldn’t have been hurt. I should have had someone else handle the north entrance, and I should have taken the south instead of Vin. I should have…” 

 

Max stopped him with a hand at that one, “What happened at the south entrance?” She saw the hurt in his eyes, “Oh God, no…”

 

He closed his eyes, “We… we don’t know what happened. We… haven’t found him yet.” 

 

Max’s heart broke, and she did the only thing that she could think of. Her arms just reached out, and pulled him to the bed, her arms wrapping around him, hugging him. “I’m sorry.”

 

He was shocked for a second, and then relaxed into the hug. For once letting himself take some strength from her, allowing himself a little comfort. He felt her hands move over his back, and he almost wanted to bury his face in her neck, and just hide there. Her words almost made him jump. “Alec… it’s not your fault. You do KNOW that right?” She said softly into his ear. He shook his head, not wanting to listen, and she pulled back from him, to look into his eyes, her hand going to his face.

 

His mind was spinning with the guilt inside of him, but also from… her. She was being so… caring, understanding… his eyes looked into hers. She really meant it. “Max…” 

 

“No. Don’t do this. Alec… I was wrong okay? I took way too much out on you, way too many times. You have been there for me, and I haven’t been giving you credit. I just blame you… blame you for things that aren’t your fault… because…” She sighed, why was she letting this all out? Why was she willing now to tell him her feelings? Why did she now possess all this courage with him? “Because I think I thought you could handle it. You always seemed too. You always came back for more.”

 

He gave her a small smile, “I like a challenge.”

 

“Well, I definitely gave you one.” They smiled at each other. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him, her fingertips still trailing over his face. “Thank you.”

 

He gave her a strange look, “For what?”

 

“For saving my life… again.” He looked like he was going to object, and her fingertips moved over his lips to stop him, and he took a deep breath. “For being there for me. For checking on me. For taking care of things here in Terminal City. For… so many things. Alec…” She sighed, still wondering where the courage was coming from, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

His eyes widened at her words. He couldn’t believe what she was saying… this was NOT the Max he knew. He moved his one hand to her head, and moved to turn her slightly. “What are you doing?” she asked.

 

Alec’s eyes went over the bump, seeing that it too was mostly healed, “I’m just wondering how bad you really hit your head.”

 

She smiled at him, and swatted his hand playfully. But then grabbed it with the one she hit it with, her fingers intertwining with his. “I’m fine. I should have told you that a while ago. I guess with everything that’s happened…” 

 

He nodded, it made sense. Heck, Mel’s emotional reaction earlier was proof of that. “So… you don’t want me to just go away? Leave you alone?”

 

Her eyes softened at him, her hand moved back over his cheek and then into his hair. She almost smiled at the shocked look in his eyes, “The last thing I want you to do is leave.” She said honestly, her fingers moving through the strands, pulling him closer to her. Her eyes darted down to his lips, then back to his eyes. Her head leaned in, and softly her lips brushed against his. She could feel his slight intake of breath. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and she tasted him slightly. Her body leaned forward, and then her mouth was back on his. 

 

Alec’s head was spinning. Max was kissing him. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer to her, and he responded to it. It was soft at first, questioning. Then, her other hand moved to wrap around his neck, her body pressing up against his. His arms wrapped around her, his one hand going to the back of her head, careful not to hurt her, but still pressing her mouth closer. He groaned, feeling her tongue dart into his mouth. 

 

She moaned into his mouth, tasting him again. Her body remembering the last kiss they shared in that closet. Her mind remembering why he had kissed her then, but now… she realized he was kissing her back. He was pulling her closer. Her hands moved down his back, over his shoulders, feeling the muscle underneath, and she pressed her body closer to him in response. 

 

Her hands moved up and under his shirt, feeling his warm skin on her fingertips. Her ears heard him groan, and it excited her. Her body was getting warm, hot. Need starting to fill her, fuel her. Her hands moved under the shirt to his front, running over his abs, up his chest, as her mouth continued to suck on his kiss. Her hands moved back around him, and slowly she started to lean backwards, pulling him with her back onto the bed. 

 

Alec felt his body moving over hers, felt her pull him down with her. His head swimming in the sensation. Her legs wrapping around his waste pulling him closer. His mind trying to comprehend what was happening, his body going along with hers. Her hands on his skin, the feel of her body under him, the look of want and desire in her eyes. His senses were literally drowning in her taste, her feel, her… *Smell.* 

 

Then it was like he was hit by a semi-truck, and he broke the kiss quickly, his body trying to pull away from her. Her hands and legs grasping him to her. “Oh, Shit. No.” He said shaking his head, his eyes then staring back down at her. His senses on high alert. “Damn it, Max.”

 

“What? What’s wrong?” She asked, her voice husky and deep. Her hands trying to pull him back down. 

 

He shook his head again, trying to clear it. *I should have known. Should have known she didn’t, couldn’t mean it.* He tried pulling away. “Max… you’re in Heat aren’t you?” 

 

Her eyes widened up at him, and she swallowed hard. *Oh, God. I am.* She now recognized all the signs. “Yes.” She said softly.

 

“I have to get out of here,” he said trying to pull away again.

 

But she wouldn’t let him, “No.” She didn’t want him to go. She had meant every word she told him, and she did really want him. She was sure of it… wasn’t she? “Don’t leave me.”

 

He closed his eyes and his jaw tensed feeling her legs pull him back to her, her fingers moving over his back. “Max… you don’t want this. You don’t want me. You will regret it later. You’ll… hate me.”

 

She shook her head, “I could never hate you.”

 

He wanted to laugh, *Yeah right.* He pried her legs from him, but her mouth attacked him again. He groaned as she pressed her body back against him. He was already reacting to her, reacting to her pheromones, and she had only just started her cycle. *I have to get out of here.*

 

“I want you Alec.” She said her arms wrapping around his neck, her breath in his ear.

 

He swallowed hard, “No you don’t Max. You just want any male you can get between your legs right now.”

 

She shook her head, “No, I want YOU.”

 

He put his hands on her arms, pulling her off him, and actually making it to the edge of the bed, standing up. But she was right there. Her arms wrapping around him again, pressing herself to him. He looked down at her, “What about Logan? What would you tell him?” He looked at her, looked for a reaction from saying the other man’s name. But was shocked when no emotion flashed behind her eyes.

 

“I broke off whatever it was I had with him how long ago? I don’t have to tell him anything.” She was slightly shocked by her own statement, but then realized the truth in it. She pressed herself back against him, her mouth claiming his once more. Her head spinning, realizing she could do that forever. His taste intoxicating her, the more she got, the more addicted she was becoming.

 

Things were quickly getting out of control. He tried walking backwards to the door, it becoming painful to pull away from her. “Max… you know what X5 female pheromones do to the males.”

 

She smiled, she did know. She had found out from the other females this summer. She ran her hand over his chest, down his front, and her fingers rested on the waistband of his pants, “Yes, I do know.”

 

He swallowed hard, still backing up, and then he felt his back slam into the door, as her mouth was back on him again, her body pressed up hard against his, making them both groan at his reaction to her. His arms went around her, kissing her back, as her hips moved against him. He then broke away again, “Max… No!” He swallowed, “I have to leave. We can’t do this.”

 

“Why?” She whined up at him.

 

“You know why. You’ll hate me when it’s over. I couldn’t…” His hand went over her cheek, “I couldn’t take that.”

 

She saw the emotion in his eyes, and swallowed. “I promise, I won’t,” she said and kissed him hard again.

 

He let himself believe it for a second, and then pulled away again. “I wish I could believe you.” He said, his hand moving to the doorknob.

 

Max was desperate, she didn’t want him to leave, and she needed him. “Alec… please… I need you.” His eyes closed, and he shook his head. “Don’t leave me.” His body tensed at her words, as he continued to try and open the door. “Alec… I can’t control this. Don’t leave me to deal with it on my own. I don’t know what I might do. Please.” His hand stilled for a second, but then he opened the door. She literally felt a small amount of panic, “Don’t make me go find someone else.” She saw his jaw tighten, and his mouth moved back to hers, kissing her hard.

 

Her arms started to move back around him, but he pulled away quickly, and shut the door between them. “ALEC!” she screamed pounding on the door. 

 

“I won’t let you.” He said leaning against it, not letting her out, as she continued to pound on it, and scream at him. 

 

“Alec! Open this damn door. Please! Don’t leave me like this! I need you!”

 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, then cussing, still able to smell her even through the door. His hand went to his pocket and he fished out his phone quickly. “Mel…”

 

{{Oh, God.}}

 

“ No, not that,” He said knowing that Mel had thought he had called about Vin. “I need you at Max’s apartment. Now.”

 

{{What’s wrong? What do I need to bring?}} He closed his eyes, trying not to listen to Max’s pleading behind the door. Mel heard it over the phone. {{Is that her?}}

 

“Yeah.”

 

{{Heat, huh?}}

 

“Just get over here.”

 

{{I’m on my way.}} He nodded to no one, and hung up the phone quickly, putting it back in his pocket. He leaned against the door, his whole body telling him to go back in there and do exactly what she wanted. But his mind… his heart… reminded him, just how bad of an idea that would be.

 

“Alec!” She screamed at him from the other side of the door. “I know you are there, I can smell you.”

 

“Max… please. You don’t want this.”

 

“Yes I do.”

 

He tightened his fists again, trying to calm his racing heart, his body. But it wasn’t working. “She in there?” Alec looked up quickly as the blond rushed towards him, and he nodded his head. Mel looked him over for a second. “So… why the hell are you out here, and not in there?”

 

Alec looked at her shocked, “What?”

 

Mel motioned to the door, and Max still whining. “She wants you,” she said quietly. “I know… you want her.”

 

“Mel… she wants any male she can get right now.”

 

She looked at the door, and back at him, “That’s not what it sounds like.”

 

He shook his head, “She’d hate me.”

 

“Alec… do you have any idea how hard heat is… if you don’t scratch the itch?”

 

He closed his eyes, “You aren’t helping.” He put up his hands before she could start. “I have too much to do right now anyway.” She looked down and nodded. “Mel… just stay with her, make sure she doesn’t do something… or someone.” She nodded again, and moved her hand to the door. “Wait.” He said. “Let me get out of here first.”

 

Alec quickly moved away from the door, and started heading back to headquarters. “Alec…” 

 

He turned around to the blond, “I’ll let you know what I find.” He said quickly, and then turned the corner.

 

Mel sighed, and then opened Max’s door quickly, pushing the brunette away from the door, and then locking it behind her. Max tried to move around her, but Mel caught her arms, and pushed her back onto the couch. “Oh no. See, Alec told me to watch you. He’s my CO, and friend. And I follow his orders, even if I don’t totally agree with them.”

 

Max gave her an evil look, “Well, I outrank him here.”

 

Mel laughed slightly, “Well, as I see it. I’m the doctor that has just decided our leader is right now incapacitated. So, too bad.” Max looked like she was about to make another break for it, and Mel just shook her head. “Sorry Max, you aren’t going anywhere.” She took up a fighting stance. “I have more than 10 years of training on you. I do fight dirty. And I didn’t just need two pints of blood put back into me. So I suggest you sit your ass down.” 

 

Max sighed and sat down, putting her head in her hands. She knew Mel was trying to help. She knew Alec was trying to do what he thought was right. *But Damn it! I want him!… Don’t I?* She looked over at Mel.

 

Mel leaned against the door, and slid down it, sitting on the floor. “So… what'cha want to talk about?”

_________________________________

 

Alec walked back into headquarters, rubbing the back of his neck, and taking deep breaths. Mole moved over to him, “You alright?”

 

Alec almost jumped at the voice of the other man, his brain still not fully back on track. He turned to the reptilian man, who was giving him the once over. “I’m… fine,” he said is voice a little tense.

 

Mole just nodded, “So how’s… Max?”

 

“She’s… fine.” He looked up at the other man, trying to figure out what he was thinking. “Ummm, don’t let any… uh… males go check on her.” 

 

Alec watched as the understanding went over Mole’s features, and then a small grin forming on his face. His hand squeezed the X5’s shoulder briefly in understanding, “Understood Chief.” 

 

“Good. Now… any news?”

 

Mole shook his head, “We went through everything, at every exit now. We have a total of 37 casualties, so far.” Alec nodded, he hated that there was a number at all, but in reality, it could have been much higher. “They had quite a few more. Ours are being laid out in some of the building, and we found a site to bury them.” Alec nodded again. “The military have been put into vans. Their wounded and captured were also loaded up. The ones that could, were allowed to drive the dead and injured out of TC.”

 

“Good job Mole.” He was proud of the transgenic for handling everything so well that he had given him to do. “Our wounded?” he asked as he started to walk towards Luke and Dix, Mole following him. His brain finally clearing, and returning to business.

 

“All treated, only two now are in serious condition, under human standards.” Alec gave a small smile, knowing that meant they would be okay. “Nothing too bad.”

 

“How many people are missing?”

 

“We aren’t sure. We have the lists of where people were supposed to be fighting, but troops were moved. Also, we never had a complete list of everyone here. But it did have almost everyone. However, not everyone has checked in yet. So we really don’t know.” 

 

He watched Mole sigh, “What?”

 

“But we do know that of the troops that were assigned to the south entrance, we have about ten that we have no idea where they are. No one has seen them. And Vin is one of them.”

 

Alec nodded and turned to Dix, “How’s the satellite feed going?”

 

“I got into the system, and I’m looking at it now. It’s not really showing too much of the area. But I’m slowly getting to the time frames that we are missing.”

 

Mole nodded and moved out of the way to get more work done, and Alec looked over a Luke. “How’s the editing of the video footage going?”

 

“Good. I’m putting it all together, and not taking anything out like you said. Just compiling it. I should have the tapes done in a few hours.”

 

“Okay, when you get it done. I want someone to take one of the tapes over to Sketchy ASAP.”

 

“Will do.” The transgenic replied, turning back to the video equipment.

 

“Alec?” Dix’s voice called, and he moved back over to him, looking over his shoulder at the computer. The man zoomed in on the images on the computer. The fuzziness cleared a little, but it was still hard to make out. Alec’s eyes watched the scene carefully. The small figures, people, moving around the south entrance to terminal city. 

 

“Can you zoom in any more? Make it any clearer?” He really wanted to see who was who in the picture. At least be able to tell the military apart from the transgenics.

 

“No,” Dix said… “Wait. I have an idea.” He did a few quick keystrokes, and the screen turned into a shade of colors. Alec smiled, the heat images from the satellite. He hated the idea that the transgenics could so easily be identified from their body heat, but right now, it was for their advantage. He now could tell were his men were from that of the military. “Okay, here’s where we lost video.”

 

Alec nodded, and watched the city shake slightly. He tensed, knowing that he had caused them to loose the video. But he pushed the thought away as he continued to watch. Then they saw it. The military was pulling out, but they were taking about seven transgenics with them. They watched a large van move away from Terminal City. “Follow it.” Alec told Dix, “Once you find out where it went, let me know.” Dix just nodded, and Alec turned quickly bounding up the stairs. “Mole!” He shouted as he moved, “I need a group of uninjured X5’s in ten minutes, a van, and weapons to go with it.”

 

“I’m on it!” Mole yelled back running out the door. 

 

Alec looked down again at the maps on the table, a feeling of hope actually going through him.

_________________________________

 

Max wrapped the towel around her head and walked out of the bathroom, her skin freezing from the cold shower, but quickly warming up from her clothes… and her Heat. “Any better?” Mel asked still sitting in front of the door.

 

The brunette just glared at her, “What do you think?”

 

Mel gave a half smile, “Yeah, didn’t think so.”

 

Max collapsed onto the couch again, and screamed. “This is so unfair. Why couldn’t they learn how to fix this, like they did the seizures?”

 

The blond smiled, “Because they are sick bastards.”

 

Max laughed, and then leaned her head back against the couch. Her hand going to her forehead, God she felt like she was burning up. She wanted to scream again, and yell. Run out that door and… *And what?* she asked herself. But she knew. She wanted to find… him. She turned to the other woman… “Mel?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

She sighed. She didn’t know exactly what to say. “All my other Heats… well… I just wanted to get laid… you know?”

 

Mel smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I know.” She tiled her head to the side and looked back at the brunette, “But… this one is different.” Max nodded, and Mel smiled. “Well, for one. You haven’t been in Heat around your kind before.”

 

Max nodded and stood up, starting to pace back and forth, trying to run some of the energy out of her body. “It’s not just that.” She didn’t know how to go on. She wasn’t sure if she should. Heck, Mel and Alec were close. Should she really be talking to HER about this?

 

Mel watched her, and felt bad for her. She knew how difficult it was to be in Heat. She had some interesting encounters with it since she left Manticore, and she tried not to smile at the memories. Luckily she had never run back into those ‘encounters’ again. “Then what is it?”

 

She stopped pacing, and flung herself back onto the couch. “I’ve never been… focused before.” Mel gave her a quizzical look, “Focused… on one male in particular.”

 

Mel nodded, “And it’s bothering you that, that male… is Alec. Because…” She stopped, wondering if she should pry. But then decided she should. “You don’t like him like that. You never wanted him before.”

 

Max shook her head, “No, that’s not it.” She sighed, and leaned over, moving her elbows to her knees and putting her face in her hands. “I did want him, I do want him… It’s just been so… complicated.”

 

“How so?”

 

Max rolled her eyes, “How hasn’t it been? Let’s see? Breeding Partners. Virus. Ben. Logan. Not to mention that he can be the biggest pain in the ass.”

 

Mel smiled, “Which is such an adorable trait.”

 

Max just shook her head, but she couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face.

_________________________________

 

“Are you going to tell Mel?” Luke asked, as Alec put on his military gear over his black uniform. The other men doing the same next to him. 

 

“Not yet. I want to know if he’s there or not first. We have no idea who it was that was taken. I don’t want to get her hopes up.” Luke nodded, and Alec continued. “Once we know, then I’ll tell her.” He put the earpiece into his ear, and trailed it to the radio at his belt. “Do we have people ready in the medical center?” Luke nodded again. “Good.” He then turned to everyone else, “Ready?” They nodded, and followed him out the door to the parking garage. 

_________________________________

 

Alec stopped the large van at the top of the hill, near the trees. Everyone got out of the vehicle and swiftly blurred through the trees to their predetermined location. With a movement of his hand, everyone stopped behind him. His eyes zoomed around the building in front of them. Counting the guards around the building, seeing if their intelligence reports had been accurate. 

 

He turned to his left, gave a few hand signals, and then to his right, doing the same thing. Then with a wave of both hands, they were off again. Blurring to the buildings, to the guards, knocking each one out before they knew what happened. Alec knocked out one, and using the unconscious form knocked out the one next to him. 

 

They stormed to the building, all lining up next to him against the wall. He moved, quickly looking around the corner, taking in the area. His mind thinking quickly, motioning again to the others with him. The two females moved closer to him and the guy next to him. Him and the X5 cupped their hands together. The girls moved their foot into it, jumped up, as the men pushed. The two women propelled up through the air, and grabbed onto the ledge of the roof, pulling themselves over, and then ran across to their positions. 

 

Alec heard the two clicks in his earpiece, signifying their position was secure. He moved his hand over his shoulder at the others, and they blurred around the corner, half of the group taking the right, the other the left window. Running through it, breaking it, as they moved quickly into the building. Alarms going off instantly.

_________________________________

 

Luke pulled the video out of the machine and turned to a young X6 female. He picked up a bag, putting the tape in it, with a printed piece of paper. “Now, you know where to take this?”

 

The girl nodded, “I know where Crash is,” she said taking the bag from the transgenic. 

 

He nodded back at her, “Destroy it if anyone else tries to get their hands on it.” She nodded again, and started for the door. “Good luck.”

_________________________________

 

Alec and his troops got into the main room, with bullets ringing in the background. His eyes quickly scanned the room, his eyes settling on the cells on the side. “Sid!” He yelled, and him and the other X5 moved over to the bars quickly taking out the torches from their bags and working on their own set of bars. The others holding off the guards at the door. 

 

“Hurry up Sid,” a voice called out from behind the other set of bars. Alec’s mouth turned into a large grin as he continued to work, recognizing the voice. They broke through the bars at the same time, and pried they away. 

 

“Out, now.” Alec yelled to the transgenics inside. He saw that there were eight in all, some hurt pretty bad. “Carry the ones that can’t move on their own.” He saw Vin walk out of the other cell, holding onto another transgenic. Alec stored the torch back in his bag, and moved over quickly, to help another one.

 

Vin smiled at him, “Glad you could find time to get us out of here.”

 

Alec shook his head, “You are so going to get your ass kicked for this.”

 

They moved towards the door, Alec pulling out one his guns with the other arm throwing it to Vin. The dark haired man grabbed it, as they started firing back at the troops, trying to move back down the hallway. “Like it’s my fault.” Vin replied, “You come to save my ass, just to kick it?”

 

Alec grinned back at him, as they all turned the corner, moving back to the broken windows. “I never said I was the one. Mel on the other hand…” He trailed off as they shot more bullets at their pursuers. They made it to the windows, moving back out, and they started running. The guards following out the windows, but bullets rained down on them from above, causing them to retreat back into the building.

 

The females continued to fire, and then started running back down the roof, and jumping off the edge, blurring into a fast run, trying to catch up with the other fleeting transgenics. They quickly ran towards the van, gathering the injured in the back. Vin and Alec moved into the front. 

 

Alec started the motor quickly, and gunned it out of there. His hand coming out to rest on Vin’s shoulder. “You have no idea how good it is to see you…” He looked at Vin a little closer and then turned back to the road, “Even if you do look like shit.”

 

Vin laughed, “Thanks.”

_________________________________

 

Mel just shook her head, as she watched Max doing push-ups again. “Does that really help?”

 

Max collapsed to the floor, and turned over on her back, “No, not really. Mostly just trying to take my mind off it.”

 

The blond nodded, and then jumped when her cell phone rang. She quickly picked it up, “Hello?”

 

{{Mel.}}

 

“Alec…” she said standing up quickly, as did Max. “What did you…”

 

{{We found Vin and some others...}}

 

“Oh God…” She closed her eyes, tears starting to come again.

 

{{No, Mel… he’s okay. The military had them.}}

 

Relief rushed through her body, and a huge smile formed on her face. “Really?”

 

{{Yeah. But some of them are injured. Not too bad though. We have people at the medical center. So don’t worry about it.}}

 

Mel knew he wanted her to say with Max, and she nodded into the phone. “Okay.” She smiled, “Oh, and tell him… I’m going to kill him!” 

 

She heard the slight laugh on the other end of the phone, {{I already did, and he’s sitting next to me in fear.}} Mel heard commotion and voices in the background, {{Okay, I have to go. We’re almost to Terminal City.}}

 

With that they hung up the phones, and Max looked at her with a smile, “He’s okay?” Mel grinned and nodded. Max’s smile grew, and the two women hugged each other. 

 

“Thank God.” Mel said as she pulled away. 

 

Max nodded, and let out a long breath. She had been worried and upset too, but she knew how hard it was on Mel… and Alec. *Alec…* she thought again. She looked back over at Mel, “Go to the medical center. Meet them there.”

 

Mel shook her head, “I can’t leave you here.”

 

“I’ll be fine. I know how worried you are.”

 

The blond gave her a once over, “If you left, and found someone… did something foolish… Alec would never forgive me.”

 

Max smiled, “I’m not going to go and just ‘find someone,’ I promise.”

 

Mel was torn. She saw the look in Max’s eyes. She knew she was telling her the truth, but she also knew what Heat could do to a girl. But, she was going to go nuts staying here, and not checking on them. She raised her finger to the other woman, pointing it at her, “You better… be good.” Max just nodded at her. Mel nodded back, and she quickly left, shutting the door behind her, and running towards the medical building.

 

Max stood there for a minute. She did tell Mel the truth. She wasn’t going to just go ‘find someone.’ She walked over to the door and opened, *Nope. I’m going to go find him.* With that she ran out of her apartment and towards the medical center as well.

_________________________________

 

Alec pulled the van up just outside the medical building, and out rushed some of the people from inside. His jaw tensed at seeing Logan as one of them. He got out, as did Vin, and moved to the back of the van. He opened it up, and they slowly brought out the wounded. The members of his team helping them into the building. 

 

“You!” both men turned to see Mel running up to them, her arms going out, and around Vin as her body ran into him, knocking him off his feet. Alec smiled and laughed, as she hugged the other X5 tight, both now on the ground at his feet. 

 

Vin didn’t know what to do, but his arms hugged her back, as he tried to get the air back in his lungs from being forced to the ground. She then sat up, looking down at him, her legs straddling his legs. Then her hands came out, and she began to hit his chest, shoulders, and arms. “How dare you!” 

 

“Mel… calm down.” He yelled back at her, fending off her assault.

 

“Do you know how worried WE were?” She continued, taking her hurt out on him. Her fists pounding on his chest. “We thought you were DEAD!” She yelled again.

 

His hands grabbed at her wrists trying to restrain her, “Trust me…” he pulled her wrists tight up to his chest, making her lean over him. “It wasn’t MY idea to get captured.”

 

“Mel…” Alec said from beside her, and she looked up at him, then to Logan and the other four guys staring at her, all with smiles on their faces. “Can you stop beating him up long enough, to uh… maybe tell me... why you aren’t watching Max?”

 

She looked back at Vin, feeling that his grip had loosed, she got her hands free, and smacked him upside the dead, and then quickly stood up. Leaving Vin on the ground, rubbing the side of his head. She turned back to Alec, “I left her doing push ups… she promised me…” She didn’t finish her sentence though, as her eyes caught the look of the other guys around her. They all were starting to turn to look in the other direction, her head quickly spun, and she sighed, “Speak of the devil.”

 

Alec groaned, both from the fact that Max hadn’t stayed in her apartment, and from the smell of her pheromones. “Max…” he said looking around at everyone else, “Go home, now!”

 

She shook her head and walked closer, her eyes never moving from his, not looking at anyone else. “Not without you.”

 

He swallowed. His eyes darting to the other X’s that were slowly moving towards her, he even caught the strange look in Logan’s eyes, but he shook it off. Logan was the least of his problems. He moved closer to her, “You don’t understand what you are doing.” He said, trying to talk rationally to her, but knowing that logic was quickly leaving the scene of everyone that was there.

 

Mel looked around, and started to move to the side. She saw Vin getting up from the ground, and her jaw tensed as she watched him moving with the others. She turned to the brunette, “Max… he’s right. Go home.” She moved away even further, backing towards Logan. Right now the guys were focused on Max… but if Max did leave…she would turn into their focus, at least until the pheromones left their brains. She looked at Alec, she knew what was going to happen, she wanted to help, but knew she couldn’t. “Alec… I’m leaving.”

 

He just nodded as he turned around facing the other X5’s, as he stood in front of Max. “Leave Mel. Leave right now.” And she did, she quickly ran into the medical building, and pulled out her cell phone. “Mole… we need some non-humans. And NOT feline members.”

 

“Max… run, now.” He said, his arms moving up as he continued to back up, getting closer to her. The others starting to move in closer. 

 

She shook her head, “Not without you.”

 

He closed his eyes briefly, and then focused on the five men moving towards him… her. He looked at Vin, “You don’t want to do this buddy.” His voice low, almost in a growl.

 

Vin just gave him a smile, a wild look running through his dark eyes. “I beg to differ.” He moved closer, “I mean, you don’t seem to be taking the shot with her. Why can’t I?” He motioned to the other four, “Or them as well?”

 

Alec’s jaw tensed, and he saw one of the others move towards Max, reaching for her, and his leg came out, kicking him in the chest sending him to the ground, and then all hell broke loose.

 

Max jumped back, as another arm reached for her, but was quickly deflected by Alec punching the X5 in the face. All of her being told her to get in there, and help him. But something wouldn’t let her, as her eyes watched, almost mesmerized by his actions. Her breathing becoming more erratic as she watched him fight. Her body becoming warmer. Want moving through her. Was it because he was fighting… fighting for her? She tried to shake it away, shake the primal feelings that she was having away. But it wasn’t working.

 

They were ganging up on him, two of them held onto his arms, as one moved to punch him in the stomach. But Alec used the hold of the two, to kick his attacker in the stomach, throwing him into the nearby wall. The guy hit his head, and collapsed to the floor. 

 

Alec growled slightly, and leaned forwards, pulling one of his holders over his shoulder, and then coming up with his fist into the other man’s jaw. His eyes widened slightly, recognizing it as Vin, before his head moved backwards, the other man’s fist connected with his eye. He fell backwards pulling him with him, and pushing up with his foot, and throwing him over his head.

 

He then quickly rolled out of the way, as another X moved to kick him in the side, his leg coming out, pulling the man to the ground, then swinging around, delivering a blow to the guys chest with his elbow, before springing to his feet. He turned, and pushed the next transgenic away from Max, his arm going around his neck in a head lock, his fist coming up into the mans gut, over and over again, his arm blurring.

 

Vin and another man ran into the other two, pushing them to the ground. Alec deflected some of the blows with the first guy’s body, and then groaned as he pushed the other guy up, and tossing him into the other two. All three landing in a pile a few short feet away. He jumped back to his feet, and growled out at Max again, “Go home.”

 

She just stood there, and watched him kick his next attacker in the back, and then sweeping his legs out from under him. His foot then coming into contact with the guy’s chest. As another one, came from behind, and got Alec in a head lock. His hands went to the man's arms, and he jumped up and backwards over the man, taking him with him. The man landed with a loud thud to the ground. 

 

He quickly backed up to Max again, looking at the men on the ground trying to get back up. He took her wrist, looking at her, his eyes hard, “What did I say?” She shook her head again, and he closed his eyes for a second. “Fine!” He yelled at her, “Come on!” He said, and pulled her with him, both blurring back towards Max’s apartment.

 

Logan stood there in shock for a minute. He couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed. His heart rate was erratic, his body felt like it was on fire, and never in his life had he wanted Max more than he did in that moment. The anger that fueled through his body was beyond belief. *How could she have wanted him?* His eyes hardened, as he started to walk to Max’s apartment. 

 

A couple non-human transgenics rounded the corner, and took in the scene of the five X’s laying on the ground. Mole shook his head, and looked in the direction of Max’s apartment. He grinned, and then looked back down at the men. His arm reached down, and pulled Vin to his feet. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

_________________________________

 

He pulled her into her apartment quickly, “What the hell do you think…” But he was cut off as her body pushed him back into the door, closing it, her mouth moving to his, her arms wrapping around his neck. His hands instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her closer, his mouth moving against hers. But his mind snapped again, “No...Max. No.”

 

“Why?” she demanded looking up at him, her hips moving against him. Her hands moving down his front, to the button of his pants. “Can you honestly tell me you don’t want me?”

 

He groaned, as her fingertips trailed over his skin at the waistband of his pants, her hips pushing against him. “Max…” he groaned, trying to move away from her.

 

Her hand moved down his front, pushing against his reaction to her, and his eyes closed again, “Are you telling me this is all just my pheromones?”

 

Alec grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them up to his chest. “No, I can’t. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want you now, or before.” He sighed, “But you really don’t want me Max… that’s the problem.”

 

She stomped her foot and pulled her hands away from him, and shoved his shoulders back against the wall. “Don’t tell me what I want and don’t want!” Her mouth moved to his again, and he moaned into it, her taste and smell permeating him again, making his head spin. 

 

He pried his mouth from hers, his hands moving to her shoulders, pushing her away from him. “Max… I care about you way to much to do this!” He tried to move to the door.

 

Her hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. “If you care about me so damn much, then you wouldn’t leave me!”

 

Alec closed his eyes, his breathing becoming faster. “Max! I don’t want you to hate me anymore than you already do. I don’t want you to blame me for this.” He sighed, “I don’t…” He tried to get his mind to wrap around what he wanted to say, but the longer he was there, with her, the harder it was getting. *Literally,* he thought with a groan, as her body pressed up against him again. “I don’t want to mess up anything between us.”

 

She looked up into his eyes, saw the emotion in them. She wanted to scream, “Damn it Alec! I’m serious! I want you.”

 

He shook his head, “Right now...”

 

“NO! Before. I just… I didn’t have the courage… I was… confused.”

 

He wanted to laugh, “Oh and Heat has somehow NOT made you confused?” He pushed her away again, and got his hand on the doorknob. 

 

Her hand slammed the door shut, “Yes! No…. I don’t know.” She knew that didn’t help, but she tried to go on. “It made me admit it to you.” He shook his head again, and she moved back to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Please, Alec… believe me.”

 

He swallowed hard, “I wish I could Max…” He groaned at feeling her fingers moving through his hair, her lips moving over the skin at his neck. “But you really don’t want…”

 

Her mouth moved to his ear, “I do want you. I want you now. I wanted you before… I’ll want you after.”

 

Alec closed his eyes at her words. He could feel himself losing the last grasps of rational thought, “Max…”

 

Her lips moved from his neck back to his ear, “I promise.” She kissed his neck again, “I promise.”

 

He swallowed again, his eyes closing, as she did it again, said it again. His hand went to the side of her face. His hazel eyes stared into her dark ones. He saw the want, and need in them, knew his own reflected the same. “You better,” was all he could say as his mouth descended down onto hers, both moaning into the kiss, their arms wrapping possessively around each other. Pulling their bodies tight together. 

 

Her hands quickly moved to his shirt, and pulled it over is head, only taking her lips from his for a few brief seconds, then moving back again. Her tongue moving inside. His hands moved over her back, down to her tank top, his fingers moving underneath to her hot skin. Her hands moved over his shoulders, over his back, to his chest, and then back to the button of his pants. Quickly undoing it, and the zipper. 

Her hands moved inside, her fingers wrapping around him, making his hips jerk towards her. She groaned into his mouth, feeling him hard in her hand, need coursing through her even more. Her other hand moved to pull his pants and boxers down, pooling them at his feet. 

 

His hands moved up her back, taking her top with them, pulling it over her head, and flinging it into a corner. His hand immediately moving back to her, grasping the plump flesh of her breasts in his hands, his thumbs moving around the hardened peaks. His mouth moving to her neck, sucking at the skin. 

 

She moaned against him, her fingers gripping him tighter, and his hips bucked at her in response. His head was swimming in sensation. His one hand left her chest, and moved down to her pants. She broke away from him, and moved them down her legs quickly, kicking them away. Her hand was back on him instantly, the other around his neck, pulling his mouth back to hers.

 

They both groaned at the feel of their naked flesh pressed together. His hands moved to her ass, picking her up, and she jumped slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. His mouth broke from her in a gasp as she settled against him. Then his lips moved over her chest, his head dipping, his tongue swirling around a hard nipple, and then sucking it into his mouth. Her head leaned back and she closed her eyes, pressing her chest up at him.

 

Her hands moved up to his shoulders, holding on, as her she moved her hips against his waist, feeling his erection, pressed hard against her, making her ache more with need. “Alec…”

_________________________________

 

The X6 female walked back into headquarters and over to Luke. “Sketchy’s got it.” 

 

Luke nodded, and smiled over at Dix, as the two were putting other videos into large envelopes, and addressing them. Dix smiled, “Maybe the tides are finally turning.”

_________________________________

 

He heard his name from her lips, heard the want and desire, and groaned again, as she moved against him. His mouth suckled on the other breast, and then his lips moved back up over her neck, claiming her mouth once again. He walked a few steps, as his tongue dipped into her mouth again, tasting her.

 

Alec pressed her naked body up against the wall, and her legs wrapped around his waist, his boxers and pants around his ankles. Her mouth kissing him frantically, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. “Alec… please.” She moaned into his mouth. 

 

He groaned as her legs tightened around him, his lips moved to her neck, and he closed his eyes as he pressed forward. His body sinking into her in one long thrust, his mind seeming to overload from the pleasure of her hot, tight, and wet around him.

 

Her head flung back, hitting the wall, but she didn’t care. Her mouth opening, gasping, as he entered her body, stretching her, filling her. Her eyes closed, and then she whimpered into his kiss as his hips began to move into her. Pumping into her body, pressing her back into the wall, hard. And she welcomed it, her legs tightening around him, her hips moving with his.

 

He felt her body move with his, felt her nails at his back, and he continued to move inside of her. Thrusting hard, and fast into her body. She felt better than he could have ever imagined. Their tongues met, dueling, tasting each other, as he continued to ram himself inside of her, again, and again. Not wanting to stop, the pleasure so intense.

 

She had been on edge too long, and the feelings that were going through her were pulling her over. His hands moved to her hips, holding her more firmly, allowing him to move faster, harder into her. She broke the kiss, gasping, her eyes closing, her head moving back and forth, her hair falling in her face, as the pleasure was becoming too much. Her hands grasped his shoulders hard, and then she lost control. Her body and mind screamed, as did her mouth with his name, as waves of pleasure overtook her.

 

He heard her, felt her muscles contract around him, and it fueled on his desire, as his hips continued to move into her over and over again, not wanting it to end. His body continued to move, feeling her muscles flutter around him, then slow. His mouth moved back to hers, and her arms wrapped around his neck, her tongue moving into his mouth passionately, making him groan again.

 

Max rocked her hips against him, her legs tightening as he pressed her firmly against the wall, pinning her to it, and thrusting his hips into her over and over. She was building up quickly once again, she could feel it, her body already tensing from the movements. And then like lightning, she snapped again, her whole body jerking and screaming in his arms.

 

He heard her again, and this time her muscles seemed to steal the breath from him, grasping him so tight, his whole body tensed. His hands tightened on her hips, pulling her as far on to him as he could, as his body exploded into her, his mouth groaning out her name.

_________________________________

 

Logan found his way to Max’s apartment, taking him much longer to get there than the two transgenics. As he moved towards the door, it was almost like he was hit by brick wall, and he staggered backwards. His blood started to pump through his body once again, his senses trying to figure out what was happening. 

 

Then he understood. The transgenic blood in him, Alec’s blood in him, was affecting him. Max’s pheromones were affecting him, like they had the other X5’s. Not nearly as much as they were, but enough. He tried to shake off the feeling, tried to clear his head. He had to think straight. He had to stop Max from making the biggest mistake of her life.

 

He started to move for the door, but stopped instantly, his hands trembling at the scream that came from the apartment, “Alecccccc…” He fell back from the door, hitting the ground. He swallowed hard, the scream was from Max, a scream of *Pleasure.* He closed his eyes, his mind playing the images in his head, he tried to get rid of them but they bombarded him. 

 

Rage and anger started to fuel in his blood once again. He got back to his feet slowly, his fists clenching. He started for the door again, but again stopped. Another scream echoed from behind the door, his eyes closing again at Max’s yell. But his fist tightened at hearing the pleasure filled groan of Max’s name right behind it.

 

Logan’s jaw tensed, and he moved away from the door. *You may have her now. But I’ll have her in the end.* and with that he quickly moved his way back to headquarters.

_________________________________

 

Her breathing started to slowly return to normal, and her eyes opened to find a pair of hazel ones looking back at her. Her hand came out, to push away the hair from his sweat soaked brow, and her lips trailed over his again. She felt his arms tighten around her, and his low voice rumble against her lips, “Hold on.”

 

She wrapped her legs around him tighter, heard him groan lightly, and smile. Then she felt herself moved from the wall, and moving through the apartment. She smiled at him, as he moved them both over to the bed, lowering them down onto it. The soft mattress welcoming to her back. Her arms moved back around his shoulders, pulling him back down to her. His mouth moved back to hers, and she moaned into it, as his hips began to move once again.

 

Max moved her hips up at him, but his hands moved down her body. He moved his hands under her legs and pressed them up to her chest, and over his shoulders. She gasped as he thrust again, moving deeper into her, her nails moving over his back, down to his ass, grasping it, trying to pull him even closer.

 

He groaned as he continued to move once again, sinking into her body over and over. Her mouth moved to his neck, her teeth lightly scrapping the skin. His hips moved harder in response, his body trying to move as deep into her as possible, trying to somehow claim her body with his. 

 

She looked up into his eyes, the pleasure and desire written there couldn’t be described. Her hands moved back up over his back, over his barcode making him shudder slightly, and then into his hair, pressing him to her waiting mouth. 

 

He never wanted to stop kissing her, stop touching her, stop being inside of her. It was... perfect. Every movement created pleasure for each of them, moving in perfect rhythm against each other. He could feel her sounds, her whimpers against his mouth, and he sped up his pace. Her gasp of air on his face, her nails at his shoulders, her muscles gripping him tightly, and his name… with his name on her lips he was gone.

_________________________________

 

Logan walked into headquarters, and saw Dix and Luke working at the table with a huge stack of videotapes. He moved over to the computers and sat down. He opened up his email program, and a web browser. He quickly hacked into the government server, and found the email address he was looking for. He opened a new message and started to type. His fingers moving fast, trying to hurry. 

 

When he was done, he quickly read the message, and then sent it. His hands came together, and a small smile formed on his face, as he watched the email program send the message.

_________________________________

 

Alec kissed her softly, and rolled onto his back, taking her still connected body with him. Her body settled back over him, making them both groan as she moved her hips a little. Their lips came together once again, her hand moving in his hair. His hands trailed over her bare back. His body sitting up with hers, his mouth traveled over her neck, shoulders, then down her chest. Her chest arched back at him, as his mouth moved over her breast, his other hand moving over the other one. Grasping the flesh, moving his thumb over the hard tip, as his teeth lightly scraped against the other one. 

 

Her head tilted back, as her fingers ran through his hair, pressing his head firmly to her chest. His head moved to the other one, his hand leaving and moving between their bodies. Max let out a gasp as his fingers moved between their joined bodies, one flicking over the hard bundle of nerves, and her body shuddered against him, her inner muscles pulsing slightly in response, making him moan around the nipple in his mouth.

 

Max’s hips began to move on him, rocking against him. His mouth moved away from her for a moment, to kiss her hard, his thumb moving in circles over the small nub, making her body shake against him. His other hand moved to her hip, guiding her onto him. Her hands moved to his shoulders as he laid back on the bed. His hips jerking up into her. 

 

She leaned over him, bracing her arms on his chest, as she continued to move her hips, up, down, up, down, again and again. Her head moving back as she continued to move. His thumb still moving on her, his other hand, pulling her back down hard onto him. She moved faster, harder, pushing herself down, over and over. And with another push down, and a hard thrust of his hips up into her, she was floating, her back arching. His hands pushing her hips down onto his, both groaning out their pleasure, as their minds exploded in white heat.

 

Her body slumped forward over his, her face hiding in his neck, as her ragged breath washed over his skin. His one hand moved over her back, pulling her closer to him, holding her, his eyes closed, his head moving to the side kissing her cheek. His other hand grabbed the sheet pulling it over the two of them, and then moved into her hair, stroking it softly. 

 

She wrapped her arms around him, and moved herself closer into his embrace, as she let her eyes drift shut, sleep claiming her tired body.

_________________________________

 

Ames White looked up from the casualty reports the military had given him, at the beep from his computer. He moved his chair over, and opened up his email, a large grin spreading over his face at the message:

 

White-

 

I want the Cure and Max. You get Ray and 494.

 

Deal?

 

-Eyes

_________________________________

Scenes from an All New DA on 10/28/02:

 

*IN TWO WEEKS ON THE NEXT DARK ANGEL*

 

Normal stood up, patted Sketchy on the shoulder, “Well, get the word out.”

IT’S HALLOWEEN IN TERMINAL CITY

“Yeah. It’s a holiday for ghosts, goblins, and freaks. Freaks… like us. Our holiday.” Joshua said.

IT SHOULD BE A TIME OF CELEBRATION FOR ALL….

Vin’s eyes turned to Mel, who was almost refusing to look at him.

FREAKS, VAMPIRES, AND… WITCHES

Max jumped and turned quickly, getting ready to hit the person who had surprised her, then she saw it was Alec, and punched him hard in the gut.


	10. EPISODE: 9 “FREAKY MORNING” 10/28/02

“I can’t believe this happened,” he said shaking his head in disbelief. “I mean we all knew something strange was going on. We could hear the sounds, the gunfire…” Sketchy said trailing off as he, OC, and Normal watched the tape of the battle at Terminal City in Normal’s Office. 

 

Cindy couldn’t say anything. She just held her arms tightly around herself, rubbing them slightly. She was trying to get rid of the Goosebumps that went over her skin, as she watched people on both sides being brought down. 

 

Normal watched with wide eyes as well. “Why did the military go in? Was it cause of those teen trouble makers?”

 

Cindy shook her head, “Probably. And they weren’t transgenics.” Normal looked up at her confused.

 

Sketchy nodded, “Yeah, Max and Alec told us the real story. You know that Breeding Cult story I wrote?” 

 

Normal nodded back at him, then understood, “It was them?” The other two nodded in response. Normal shook his head, then ran his hand over the back of his head, “But why? Why would they…?”

 

Cindy gave a disgusted smile, and pointed to the screen, “To get this.” Her stomach turning, watching another transgenic fall to the ground on the television. Sketchy swallowed, and turned back to his notepad, writing more down.

 

Normal stood up, patted Sketchy on the shoulder, “Well, get the word out.” He said, and moved out of the office. OC and Sketchy smiled at each other, as they continued to watch. The sound of Normal in the background yelling at employees. “Bip. Bip. Bip. People!”

_________________________________

 

Vin sighed looking around the group for the morning meeting. It was very different than usual. For one, everyone looked… exhausted. That was to be expected. The last two days had been… well… hell. But that wasn’t the only thing. Their fearless leader was missing, as well as their second-in-command. Both, Vin thought, almost with a smile, doing something much more interesting. He was just curious how THAT was going to affect things. 

 

Because the little incident, while mostly kept quite, and not known to the whole of Terminal City, it was well known in Headquarters. And while most of them, seemed almost happy by the turn of events for the two. It created a huge amount of tension as well, some explainable, he thought looking at Logan. And some… unexplainable, his eyes turning to Mel, who was almost refusing to look at him. 

 

He sighed again. They had to get stuff done. “Okay people. As we know… uh… this meeting will be a little different than usual. For one, I guess… I’m conducting it.” He looked around at a few of the smirks, and smiles. Mel rolled her eyes, and the humans jaw tensed. “Oh kay. Mole… report.”

 

“We are short on everything. We still have a lot of our weapons, but ammo… that’s another story. I’ve got a huge list. And we need to get it soon. In case they decide to try and come back in here.”

 

Vin nodded, “Okay, get me that list as soon as you can.” Mole nodded, and he turned to Joshua, Gem, and Sonya. “How’s the food supply?”

 

“Supply is low. But we should be okay for about a week,” Joshua informed him.

 

Gem nodded in agreement, “The hurt transgenics are just taking more food than usual to help their bodies heal faster.”

 

“Our list of needed supplies is done, as well as a list of what we would like. If it can be arranged,” Sonya said handing him a few pieces of paper. Vin looked at the list as she continued, “I’m thinking some healthier food, would last longer, and also be better than pork rinds and Twinkies.”

 

Vin gave a soft smile, “We’ll have to see about that. I know how Alec likes his pork rinds.” He heard a half laugh, half snort and looked up at Mel. The smile leaving her face, and her eyes moving back to the side of the couch, where her fingers were playing with a frayed edge of fabric. “Okay, Mel… Medical?” He asked.

 

She looked up at him, caught his eye for a second, and then looked around to everyone else. “We are low, on everything. Supplies, equipment, and our blood supply. The list is still being complied. And we need to get the blood supply back up.”

 

“We could have a small blood drive. Get the un-hurt transgenics to donate,” Logan said. Everyone turning to the human as he spoke. “I can take the list of the people we have in the city, cross-reference it with the injured lists, and notify the others to come in to give blood.”

 

Vin blinked slightly at him, and nodded. It was a good idea, “Okay. I’ll let you take care of it, if you need any help let me know.” Logan nodded at him, with a slight smile.

 

“Okay, Dix. How’s the video’s going?” Vin asked turning to the other transgenic.

_________________________________

 

Alec laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His left arm holding the warm body next to him to his side, his fingers moving over the cool skin of her naked back. Max’s head was resting on his shoulder, her legs intertwined with his, her soft breath moving over his chest, as she slept peacefully. He was wishing that time would just stop, standstill. But he knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

 

She was going to wake up at any minute. Her heat was over, he could tell from the temperature of her skin, but mostly from the lack of pheromones in the room. He closed his eyes at the thought, wishing that she wouldn’t, that she wouldn’t wake up, because if she did… His jaw tensed slightly, *Why? Why Alec? Why did you cave in?* But he knew the answer. He wanted her. *Heck, want, isn’t even the word for it.* 

 

He had finally allowed himself to believe her, believe her Heat induced words. Even though part of his mind knew, just knew that she didn’t mean them. But he had wanted to believe her, needed to believe her. Just once. Believe her for just a little bit of time that she actually felt something for him. And in that Heat induced fog, he did, for what now seemed like a very brief amount of time. *Too brief,* he thought with a sigh.He had believed her words. Believed the look in her eyes, the feel of her touch. But now… now was a different story.

 

He felt her stir next to him, felt her body move, stretching. His fingers stilled instantly, his body tensing slightly, waiting for the onslaught to start. Waiting for the inevitable scorching words that would come out of her. The abusive hits from her body. But worst of all, the hateful look that would come from her eyes. He closed his eyes tighter, not wanting to see it.

 

Her body stretched out against the warm one next to her. Her face instinctively nuzzling into the warm skin of his chest, taking in his scent, as her cloudy brain started to wake up. She ached her back, her muscles were sore, but she felt… *Wonderful. Completely… relaxed.* She thought with some amazement, as the world was slowly coming back to her senses. 

 

The events of the previous day, night and early morning starting to play back in her head. A feeling of disbelief washing through her. But surprisingly, even to herself slightly, she wasn’t upset. As a matter of fact… she was actually quite pleased. It almost wanted to make her laugh at herself, *It takes Heat for me to finally get my head on straight. Who would have thought?* But then she felt his body tense next to hers, and knew that he was awake. Her body did the same in reaction, as a slight panic went through her.

 

*Oh no. What if?* She swallowed hard, remembering the effect of pheromones on the male X5’s. She remembered how hard he had tried to stop them. He had said it was because she didn’t want him. *But was he just saying that? Putting the blame onto me, so that he wouldn’t have to tell her that he didn’t want her? That his reaction was only physical?* Her heart constricted at the thought, as she slowly opened her eyes, awaiting her impending doom.

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

“Okay. Meeting’s over,” Vin said. Everyone got up and started to move down the stairs, back to their assigned tasks. He sighed, and reached out, grabbing Mel’s arm. “Wait.”

 

She pulled her arm away from him, turning to him, “Hey!”

 

He sighed, “Mel…” he started, then waited till everyone else was down on the first level. “What the hell is wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” She said turning away from him.

 

He rolled his eyes at her, “Yeah, right.” He walked around her, getting back into her line of sight, “You won’t even look at me. Don’t tell me you are still mad that I got caught. You KNOW that wasn’t my fault.”

 

“That’s not it.” She said moving to the stairs.

 

He grabbed her arm again, stopping her. “Okay, but then if that’s not IT, it HAS to be something.” She just shook her head at him. “Oh come on Mel. Tell me what the hell is going on. Why are you so mad at me?”

 

She sighed, shaking her head. She knew, logically, that she shouldn’t be mad. But it didn’t make her any less… hurt. She closed her eyes for a minute, “I’m not mad at you.”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

“I’m not. I just…”

 

“You just what?” he prompted.

 

“Nothing.”

 

He was getting angry, “Mel. You’ve never kept things from me before, don’t start now. You always tell me what you feel, what you think, even if I won’t like it. So tell me!”

 

She almost laughed at that. *Yeah, right. I haven’t told you EVERYTHING,* she thought to herself. “Vin… stop.”

 

“No. I want to know why my friend is ignoring me.”

 

She closed her eyes at his words, a little anger getting into her voice. “Well, this FRIEND was a little TOO worried about you. This FRIEND was a little too upset to think that you could be dead. This FRIEND didn’t exactly like that fact that you tried to compete with our other friend for his girl.” She yelled back at him, pulling her arm away roughly and moving towards the stairs.

 

Vin’s eyes blinked rapidly at her words, and he spun around as she walked by. His hands grabbing her shoulders quickly, spinning her around. His one hand quickly moving into the back of her blond hair, his mouth coming down quickly, crushing her lips to his.

_________________________________

 

Alec felt her body tense next to him, and he stopped breathing, waiting. But no words followed, he slowly opened his eyes, knowing the curiosity would kill him. His eyes met her dark brown ones looking back at him. The sight breaking his heart. While it wasn’t hate, at least not yet, it was… confusion, and that hurt almost as bad. “Max…”

 

“Don’t say it. I don’t want to hear it,” And she didn’t. She didn’t want to hear his explanation for why he had given in to her. She was too afraid it would break her heart in two.

 

He nodded, his eyes closing, his arm slowly moving out from under her, letting her go. Allowing her to flee from him. He felt horrible, but he just couldn’t let things go, he had to say something. “I’m... sorry. I really am Max.”

 

She heard his words, felt him pull away, and she rolled over on her back, onto the other side of the bed. “No, I’m sorry.” She said.

 

He nodded, sitting up on the side of the bed. His bare back towards her, his hands on his face. *Yeah, sorry she ever met me. Sorry I was ever around.* His hand went through his hair. “I didn’t mean…” he just couldn’t go on. How was he supposed to tell her?

 

She cringed looking at him. *He can’t even look at me.* And his words… she knew… *He didn’t mean for it to happen. He didn’t want it to happen. He just couldn’t help it.*

 

He wanted to turn around and look at her, she was being too quiet. She hadn’t yelled or hit him yet. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, realizing that she was still probably in shock. Still trying to figure out what happened. Maybe… maybe while she was still thinking he could reason with her. “I never wanted this to happen…”

 

Max felt her heart constrict again. She used all her strength not to let the wetness in her eyes to fall at his words. She didn’t know if she could take anymore, as he continued to speak, “Not like this Max. I never wanted it to happen like this.” Her heart stopped. “I should have had more control. I should have left. I just... I just wanted to believe…”

 

His words stopped, and her head raced, her heart started beating fast. Her hand moved to his shoulder, turning him towards her.

 

He felt the touch to his skin, and jumped slightly. He turned towards her, his voice completely gone, confusion written in his eyes, as he looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears, waiting to spill over, but her mouth, was slowly turning into a smile.

 

The questioning in his hazel eyes, the uncertainly there, gave her two reactions. The first was to laugh, because of how unexpected it was to see those emotions there. And the second, was to pull him to her, and kiss the look away. She quickly chose the second. Her hands pulled him towards her, as she leaned in, her mouth moving back to his for a quick, hard kiss. 

 

He was shocked, and pulled away not knowing what else to do. “Max? What?”

 

She gave him a small smile, “I seem to remember a promise I made you yesterday.”

 

He blinked at her. *She remembered?* He swallowed, *Was she serious yesterday?* he asked himself. *Or is she just for some strange reason going to be nice, and just let me out of it, even though she didn’t mean any of it?* Part of him wanted to yell at him, that it was a good thing she wasn’t trying to kill him. Part of him still hated the idea. The last thing he wanted was for her to pity him.

 

“Max… I know you promised not to be mad, not to hate me… but…” He closed his eyes, not believing that he was even trying to get himself in trouble with her. “I should have stopped you, stopped us… from…” He shook his head again. “I know that you were saying all that… I know it was just the Heat talking. I knew it then too…”

 

She shook her head, and her hand went back to the side of his face. His hazel eyes wide looking back at her. “It wasn’t the Heat talking. I thought I explained that.” She did. It had given her the courage to admit things to him, which she wouldn’t have otherwise. Now the only question was what he really felt. What he felt outside of all those damn pheromones. 

 

He felt her fingers on his face, and his world seemed to stop at her words. “You were serious?” He asked, and she nodded. He closed his eyes, shaking his head lightly, “No… you didn’t, couldn’t have meant it.”

 

Her fingertips lightly trailed over the soft skin of his cheek, then over his lips, silencing him, his eyes opening again to look at her. “Alec… I did mean it. I meant everything I said.” She looked down for a second, unsure, and then her dark eyes went back up to his. “The only question is how my Heat affected you.”

 

Alec was at a complete loss for words. *She meant it? She really, really did want me? Me?* Her words played in his head again, he saw the look in her eyes. The questioning in them, directed at him. *She’s worried about what I feel? If I wanted her?* He didn’t even think about it for another second, and decided to answer her. His hands came out quickly, pulling her to him, his hand at the back of her head, kissing her fully. 

_________________________________

 

Original Cindy poked her head back into Normal’s office, finding Sketchy still there scanning through the video. He was marking off time slots onto his notepad, noting the images that he would want for the article that he was writing. “How’s it go’n?” she asked him, walking up behind him.

 

“Al’right,” he replied. “I still can’t believe this. It’s… unreal.” He shook his head, “And to think that Max and Alec were right there in the middle of it all.”

 

OC nodded, she couldn’t believe it either, and it terrified her. “Our Boo is strong though.”

 

Sketchy agreed, “Yeah, and she’s got Alec there too.” 

 

Cindy smiled, “Yep, she’s got her boy looking out for her ass too.”

 

“Hey… princess… you writing?” Normal said peeking in the door.

 

“Heck no!” She replied.

 

“Then get your ass back to work!” 

 

“Some things change,” Cindy said to Sketchy, then walked past Normal in a slight huff, rolling her eyes, “And some things never do.”

_________________________________

 

Mel felt his lips on hers, felt his hand in he hair, and gave in to the sensation. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him against her.

 

Vin felt her respond to it, his hand pressing her back closer to him, his tongue darting into her mouth, tasting her kiss. How many times had he imagined this? Thought of it? But threw the thought away because they were… friends? But her words, her… admission? Could he call it that? Changed everything, as he molded her body against his.

 

She was losing herself to the kiss, but then pulled back, remembering where they were. Questions still running around in her head. “What?” she asked slightly out of breath, “What did you do that for?”

 

His arms were still wrapped around her, not letting her get too far away from him. “Because I wanted too.”

 

“You wanted to? You… wanted to kiss me?” She asked almost in disbelief. He nodded back at her. “But… I thought… I thought I was just your… friend.”

 

“You are my friend,” Vin replied, “But that doesn’t mean, that’s all you are.” He smiled as her lips turned into a small grin.

 

Her arms moved back around his neck lazily. “Really?” He nodded again, his arms around her, his hands clasping together at the small over her back, holding her to him. ‘Then what am I?”

 

He smiled, “Honestly?” She nodded. “Well… I’m not totally sure, but I know I’d like to find out,” he said leaning his forehead against hers.

 

Mel smiled back at him, “So would I.”

 

“Are we going to get supplies for this city anytime soon? Or do we have to wait for mating season to be over?” Mole yelled up at the two of them. They broke apart immediately, both blushing profusely, as the other transgenics doubled over in laughter.

_________________________________

 

Her body leaned back against the bed, taking him down with her, as their mouths continued with the kiss. Her arms brought him closer to her, not wanting to let him go again, but he pulled away, looking back down at her. His eyes still unsure. Her hand went to the side of his face, and into his hair.

 

“All of it?” he questioned, “You meant, everything?” She nodded up at him, and he swallowed hard. “You’re only unsure… unsure of what I want?” She nodded again. His eyes closed and turned into the caress of her hand, his lips going to kiss her palm. His hand moving over hers, as his lips traveled down her wrist, leaving small kisses, hope creeping into his heart. 

 

Max watched him, heard him, felt his lips on her skin, “Alec…”

 

His eyes opened at her voice speaking his name, looking back at her, her eyes still questioning him, wanting a real answer. His other hand came back to the side of her face, as he looked down at her. “I wanted you too, Max. Before, during, and after.” He watched her smile back at him, and it almost took his breath away. 

 

“Then why did you pull away from me?”

 

“Because… because I really thought you didn’t want me. Max… you really never gave me any cause to believe that you would want me like that outside of Heat. I cared… I care too much about you to let you do something…”

 

She did know, she could tell. Because right now, his usual mask was nowhere to be seen. She was seeing the real him, the real Alec, he was showing her his real emotions. They both were. Here, alone together. Naked, both physically and emotionally to each other… for once. “I don’t regret one thing about it.” He smiled at her. God, how she loved that smile, that true, genuine smile that he gave sometimes. 

 

He couldn’t believe it. He almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. Now he knew she wasn’t upset with him, that she actually meant what she said, that she didn’t have any regrets. That she actually wanted him, *But how exactly?* “Max, I need to know what you want from me.”

 

She gave him a strange look, “Want from you?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah. Were do we go from here. That is, if you even want a we...”

 

She smiled, *We.* This was a turn of events, and she almost giggled. Alec... wanting a relationship? His name and that word was something she at one time would never have thought went together, but that was before she started to open her eyes to the real him. Knowing that in a way, she still was figuring him out, but realizing that the more she did, the more she liked. “I’d like a we… that is… if you think you can handle it.” She said a small smirk on her face, and a challenge in her eye.

 

He grinned at the look on her face, the look in her eye. The usual fire still ever present. “Oh, I think I could at least try.”

 

“Try?” She asked him and hit his shoulder. He gave her a slightly hurt look, but both laughed knowing she barely touched him. Her body moved quickly, rolling him over onto his back, her body leaning over his. “I think you better do more than just try.”

 

His hands moved down her back, and settled at her hips, she leaned down against him, making him groan, and close his eyes slightly. Her hips moving against him, his hazel eyes snapped back open. “Max….”

 

“Yes?” She asked, her voice turning deep.

 

He swallowed looking back up at her, the desire starting to run through her eyes once again. “You aren’t in Heat anymore.”

 

She smiled at him, and then her brain snapped at her, and she gave him a confused look, “You’re right. That’s… strange.”

 

“How is that strange?”

 

“It usually lasts a lot longer.”

 

Alec looked up at her shocked, “It lasts longer than a day?”

 

“Yeah, usually. It’s not supposed to?”

 

“God, how insatiable can you get?” He asked her with a teasing smile.

 

She hit his shoulder again, “Funny. Wait. Do you mean… it lasts until…”

 

“Until it’s satisfied or well… until the pheromones naturally run out of your system.” Then his eyes widened again, “Wait a minute.” He tilted his head to the side, looking up at her. “Are you telling me that you’ve never been satisfied when you’ve gone through Heat?”

 

She swallowed, looking away, not meeting his gaze. She didn’t want to see the cocky look on his face, which she knew would be there. That he had, she had to admit, every right to have on his face. Because, well… he had kept up with her, gone past her actually. She had never felt anything like it before. Granted, she had never been with another X5 before, but still…

 

Alec’s hand moved under her chin, tilting her face back to his, his thumb lightly caressing her chin. So much making sense to him now. Her views about everything, about sex, now made so clear. “I’m sorry… I had no idea.”

 

Her eyes flew back to his face, and instead of the look she thought she would find. She found one very different, very… tender, loving, looking back at her. “Don’t be sorry for something you had no control over.” She then smiled down at him, “But… if you really want too…”

 

“Yes?” he asked.

 

“You could always try and help make up for all those other times.”

 

Her sultry grin made him groan as did her hip movement, and his hands were back in her hair in an instant, pulling her mouth down to his for a deep kiss.

_________________________________

 

Joshua sat the box of can goods down on the counter, “Here’s the tomato sauce you needed.”

 

“Thanks,” Sonya said looking up from the large pot she was stirring in front of her. 

 

He smiled back at her, “No problem.”

 

Gem came over, and opened the box, taking a few of the cans out and putting them on the counter in front of the other woman. Then started to take a few more, and move them into the cabinets. “How many more boxes of them do we have?”

 

“Three,” he said, and the other two nodded.

 

“We have it listed as stuff that we need. Hopefully we can get that soon.” Sonya said as she started using the can opener on one of the cans. 

 

“What are you doing for tomorrow?” Joshua asked her.

 

“Tomorrow?” She asked looking up at him, not sure what he meant.

 

“Anything special?”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s Halloween.”

 

Sonya and Gem smiled at the look on Josh’s face. “I take it you like Halloween, Josh.” Gem said, as she continued to transfer the cans. Joshua watched, then quickly started to help her. 

 

“Yeah. It’s a holiday for ghosts, goblins, and freaks. Freaks… like us. Our holiday.”

 

The two girls smiled at each other, “You know, you’re right. I hadn’t really thought about it. I’ll have to make something interesting,” the Husky transgenic replied. “Hmmm, what should I do for dinner?”

 

Joshua shook his head, “No, no dinner. Night time is for Trick and Treats.”

 

Gem nodded, “He’s right. A lot of people will be out for dinner, I doubt we will have many at all.”

 

“You mean… I might get the night off?” The three laughed at her question. 

 

Gem walked back over, and started to fold up the empty box, “Yeah. One night, you don’t have to make dinner. I’m sure we could get a few others to take over, just in case anyone does come in.”

 

“Hmmm… I don’t know. What would I do with my time?” Sonya asked with finger to her mouth and a grin. Gem laughed.

 

Joshua smiled, “Have dinner with me.” Sonya looked back at him shocked, and Gem looked back and forth between the two transgenics. “I’ll cook.”

 

Sonya smiled back at him, “That sounds wonderful.”

_________________________________  
Max moved her body against his, feeling him hard, pressed between their bodies, and she moaned into the kiss. God, she wanted him, again. This time the want and need was purely her own, and not enhanced from her pheromones. The thought that his reaction to her as well, was fully his own, helped to fuel her on. Make her want it, want him even more. If that was even possible.

 

He groaned as her body slid over him, pressed again him. His hands traveled over her bare back, and down to her hips, trying to still her movements, “Max… are you sure?”

 

She opened her eyes, looking at him. Was he serious? And seeing his eyes, she noticed he was, “Yes. Alec… I want you, need you, I’m sure.” He only responded by kissing her again and rolling her over onto her back. Her legs opened instantly, allowing him to settle himself over her, pressing her to the mattress. 

 

His mouth trailed down over her cheek, to her neck, tasting the exposed flesh. His mind swimming again with her taste, her smell, and now the knowledge that she truly wanted him, wanted this, wanted an *Us.* He almost smiled at the thought, but with a move of her hips up against him, only a small groan came out. His hand slipped down her body, to grasp at her breast, his thumb traveling over the hard nipple, moving in circles. He heard her sigh in his ear, and his head moved lower, down her collarbone, then to her other breast. 

 

His tongue flicked over the hard peak, and then he sucked it into his mouth. Her back arched under him, her hands moving into his hair, grasping his head to her. Her hips moved back up against him, and his other hand moved down her body between them. Traveling over her stomach, towards the juncture of her thighs. His fingers dancing, teasingly in the dark curls, making her whimper, “Alec… please.”

 

His lips grinned around the flesh in his mouth, as his fingers gently parted her, feeling her heat, her wetness, her desire and his. He groaned at the memories of before, as his fingers started to trail over her sensitive flesh, making her moan, and move her hips towards his hand. His fingers found her clit, and trailed over it, circling, and her hips bucked up at him, and he bit lightly at the nipple in his mouth.

 

She shuddered against him, her body on fire. Her fingers continued to run thought his hair, and then down over his neck, back and shoulders. Her hands trying to feel him, bring him closer to her. She needed to touch him, feel him, as her body began to tense, as he continued his pleasurable torture to her body. Her head moved back against the bed, when she felt a finger enter her, followed by another, his thumb still moving over the sensitive nerve endings. 

 

His mouth moved to the other breast, as his hand moved down to her hips, trying to keep them steady as he moved his fingers in and out of her body. He could feel the muscles in her stomach and legs tighten. His eyes looked up at her. Her mouth was open, gasping, her eyes closed in rapture, her lips moving in small, silent gasps, and then her body shook. Her walls grasped at his fingers, as he slid them back inside of her, keeping them there as his thumb continued to move. Her legs spasmed, and her back arched, as she screamed.

 

Alec never took his eyes off her face, he didn’t think he could if he tried. The pleasure written all over her features were unbelievably beautiful. His hand on her hip slowly moved up over her body, caressing her on the way up to her cheek, his body moving with it. Her body starting to slowly settle down, her eyes opening to look up at him. His mouth moved back to hers, kissing her softly, as he gently pulled his fingers from her.

 

Her hands moved from the back of his head down to his shoulders, pulling him down to her, crushing his body to hers. She kissed him back, hard. Turning the soft kiss much more passionate, the burning embers of desire quickly burning bright once again from the taste of him. Her legs wrapping around his waist, making them both moan as the tip of his erection brushed against her hot center.

 

He felt her hips move up against him, and he groaned again into the kiss. Pulling away slightly, he looked down into her eyes, his hand at the side of her face, and slowly he pressed his hips forward. He entered her slowly, taking his time, letting them both feel their bodies coming together once again. This time, of their own completely free choosing. 

 

She struggled to keep her eyes open and locked on the hazel ones above her because of the pleasure moving into her body, as he slowly filled her, completely. They both stilled as he got fully inside of her, her hand moving back to his neck, pulling him down again, their mouths coming together, their tongues dueling. He ground his hips into her as response, and she gasped, her legs pulling him tighter against her.

 

And he started to move, mimicking the actions of their mouths. His hips moving slowly, moving in and out of her in long, steady strokes. He felt her nails at his shoulders, felt her hips move up into his, and he responded. His hips moved a little faster, his thrusts a little harder, and she moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss, moving his lips to her neck, her collarbone. As he continued to move inside of her.

 

Her hips moved up against him, her legs tightening as he continued to move. Her hands roamed over his back, her nails lightly traveling over the skin, then down to his ass, gripping him tightly. Her head fell back, as he moved faster, harder into her. Her hands squeezed again, and he thrust harder. His hands moving under her, gripping her shoulders, as his body continued to move over her, in her. 

 

Her hands traveled back up to his shoulders, holding to him tightly, as he drove into her. His mind overloading with the pleasure of feeling her surrounding him, pulling at him, of sinking into her over and over. Her head turned and found his lips once again, and it was almost like she sucked the hair from his lungs, his head getting dizzy as she was filling his senses. He loved getting lost like this, with her, and he hoped he would never find his way out.

 

Her muscles tensed, and she held her breath slightly, in almost fear as she looked over the edge. But with the feel of his arms around her, and another thrust of his hips she felt herself leap over the edge, knowing that he would catch her. 

 

Her whole body shook in his arms, as she screamed out his name in his ear, her muscles constricting around him, pulling at him. Her fingers holding his shoulders tightly, her nails digging in, and with another hard push, he let himself erupt inside of her. His body arching against hers, their hips pressing tightly together, his hands pulling at her shoulders, as his body shuddered with hers. 

 

His breath started to slowly calm, and he rolled onto his side, bringing her with him. His arms wrapping around her, as her head moved into the crook of his arm, her body pressing up to his, her leg moving over his hip. Her lips pressed a few light kisses to his shoulder, and neck. Then her face moved there, hiding against his flesh, as her arms wrapped around him. 

 

She felt his fingers moving softly over her back, and smiled against his neck, her leg pulling him closer. Both of their heartbeats starting to return to normal, as well as their breathing. “So… did that make up for one of them?”

 

Max laughed, and moved her head to look at him. The smile on his face, made her grin back at him. “Well… a little bit.”

 

His one eyebrow raised, “A little bit?”

 

“Well… some of them were really bad. Do you know how many push-up’s I did?” He laughed at that, his hand moved to the back of her head, and pulling her in for another kiss. When he broke away, she smiled, “You know I could get used to this.”

 

“Oh really?” 

 

She smiled, her finger trailing over his chest, “Yes… really.”

 

His hand came up to hers catching it, resting them both on his chest. “So could I.” She smiled again, and leaned down. Her lips trailing over his once more. He groaned pulling away, “Max…”

 

“Yes?” she asked.

 

He groaned at the look in her eye. *Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?* He thought, and then almost laughed at the pun. But he wasn’t at all unhappy, he was beyond happy. But the real world…. The real world did call. “I hate to do this… I hate to even mention it…. But… It is mid-afternoon… and… with everything that has happened. We really need to get to Headquarters.”

 

Her eyes widened, “Oh God. You’re right.” She immediately felt horrible. She sat up quickly, pulling the sheet with her, trying to get out of bed. But she found that she couldn’t move, the sheet wouldn’t go with her. She turned back around, seeing him holding the other end. “Alec? I need to get up. We need to go. I can’t believe I let myself forget about everything.”

 

He sat up next to her, not caring that the sheet didn’t cover him. “One, it’s not your fault, and you shouldn’t blame yourself for forgetting it. And two…” He fingered the sheet she held over her, “There is no need at all for the sheet.” His eyes danced at her.

 

Her fist hit his shoulder, and she shook her head. “True.” She said and stood up without it. Moving to her dresser, looking for some clothes. She smiled as she took out some things from the drawers, she could feel his eyes moving over her. 

 

And they were. Sure she didn’t need to wear the sheet around him, heck, after everything they had done… But it didn’t mean that the sight of her walking around in front of him naked, didn’t… well… He swallowed hard, and stood up, looking for his clothes. He found his pants and boxers still in a pile near the door, and quickly pulled them on. He turned back around after pulling on the black shirt, finding her dressed. He moved over to her, his arms wrapping around her waist, her arms looped up around his neck, as she smiled up at him.

 

“I’m going to go back to my place and change really quick. Meet you in front of Headquarters in like ten minutes?”

 

“Five,” she said pointing her finger into his chest. 

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” he responded with a salute, making her laugh. But he cut her off with a kiss, and then sighed pulling away. He opened the door, and walked out, turning around to look back at her. She leaned against the door jam. He didn’t want to leave.

 

She didn’t want him too either, but knew he had too. Knew they had to get work done. She looked at her watch and pointed, “Four and a half.”

 

His eyes widened, “Okay, okay. See you there.” He said, and sprinted off.

 

She caught his blurring form move towards his apartment, not too many buildings away. She wrapped her arms around herself, shut the door, and started walking towards the main building. She was unbelievably happy. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt like that. *That’s just sad,* she told herself. But as she got closer to headquarters, her stomach started to turn. Worry started to form. She realized with everything that happened, there were a few people behind those doors, which she wasn’t so sure she wanted to face. Some out of total embarrassment, and well… one that she knew would not be happy at all for her and Alec.

_________________________________

 

Alec quickly changed clothes, and then was back out the door, running towards Headquarters. Not because she had told him he only had four minutes, but because he just wanted to get back to her. He was running on pure happiness right now, and he wondered how he got so lucky all of a sudden. Maybe things were really starting to turn around. He blurred up to the building, seeing her there, he stopped suddenly, his arms wrapping around her. 

 

She jumped and turned quickly, getting ready to hit the person who had surprised her, then she saw who it was, and punched him hard in the gut. 

 

“UGH!” Alec cried out, grasping his stomach, “What was that for?”

 

“You scared the hell out of me!”

 

“I can’t put my arms around you?”

 

She smiled at him, and then moved over to him, gently patting his stomach, “Of course you can. But, damn! Don’t surprise me like that. And just so you know,” she said with a wink, grabbing his hand as they moved to the door. “Just cause we are… together now…”

 

“Yeah?” He asked, looking at her, waiting.

 

“Doesn’t mean I still won’t kick your ass.” The sparkle in her eyes, and the sound in her voice gave her away, but he was happy.

 

“That’s okay. I know you won’t damage it too bad.”

 

“Oh really? How do you know that?”

 

“Easy,” he said, smiling as he opened the door for her, “You like it too much.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him, but grinned at the truth of his words. They walked into the room together, and were welcomed with a holler. “Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. If it isn’t our missing leader and commander,” Mole said standing up, taking the cigar out of his mouth. 

 

Everyone’s eyes were now on them, and Alec could see the red starting to cheep up Max’s neck. “Yeah, Mole. We had a lot of things to go over. Plans to work out,” he replied giving the reptilian man an evil look.

 

“Plans my ass,” the man replied with a slight laugh.

 

Max looked from Mole, to Luke. He gave her a smile, and she returned it, along with one to Dix. Dix smiled back, “Glad to have you two back.”

 

She nodded, and saw the empty chair by the other computer, a small sense of relief going through her at not having to see him right now. “Logan’s working on a blood drive at the medical building,” Luke informed her. 

 

“Good.” She said, and turned back to Mole. “What’s everyone else doing?”

 

“Getting lists of needed supplies,” he answered then motioned up to the second floor. “Vin and Blondie are working on some bank heists, or some crime spree or something to get the money.”

 

“Thanks,” Alec said, patting Mole on the shoulder. The man moved back over to his guns, as the two X5’s moved towards the stairs. They got to the top, seeing the other two transgenics, leaning over the table looking at the maps, their sides pressed together as they planned. Alec coughed, the two turning quickly to look at them. “So, Bonnie and Clyde what plans do have cooked up?”

_________________________________

 

The next morning two hands were gripping the edges of the News World Weekly, as they sat behind their desk. The cover showing images from the battle that happened in Terminal City, along with a drawing of the picture of the Breeding Cult symbol. The title running over the pictures, ‘Cult Fakes Barcodes, Military Falsely Blames Transgenics.’

 

The phone rang, and a hand quickly picked it up, “White!” came the angry reply. “Yes, I saw it.” He crumpled up the paper with his other hand, throwing it on the desk. “I’ll take care of it.”

_________________________________

 

“Calm down,” she said watching him pace back and forth. If he kept it up, he was going to make her dizzy.

 

“Can’t calm down. Don’t know what to fix. Must be good… no… better.”

 

“Joshua,” Gem said putting her hand up, stopping him. “Don’t worry about it. Whatever you fix, I’m sure she will like.”

 

“No, it must be perfect.”

 

Gem smiled at him, and took his hand. “You really like her, don’t you?” He nodded back at her, and her smile got bigger. “Okay, don’t worry. I’ll help you. We’ll figure out what to make for dinner. We’ll get the table set, and the candles.” His smile got bigger at the thought of candles. “I might be able to find some wine somewhere.” She tilted her head at him, “That is… if you wanted it to be romantic.”

 

He nodded at her shyly, and saw his hands shaking. “Music, too?”

 

Gem nodded, “Music too.”

_________________________________

 

“I do not know why I agreed to this!” came the voice from the bathroom. 

 

Alec laughed, “Because we need the money. And we need it soon. And with it being Halloween this is the perfect way of doing it.”

 

“But why couldn’t I have a different costume? Like you or Vin? You know… with pants.”

 

He rolled his eyes, and leaned against the bathroom door. “You know, I still don’t know why you are changing in there.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know… you’ve seen me naked… blah... blah... blah. I’m just not used to it yet!” He grinned at her words, yeah he had, and again last night, and more this morning. And again before they started to change for tonight.

 

“Mel’s not complaining about her outfit,” he replied to her. 

 

“So? Comparing me to other women already huh?” He just shook his head and smiled, knowing she was just trying to argue with him. “Besides. Hers and Vin’s outfit go together.” She opened the door, and he almost fell onto her. 

 

He took a step back, looking at her, and swallowed, “Wow.” Was all he got out. She was wearing a short, brown, hide skin, fringed dress. Her dark hair pulled back into a long braid, a feather at the back of her head, with a blue, jeweled, leather headband around her head. His eyes traveled down her form, the fringe stopping mid thigh to her bare legs down to her feet in leather moccasins. 

 

Finding his voice again, he gave her a cocky look, “And what do you mean they match? So do we.” He said poking his finger at the brim of his cowboy hat. 

 

“What? Cowboys and Indians? Aren’t they just supposed to fight each other?” He smiled at her, his hand going to the lasso on his hip, and quickly moving it over her, “Hey!” she yelled as he pulled her to him, up tight against his body.

 

“And we don’t fight?”

 

She looked up at him “We do more than fight.”

 

“Now we do,” he said, his mouth leaning in and kissing her soundly. He pulled away with a sigh, and she pouted at him. His finger trailed over her lips, “Later… I promise.” He told her, sliding the rope from around her and putting it back to his side. 

 

She moved towards the door and he followed, “You better,” and he grinned as he followed her out. “But don’t lose that rope, you might need it.” She said as she started to walk to the garage. He almost tripped over his own feet in the cowboy boots as her words hit him.

_________________________________

 

“It looks wonderful,” Sonya said, her eyes dancing in the light from the candles on the table, as Joshua pulled out the chair for her. She sat down as he pushed it back in. 

 

He took his seat on the other side of the table, “I’m… glad… you like it.” He stammered slightly. He took the bottle from the ice bucket that was sitting on the table, “Wine?”

 

She picked up her glass, holding it out for him, “Please.” 

 

He took out the cork, and poured some in her glass, then into his. He picked up his own glass, holding it up, trying to think of something to say, but couldn’t think of anything.

 

“How about… to new beginnings?”

 

“To new beginnings,” he said back, and they clinked their glasses, both smiling, and taking a drink. 

_________________________________

 

“Ugh, I hate heels.”

 

“Oh, stop complaining.”

 

“Don’t tell me to stop complaining. I may hate Manticore. But at least I got to wear regular shoes.”

 

“Military boots?” Vin rolled his eyes, as her hand was on his shoulder, steadying herself on one foot, as she looked at the sole of her shoe. He smiled at her, “You know… you look…” He stopped, still unsure of what he should say.

 

She looked over at him, “I look what?” She looked down at herself, in the short dress and coat, the long pearls. Her hand going to the caped hat covering her head. Her lips licked at the bright red lipstick. “Like a tramp? Silly? Pathetic? What?”

 

Vin laughed at the look on her face, “I was actually going to say beautiful.” Her face instantly softened, she put her shoe back on. Then her hand moved towards the back of his neck, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. They broke apart quickly at the echoing voices entering the parking garage. 

 

“It’s Halloween Max… it doesn’t have to be accurate.”

 

“Fine, fine. But just so you know, the Indians did not really dress like this.”

 

He sighed, looking over at her as they walked towards the other pair, “Yes, Maxie. I know. We did get an accurate teaching of history back at Manticore.” They stopped a few feet in front of the others, “Nice outfits.”

 

“Thanks,” Vin said posing, holding out his gun. Mel laughed with hers, as she twirled her beads in a circle.

 

Max rolled her eyes at the pair, and Alec just laughed. Then his eyes squinted at Vin, his eyes darting to Mel, then back, his smile getting bigger. His eyes caught the dark haired man’s, and his finger went to his lips pointing. Vin’s hand came up quickly, wiping at his mouth, and then looking at it, seeing the red lipstick. The two men’s eyes caught again, and Alec laughed at the look. “So Clyde… You know… I like that.”

 

Vin rolled his eyes, as the four started to walk to the van. “Just as long as you don’t start calling me Vinny again.” Mel laughed, and Vin turned towards her, “What’s so funny Bonnie?” Her glare just made Max start to giggle as she got in the backseat with Alec. 

 

Alec looked over at her, “What’s got you so giggly?”

 

Her dark eyes twinkled back at him, “What did they do to our DNA to make us fight like this?”

 

Mel laughed, as Vin started to drive the van out of Terminal City. “Ummm, stubbornness.”

 

“Thick headedness….” Vin added.

 

“Intelligence,” the blond inserted.

 

“All with smart aleck goodie ness,” Alec added tipping his hat. Max swatted his leg, but left her hand there on the letter chaps covering his pants. He looked down at her hand, then back up to her eyes, both smiling at each other. “Al’right. Let’s get out of here, we have work to do.”

_________________________________

 

Joshua sat his fork on his plate, and stood up, clearing the dishes. “That was wonderful. You’ll have to show me the recipe.” Sonya told him, and he smiled back at her.

 

“I’m glad you liked it.”

 

Her head tilted as the song changed, “Nice song.”

 

Joshua walked back over to the table, his hand slowly going out. “Uhh… Would you like to dance… to the song?”

 

She nodded, taking his hand, standing up. He slowly pulled her towards him, and her other hand went to his shoulder, as they started to sway to the music. 

_________________________________

 

The four pulled up into the alley, and parked the van, then got out. “Okay, everyone knows what houses to hit?” Max asked.

 

They groaned at her, “Yes mom.” All three replied in unison, and started laughing, her evil look only making them laugh harder. 

 

Alec wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they started to walk out of the alley, “That wasn’t funny.” She pouted.

 

He nodded, “Yes it was… Ouch,” he groaned at the hit to his side. At the sidewalk, he turned to the other two, “See you in a few hours.” The other two turned left, as they turned right. He took the gun out of his holster, checking it. The orange spray paint on the end, making him frown slightly.

 

Max looked up at him, “Oh don’t worry. We can get that paint off your baby when we get back to Terminal City. You know we had to make them look like toy guns for tonight.”

 

“I know, I know.” He said re-holstering the gun, “And we better be able to get it off.” She lightly patted his chest, and then again rolled her eyes, as they moved off into the crowd of dressed up ghouls and goblins.

_________________________________

 

Vin shut the doors to the van, as Mel leaned against the brick wall of the alley. “That was seriously, way too easy,” she said.

 

He agreed. Everyone was so caught up in the holiday, that they didn’t even notice what they were doing. So what if a few people showed up to a party uninvited? So what if some people decided to leave that crashed party a little early… more than likely just going to another one they got invited too. So what if they just happen to take valuable jewelry and artwork with them? Okay, well, they didn’t really know that last part was happening. “So now what do we do?” He asked leaning against the van in his black suit, the old .38 in his hand, resting at his side.

 

Mel grinned, swinging her beads around again, her other hand twirling her blond hair. “We wait for them to get…” But she didn’t have to finish her sentence as she heard the laughter coming from the end of the alleyway. The two transgenics moving towards them. She stood back up, moving from the wall, “Let me guess…”

 

“Too easy,” they said with her. Vin opened the doors again, and they put the bags into the back of the van. They all hoped inside, as Alec’s cell phone went off.

 

“Hello?”

 

{{Alec?}}

 

“Dix… what’s wrong?” He could tell by the transgenics voice, that something wasn’t good. 

 

{{Alec, be careful on your way back. But you may want to drive by Jam Pony…. Or whatever is left of it.}}

 

“What?” Alec asked into the phone, and turned to Vin in the front seat, “Jam Pony, quick.”

 

Vin moved as quickly as he could through the streets and the people, without trying to draw attention to himself, as Alec listened to Dix go on. {{Someone or should we say some group, did not like the news article this morning.}}

 

“But why Jam Pony, and not News World Weekly?” But then he already knew the answer, and he looked over at Max. “White must have found out the writer was working at Jam Pony. And then also with Normal and his debate with the Reverend…” He sighed, as they turned the corner.

 

Everyone in the van gasped at seeing the flames, and the big black X spray painted on the door, or what remained of it. As firemen with hoses were rushing into the building, trying to put out the massive inferno.

_________________________________

 

Scenes from an All New DA on 11/04/02:

 

*NEXT WEEK ON AN ALL NEW DARK ANGEL*

 

“Has he contacted you?” Max asked as she stormed into the room.

MAX’S WORLD IS TURNED UPSIDEDOWN

White laughed looking at Logan, “So he’s gotten on your last nerve as well.”

ONE MAN DOES THE UNTHINKABLE

Vin and Mel moved over to the computers, “Dix… do you have the number to Alec’s contact?” 

ONE MAN IS MISSING

Logan took out the vial from his pocket and held it up to Max, “The cure.”

WHO WILL SHE TURN TO?


	11. EPISODE: 10 “BAD BLOOD” 11/4/02

{{Thankfully no one was inside the building when it was set on fire,}} The news reporter stated, standing in front of what used to be Jam Pony. The only thing left was part of the front and sidewall, half of the black X still visible. 

 

Max shook her head at the television, and leaned back against Alec, as his hands rested around her waist. “I can’t believe this.”

 

“Me either,” he said into he ear, as his eyes looked up at the television broadcast. “At least Sketchy, OC, and even Normal were at Crash when it happened. 

 

The image on the television switched to show a split screen, showing two other scenes. The voice of the reporter came over the images, {{Two residences were hit last night as well. It has come to our attention that they are the residences of the manager of Jam Pony and one of his employees. Mr. Reagan, the manager, has been an outspoken member of the pro-transgenic movement. The other man, a Mr. Theodore, is a writer for News World Weekly. The magazine was the first to bring out information on the military’s attack on Terminal City….}}

 

“Well at least the information is getting out there,” Vin said, his fingers squeezing Mel’s tighter as they leaned on the railing looking up at the television.

 

“Yeah, but now they are going to have to be really careful,” Max said worried, “This has got White written all over it.”

 

Alec could feel the worry and tension in her body, “I’ve got some people looking over them, and OC.” She nodded, and he felt her grip tighten on his arms. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head. 

 

“But where are they going to live?” Joshua asked them from the couch.

 

Max looked up at Alec, and they smiled at each other and then started to laugh. “Oh, would I love to be a fly on the wall in that house,” Alec said with a smile, and she just shook her head in agreement.

_________________________________

 

“Don’t tell me there is anymore stuff!” Sketchy yelled pulling bag after bag off his shoulder and setting them down in the living room. “I mean… damn girl.”

 

Cindy just rolled her eyes, “Hey! I had a whole apartment to move.” She sat down a few boxes on the coffee table. 

 

“Well, at least you had an apartment left to move out of,” Normal said with two more boxes. 

 

Cindy turned to the two of them, her face softening. “You’re right.” She looked around, at Joshua’s old place. “Well, looks like this will be home for us for awhile.” She plopped down in the big chair, flinging her feet over the arm.

 

Sketchy took a seat on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Normal stood there, looking back and forth between the two, then looked up at the ceiling. “Help me Jesus.”

_________________________________

 

“I’m actually surprised you showed up alone Cale.”

 

Logan walked through the old wear house, his blood pumping, charged from the transfusion earlier that morning. His eyes looked at White, his eyes moving around the room, catching a little movement. “And I’m not surprised you didn’t...”

 

White smiled, as the two men stood in front of each other, “Well… this could have been a trap. Not that I was worried.”

 

Logan glared at him, “Let’s get down to business. I know you want Ray. I want the cure. And we both want to get rid of 494.”

 

The familiar laughed, “So he’s gotten on your last nerve as well.”

 

“You could say that.”

 

White nodded at the ordinary. They did want the same things. Everything the other man had said, and 452. Only their wanting of 452 was for different reasons. White almost wanted to laugh at the stupidity of the man in front of him. Did he truly believe that he would get 452? *Because I will get her. And she will die. But until then… I might as well get other things out of the way. And this… pathetic little man… will help me.* He pulled out a small canister, opened the lid, and pulled out a small vile. “One cure.”

 

Logan swallowed hard. It was there… the answer to his dreams. He looked at the other man skeptically, “How can I be sure it’s safe, and real?”

 

White smiled putting the vial back in the canister, “There’s more than enough there to be tested. Now… my son.”

 

Logan took the canister, his hand gripping it tightly. “I’ll give you his location after I test this.”

 

White’s face hardened, “Now.” His hand moved to his gun.

 

Logan shook his head, “If you kill me, you’ll never know where he is. I’m the only one that knows. I have all the cards White.”

 

The familiars jaw tightened. *Right now you do. But not for long.* “Fine. Test it. Then I want my answer.”

 

“You will get one. But we have another little matter to plan out.”

 

White smiled, “Ahhh, yes. 494. How should we handle that pain in both our sides?”

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

“Okay, I have to go meet with my supplier,” Alec said as the group started to walk down the stairs. He turned to Mel, “He should have those medical supplies you requested.”

 

The blonde smiled, “Good. We need them.” She turned to Vin behind her, “Can you help me get ready for the shipment?”

 

“Sure. No problem.” He said.

 

She grabbed his hand, and then pointed her finger into Alec’s chest. “Now you better get those supplies. I don’t want to have to do all that cleaning and straightening for nothing.”

 

He laughed, and nodded as Mel led Vin out the door. Alec turned back to Max, and turned his head to the side looking at her, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Maybe I should go with you.”

 

“Why?” He asked, and then found the answer in her eyes. “Awwh Maxie, are you worried about me?” She gave him an evil look, and he pulled her in for a hug. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Besides I don’t want to scare this contact. He might get jumpy if more than one person shows up.”

 

Max nodded into his chest, and then smiled looking up at him. “Okay. Just…”

 

He smiled down at her, his hand moving under her chin, his thumb moving softly just under her lip. “Be careful. I know.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. As he pulled away she tried to follow his lips. He pulled back, his thumb moving back over her mouth. “When I get back.” She sighed, and he almost laughed. 

 

She pulled back from him, her hands moved to his chest, and pushed him towards the door. “Fine… then get out of here! And hurry back.” She added with a wink.

 

“Yes Ma’am,” he said with a mock salute then turned and headed out the door.

 

Max stood there, putting her arms around herself, watching the door close, a smile forming on her lips. God, how things had changed. Her mind remembering the last week since her Heat had ended. Her brain however was pulled from the happy thoughts by the voice behind her.

 

“He won’t stay with you.”

 

She spun around quickly at the words, and shook her head, her knuckles tightening on her arms. “Logan… I don’t want to talk about this again. I made it perfectly clear… it’s none of your business.” At least she thought she had made it clear, when they had talked before… well… actually more like she told him to butt out or leave.

 

“Max I’m only looking out for you. You KNOW Alec. He doesn’t stay with women. He gets what he wants, and then he’s gone.”

 

She sighed, shaking her head. “Logan, you don’t know him. You don’t…”

 

He cut her off. “And neither do you. Remember, you hated him. You said he was a total screw up!”

 

Max looked around. People were watching their conversation. She didn’t like it. She didn’t want anyone hearing this. Hearing this about what she had said, what she had thought, about Alec… before. She glared at Logan. “My office… now!” She yelled, and stormed towards the room, flinging the door open

 

Logan grinned to himself, and followed her. She slammed the door shut behind him. “Max…”

 

“Don’t even! How dare you talk about him like that out there!”

 

“Max. Those are your own words! You say you thought you knew him then. Now you say you know him now. Are you sure? Do you really know him? Can you really trust him? Trust him with your heart?”

 

“I trust him with my life!”

 

He swallowed, and then tried something else. “He doesn’t love you.”

 

She blinked at him, “What?”

 

He was playing blind, he didn’t have a clue what Alec had said to her, but it was worth the shot. “Has he told you he loves you?”

 

Max closed her eyes, trying to not hear his words. “We’ve only been together a week.”

 

He smiled in his head, “But you have known each other for how long? You’ve… slept together.” He hated even saying it. It brought a sick feeling to his stomach.

 

She didn’t want to get into it. Heck, she hadn’t told Alec the same thing. They were both still trying to get comfortable with the whole idea of being together. Besides… Manticore’s little soldiers didn’t have the easiest time with their emotions. And… it didn’t matter, she knew he cared about her, she could see it in his eyes. “Logan… he cares about me.”

 

Logan laughed, “Yeah, just like every other woman he’s been with. Till the challenge is gone, then he moves on. Face it Max, you were a challenge to him, and now he’s won. It’s only a matter of time.”

 

She had enough, “Stop this! Stop it now. I don’t want to hear it.”

 

“Max… it was your Heat. That’s all it was.”

 

“No it wasn’t!”

 

“Don’t try and do something. Stay with him, or try and make something work, because you feel guilty. I understand Max. I understand it’s your DNA. And… I still love you. I’ll be here for you. I always have and I always will be.”

 

She stared at him like he was insane. “Logan… I told you. We are over. I’m with Alec.” 

 

He moved over to the door and opened it, “Well, I’m just letting you know. When he leaves, and breaks your heart. I’ll be here Max. I’ll always be here.” He moved through the door shutting it behind him with a smile on his face.

 

Max stood in her office, her mouth open staring at the closed door. Her arms moved back around herself, and she shook her head too emphatically. “No,” she said quietly. “Alec won’t leave me.” She swallowed, her hands moving over her arms, “He… won’t.”

_________________________________

 

Sketchy scribbled some more notes down on his writing pad, as he sat in the big chair. “So now that Jam Pony is gone. What are you going to do?” he asked Normal sitting on the couch.

 

“Work!” Cindy yelled, from the kitchen. “Like I am doing! Someone get their asses in here and help me!”

 

“I’m working OC!” Sketchy yelled back, “This is for the magazine. You know… one of us actually making money.”

 

She rolled her eyes as she unwrapped another plate, setting it in the cupboard. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

 

Normal sighed and got up off the couch, and moved into the kitchen. Sketchy followed, but sat at the table, watching them unpack the boxes. “Well, I was thinking of doing some volunteering. Working for the pro-transgenic movement. They really need some help.” Cindy smiled as she put up two glasses, then two more. 

 

“Yeah, but what about money?” Sketchy asked, while he wrote.

 

“Well… except for the amount I gave to the…” He stopped. “I can’t believe I actually helped the other side.”

 

Sketchy nodded, “I understand man. Trust me, I do. I feel bad now too.” 

 

Cindy put a hand on Sketchy’s shoulder, “Hey. You guys didn’t know. Trust me… when I found out… it blew me away. But then I got used to it.” She motioned around her, “And that’s just what the world needs to do.”

 

Sketchy patted her hand, “Yeah, and maybe all of this will help.”

 

Normal nodded, “Well, I have some money saved up from Jam Pony.” He laughed, “I didn’t do much with it.”

 

Cindy crossed her arms in front of her, and looked at him. “Just how much do you have saved up Normal?”

_________________________________

 

Vin shut the freezer door, “Well, it looks like at least the blood supply is back up.”

 

Mel nodded as she grouped the boxes closer together, making room for new supplies. “Yeah. Logan really organized that blood drive. We actually have more than before.”

 

He came up behind her, his hands settling over hers as she moved the other box. She smiled, and turned around in his arms, his mouth came down to hers, kissing her softly. 

 

She smiled back up at him, “This isn’t getting work done.”

 

Vin looked around the room, “It looks like it has been done for awhile. There isn’t anything to really do here, so why did you say…”

 

Mel grinned up at him, “Hmmm… really? Are you SURE there’s nothing at all to do here?”

 

He caught the sparkle in her blue eyes, and then looked around again, realizing that they were the only ones there. He grinned back down at her, “Ohhh, so was this just some ruse to get me alone?”

 

Her hand traveled up around his neck, her fingers lightly traveled over his barcode. “A ruse? Me? How could you think…” But she was cut off by his kiss.

_________________________________

 

“Sam… are you sure?” Logan asked into his cell phone as he sat in his apartment. His fist balling, squeezing, as his eyes looked at the tubing running into his arm. 

 

{{Yes Logan, I’m positive. It will cure the virus, permanently. And… it’s perfectly safe.}} Dr. Carr replied.

 

Logan smiled. His eyes traveled to the small canister that White had given him. “Thanks Sam. For testing it.”

 

{{No problem.}} 

 

With that he hung up the phone, setting it down on the nightstand next to the canister. The bag of blood emptied into him. The surge running through his body from that and the news made him feel on top of the world. He took out the tubing and jumped to his feet. “She wants a transgenic? She wants someone with her strength? She’ll get it.” His hand came out, breaking the wooden chair in half, his smile widening. He then picked his phone back up, and dialed another number as he threw out the empty bag labeled 494.

_________________________________

 

His hand wrote down the information quickly, his smile getting bigger and bigger by the second. “It’s all taken care of. He won’t be a problem for much longer.” With that he hung up his phone. “Otto!”

 

The office door opened quickly, “Yes Sir?”

 

White smiled back at him, holding out a piece of paper. “Get a team to this address now. Secure the boy that’s there. His name is Ray.” Otto nodded taking the paper and left the room.

 

White picked his phone back up, and dialed. “Did you get that Intel I sent over?” He nodded, “Good, good. Let me know when you have him.”

_________________________________

 

“Alec… it’s been a long time.”

 

“Jake, my man!” Alec said walking over the wooden docks towards the heavyset man. “I’m glad you could come.”

 

“Well… you know me. Like I would ever turn down money.”

 

Alec laughed. Yeah, he knew that. “Exactly. And this one deal will be worth your while.”

 

Jake grinned, “Alec… you have no idea.”

 

He caught the strange look on his face, and then he heard movement. His head spun, but not quickly enough as pain erupted in his back, the world went black.

_________________________________

 

Sketchy couldn’t move, his mouth hung open. OC just kept blinking, staring at Normal, finally her mouth being able to form words. “God Man. Did you ever spend a cent?”

 

“Didn’t have anything to spend it on,” he replied opening another box, and then shutting it quickly. “Ummm... these you can put away… in your... uhhh… bedroom.” Cindy looked at the box, laughed and left the room with it.

 

Sketchy finally got his brain back… or what constituted as his brain. “Well… if you want to help the movement, that will definitely do some good. Not to mention, giving you free time.” 

 

Cindy came back into the room, with a different box. “Okay, THIS one belongs in here.” She opened it, and they started taking out the silverware.

 

He tapped his pen on the paper, and looked back at Normal, “Okay… so… your debate with the Reverend…”

_________________________________

 

Her fingers went through his dark hair, pulling his face closer to hers as their tongues moved against each other. She moaned as he pushed her body up against the cabinets, his hands traveling down her sides, resting at her hips. Then she felt him lift her up, placing her on the counter. Her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer to her.

 

Vin groaned, as his hands moved up her sides, working their way under her shirt. His fingertips touching her warm skin, and her legs tightened around him again. Her hands moved under the back of his shirt, her nails lightly traveling over the skin of his back. His mouth moved down her neck, and he could swear he almost felt the vibration of a purr from her throat. 

 

They jumped apart as the door slammed open, hitting the wall. “Has he contacted you?” Max asked as she stormed into the room. Not even noticing their wrinkled clothing or flushed faces.

 

Vin swallowed, and Mel quickly jumped off the counter moving in front of him, blocking Max’s view. “Uhhh no,” she answered. Mel tried not to laugh at the large calming breaths Vin was taking behind her, “Why?”

 

Max crossed her arms, worry all over her face. “We haven’t heard anything yet.”

 

Vin got himself under control, and spoke, “Max… it hasn’t been that long. He may be taking awhile to get back to Terminal City.”

 

She threw her hands up in the air, and turned around walking back out the door. Mel sighed and started to walk after her, but stopped with Vin’s hand on her wrist. She turned back to look at him, questioning.

 

“Are we ever NOT going to get interrupted anytime soon?”

 

She grinned, her hand moved to the side of his face. She gave him a soft kiss. “Impatient?”

 

His eyes burned into hers, and she shuddered, “ That’s one word for it.”

 

Mel’s lips curved into a wicked smile, her fingertip moved over his lips. “Soon.”

 

“Hello!” The two X5’s turned back to the door at the yell. The brunette stood there, a hand on her hip. “Storming out! Worried person here! No one coming after her!”

 

Mel laughed and broke away, running over to Max, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “Oh, sorry. There, there.” She said patting her shoulder as they walked back out the door. 

 

“That’s better,” Max said with a grin. Vin followed them out shaking his head. He glanced back at the counter, and then sighed, closing the door behind him.

_________________________________

 

Otto knocked on the door. “Enter,” came the voice from inside.

 

“We have the boy Sir. He’s boarding a plane right now for Seattle.”

 

White’s face broke out with a genuine smile, “Good, good.” He turned in his chair as his phone rang. He picked it up, “White.”

Otto watched the other man’s face brighten even more if that was possible. His mouth turned into a sly smile, “Thanks for the information.”

 

White hung up the phone, and turned back to Otto. “Ray and 494. This looks like it’s my lucky day.”

_________________________________

 

Max paced back and forth. Mel looked at her then up to Vin leaning on the railing next to her. “Max… calm down.”

 

“Where is he? It wasn’t supposed to take this long. He just had to take the money, exchange it, and come back with the supplies.”

 

“Maybe the contact wanted to change locations. Maybe they are making a bigger deal for next time,” Vin told her, just trying to ease her mind.

 

“What if something happened?” Max asked worried.

 

Mel nodded in agreement, “Maybe we should send someone… just to see.”

 

Vin sighed, and looked at his watch. It had been… way too long. Something just wasn’t right. “Okay.” He turned and walked down the stairs, the women following him. “Mole!”

 

Mole walked over to them, “Yeah?”

 

“Send Neil out to the docks. But tell him to stay hidden.” Mole nodded at the dark haired man, and moved off to get it done.

 

Vin and Mel moved over to the computers, “Dix… do you have the number to Alec’s contact?”

 

Max listened to them talking, her arms came back around herself. She didn’t have a good feeling about this. “Maybe he left town with the money.” She jumped and turned around at the voice, anger seeping into her at seeing who it was.

 

“Logan… don’t even start this right now.”

 

He waved her off, he knew better than to get her angry right then. “Sorry. But… I have something important to tell you. Very important.”

 

She rolled her eyes. With Logan, everything was important. “I don’t have time for this right now.”

 

“Max… you’re just waiting for information. Please…”

 

She sighed, and motioned for her office, and she followed him in. “Now what is so…”

 

He cut her off, taking out the vial from his pocket and holding it up, “The cure.”

 

Her eyes stared at the small glass container, and she swallowed, “Are you certain?”

 

He nodded, “Sam tested it this afternoon. It’s perfect, and safe.”

 

She didn’t know what to say, what to think. Too many thoughts and feelings were running through her. She was worried about Alec. She was shocked by the news. She was confused as hell about her feelings. It was as if she couldn’t even breathe. She watched as he pulled out a needle, and drew the liquid up into it. In a daze she barely registered what was happening. Her arm came out, and as if in a cloud she watched him inject her with it, with his latex covered hands holding her arm.

 

She felt the cold liquid travel through her veins. Watched him take off the gloves, and she realized her hands were shaking. Over a year's worth of searching was over, the cure was there. She wouldn’t have to worry about killing him with a simple touch anymore. His hand came out for the side of her face, and she tensed. “Max… it’s okay. You won’t hurt me now.”

 

His voice came to her senses, registered in her brain, but she still flinched when his hand touched her skin. Her eyes widening as she realized he was touching her, and he was okay. He took a step towards her, and she felt frozen in place. “I’m here for you Max. Like I said I would be. Like I said I would always be.”

 

The door opened and she spun around quickly, Vin standing there. His eyes widened at the two standing before him. His eyes narrowed at Max.

 

She saw the look, her heart raced, words seeming to erupt from her, “Logan found the cure,” was all she could manage.

 

Vin looked at the older man, then down to his hand, then back at Max. “That’s great.” His voice flat. “Oh, and just so you know… Alec never showed up to the docks. At least that’s what Alec’s supplier told us. And Neil found nothing to indicate otherwise.” He gave her another look and slammed the door behind him.

 

*He didn’t show up?* She thought, and then shuddered from the warm breath behind her.

 

“Like I said… he took the money and skipped town.”

 

She turned around to face him, “Logan…”

 

“He got what he wanted, and he left. Pure and simple.”

_________________________________

 

Otto walked out of White’s office and into the other room. Op #1 looked up at him, “That’s not a good look.”

 

“No, no it’s not. It’s not good at all.” Otto sighed, taking out his phone and dialing quickly. “Yeah, it’s me.” He nodded his head, “I have some bad news.” He motioned to the other man. Taking the hint, Op. #1 picked up his own phone and started to dial. “It’s about 494… we have a BIG problem.”

_________________________________

 

Get over to NWP: http://nunswithpens.hyperboards.com/

ALSO VOTE FOR JENSEN NOW: http://www.ym.com

Scenes from an All New DA on 11/11/02:

 

*NEXT WEEK ON AN ALL NEW DARK ANGEL*

 

IT’S…

Vin’s jaw tensed, “Max and Logan found a cure.”

IN…

Logan saw Mel about to scream, and swung again. 

THE…

Everyone turned towards Mole, “We have a traitor in our mists.”

BLOOD….

Logan listened to them from the back as he picked up one of the guns and pocketed it.


	12. EPISODE: 11 “CURED” 11/11/02

Mel looked up from the computer next to Dix when she heard the door slam. She caught Vin’s eyes and she swallowed hard, “What’s wrong?”

 

His jaw tensed, “Max and Logan found a cure.”

 

She heard his words, and then watched him move over to Dix, asking if he found out anything else about where Alec had gone. Her eyes widened and her mind raced. *A cure? Oh shit!* She closed her eyes, and ran her fingers over her forehead. She knew that this wasn’t good, *Alec, where the hell are you?*

 

One of the phones rang, and all of the transgenics turned towards it. All of them hoping that it was Alec. Luke picked it up, “Hello?” His face turned serious, and Vin mouthed to him, asking if it was the missing guy on the phone. Luke shook his head no, and mouthed… contact.

 

Mel and Vin moved closer to Luke, the whole room going silent as they listened in on the conversation. As he heard the words being said, he used hand signals to Dix, giving him the information. Most importantly, the location. Then the phone cut off quickly. And Vin rushed back over to Dix, “Did you get all that?”

 

“Yep, bringing up the area, and map now,” the transgenic said typing away at the keyboard.

 

“Oh my God,” was all that Mel could say standing behind Vin. “That damn supplier. How did White know?”

 

Vin shook his head, “Only the people in Headquarters knew about the meeting.. Alec’s supplier had no idea he was a transgenic, so he didn’t go looking for White.”

 

“You know what this means don’t you,” Mole said, looking at everyone. All eyes turned towards him, “We have a traitor in our mists.” 

_________________________________

 

*He left?* Those words echoed in her head. She tried to shake them away, “No.” She wouldn’t believe it, she couldn’t. “He wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Max… you KNOW he would. You can’t let your emotions from some bout of hormones that you had change your views.”

 

She looked up at him, and shook her head. He really didn’t get it, did he? “Bout of hormones? You consider Heat a bout of hormones? And you think THAT is the reason I feel the way I do?” She threw up her arms and moved away from him. “Logan did it ever cross your mind that maybe I’m with Alec because he understands me? That you never have, and never will.”

 

His jaw tightened, “That’s not true Max. I understand you. I understand what you want, what you need. I’m here for you, always have been. And what has he done? He’s always been a pain in your side. Always making you rescue his sorry ass. Always getting him out of the trouble that he created. And now… he’s left. He’s left you.”

 

She shook her head, “No. I don’t believe that. He wouldn’t leave me. He wouldn’t leave Joshua. He wouldn’t leave his own kind.”

 

Logan moved closer to her, “Oh, right! He was willing to kill you, Joshua, and his own kind for White!”

 

Max cringed at his words. “But he didn’t! He didn’t do it! And he has changed since then.”

 

“Yeah, right. He can’t be trusted Max.”

 

Her temper was flaring, “Trusted? Do you know how many times he has saved my life?”

 

He looked at her hard, “So have I.”

 

She closed her eyes and let out a long breath. She didn’t have the strength to fight like this right now. She had more important things on her mind. The knot of worry in her stomach was getting bigger and bigger. And the more that Logan said, the more she felt like something was wrong. The more she believed her own words, her own thoughts. “Listen. I’m not going to talk about this now.”

 

With that she turned towards the door, grabbed the knob and turned it. She jumped back when she saw Vin there about ready to knock. Her heart raced again at the look on his face, “What’s wrong?”

 

He gave her a hard look, “Oh, you do care.”

 

She closed her eyes, realizing what was going through his head. “Of course I do. Where is he?” And then she felt the world spin at his next words.

 

“White has him.”

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

“What?”

 

Vin watched the color drain out of Max’s face, and then she ran past him out of the room. He looked at Logan standing there, with a somewhat shocked expression on his face as well. A small smile came over Vin’s face as he turned around and followed her back over to Dix. 

 

Mel had a comforting hand on the brunette’s shoulder as she leaned over Dix. Vin stood behind the two women, “We’ve got his location.”

 

Max turned to look at him, “Then what are we doing standing here?”

 

“I’m pulling up the blue prints and other information. You don’t want to go in blind,” Dix told her as he continued to work at the computer. The screens showing satellite feed, and government access screens. 

 

Max nodded, and closed her eyes taking a breath. “What happened?” 

 

“His supplier turned on him,” Mel told her, while no one noticed Logan slipping out the door.

 

“But how did he…”

 

Vin didn’t let Max continue, “Someone told him.”

 

Her eyes widened up at him and she stood up straight, “Who? Who would do that?” She couldn’t comprehend it. *Who would turn Alec over to White?*

 

“I’m looking into it,” Mole said from the corner as he was talking to a few other X5’s.

 

She nodded at Mole, and then turned back to Dix. “How much longer?”

 

“Almost in,” was his response.

_________________________________

 

Logan shut the door behind him and leaned against it. *This is not good.* They had figured out where Alec was, and were now more than likely going to go and find him. He looked around the medical building. It was empty. He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed a number, and put it up to his ear. “It’s Eyes. We have a problem.”

_________________________________

 

“Got it!” Dix yelled.

 

Max and Mel stopped their pacing and ran back to the computer, coming to stand next to Vin. “Okay. Print and let’s go.” Max said. She already felt like they had wasted too much time. She didn’t even want to think about getting there too late. She couldn’t lose him now, not after she had finally figured out how much she needed him.

 

Mel’s eyes danced over the screen, “Wait… what’s that?” She asked pointing to the satellite feed, seeing small blurbs moving towards something bigger. Dix focused the image and zoomed in. It was hard to make out. “People?” She asked squinting, “A van?”

 

“Yeah, looks like it,” Vin said his eyes trying to focus the computer image, even though it was impossible.

 

Max’s heart sunk, “Don’t tell me they’re moving him.”

 

“We don’t even know if he is one of them,” the dark haired man said next to her.

 

Dix pushed a few more commands and the screen turned to show thermal images. “We do now,” he said as they watched the one figure in the middle, the blur the others were carrying, turn into a much brighter color than the other figures.

 

Max swallowed, *At least he’s alive.* Then her eyes widened, “How far away is this place? We can catch them on the road.”

 

“Too far. By the time you get there, they’ll be long gone,” Luke said from over by the table with all the city maps on it.

 

Vin nodded. “Okay. Dix… keep a track on him, try and figure out where they are taking him.” Dix nodded and turned back to the computer. “Joshua…” 

 

“Yeah?” he answered standing up quickly from his seat on the couch, worry obvious in his eyes.

 

“Go gas the van. Get the guns, ammo, and supplies ready.” Josh nodded and quickly headed out of the building. He turned back to Mel, and he just let out a small breath.

 

“I know,” she answered. “I’ll go get everything ready… just in case.” He nodded and she turned heading out of the building.

 

He turned back to Max, saw the worried look on her face and his anger at the sight of her with Logan before instantly vanished. “We’ll get him back.” She nodded and he pulled her to his side, hugging her, surprised slightly that she hugged him back as she mumbled against his chest.

 

“We better.”

_________________________________

 

Logan hung up his phone putting it back in his coat pocket. Hopefully that would work, or at least slow down their process. His mind raced. He knew he needed a back up plan, but what?

 

He moved over to the refrigerator units and opened the door he knew so well. His hands fingered through the packets until they found what he was looking for. He grabbed the two bags sitting there, and shut the door behind him. His eyes moved around the room, trying to remember where things were located. Remembering he walked over to one of the medical cabinets and took out one of the coolers.

 

Mel opened the door to the medical building and was about to turn the light on when her eyes caught Logan. *What is he doing here in the dark?* Her mind asked quickly. A bad feeling washed through her and she silently crept up behind him. Her eyes shifted from the cooler to the bags he was holding. Zooming in on the numbers she held back the gasp that tried to come to her mouth. *Alec’s blood?* It didn’t make any sense. “Thanks… I was just coming in here to get that ready.” 

 

Logan jumped, turning around quickly to the blonde. He didn’t know what to do, what to say. He tried to quickly think of something, an explanation.

 

“Why are you in here with the lights off?” Mel questioned, looking at him pointedly. She tiled her head, “Why aren’t you in Headquarters trying to help find Alec?” She watched the anger fuel in his eyes at the mention of the name, and then everything clicked into place. “You…”

 

He knew he was caught. There was only one course left now. His hand gripped the handle of the metal cooler tightly, the blood in his veins pumping. He quickly swung the cooler upwards, hitting Mel in the side of the head.

 

Her world exploded into a sea of stars as the metal connected with her temple and she reared backwards, dazed. Her eyes widened, looking back at Logan as he descended on her. Her arm came up to hit him, and shock washed over her features as his hand grabbed her wrist quickly and twisted it painfully. Then she realized what was going on. *Alec’s blood… transgenic blood…* But her thoughts didn’t stay there long as she tried to block the metal cooler coming at her again with her other hand. 

 

He swung at her with the cooler again and again, his hand squeezing, holding her wrist, turning it purple in his grasp. Her leg came out to kick at his and he swung at her again. The metal hitting her knee, a cry of pain coming from her. He tugged on her wrist hard, a snap echoed through the room along with her whimper. 

 

She could barely think with the pain raging through her head, arm and knee. She couldn’t get away from him with his firm grip on her wrist. But she couldn’t get close enough to him to do damage without getting hit by the swinging cooler. She couldn’t believe she couldn’t kick the human’s ass, but with another hit of the metal to her ribs she started to scream out for help.

 

Logan saw her about to scream, and swung again. Connecting the edge of the cooler with her jaw, just as he pushed her into the wall hard, the back of her head hitting brick. Her eyes closed and she slid down the wall, a tail of blood following her head on the way down to the floor. 

 

He looked down at her for a second, and then walked back to where he had set the bags of blood. He put them into the cooler and shut the lid. He then walked out of the building back to headquarters.

_________________________________

 

“Okay, with the direction they are going there are two buildings that they could be taking him too.” Dix said as he looked over the computer. Luke walked over with the copies of the blue prints handing them to Dix and Vin. 

 

Vin nodded looking at them, “Okay. We’ll start heading towards them while you keep track of where they are going. Once you get confirmation on which one, let us know.”

 

Dix nodded as Logan walked back into headquarters coming up behind them. Max looked at him, and saw the cooler. “What’s in there?”

 

“Blood and supplies. Mel wanted us to bring them… just in case,” he responded.

 

Max swallowed and nodded hoping that they wouldn’t need them. Her attention then focused back on Dix as he started to speak.

 

“Okay. Both buildings have high security. You’ll have to probably hack your way around some very heavy government security codes as well as interface with the central computer if they take him to this building.” Dix held up the one copy, “Luke could watch over this, and I could go.”

 

Vin shook his head, “No, we need you and Luke here to give us the information we need.”

 

Max looked at him, “Why don’t you just do it?”

 

He gave her a strange look, “What do you mean? I don’t know how to hack into the central computer, do you?”

 

“Of course I don’t. But Alec knows. I would have thought it was basic training.”

 

Vin laughed, “Yeah… right. Let a bunch of soldiers know how to hack into a government central computer. Especially after the ’09 escape? The government might be stupid, but they aren’t that stupid.”

 

“Then how does Alec know?”

 

He shook his head at her, “Because they trained some of the CO’s for it. The best, most trusted got those classes.”

 

“Alec was a CO?”

 

Vin looked at her like she had grown a second head, “Yeah, duh. Where have you been?” He shook his head at her shocked look, “As much as I’d like to go into all this, we have to find someone who can get us in there.”

 

“I can.”

 

They both turned to Logan, and Vin shook his head again, “Oh, no. Way to dangerous.”

 

Max agreed, but… Her hand went to Vin’s shoulder, “What choice do we have? We need to do this now.”

 

Vin looked from Max to Logan and back again. He sighed, “Okay. Let’s go.” They started to walk to the door, “Dix… you have the number.” He said holding up his phone and heading out the door with Max on his heals. Logan smiled, his hand gripping the cooler tightly as he shut the door behind him. 

_________________________________

 

“Gem. Will you knock it off,” Sonya said as she walked towards the medical building with Gem right beside her. “Really, I can make it here on my own.”

 

The other woman just shook her head, “Oh no. I know you. If I don’t come with you, you won’t go. And that burn isn’t nice.”

 

Sonya sighed as she opened the door and flicked on the lights, “If only I had been more care…” but she stopped as she walked into the room.

 

“What’s wrong?” Gem asked stopping behind her in the doorway.

 

Sonya’s eyes scanned the room, her nose sniffing, and her eyes on alert. Then she caught it, a foot sticking out behind a corner. She ran over, with Gem behind her. They both looked down at Mel laying there, a puddle of blood seeping out around her. “Oh my God,” Sonya gasped.

_________________________________

 

“I copy that Dix,” Vin said with his hand at his ear listening to transgenic over his earpiece. He looked over at Max as he drove the van down the street, heading out towards the country. “They are moving him to the heavier security building.”

 

Max banged her fist against the dashboard. *Great, just great.* But it didn’t make sense to her. Why move him out of the city? “I don’t understand it. White always uses transgenics as a trap to get me. And this is Alec… he knows that I would go after him. Why are they just not making a trap in the city?”

 

Vin looked over at her for a second and then turned back to the road. “This could still be a trap. But it does look like they want to keep him. I’m not sure really.” The question had already entered his head. The situation itself was just too strange. If White wasn’t using Alec as a trap, then why didn’t he just kill him? What was he keeping him alive for?

 

Logan listened to them from the back as he picked up one of the guns and pocketed it. He was actually curious too. The plan had been for Alec… the transgenic pain in the ass to bite the so-called bullet. At least that is White had told him, but now he was keeping him alive. *Why?* He looked back at the cooler and sighed. It certainly would have made his life easier, his hands less bloody. But now… He sighed to himself. He only had a few options. His eyes shifted towards the dark haired man with an angry look, then over to Max and his eyes softened. *This is for you. I’d do anything for you.*

 

Vin pulled the van over behind some trees. He stood up and moved into the back, Max behind him. They gathered up their supplies and then hopped out the back. Logan grabbed the computer bag and followed them. They slowly made their way through the woods and up to the building. They ducked behind some trees as the two X5’s scanned the area. 

 

Vin’s hand came to his ear, radioing into Dix. “I don’t see any outside guards.” He looked at Max and she nodded that she agreed. 

 

{{There isn’t any. Everything is basically automated. Hence the need for the computer hook up. You just need to avoid the cameras until you can get to the access hatch on the blue prints.}}

 

“Copy.” Vin looked back at Logan. “Okay, keep your head down, move when and where we tell you.” Logan nodded. Vin was about to move when Dix quickly spoke into his ear.

 

{{Vin!}}

 

“What?” He could hear the commotion of headquarters in the background, but Dix wasn’t answering him. “Dix! What is it?”

 

{{Oh God.}} 

 

Max looked up at him with worry. She could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. “What? What is it? Is it Alec?”

 

“I don’t know…” He told her, his fingers going to the earpiece again, trying to make out the people talking in the background. “Dix…”

 

{{It’s Mel…}} Dix trailed off.

 

Vin’s heart raced, his body stilled, “What? What’s wrong with Mel?”

 

{{They found her… Someone attacked her.}}

 

“What? Who?”

 

{{We don’t know.}}

 

“Is she…” he couldn’t even go on, the fear that was gripping him made him lose the words.

 

{{She’s unconscious…}} Vin closed his eyes in relief. {{She lost a lot of blood. They are transfusing her now.}}

 

He felt a hand on his wrist and turned back to Max, her eyes questioning. “Someone attacked Mel. They just found her.” Her eyes widened.

 

{{She’s going to be okay.}} Dix chimed in a moment later. {{Vin… do you copy?}}

 

Vin closed his eyes, “I copy.” He opened them again, looking back at her, “She’ll be okay. But she’s unconscious.” 

 

Max let out a relieved breath as well. *What the hell is going on?* she thought. *Who’s doing this?* She looked back at Vin, and could see the conflict in his eyes. She knew he wanted to get back to TC, back to her, but he also wanted to help Alec. She decided to take the choice from him. “She’s in good hands. Alec’s not.”

 

He nodded, knowing that she was right. “Okay Dix… we’re going in. Keep me posted.”

 

{{Will do Vin. Good luck.}}

 

Vin turned back to Logan, “Ready?” The older man nodded. The three took off towards the building. Dodging the camera angles and moving around the building to the location they needed from the blue prints. 

_________________________________

 

Gem softly moved the wet washcloth over the back of Mel’s head trying to clean the blood off of her hair. Sonya was changing the bags connected to her IV. Switching from blood over to saline. The blond moaned slightly, and the two other women looked at each other. “Mel?” Gem asked quietly. “Mel… who did this?”

 

They could see her cut lip move but nothing could be heard. Sonya leaned over her, trying to move closer, to see if she could hear. Looking at her bruised face she winced. Mel’s lips moved again, her face looking like it was struggling.

 

“That’s it, come on. Wake up,” Sonya told her. Her hand reached for Mel’s and then decided against it. The wrist had just been reset and the bruising was almost black. She actually wasn’t sure where to touch her, to comfort her. 

 

They watched again, as the blond struggled through her unconsciousness to speak, and when she finally managed to get out the words, their eyes widened in shock. “Logan….”

_________________________________

 

The trio traveled down the hallway quickly now that the security cameras were turned off. They turned right, going towards the holding cells. They quickly peered into each window as they went, Vin on the left, Max on the right, Logan behind them, his hand clenching the gun in his pocket, his blood pumping.

 

Max’s heart was racing. She knew they were close, she could feel it, and then she saw him. She stopped and looked in the window. She felt the other two move up behind her, looking through the glass. She watched Vin pull out his tools from his bag, and he started to work on the door.

 

Her eyes kept looking through the window, watching him laying there on the metal grate. She could see his chest rise and fall slightly, confirming that he was alive, but more than likely drugged. Her hand went out, knocking on the window, trying to wake him. But he didn’t respond to the noise.

 

With a click the door opened, and Vin quickly put his tools back in his bag as they moved into the room. Max rushed past him and over to Alec as he looked around the room. 

 

Max’s hand came to the side of his face, “Alec… Alec wake up!” She saw him struggling, “Come on, wake up. We need to get out of here,” she told him, her hands moving to his chest, shaking him gently. His head moved, and he started to look like he was coming around. Whatever drugs they had put into his system were definitely strong. 

 

Logan looked at Max, then over to Vin who was standing at Alec’s feet. He gripped the gun in his pocket. He knew this all had to stop. It all had to end now or he wouldn’t have another chance. 

 

Vin looked at Max trying to wake Alec up, and then his hand went to his ear in slight pain as Dix screamed into it. {{It’s Logan! Vin… it’s Logan!}}

 

His eyes widened in shock and then pure rage as he turned to the other man. But it was too late. As he turned he heard the gun go off, his whole body jerking and falling backwards, hitting the wall.

 

Max screamed at the shot and turned seeing the gun in Logan’s hand, her eyes traveling to Vin then back to the man she thought she knew. “Logan…”

 

He turned back towards her, the gun pointed right at her. “They don’t understand you. They can’t protect you. Come with me.”

 

Her eyes widened, “You’re insane. I’m not going anywhere with you.”

 

Logan looked at her. Saw the look in her eyes. The disgust in them, staring at him. He knew he had lost. He had lost her. He looked at the man lying on the bed, then back to Max. But there was no way in hell he would let him have her. He moved the gun up, holding it at her. “If I can’t have you Max…” he shook his head with a sadistic smile, “No one will.”

 

Her eyes widened at his words and then more so when she saw his finger pull the trigger. Then she was falling, a heavy weight pushing her, as another loud shot rang out. Her body hit the cement, the sound of another body and the metal of a gun hitting the floor echoed in her ears.

 

Her eyes opened looking up into a dark pair of hazel ones, “Alec…”

 

His eyes were slightly foggy, but he responded. “Are you okay?”

 

She nodded and turned her head to the side. Her whole body and mind going numb at seeing Logan laying there, a large pool of blood forming around him. She looked up to see Vin sitting on the floor, his gun trained on the man on the floor, his other hand holding his stomach, blood pouring around his fingertips. 

 

“We have to get out of here.”

 

Max looked back up at Alec and nodded again. He slowly stood up, and she could tell he was still groggy from the drugs. He moved over to Vin, helping him up. The dark haired X5 gave his gun to Alec, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Alec pulled him up to his feet. Max turned back to the body lying on the floor. She leaned down, her fingers going to his neck. Nothing. A single tear ran down her cheek.

 

“He did it all… didn’t he?” She asked closing her eyes, not even needing the confirmation but getting one anyway.

 

“Yeah,” Vin said through gritted teeth. Max stood up, ripped the sleeve from her shirt and pressed it to Vin’s wound. He winced at the pressure, but wrapped his other arm around her shoulder as they moved to the door.

 

They walked through, and Max took one more look at Logan laying there. His eyes still wide open, his blood running out around him, and she closed her eyes for a second. She swallowed, took a breath, looked over at Vin, then up into Alec’s eyes. “Let’s get out of here.” 

 

The two men nodded at her, and the new trio tried to quickly make their way back out of the building.

_________________________________

 

Her lids slowly fluttered open, and she winced at the bright light. “Take it easy.” She heard, feeling a soft touch to the side of her face. Her eyes started to focus, and settle on a pair of concerned dark ones. 

 

Her eyes widened with fear, she had to tell them, “Logan…”

 

Vin nodded, “We know. You already told us. He’s not a problem anymore.”

 

Mel closed her eyes and leaned into his hand on her face. Then opened them again to look at him, “You look like shit.”

 

He chuckled and then winced, “Yeah, well… being shot will do that too you.” Her eyes widened again, but he continued, leaning down to her. “And you don’t look so hot yourself.”

 

“Yeah… well you have a crazy man hyped up on Alec’s blood attack you with a metal cooler.”

 

“What?” The two both turned to Max as she walked over to them, Alec right behind her.

 

“My blood?” he asked in disbelief.

 

Mel nodded, and then wished she didn’t. Her hand went to her face, and she tensed again, looking down at her wrist. *God, does anything not hurt?* She looked up at Alec. “I found him in here. The lights off. With two pints of your blood. I started to piece things together. He must have figured out that I was onto him. And he attacked me.”

 

Max shook her head, “He attacked you?”

 

“Yeah,” the blond responded. “Damn… he was strong too, along with that frick'en cooler.” Her good hand came to the side of her head at the thought.

 

Alec shook his head. “So he was taking transfusions of MY blood. He informed White of my supplier….” He shook his head in disbelief. He looked at Max, “I mean… I know he was hung up on you. But with the virus…”

 

Max swallowed and her hand came to her forehead, “He got the cure… today.” Alec’s eyes widened at her. “I didn’t even question how he got it.”

 

“White,” Vin said. “He must have gotten the cure from White.”

 

“Fair trade?” Mel asked. “But what would White want Alec for?”

 

“Wait a minute,” Alec said looking back at Max. “You had the cure. You took it?” She nodded at him. “With me gone… you took the cure?”

 

She saw the flash of hurt go through his eyes, “Alec… it wasn’t like that. I barely even knew what was happening…” She stopped when he raised his hand. 

 

He shook his head at her closing his eyes, pain seared at his heart. “I should have known.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” she asked him.

 

He shook his head moving towards the door. “I was just a substitute,” he said as he opened the door, and walked through it, slamming it behind him. 

 

Vin and Mel looked at each other. Max started to move to the door. “Max... wait.” She turned back to Vin as he slowly stood up. “Let me talk to him.” She started to speak, “Trust me.” He told her, then patted Mel’s hand and walked out the door.

 

Max watched Vin’s injured body walk out, then she looked back at Mel, saw all her bruises and marks. She remembered the sight of Alec in the holding cell. Remembered Logan injecting her with the cure. Replayed the image of him holding a gun on her. She closed her eyes tight, and leaned against the counter for support. “Why didn’t I see it?” Guilt started to consume her, and her hands went to her face, as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

_________________________________

 

Scenes from an All New DA on 11/25/02:

 

*IN TWO WEEKS ON THE NEXT ALL NEW DARK ANGEL*

 

WILL THERE BE…..

Alec’s fist punched the wall as the image of Logan flashed though his mind.

ANYTHING LEFT…..

“You’re job?” Mel questioned looking at Alec, her eyes squinting slightly trying to read him.

TO BE….

Max’s eyes widened as she stared up into Alec’s eyes, and felt her heart breaking.

THANKFUL FOR?

Max spun on her heal and marched down the stairs in a huff.


	13. EPISODE: 12 “BRUISED EMOTIONS” 11/25/02

“Alec… wait up,” Vin yelled.

 

He stopped and closed his eyes, turning around. He heard the footsteps stop in front of him, “I’m not in the mood to talk. Go back to the medical building with Mel. She needs you, and you need to rest as well.”

 

“I will... after you listen to me.”

 

Alec opened his eyes, looking at the other man. “What could you tell me?”

 

Vin sighed, “Listen. When I found out about her taking the cure, I thought the same thing too.” Alec gave him a ‘told you’ smile and started to walk away. Vin’s hand came to his shoulder stopping him. “And then… when she found out that you were captured…” He stopped, waiting for Alec to truly listen to him. “You should have seen her. Seen how worried she was.”

 

Alec just shook his head. He didn’t want to listen to it. The only reason Max wasn’t with Logan at that second, was because the man was dead. Heck, tried to kill him, their friends, and even her. “Yeah… she was worried she’d lose her trusty side kick.”

 

Vin just looked at him for a minute, then continued. “Man... You can believe whatever you want. I can’t change that. But I’m telling you… she cares’s about you. A lot. God Alec, she was so worried, she let me hug her. Damn girl nearly broke my ribs.” His body tensed at the pain in his side. 

 

He heard his friend’s words, but he wasn’t sure if his heart could believe them. He looked back over at the medical building, then back to his friend. “I just need some... time.” And with that he turned and started walking to headquarters. 

 

Vin stood there and watched him go for a moment. He sighed, turned back around and walked to the medical building. 

_________________________________

 

Max looked up as she heard the door open, to see Vin walk in. He looked down for a second and then back at Max, “He just needs to think about things.”

 

“Think about things?” She asked, she started to move towards the door, but Vin stopped her with an out stretched arm. 

 

“Max… let him cool off. Too much has happened.”

 

Max shook her head, but was interrupted before she could say anything by Mel. “He’s right Max. Both of you need wrap your brains around what has happened. Maybe you even more so.”

 

The brunette looked back at the blond, and she sighed, her hand ran over her forehead. She knew Mel was right. She felt completely drained, confused, and so many other things, she couldn’t think straight. And with the way her and Alec were, they would more than likely just fight, and she would probably say something that she would later regret. “You’re right.” She said simply, and then turned back to Vin. “But I need to get out’ta here.” 

 

He moved his arm and she walked past him out the door. He slowly walked back over to Mel, she scooted over to the edge, and he sat down on the bed next to her, moving his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Her good hand lightly rested on his dressed bullet wound. “What are we going to do with the two of them?” She asked.

 

Vin shook his head, “Try and keep them from killing each other.” Mel laughed, and then winced slightly. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

_________________________________

 

Alec walked through the door of headquarters and started for his office. Dix and Luke each smiled at him and told him they were glad he was back. He nodded in response and small half-hearted wave. The two transgenics gave each other a concerned look.

 

Mole chomped on his cigar, took it out of his mouth. “Well, it looks like we have one less ordinary to worry about.”

 

Alec spun around to face the reptilian man, his eyes dark, and anger evident. He looked like he was going to respond, but instead his shoulders straightened as he closed his eyes, his fists tightening. He didn’t say a word as he turned back around and went into his office, slamming the door behind him. The three transgenics all shared worried glances at each other. 

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

“Cindy!” Max yelled as she walked into the house, “OC! You there?” she started into the living room. “Cindy!”

 

“For crying out loud. What’s with the yelling Missy Miss?” Normal asked walking in from the kitchen, annoyed from the high-pitched noise echoing through the house. But he stopped immediately at the look on her face. Her eyes red, puffy, obvious tearstains on her cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

 

Max stared at her former boss, and was stunned into silence for a minute. Did he actually look concerned for her? She closed her eyes at the question, *What’s wrong?* She laughed mentally. *Ohh, my non-boyfriend is now dead after getting the cure to a virus that was targeted to kill him because he tried to turn my current boyfriend over to one of the members of a crazy breeding cult that is trying to capture me.* When she opened her eyes again, Normal was still looking at her. “I just really need to talk to Cindy.”

 

“What happened?” Normal asked again, “Is Alec okay?”

 

Even with all the emotions running through her, she almost had to suppress a laugh at his words. “He’s okay… now.” She saw his eyes widen, and waved her hand. “Long story.” She turned around as she heard someone come into the room. Seeing Cindy she rushed over to her, almost falling into her arms for comfort.

 

Cindy’s arms instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her into the hug. “What’s wrong Boo?” She asked, as she heard the sobs coming from Max. She looked up at Normal, as she rubbed Max’s back, looking for answers. He just shrugged his shoulders at her.

_________________________________

 

His muscles tensed as he leaned against his desk, his palms flat on the now clear surface. The items that had been resting on it were now flung over the floor. He quickly grabbed at his leather jacket and yanked it off, throwing it at the couch. *Idiot!* He screamed in his mind. *How could you be so blind?*

 

But Alec already knew the answer to his own question. He was in love with her. He wanted to see, wanted to believe that she wanted him, cared about him. That he meant more to her. *Oh yeah… I meant something to her. I was the substitute male in her life. Her temporary play thing until she could have been with Mr. Wonderful!* His fist punched the wall as the image of Logan flashed though his mind, leaving another dent in the wall near the one left there a few months before.

 

He let out a strained laugh, “Damn it Max. Look what your doing to my walls.” He ran his hands through his hair, gripping it tightly in frustration. He was so wound up, had so many things going through his mind, he didn’t know what to think. Logan had hated him so much that he made a deal with White. “WHITE!” he growled out in disbelief. 

 

His eyes shut, remembering Mel telling him about the man using his blood. The idea creeped him out, sickened him. But he didn’t know whom he was angrier with. Logan for doing all that, or himself for not seeing it sooner. Logan had managed to get him captured, but worst of all. Worst of all, he almost killed Max.

 

Had he been so blinded by her, by everything else that he had failed to notice what was happening? He had almost failed her, failed his mission, and failed himself. He had committed the worst thing he could do, once again. And it had almost played out the same way, or would it still? *Never fall in love with your job.*

 

Alec let out a slight roar of anger, and landed in a thud on the couch. He leaned over, his elbows on his knees as he pressed his hands to his face. His job was to keep her safe, to watch over her. But he knew he would do it anyway, do it even without the mission he had. Because no matter what, he knew he couldn’t get her out of his heart. 

 

And that’s what hurt so much. The idea that he meant nothing to her. That he was just some replacement, a stand in for what she really wanted. He gave a pained chuckle. *But what she wants is now dead.* His jaw tensed, and he stood back up. “How could I be so stupid?” He shook his head at himself. *She’s complained, and bitched about me from the beginning. I should have known that no matter what she said, she couldn’t possibly care about me.* 

 

Alec laughed to himself. Here he loved her, and he just wanted to believe that she at least cared about him. “How pathetic are you?”

 

But then Vin’s words popped into his head. “Worried about me… Yeah, well… big deal.” His anger fueled again at the thought of Max taking the cure. Taking it while he was missing. His mind wondering what happened between the time of her taking it and then finding him. His whole body shuddered at the thoughts that went through him, his stomach feeling sick.

 

And now… now it was even worse. Logan was dead. Not that he minded that idea. The man had been a pain in everyone’s side for a long time. But now, Max didn’t have a choice. She didn’t need to make one. At least if Logan was alive, and for some miracle she had not chosen the older man, he would then know for sure how she felt. But now…

 

He groaned and started pacing. *Why are you doing this to yourself?* He yelled at himself, *Get a grip 494! You should NEVER have gotten involved with her to begin with. You can’t do your job with your heart clouding your judgment.* He shook his head at himself, knowing how true that was. Wasn’t that exactly what happened? He was so caught up in her, he missed everything else. He leaned back over the desk, and lowered his head. He got himself caught, got Mel hurt, Vin shot, and Max almost killed because he hadn’t seen it coming. Maybe Max was right. Maybe he really was a screw up.

_________________________________

 

“And now he thinks I was only with him because I couldn’t be with Logan,” Max said. Her head was resting on Cindy’s shoulder as the other girl had her arm around her. Both their legs up on the coffee table as they sat on the couch. 

 

“Boo… Like Vin said, give him some time.”

 

“But I explained to him before. I told him before, that me and Logan were over, long before this.” She was confused, why didn’t he believe her?

 

“Yeah, but the virus was still an issue then. And you did take the cure without him there…” OC saw her about to object. “I’m not saying there is anything wrong with that. I mean in a way, it was good. Cause you two did have to go rescue Alec together.” Cindy still saw red, “Even though it was Loggie Boy’s fault.” She quickly moved on at feeling Max tense next to her. “But you can understand how he would look at it.”

 

“And it’s not like you have ever been that nice to him,” came a voice from the kitchen.

 

“Shut up Normal, and stop eavesdropping!” Cindy yelled back.

 

He walked into the living room, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. “Well your two high pitched voices carry.” The two girls gave him an evil look and he ignored it. “Now I have no idea why I’m doing this,” he said looking at Max with a sigh. “Cause I don’t think you deserve Alec for all the grief you have given him.” 

 

Normal saw the looks on their faces and quickly continued in fear of grave harm. “But…” he sighed again. “It’s obvious the man is in love with you. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be so upset.” Their eyes widened at him, and a small smile came across Cindy’s face and she nodded, hugging Max a little tighter. “And if you want him to understand your side… God just tell him what you have been droning on here about for the last two hours.” He flipped the towel over his shoulder and walked back into the kitchen shaking his head. “More drama going on here than a soap opera.”

_________________________________

 

A small knock on the door jarred him out of his thoughts and he stormed over and opened it quickly, “What?” He growled out. Luke took a step back from the door, and Alec sighed, his face softening. “Luke… I’m sorry… I…”

 

Luke waved it away, moving closer. He knew Alec was upset, and he was pretty sure he had an idea of what, or more precisely who it was. “No problem. I hate to bother you… I mean…”

 

“It’s okay. What is it?”

 

“We got some information on a couple supply houses. A shipment just came in, and it won’t be there for long.”

 

Alec nodded his head and walked out of his office. Luke took the cue and led him over towards the computers with Dix and Mole, as they began to tell him what they knew.

_________________________________

 

Max parked her bike, and sat there a minute. *Where would he be?* She thought about heading to his apartment, or to the Bottleneck. But then she looked over to headquarters, and she allowed herself to actually use the knowledge she really did know about him, and not let her temper and prior misconceptions cloud her judgment. She got off the bike and started to walk towards the building, knowing that truthfully that’s were he would have gone. At least at first to check in on things, and that they would know where he was if he had left. She sighed, mentally berating herself again, at how stupid she had been.

 

*Normal was right.* She couldn’t believe that thought went through her head. *He has every right to feel the way he does. To question how I feel. It’s not like I have always been sweet to him. Or honest with my feelings towards him.* She reached the door, opened it and walked inside. Her eyes darted around the room, and she wasn’t shocked at all to see him and Luke looking over some maps with Joshua and Mole.

 

She watched his shoulders tense, and his body straighten. Though he didn’t turn around, she knew he knew she was there. She walked over to the stairs and then climbed them. 

 

He didn’t look, he didn’t want to. He could see the looks from the three other transgenics. They had stopped talking at seeing her coming up the stairs. He caught her out of the corner of his eye, and saw her walking towards them. His hands gripped the table edge a little tighter.

 

“Alec… can we talk?’ she asked quietly, as she bit her lower lip.

 

He closed his eyes for a second. “We’re a little busy right now Max.”

 

She looked at everyone else, and then back to him, “It’s important Alec.” She didn’t want to waste time.

 

He let out a slight laugh. “Don’t tell me that now he’s dead, you have to take up his little game.” He winced at himself even as he said it, but it felt good.

 

She cringed. Both from the thought of Logan being dead, and the venom in his voice at her. She tried again. “Alec… We really need to talk about this.”

 

“Not now.”

 

“Yes, now.” She responded her foot stopping slightly. The three other men just stood back, watching it play out.

 

He stood up, turning towards her, his face stone hard. “Max… let me let you in on a little secret. You may be the leader of TC. But the world doesn’t revolve around you. And sometimes there are more important things that need to be done that what YOU want to TALK about.”

 

Her eyes widened as she stared up into his eyes, and felt her heart breaking. The anger, the hurt, the pain in his eyes was so visible even through the hard mask that she almost couldn’t breathe. She was trying to find something to say when he cut back in.

 

“Now you can either help us with planning the supply run we need. Or you can run back off to your friends, and let me deal with this.” He was about ready to turn back to the table, but he couldn’t help himself. “And don’t worry. No matter WHAT you may think about me. Or what may happen. I’m not going to leave TC, or abandon my job. No matter what you have to say to me.” And with that he turned back to the table, and looked up at Mole. “Okay, have the group of X6’s here.”

 

She stood there for a minute, speechless, letting his words enter her head. She watched him giving orders to the others, and effectively ignoring her presence. She knew she should be doing what he said. She should be helping. But she couldn’t. She spun on her heal and marched down the stairs in a huff. Anger covering her true emotions as she slammed her office door behind her.

 

The four men stopped talking, and Alec turned looking at the door. He closed his eyes and turned back to the table with a deep sigh. He looked back up at the other three men. “Where were we? Oh, right… Joshua get some people to unload the trucks when they get back.”

_________________________________

 

“I really don’t think you should be leaving.”

 

Mel rolled her eyes at him as she walked towards the door. “I’m fine. And I might point out, I am in charge here. I say when patients are ready to leave or not. And I say this patient,” she said pointing to herself, “can leave.”

 

“Yeah, but… all your injuries…”

 

She cut him off with a hand to his chest, “Vin… may I remind you. You were shot! I just got beat up. Big difference.”

 

His hand held onto her good wrist, the other one still wrapped. “And may I remind you, that you lost consciousness. I did not.”

 

She gave him an evil look. “Listen. I see one of two things happening.”

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Either we both leave here and get some breakfast, cause I’m starving. Or two, I confine us BOTH to the medical ward, and we can BOTH not eat breakfast.”

 

He smiled and shook his head at her. “You make a good point,” he said turning to his side, motioning for the door with his arm.

 

“I always do,” she replied as she walked out with him following her.

_________________________________

 

“He’s not talking to me. He’s avoiding me,” Max complained into her cell phone.

 

Cindy frowned on the other end, “Maybe he’s just not ready to talk yet sugar. Like I said...”

 

Max rolled her eyes, “If you say give him time, I’m going to come through this phone and ring you’re neck.” OC laughed. And Max continued. “I just need to talk to him. Just explain things. But I can’t do that if he’s avoiding me. And he is. He’s doing everything that he can to not be around me.”

 

“He’s throwing himself into his work… typical response Boo.” Cindy said looking over at Sketchy. He sat his pen down and looked over at her with a quizzical look. A ‘what’s going on’ forming on his mouth. She waved him away, as Normal walked back in sitting down on the couch. He looked at OC then back to Sketchy, his eyes asking the same thing. 

 

Sketchy threw his arms up in the air, “Like hell if I now.” Normal grinned and OC rolled her eyes.

 

“Well… I need to talk to him. Get him alone. But he just won’t…” Max went on.

 

Cindy’s eyes lit up. She looked over at the two guys. “Boo… do you know what day it is?”

 

“Uhhh, Thursday… the uhh…” Max looked around the room, but knew she didn’t have a calendar.

 

“It’s Thanksgiving Boo. Listen girl. I got an idea. You just leave it up to OC. All you have to do is get your transgenic butt over her at seven for dinner.”

 

Max smiled, already understanding her plan. “I’ll be there. And thanks.”

 

“You know I al’ways got ya’ back.” With that they hung up the phone and Cindy turned to the man sitting next to her. “Well Normal, I hope that bird ya’ cook’in, is big enough for two more.” She then turned to look at Sketchy. “And I’m going to need your help,” then she looked back at Normal, “And maybe even yours to get that stubborn, pig headed, golden boy over here.”

_________________________________

 

“Mmm,” she replied holding the mug in her hands, “Now how exactly did you get your hands on a coffee pot like that?”

 

Vin laughed, “I have my ways.” He leaned against the kitchen counter, taking a drink of coffee himself, then a bite of his donut.

 

Mel shook her head and curled her legs up onto his couch. “Don’t tell me, Alec actually lost a bet to you.”

 

He walked over and sat down on the couch next to her, “He sure did.” She gave him a suspicious look, and he laughed. “Well, I suppose I do owe Max for it. Since she did a lovely job distracting him.” Mel let out a laugh, and turned, leaning her back on the edge of the couch, and propping her feet up on his lap. 

 

He set his mug down on the side table, and turned back to her. His hand came to her knee lightly, a concerned look on his face. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean… you sure you don’t want me to kiss it and make it better?” 

 

She saw the sparkle in his eyes, and she grinned back at him. “Well… now that you mention it… I suppose it could help.”

 

His hand moved down to her ankle and slowly bunched up the cotton material of the sports pants that she wore to her knee. His eyes catching the large purple mark, his blood boiling slightly in anger at what the human had done to her. His fingers gentle, he caressed it, his fingers lightly tickling the back of her knee, as his head leaned over, his lips gently kissing the bruise. “Better?” he asked looking up into her blue eyes.

 

She swallowed, and nodded lightly. “But… I have more.”

 

“You do?” He asked, his voice deepening. His arm came out, his hand moving behind her, and pulling her onto his lap. “Show me.”

 

She held up her wrist, and his hand lightly held onto it, as he brought it to his mouth. His lips lightly touching the wrapped wrist, his eyes locked with hers. Mel moved her body, moving one leg over his lap, moving to face him on the couch. His one arm wrapped around her back, pulling her closer. 

 

Her finger pointed to the side of her head. His hand went up her back and to the back of her head, gently. His fingers softly caressing the bump there, as he lightly pulled her face to his. His lips traveled over her eyebrow and temple, leaving soft kisses as he moved over the slight bruising. 

 

Her hands moved to his shirt, her hands starting to lift it from him. He gave her a questioning look and she smiled. “Well, it’s only fair for me to reciprocate and kiss yours better too.” He raised his arms as she pulled the shirt from him, and dropped it on the floor. Her hands moving back to his chest, and slowly trailing down to the bandaged covered wound on his lower stomach. Her fingers traced over it, and she leaned down, her lips kissing the skin around the bandage. She heard his intake of breath and smiled to herself, as she felt his hands grip at her hips, pulling her closer. 

 

When she pulled back she saw the look in his eyes, and pointed at her ribs. His hands went to her shirt, and she raised her arms as he pulled it slowly over her head, dropping it to the floor with his. His eyes roamed over her, his fingers slowly moving over her sides, lightly moving over the blackened area on her side, then down to her hips, his hands lifting her. Her eyes closed, and her head titled back in a sigh as his soft lips trailed over her warm skin. 

 

Her fingers threaded through his hair, and he closed his eyes. His face nuzzling into her. His lips leaving the bruise and moving over her toned stomach, then up her breastbone. She pulled away from him and his eyes flew open as she stood up. A slight panic moved through him, feeling maybe he had gone too far. But that thought immediately stopped at the look on her face, and her hands moving to both of his, pulling him off the couch. She took the few steps backward in the small apartment, pulling him with her into the small bedroom. 

 

Mel stopped at the foot of the bed, and pointed to her hip. He moved over to her, his hands moved down her sides, and to the waistband of her pants. Slowly he dragged them down her body as he went down to his knees, dragging the material down her legs. His dark eyes looked back up at her, and her finger still pointed to her silk covered hip. 

 

Vin bit his lip, as he moved his hands slowly back up the outside of her legs. His fingers locking into the lace band of her underwear. Then she slowly pulled them down her legs. His eyes slowly traveled back up her body, as he watched her unhook her bra and let it fall to the floor. His eyes memorized every single one of her curves, before his fingers moved over her hip. The small purple bruises there, asking for attention. His lips trailed over the skin softly as his hands moved from her hips, around her back, then down her cheeks to her thighs. Drawing her closer, pulling her legs further apart, as his cheek pressed against her stomach, his tongue darting into her navel.

 

Her body tingled, and her hands threaded into his dark hair. His one hand moved around her thigh, and moved up the smooth skin. His fingers moving to the damp blond curls between her legs, parting her gently, as his lips kissed lower, his senses taking in the smell of her. Her legs tensed as his thumb found her clit, and started to move in slow circles around it. His lips tailed over her hip, as one of his fingers found its way inside of her. 

 

She gasped and her hips moved towards him, “Vin…” 

 

He smiled into her skin, as he added another finger, moving them in and out of her in a slow pace. Then he moved his mouth to her, his tongue flicking out at her, and he hips jerked again. His other hand reached for her one leg, and moved it up over his shoulder, his mouth latching on to the hard nub, sucking at it, tasting her. 

 

Her fingers clenched his hair tighter, as her mouth moaned, her body starting to lose any coherent thought. His fingers started to move a little faster, his tongue swirling around her. Her fingers tightened more, and he growled against her, making her body shudder against him. His mouth sucked harder, his fingers moved faster, and then his ears heard her scream. Her muscles gripping at his fingers, her body shuddering against him. His fingers and mouth kept moving as his other arm, tried to keep her on her feet. 

 

Mel slowly came back to her senses, her eyes opening. She looked down into his dark ones staring up at her. The desire in his eyes fueled through her. She moved her leg off his shoulder, her hands moving to the sides of his face, pulling at him, and he quickly stood. His arms wrapped around her, gripping her to him, as their mouths moved together, kissing each other hard. There tongues swirling against each other. Her hands moved between them, her hips pressing against him, making him groan as she unzipped his jeans. 

 

Her hand moved into his pants. Her fingers wrapped around his hard length, making him groan into her mouth. Her hands left him, and pulled down his jeans and boxers quickly. He stepped out of them, as she took a step backwards allowing herself to fall onto the bed. He smiled down at her, and crawled onto the bed after her, moving over her. She smiled up at him, and her hand pushed at his shoulder, moving him onto his back, and she rolled on top of him. 

 

He groaned as her body laid over him, his erection pressed hard between their bodies. His hands went into her hair, pulling her down for another kiss, his tongue moving into her mouth, tasting her. 

 

Her body moved against his, her lips breaking the kiss, as they trailed down his neck to his chest. Her hands following, her nails lightly moving over his skin, a smile playing on her lips from his intake of breath. Her body slowly moved down his chest, her breasts brushing against his swollen flesh, pulling another moan from him. Her hands ran down his firm skin, his sides, his hips, and then her fingers wrapped around him, and his hips bucked up at her. “Mel…” She smiled again, as her mouth opened taking the head inside, her tongue swirling around the tip. “Oh God…”

 

Vin’s hands moved down into her blond hair, as his head leaned back and his eyes closed at the pleasure that ran though his body as her mouth moved over him. Slowly lowering her mouth down, then back up, sucking at the tip, then back down, over and over again. His hips moving on their own accord to her movements. It seemed like she was trying to take every ounce of control she could away from him, and soon she would. “Ohhh… stop.” He managed to get out. His eyes opened when she pulled her mouth from him, a mischievous look in her eye, was almost his undoing. He sat up, his arms pulling her body back to him, his arms wrapping around her, as his mouth claimed hers once again.

 

She sighed into the kiss, and then moved her hips against him. His hands moved between them, grasping her breasts, making her gasp away from the kiss, her head tilting back. His mouth moved to her neck, his lips pressing over her heightened pulse, his teeth lightly grazing the skin. His thumbs moved in circles over her hardened nipples making her shudder against him. “Mmm… yesss.” She let out, her hips pressing against him again, his hips jerking at her. 

 

Her hand moved between them, wrapping around his erection again, making him gasp and close his eyes in pleasure. His lips trailed down her chest, and then moved over to the side. His tongue flicking out, over and over at one of her hardened nipples. Her other hand moved to the back of his head, keeping him there. Her fingers slipping through the dark hair, gripping him tightly. Her hips moved away from him slightly, and his one hand left her breast, moving down to her hip. 

 

She moved the tip of him against her, and his hips moved again at feeling her hot, and wet against him. His head moved to the other side, his teeth lightly biting her other nipple, making her whimper against him. Her hips shifted, and his head moved away from her, his eyes closing in pleasure as she slowly sank down onto him. Her body enveloping him slowing, taking his breath away. Both of his hands moved to her hips, pulling her down harder onto him as her hands pulled his head back up to her, her lips taking his again. 

 

They stilled for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being one, together, but then she started to move. Rocking her hips against him, her hips moving up and off, then back down. His hips moved up against her at every thrust down onto him. His hands guiding her hips, pulling her down harder as their pace quickened. His head moved lower, back between her breasts, this lips kissing the crevice between them, and then moving back over to catch a hardened peak in his mouth. 

 

Her hands moved to his shoulders, holding on, as her body moved on him, taking him deeply into her with each push of her body down onto him. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her down with him on the bed, and she moaned into his mouth, as his hips pushed up into her, over and over again. His hands holding her to him, as he rolled them over, onto her back. She gasped as he moved his hips back into her, moving deeper.

 

Mel’s legs wrapped around his waist, and he ground his length into her, making her gasp, his tongue darting back into her mouth. Her hands moved over his back, trying to pull him closer, her nails scraping at his warm skin, as the muscles of his back moved, as his body continued to plunge into her, again and again.

 

“Harder…” she pleaded against his mouth, as she felt herself moving higher and higher into oblivion. He responded quickly, his hand moving her one leg up and over his shoulder, his hips pushing back into her with a bruising force. She gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders, and trailing down his back. 

 

He felt the muscles in her legs start to shake, and he sped up his movements, thrusting faster, harder, deeper into her. His body on fire, and then he heard her scream his name, the sound echoing through the room, as her inner muscles clamped around him. The pleasure so intense, “Oh God… Mel…” His hips moved faster, quicker, as he rushed towards the edge with her. And with a final thrust of his hips, a confession dripping from his mouth, “…love you,” he was falling over the edge, his body exploding inside of her, his world going white.

 

His face rested in her neck, her breath washed over his cheek, as his heartbeat started to slowly calm. A smile came to his lips at the soft reply in his ear, “I love you too…” 

_________________________________

 

Alec looked over the reports on the supplies that were gathered in the mission the day before. He checked off items on another list that he had as he read through what was obtained. His head turned to the couch with his jacket when he heard his phone ring. He sighed and stood, moving over to it. He fished the phone out of his pocket and put it up to his ear. “Hello?” Then he smiled into the phone at the voice that came back at him. “Hey Sketch…. No, I’ve been busy. I didn’t realize that was today. Uh huh. Football huh…”

 

He closed his eyes and let out another laugh at how energetic his friend was. “Oh... Normal... huh. Oh, he cooked game food.” He nodded a few times. “What about OC? Isn’t she going to have something to say about this testosterone fest?” He almost laughed to himself when he said that, thinking that Normal would be there.

 

“Oh, she’s hanging with a ‘female friend’ tonight.” Alec laughed, *As always.* He sighed looking at the papers on his desk, knowing that he had work to do, and that he really shouldn’t leave Headquarters and Terminal City. But he could feel the tension in his body, and he knew he needed to get away from things. Just for a little bit. He sighed. “Okay, okay buddy. You talked me into it. I’ll be there at six. And yes, I’ll bring the beer.” He added with a slight laugh.

 

Alec hung up the phone, and looked at his watch. He still had a few hours to get work done. He opened his door and looked out. After seeing that Max wasn’t around he walked out and over to Dix. 

_________________________________

 

His fingers ran through her blond hair, and she moved closer to him, her leg over his, her arm over his chest, her fingers gripping lightly at his shoulder. Vin leaned his cheek on the top of her head, and closed his eyes, his mouth in smile. She moved slowly next to him, and he pulled back as she tilted her head to rest her chin on his chest, her eyes looking into his dark ones, the same smile on her lips.

 

His fingers traveled down her bare back and she shivered slightly. He grinned at her, and pulled the sheet up more around them. His mind replayed her response to his confession in the heat of the passion before, and his heart felt like it would burst. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts,” she said her fingers tracing abstract patterns on his bare chest. 

 

His hands trailed over her back, under her arms, and then pulled her up closer to him. “Just thinking how happy I am, and how much I love you,” he replied and then kissed her softly. Mel closed her eyes into the kiss, her hand moving to the side of his face. He pulled away slowly, looking back at her, “You?”

 

She smiled at him. “The same,” she said, as she leaned back down, kissing him again. They broke apart in a groan at the knock on the door. “Who?” He shook his head, and moved away getting out of bed, and pulling on his jeans quickly. She sighed and rolled back over as he left the room. 

 

She heard him open the door, and speak, “Alec?… What’s wrong?” She didn’t need to hear anything else, and she was throwing on of Vin’s shirts over her head and rushing out into the other room.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked quickly coming in view of the door.

 

Alec looked over at Vin in his unbuttoned jeans, and then to Mel with her messed up hair and obviously too large t-shirt. He coughed slightly. “Think I can come in, or are you giving a show to all of Terminal City?” Vin stepped back, and he walked in. They both looked at him with worried looks, and he waved his hands in front of him. “Nothing’s wrong.” They visibly let out a sigh of relief. “I was just going to ask Vin, if he’d watch over headquarters for me while I’m gone.”

 

“What?” Mel yelled, “You’re leaving? What happened?”

 

Alec shook his head, and sat down in a huff on the couch. “I’m just going out for the night… that’s all.” Mel calmed once again. “I think I need to get away from Headquarters for a little while.”

 

“You mean away from Max,” Vin chimed in, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“You still haven’t talked to her?” Mel asked in shock as she moved over in front of him, sitting on the coffee table.

 

Alec looked at her, sighed, his eyes lowering, and then quickly looking back at her face. “Mel… uhh you might want to go put on some underwear or at least a longer shirt.”

 

Mel hit him upside his head, “Oh come on. We all showered together back at Manticore. What do I have to hide from you? I’m not miss modesty like the aforementioned Max.” Vin laughed.

 

Alec rubbed the side of his head, “Why is it all the women in my life like to physically abuse me?”

 

Vin grinned, “It comes with the X5 female territory.” He winked at Alec, “It shows they care… or it’s foreplay.” He gave a look to Mel, “And it BETTER just mean you care.”

 

She grinned back up at him, and then turned back to Alec, turning serious once again. Her hand moved and took hold of his, making him look at her. “Alec, you need to talk to her. To work this out. You can’t avoid it. You can’t push it away. And no matter what you may think or feel, she DOES care about you.”

 

He rolled his eyes and then shook his head with a sigh. “No. Max and me… it’s just a bad idea no matter how you look at it.”

 

“What?” Vin asked in shock. “How can you say that? You love her.”

 

Alec’s eyes widened, *Was he that transparent?*

 

Mel smiled at him, “It’s obvious. And… I think she loves you too. You two are just to blind and stubborn to see it. Just too much alike.”

 

He shook his head again, “No. It doesn’t matter. It’s not a good idea. There’s just too many things wrong.” He stood up, pulling his hand from hers. 

 

She stood following him, “Like what?”

 

Alec didn’t want to go into it, he couldn’t go into it. “It’s just not a good idea. I mean, look what happened.”

 

They both looked at him, not understanding. “What?” Vin finally asked.

 

“I got myself captured, both of you hurt, and Max almost killed because I was distracted. I didn’t see what he was up too. I wasn’t doing my job.”

 

“You’re job?” Mel questioned looking at him, her eyes squinting slightly trying to read him. “Oh no, don’t you dare do this again.”

 

“Do what again?” Alec asked her confused.

 

She pointed her finger into his chest. “We aren’t in Manticore anymore. We are allowed to have feelings. You are NOT going to just push them away. I’m not going to let you become that empty shell again. I won’t let you do to yourself what they did to you before.”

 

He mentally cringed at her words, his mind replaying many of the events, many of the devices Manticore had used on him. He opened his eyes to see two very concerned friends staring back at him. “I’m fine Mel.”

 

“Like hell you are.”

 

How could he get them to understand? He already felt guilty enough about not being able to tell Max, about what he was doing, he didn’t want to feel the same way with them too. But he had to turn it around, “Listen, here in TC… I have responsibilities…”

 

“Oh don’t give me that shit.” She yelled. “Don’t give me the whole ‘can’t get involved because of rank’, or whatever. For crying out loud you were breeding partners. And besides, this isn’t Manticore. This isn’t the Army. This isn’t even any branch of government. And even though everyone knows Max is more like the damn queen and you are the Prime Minister, that doesn’t even matter. Because all anyone at Headquarters wants is for YOU to be happy.”

 

“Do I look happy?” He yelled back at her.

 

“No!” She yelled back and then continued in a softer voice. “And why is that? Because you aren’t together. Less than two days ago you both had smiles on your faces. Today you are both miserable… why? You aren’t speaking.”

 

His jaw clenched, “673!” Both Vin and Mel jumped, and she instantly stopped talking. Then after the initial shock, their eyes widened. Alec cringed at his own words, and his head dropped, and he backed towards the door. “I’m sorry.” He said softly. “I just can’t listen to this anymore.” He looked over at Vin, “Can you watch over Headquarters tonight or not?”

 

Vin looked at him, knowing that Alec needed the time away more than he was really willing to admit, and he nodded his head. “No problem.”

 

Alec nodded and moved to the door, opening it. “I’m sorry for… uhh… interrupting… and uhhh… everything.” He started to walk out the door, but stopped at the hand on his arm, he looked back into blue, concerned eyes. “Mel… I’m okay.” 

 

She nodded and watched him walk out the door, shutting it behind him. She turned back to Vin, and he just shook his head, and opened his arms. She moved into them, hugging him back. “I’m worried about him too,” he said into her hair.

_________________________________

 

Max parked her bike along the street and looked at her watch, *Five minutes to seven.* She knew that he had been there for about the last hour. Cindy had thought it would be a good idea to get him there first, get him relaxed, before springing the plan on him. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she slowly approached the house, and entered the front door. 

 

Cindy rushed over to her coming from the hallway leading from the bedrooms. “I’ve been ‘getting ready’ to hang with my ‘honey’,” she said with a wink. Max gave her a soft grin. She looked around the foyer, and she could hear them cheering or booing at the game. She smelt the food and looked at OC. “Well… hopefully everything goes well, and you two will stay for dinner. Normal’s been cookin’ up a storm.” 

 

Cindy then started walking towards the living room. Max took a deep breath and followed her. “Hey guys, look who I found for the night?”

 

Max walked into the room and her eyes caught his. They stared at each other, and she watched, as it seemed his whole body tensed in front of her. His happy face of a mere instant before turned into stone. The other three looked at each other, and quietly moved to the kitchen.

 

Alec saw them move, and turned towards them, his eyes hard. “You three set me up.”

 

OC gave him a soft smile, “Alec… we’re your friends… to both of you… we only want ya’all happy.” They quickly departed into the kitchen as he quickly stood up.

 

He shook his head. “Well it just seems to be a recurring theme lately. People keep setting me up, and I don’t even see it coming.” He ran his hand though his hair, and turned back to her. “Fine Max… you want to talk. Let’s talk.”

 

Here he was willing to talk to her, and now she couldn’t even think of what to say, where to begin.

 

He laughed slightly, “Cat got your tongue Maxie? It’s supposed to be important. So why don’t you just say it.”

 

She looked at him, looked at the large distance between them, as they stood almost on opposite sides of the room. “I’m sorry,” she said softly.

 

He looked at her in disbelief, “You’re sorry? Sorry?” He shook his head, “For what exactly? Huh? Sorry for taking the cure? Sorry for using me? Sorry for lying to me? Sorry for letting me out of Manticore?” She winced at that one. “What Max? What are you so damn sorry for?”

 

She took a deep breath, “I’m sorry that I’ve done and said so many things to you that you can’t believe me when I’m actually telling you the truth.”

 

“What?” he didn’t understand. She ran her fingers over her forehead, and then took a small step closer to him. Her eyes looked down at the floor as she started to speak, but he interrupted her. “No. Look at me.”

 

Her eyes moved up to his, and she swallowed. Taking another deep breath, she started again. “I should never have said most of the hateful things I said to you. I didn’t mean them. I tried telling you this before. And I thought you believed me.”

 

“It’s easy to believe what you want to see. But it’s also hard to deny facts when you get a cold, hard blast of reality.”

 

She sighed, “Alec… I didn’t take the God damn cure to be with Logan. I took it so I wouldn’t kill him. It happened all so fast. One minute he’s telling me you left me, the next minute he’s telling me he has the cure, and the next he’s injecting me with it. I was so confused with everything that was going on. With worry over where you were, what was happening. I wasn’t thinking straight!”

 

“He told you I left you?” He asked incredulously, and she nodded. “And you believed him.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement on his part.

 

She shook her head, “No. I told him you would never leave… never leave me, us, Terminal City.” She stopped and looked deep into his eyes, taking another step closer. “Or am I wrong… cause it seems as if you are leaving me.”

 

He shook his head, “It’s hard to leave something that you never had.”

 

Max took another step towards him, “Alec… you do have me.” He shook his head, and she moved a little closer. “You do. I choose you, not him.”

 

“Only because…”

 

She shook her head and cut him off, “No… not because of the virus. I choose you because you understand me. You accept who I am. You help me accept who I am. I need you. I never needed him.”

 

He closed her eyes at her words. He didn’t want to hear it. He couldn’t let himself fall for it, not again. “Max…. we can’t.”

 

“We can’t what?”

 

“Us… it won’t work. It’s not a good idea,” the words, saying them, just about killed him.

 

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. She walked right up in front of him, standing mere inches from him. “Why the hell not?” She yelled, surprising herself with the anger in her voice.

 

“There’s just too many things. To many reasons,” he said his eyes still closed not able to look at her when he said it. His heart was crumbling, but he knew, knew it was the only way.

 

“What reasons?” She poked him in the chest, causing him to look at her. “Exactly what good reasons do you have?” He wasn’t answering, and she shook her head. “You have reasons, but you won’t tell me. Why? Huh?” She looked at him, trying to read him, trying to understand what was going on in that head of his. She tilted her head to the side, “Or is it because you feel nothing for me, and you just don’t want to tell me the truth.”

 

She saw the spark in his eyes at her words, and she pushed on. “Is that it? Is it Alec? That you have no feelings for me? That you don’t care about me at all? That you never could. That you could never love me?”

 

He grabbed her by the arms, looking at her fiercely, “No Max! The problem is that I do love you! That I care about you TOO much!” Then he realized what he said and he instantly let go of her. He turned around walking a few feet away, running his hand through his hair.

 

She stood still for a minute, just letting his words enter her brain. When she let herself breathe once again she turned towards him, watched him. “How is that a problem?” she asked, all anger out of her voice, only thing left was puzzlement.

 

His jaw clenched, his shoulders straightened and he took a deep breath. “I can’t keep you safe if I’m distracted by you.”

 

Max heard him and moved over in front of him, “It’s not your job to keep me safe.”

 

He let out a laugh. *If only she knew.* “Who else is going to do it?”

 

“Alec...”

 

“No Max. Look what happened… I was distracted, heck we both were. We never saw it, we never saw what he was up too.”

 

“No one else did either.”

 

He shook his head, that wasn’t good enough for him. “Look at everything that happened. Look at who all got hurt.” His hand moved up towards her face, and then he stopped himself before he touched her, letting it drop back down to his side as he took a step back. “God, he almost killed you.”

 

Max just shook her head. Here he was talking about what Logan had done to HER, and he wasn’t saying anything about what he had done to him, tried to do to him. “Alec… if anyone should have seen it, it was me. And I didn’t. How were you supposed to?”

 

He laughed to himself again, his mind chastising him. *Because that’s what I was trained for. God I’ve gotten soft.*

 

Her hands reached out and laid on his chest, her one hand moved up to the side of his face, turning him to look at her. “Okay, fine. You want to protect me. Then protect my heart.” His eyes widened down at her. “It would kill me if we weren’t together.”

 

“Max…” he didn’t even know what else to say.

 

Her fingertips lightly brushed against the side of his face, and he felt himself leaning into the caress. “Protect my happiness.” She said, one of her fingers trailing over his lips. “Protect me from the loneliness I would feel without you in my life.” He swallowed hard. She had slowly moved closer to him, her face was mere inches away from his. “But most of all… protect my love for you by not pushing me away.”

 

His eyes got bigger at her words, and no matter how much he knew that it was wrong, that he should pull away. He couldn’t. His heart wouldn’t let him. His arms pulled her to him, and his mouth descended down to her lips, claiming her in a fierce kiss. 

 

Cindy smiled from the doorway of the kitchen as the two transgenics wrapped their arms around each other, deepening the kiss. “Now that is something to be thankful for,” she said softly as she turned around and went back through the door, leaving the couple alone.

_________________________________

 

Scenes from an All New DA on 12/02/02:

 

*ON THE NEXT ALL NEW DARK ANGEL*

 

AS SOMETHINGS…

Dix pointed at a few more symbols, “this is new… basically… ‘the army’ or something to that effect. “

… GET CLEARER.

Alec turned in Max’s arms, and she looked up at him… well… at the mask of him. “Nothing,” he responded.

OTHER THINGS….

Alec swallowed hard, and watched Max disappear from view.

… GET MORE COMPLICATED.

Alec’s teeth gritted at the saying of his designation. He struggled against his restraints again.


	14. EPISODE: 13 “PAST CATCHING UP” 12/02/02

 

 

He was sitting there, his whole body tense, adrenaline running through him. His eyes watched Max pace back and forth in front of him, while Joshua stood nearby just looking at him. “Yeah,” came the voice from behind him, “thought so. Planted a few myself back in the day. Mind my asking how you ended up with one of these pop guns attached to your brain stem? “

 

Max stopped in front of him and spoke before he could say anything, “Because he's a cold-blooded, opportunistic showoff who thought he could run his game on a major bad guy who, it turns out, is an even bigger scumbag than he is! That about cover it? “

 

“Yeah, that's pretty much how it happened,” Alec replied.

 

Max looked at him sarcastically, “Oh, before I forget, thanks so much for not killing me.”

 

“Me too,” Joshua chimed in almost cheery.

 

“I can disarm it. It'll cost you ten grand,” said the man behind him again.

 

Max looked at him in shock, “That the only number you know?”

 

Alec put up a wad of cash to the guy, “I can get you the rest later.”

 

“Need it up front,” the man replied.

 

Anger fueled through him and he jumped up from the chair, turning and grabbing the man by the neck, shoving him up against the wall. “Where the hell am I gonna get that kind of cash in the next five minutes, huh?” he asked gritting his teeth, his eyes glimmering in rage.

 

“Wait,” Max said holding up some more cash. She looked at Alec, “You're paying me back.“

 

He released the man, and returned back to the chair sitting down once again, “No problem.”

 

“Great. I can leave town tonight,” the man said getting the stuff ready to use.

 

“What?! You haven't finished my job!” Max screamed at him.

 

“Have I not mentioned that my life is in danger?” the man replied.

 

“I'll make sure nothing happens to you,” she tried to reassure him.

 

“Not good enough. Look, you can have the work that I've done so far. Take my analysis. You can find some other Manticore geek to help you finish it off.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Don't know. If they're smart like me, they're probably already on their way out of town. We got a deal? This guy's got like two minutes to live.”

 

She paused, and looked at Alec, then back at the man. “Do it,” she told him handing him the money in exchange for the papers.

 

Alec looked at his watch, seeing the timer count down to zero. He swallowed, feeling the man moving something at his neck. “Time's almost up, pal.”

 

“Don't distract me,” the words came from the man again behind him.

 

He felt like his heart was going to stop, and then he winced as he felt something being pulled from his neck. His whole body jumping at the sound of the micro explosive detonating behind him, his body turning to look at the man as his hand went to his neck.

 

“Congratulations. You're not dead,” the man told him with a smile. Alec rubbed his neck and turned back to Max. She was looking at the papers in her hand, as the man closed his suitcase and headed out the door. “That's it. I'm out of here. Sayonara.” And with that he was gone.

 

Alec’s eyes connected with hers, and he swallowed hard, trying to think of what to say for what she had done. “I owe you, Max. I know I screwed things--“

 

But she wouldn’t let him finish, “Shut up! And listen, 'cause I'm only saying this once. That guy was the last chance for me and Logan. He's gone, and it's your fault. Don't think I'm ever getting over that.”

 

He looked at the hate in her eyes, and it stung him to his soul. “I know,” he said quietly.

 

“Just...do me a favor, all right? Go away. I can't even look at you right now,” she said venom dripping from her voice as she turned around.

 

Alec stood up and looked sideways at Joshua who growled at him. He sighed and picked up his coat moving to the door. He turned back looking at her, “I'm sorry, Max...for everything.” And he was… he felt horrible. With that he walked through the door, shutting it behind him.

 

He sighed to himself and shook his head. What was he going to do? He couldn’t just leave, could he? He shook his head, *Just because she let the guy leave, get away scot-free with our money, doesn’t mean I have too.* He smiled, and hurried out of the building. If he remembered right, he knew where the guy was going.

 

He made his way out onto the street, and quickly found his way to one of the sector checkpoints. His eyes scanned the crowd, he wasn’t there. *Oh course, he has to get around another way.* He moved past the ally ways, his senses on alert, and then he stopped. A large smile coming to his lips. He moved slowly down the alley, towards the van and the man that was putting his suitcase into the back. He crept up behind him, his arm quickly grabbing the man’s wrist, turning him around. “Now, don’t you know it’s not polite to help a lady out?”

 

The man’s eyes grew wide, and then a smile came to his face. “Listen kid. I need to get out of here, I don’t have the…”

 

Alec shook his head, “See I don’t care what you want or don’t want. I’m going get that cure from you in one way or another. Now we can do it the easy way…. You come with me. I protect you. You make the cure. I help you get away safe. OR the hard way. I knock you out. Take you to a lab. Tie you up and beat you up till you make the cure. Then let you lose on your own. It’s really up to you.”

 

The man swallowed in front of him, but then his smile threw Alec off guard. “See… it is up to me no matter what.”

 

Alec looked at him puzzled, and then he heard it, all to late. A whooshing sound heading right for him. He felt the sting in his back, his grip loosened on the man in front of him, the world starting to spin, and then his sight went black.

_________________________________

 

She laid there in the dark reading reports. Well it wasn’t really dark, there was the moonlight coming in through the window, but she could still see the words on the papers clearly as if the light was on. She had discovered this as the perfect way to get work done about two weeks ago. She didn’t need to sleep as much as he did, but she hated not being near him. So while he slept, she read and did work.

 

Max moved her body back against him, and smiled as she felt Alec’s arms tighten around her, his breath moving over her neck as he slept. He gave a slight moan, but the sound wasn’t the usual. It wasn’t the sound he usually gave when she moved like that. This was different. She turned her head to look at him, and saw the look on his face. It wasn’t the normal, peaceful look he had when he was asleep.

 

She sat her papers down on the side of the bed, and turned in his arms to look at him. Her hand went to the side of his face, and he jumped slightly. *Something’s wrong,* she thought as her fingers lightly tailed over his face, trying to sooth him. *He must be dreaming something.*

 

His grip on her tightened, and she watched his face tense. “Alec…” she said softly, trying to wake him, but not sure if she should. His head moved back and forth, and she could hear his heart rate accelerate. Well only slightly, but it was noticeable. She leaned up and kissed him softly, “Alec… it’s okay. I’m here… Come on, wake up.”

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

His head hurt. A throbbing sensation radiating in the side of his head, behind his ear was slowly bringing him out of his unconsciousness. And it… itched. His hand tried to move up to it, but he found it couldn’t. The feeling of cold metal around his wrists stopped him from moving. His senses became more aware, and then he knew. He was strapped to a chair. *Strapped to another fuckin’ chair!* his mind screamed at him. *Wait… or is it the same one? Am I still in psy-ops? Did I never leave? Was the escape a dream?*

 

Alec’s heart rate accelerated, and he slowly opened his eyes. The bright white room, instantly making him shut them again. Then he tried again, much slower. The light coming to his eyes gradually as he opened them, lessening the pain. His eyes scanned the room, he was alone… yet from the mirror on the wall directly in front of him, he knew he more than likely wasn’t. He wasn’t back in psy-ops that was for sure. Then his memory slowly returned. *That lab guy…* His wrists tested the metal that wrapped around them, his ankles moving against the ones there as well.

 

{{It’s useless to try to escape,}} came a voice over the rooms intercom.

 

Alec’s eyes instantly found the small speaker over the mirror, “What the hell do you want?”

 

{{That’s easy 494. We want you to carry out your mission.}}

 

His teeth gritted at the saying of his designation. He struggled against his restraints again. “Like hell!” he yelled. “I’m through with Manticore. I won’t go back. You’ll just have to kill me.” He said, his wrists straining at the metal, digging into his skin, small cuts forming and bleeding. Then pain shot through his head and down his whole body.

 

“Alec!”

 

His eyes shot open instantly, his body sitting up. His heart was racing, his body covered in a light sweat. A hand rested on his shoulder, and he turned quickly looking into a pair of concerned brown eyes. His mind raced, as his brain tried to make sense of everything. “Max…”

 

She looked at him, nodding her head slowly. Her hand moved up to the side of his face. “You were having a bad dream.”

 

*Dream?* He almost wanted to laugh at that, as he felt his heart start to slowly calm. He took a deep breath, leaning into her comforting touch. *I wish it was just a dream.*

 

Max watched his body start to relax, and she moved closer to him, her arms wrapping around him. She smiled when she felt his arms go around her, pulling her to him, hugging her tightly. His cheek resting at the top of her head, “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Not really,” he said softly. *How could he talk about it?* Guilt started to radiate through him again. There was so much he wished he could tell her. But he couldn’t. For so many reasons. Not only because he wasn’t supposed to tell her. But also because he was afraid of what she would think of him if he did tell her. He kissed the top of her head, and held her tighter to him.

 

She pulled away a little to look up at him, “Are you sure?”

 

He nodded, “Just old… unpleasant stuff. Old… memories.” He hoped that would be enough to explain it. He knew she didn’t like talking about old times, and hoped she would understand, and give him the same space.

 

She nodded. “Okay, but if you ever want to…”

 

He gave he a soft smile, “I know.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. She leaned into him, pressing herself against him, her arms wrapping around his neck, and he smiled as she slowly pulled him backwards with her to the bed. He broke the kiss and pulled away from her, his eyes staring down into hers. “Max?”

 

She smiled back up at him, “Well… now that we are both awake…” Her eyes danced, and she moved her hips up against him, making him groan. “Or should I say, since we are both… up.” He gave a small laugh. “We should put the time to good use.”

 

Alec looked over at the papers on the side of the bed, “Oh… so what did you have in mind? Talking about medical supplies, food reserves?” His eyes twinkled down at her, and he let out another laugh when she hit his shoulder playfully. Her other hand quickly cleared the papers off the bed, and they feel to the floor. His eyes watched them, and then went back to hers. “Really Max… those reports probably took a long time to…”

 

She pulled him down quickly silencing him with her lips, her tongue moving into his mouth, as her legs wrapped around him. Stopping quickly, she spoke, “You know Alec… sometimes…”

 

He smiled down at her, “I just need to shut up, and please my lady.” Her grin and the sparkle in her eyes made his smile bigger before he leaned back down, plundering her mouth with his.

She groaned as his tongue dueled with hers, her legs tightening around his waist, grinding her hips against his hard length making them both moan from the pleasure of the friction between their naked bodies. She released her legs from around him, and smiled into his mouth at his sound of protest. Her hands went to his shoulders and she pushed him over quickly moving on top of him. His arms immediately moved around her. One to her lower back, pressing her down to him, the other in her hair, keeping her mouth to his. She groaned again. It felt like he was trying to explore every recesses of her mouth, making her heady with his own taste.

 

The movement of her hips was driving him crazy, and he moved his up against hers. She broke the kiss in a groan, and he did it again, watching her head move back, her eyes close and mouth open at the contact. Her body moved, sitting up, he tried to quickly follow but her hands firmly pushed him back on the bed. Her eyes opening, desire clearly pouring down from them, his instantly shooting up another notch.

 

Max’s hands moved down his shoulders, her fingers and nails lightly trailing over his chest, as her body started to travel backwards. Her body leaned over him, her breasts, the tips of her harden nipples, brushed over his exposed flesh, making him shudder lightly under her. Her tongue came out, tracing the contours of his muscled chest just as her fingers had been doing, as they now moved lower down his body.

 

He struggled to keep his eyes open, to keep looking down at her, the sight too erotic to miss. His mouth hissed in pleasure as her fingers wrapped around the base of his erection, just as her tongue dipped into his navel. His hips jerked up at her touch, and then again as her warm breath washed over his sensitive skin. She sat back, her dark eyes catching his. He watched her tongue flick out licking her lips, and he bit his lower lip trying not to moan again.

 

She broke eye contact, looking down at the pulsing flesh in her hands. Her fingers tightened, and moved over him. His hips moved with her hands. She licked her lips again, and then let her tongue flick out licking the small amount of moisture from the tip. Her mind going into overdrive from his taste, her mouth moved over him, taking him in quickly, her lips hitting her fingers that were grasping the base of him.

 

“Fuck,” he called out as his whole body stiffened and his hips thrust up into her mouth in response to her quick movements. She was relentless, as her mouth and tongue moved on him, sucking hungrily. Her tongue lapping at the underside as she moved off him, only to suck him back in once again. His hands moved into her hair, his head falling back against the pillow, eyes shut, and mouth open gasping at the intense pleasure. “Oh… God…” He could barely get out as his world was quickly coming undone.

 

She felt his hands moving through her hair, heard his sounds, and it kept her going. The feel and taste of him exciting her even more, the ache inside of her growing. She felt his hands starting to pull at her, trying to stop her. She batted them away. She heard his words, “Max… please… stoppppp.” But she wasn’t. Not this time. Oh no. She instead quickened her pace, her hands moving to take his, gripping them hard to stop him from pulling her away.

 

Her hands held his still, and he didn’t have the power or the will to stop her. The pleasure her mouth was creating already had him too far gone to fight with her. His eyes opened briefly seeing her dark hair sprawled over his waist, her head bobbing up and down quickly over him, and then she… purred around him. He was gone. His body flying, exploding, “Maxxxx….”

 

Max’s throat muscles hummed around him, as she felt him swell, tense and erupt. She continued swallowing, the movements producing more sounds from him, and she grinned as she slowed. Her mouth slowly coming off him, her tongue licking over him, savoring his flavor, as her eyes looked back up at him. His deep hazel ones stared back at her through half raised lids. The look making the ache between her legs call to her even more.

 

The mischievous look in her eye had his heart rate beating fast once again. His strength quickly returned, his body almost pouncing towards her, both falling backwards towards the foot of the bed. His arms wrapping around her, his mouth claiming hers. Her hips pushed, rolling him over, and he just continued with the momentum, rolling back over her. Both dangerously close to the edge of the bed. Her dark eyes bore into his, as her hips bucked up at him. Her arms moved towards his shoulders, trying to roll back over again. His hands moved quickly, grabbing both of hers and holding them above her head.

 

She struggled against him, fire passing through her eyes, and they both groaned at the sensations her movements caused. Her hips moved again, and she groaned, “Alec…” The voice pleading.

 

He grinned down at her, “Oh no… now I get to have my fun.” He told her, his mouth moving to her neck, biting lightly at the skin, his free hand moving to her chest. His finger tips trailing over her skin slowly, causing goose bumps in their wake, making her body shudder against him. His hand then grasping at the her plump flesh, his thumb moving over the hard nipple, causing a sharp intake of breath from her mouth, and another wiggle of her hips.

 

He smiled into her neck, as his lips continued to move over the warm skin, then down over her collarbone. Her wrists struggled against his, but he kept her firmly in place, as his head moved lover, his mouth taking in her other neglected peak. She arched her back under him, and he bit lightly in response, her moan echoing in his ear. His hand moved slowly down her body. Over her ribs, her waist, down her hip. His fingers lightly moving along, caressing her flesh.

 

His hand moved lower to its intended destination, her legs instantly opening, allowing him access, as his mouth moved to her other breast. His tongue flicking at the swollen nipple, before taking it in his mouth. His fingers moved over her thigh, moving in a teasing, circular pattern, slowly moving closer and closer to the juncture between her legs.

 

She groaned at him, her hips moving towards his hand. Needing, wanting more, but he was taking his sweet time, drawing out the sweet torture. She couldn’t take much more. “Alec… if you don’t … touch me… right now... I’m going to… Ahhhhh.” He thrust two fingers into her, and her whole body jerked in response to the unsuspected but welcome intrusion. He started to move them in and out of her body, hooking upwards, and she was quickly loosing control, her head was rolling back and forth, her eyes shut tight, as continuous moans came from her throat.

 

Alec lavished the hard peak in his mouth with his tongue, his eyes opening to look up at her flushed face. The image of her firmly imprinted in his mind. He let her wrists go with his other hand, knowing that she was too far gone to struggle anymore against him, and he was right. As he moved his hand down to her other breast, her arms didn’t even move, as her hips continued to rock against his hand, her back arching to his mouth.

 

Her body was so tense, her legs we shaking, her muscles felt like they were burning, and then his thumb circled over her swollen clit, and her body exploded in a flash of light. Fire consuming her. Her whole body shook under him, her muscles gripping tightly at his fingers, as he still continued to move them, drawing out the blast, making her body shake from the aftershocks. She felt his fingers leave her, her mouth moaned in protest, her brain still cloudy, as she tried to regain her senses.

 

But he wasn’t going to let her. His body shifted over her, his hand moving under her knee, moving it up, as his hips thrust into her. Her head flew back into the mattress. “Oh God,” her throat let out the small scream, as he entered her. Her body instantly climbing the peak again, her muscles grasping him, trying to take him deeper.

 

He stilled only briefly letting the feeling of her around him enter his brain, and then he began to move. Long, hard strokes into her body. His hand at her knee, pressing it up to her chest, his other under her back, grasping her shoulder, as his hips continued to move in a forceful rhythm. His face moved up to her neck, nuzzling into the warm skin, his senses taking in her scent, her perspiration, exciting him more. His thrusts became a little faster.

 

Max could barely open her eyes to look up at him as he shifted over her. His hand moving from her shoulder, up to the back of her head, in her hair. Her eyes slowly focused on his deep hazel ones, so much love, desire written there. How could she have been so blind in the past? But her cloudy mind couldn’t answer her with the pleasure sweeping through her body.

 

He looked down into her dark eyes, as his arms held her to him. His hips moving. Moving in and out of her body. The feeling, so consuming, so perfect, it almost hurt. His fingers could feel the muscles quiver in her legs, and he pressed on harder, a little faster. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, and he bit his lip as he plunged into her faster. He saw her eyes widened, her mouth gasp silently, and then she was convulsing around him. His eyes closed, his head going back, as he slammed his hips into her, deep. His body erupting into her violently, as her muscles gripped him, squeezed around him, over and over.

 

She slowly opened her eyes, when she could feel her breathing starting to return to normal. Her body still tingling, shaking. She looked up at his face. His eyes still closed, his mouth slightly open, taking slow breaths. Her hand moved up to the side of his face, and his eyes opened, looking down at her. A large grin spread over his features, the sparkle dancing in his eyes. “If this happens every time I have a bad dream. I should have them more often.” Her eyes glared up at him, and she hit his shoulder, as he laughed.

_________________________________

 

He sat in his office, reading the paper, his fingers almost ripping it as he read with rage. More information about the breeding cult was being leaked. The news media was constantly showing images of what the military had done in Terminal City. More and more people were coming forward on the side of the Transgenics. Surprisingly many soldiers and higher military men were coming to their defense, as well as the pro-animal, tree huggers. *We’re slowly loosing ground on the left and the right. This isn’t good. It’s happening too fast.*

 

White crumpled up the paper and threw it against the wall. He now truly regretted burning down that delivery service to try and quiet Reagan Ronald and that reporter. It only seemed to give the men more time, more ammo, and a greater purpose. Not to mention the fact that they were being guarded by transgenics, twenty-four, seven. Oh yes, White knew. He also knew that if he did take them out, it would only look even worse now.

 

He sighed again, picking up a dart from his desk and throwing it at the back of his door. The dart hitting the picture of 452 right between the eyes. The picture containing many holes from previous darts. His anger started to bubble over at looking at that image. Her… it always came back to her. The thorn in his side. Her and… 494. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone. He answered it, “White.”

 

{{The time has come my brother. The time has finally come.}}

_________________________________

 

“Well… well… well… Look who’s late… AGAIN for the morning meeting.”

 

Alec gave Vin an evil glare, but it really didn’t do any good because of the smile on his face. Nor was the one Max was giving Vin either, because her face just matched Alec’s as she followed him up the stairs, his hand pulling her up behind him. “Hey! I’m the leader, I can be late if I want too!” She grinned at him.

 

Mel laughed from her seat on the couch next to Vin, her legs draped over his lap as she leaned back against the arm. “Oh, so let me guess. What was it this time?” The sparkle in the blond’s eye made Alec grin, just waiting for what she was going to say, as he turned away, looking at the papers on the table. “The two of you were ‘planning’ a raid,” she said putting her fingers up in a quoting gesture.

 

Vin shook his head with a grin, “Yeah… maybe a panty raid on Alec’s part.”

 

Alec’s head spun around to his friends in shock, and then both men started laughing. “Ouch!” he cried in slight pain from Max hitting his shoulder. He turned towards her, his eyes giving her his best-hurt puppy dog look.

 

She rolled her eyes at him, “Would the three of you cut it out. We do have work to do.”

 

Mel sighed and moved her legs and stood up, Vin followed her to the table. “We managed to make it here this morning,” she said quietly.

 

Alec looked over at her, and smiled as he watched Mel lace her fingers with Vin’s, her head resting on his shoulder. Vin’s arm came around her, pulling her closer to him, and further away from Alec. Max began to talk about a couple of B&E jobs she had in mind, and who she wanted to get to do them. But Alec’s mind wasn’t paying attention. His mind was focused on his two friends, something nagging at him, as he studied their body language.

 

“Alec, I need you to organize the X6’s to help out…” Max trailed off, as she realized he wasn’t paying attention to her at all. She turned her attention to what he was focused on, then turned back to him. “Alec?”

 

He turned quickly to her, “Uh… yeah?” He swallowed hard, at seeing the not-so-happy look on her face.

 

“What was I talking about?”

 

He was caught, “Uhhh…” he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, standing up. He saw the fire starting to fuel in her eyes, her temper starting to flare, and not the temper or the fire he liked to see. He took a step back, his arm brushing against Mel, and then he heard it. A small… purr? His head turned quickly, staring into deep blue eyes, the twinkle so vibrant. He took another step back, this time away from the blond.

 

Max watched him, he looked… strange. What the heck was going on with him? “Alec… I was talking about the B&E’s we need to do. The one’s I want to send Vin and Mel on…”

 

He looked at Max, and then back at his two friends, then it all hit him. He closed his eyes, and against part of his better judgment, he moved closer to angry Max. “No Max. Vin and Mel aren’t going on any jobs tonight, maybe not tomorrow either.”

 

“Excuse me?” she asked in outrage. How dare he tell her what was going to happen, when he hadn’t even been paying attention to her. Especially with him acting this strangely.

 

“Yeah, what the hell Alec? What do you mean me and Mel can’t do these jobs?”

 

He watched Vin’s hand tighten on her waist, and he backed up even more. This time, his hands moved to Max’s arms, and he moved her between him and the others. “Alec, what the hell do you think you are doing?” Max screamed at him.

 

Alec finally somehow found his voice and his brain. “Vin… get her out of here. Now. You still have a little time.”

 

Vin’s eyes widen at what Alec was telling him. His head turned quickly towards Mel looking at her. He took a deep breath, and then it hit him, “Mel… what the heck are you doing? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Mel’s eyes closed, and her head slumped forward, “Ugh… I thought I still had at least a few hours before the effects would start showing.” She looked up at Alec and a deep blush washed over her, and she swallowed. “Forgive me?”

 

Alec pulled Max backwards towards him more, “If the two of you get out of here. The quicker, the better.”

 

The two X’s smiled at him, and Vin grabbed her hand. He quickly pulled Mel down the stairs behind him, his voice calling up to the other two as they headed for the door. “See ya… uhhh… tomorrow or so…” And with that the two X5’s were out the door. Alec let out the breath he was holding, and closed his eyes.

 

Max pulled her arms from his grasp and turned towards him quickly, her fist hitting his shoulder hard.

 

Alec’s eyes flew open, his hand moving to his shoulder rubbing the muscle, knowing that a bruise was going to start forming. “What the hell was that for?”

 

“For getting all hot and bothered by Mel with me right here!”

 

His eyes widened, “What? You’re mad at me for being affected by Mel’s pheromones?”

 

“I was right here!”

 

“So it would have been okay, if you weren’t here then?”

 

“No!”

 

He smiled at her, “Awh… Maxie… nice to see you so possessive of me.”

 

Her mouth opened to say something, but she closed it, and ground her teeth together instead, her arms crossing in front of her.

 

Alec’s arms moved around her, and she tied to move out of them, but he just pulled her closer. “Max… you can’t possibly be mad at me, can you? I mean… really?” He looked down at her, saw the pout on her face. “It’s not like I acted on what her pheromones were signaling to me. If I remember right, I moved closer to YOU.”

 

She sighed, she did know. But she still didn’t like the idea that it had in some small way affected him. His hand tilted her face up to look at him, and she pouted up at him. She knew that she was now milking it for all it was worth, but… so?

 

“If that doesn’t tell you how I feel…” His fingers trailed over her cheek, cupping the side of her face. “I guess I’ll just have to show you again, like I did this morning,” he said as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips lightly moving against hers. Soon he felt her arms uncross, and move around him. Her hands moving up his neck, over his barcode, and into his hair.

 

He groaned pulling away from her, looking around the room. Luckily no one was looking up at them, or they had adverted their gaze when he had pulled away. His mind wondering briefly just what all the other transgenics thought about all the pairings that were quickly happening around them. But his mind quickly returned to the female before him, as her body leaned up against his.

 

“Okay, since we are down two X5’s due to Heat. Who are we going to get for a little breaking and entering?”

 

He smiled down at her, “When was the last time we had some fun in a closet?” She gave a groan of disgust, but the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes gave away her true thoughts on the idea.

_________________________________

 

Tap. His hand went to his earpiece holding it more securely. Tap. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Tap. Otto spun around in his chair looking at the surprised Operative. “Steve! I’m trying to listen.” The man put his pen down on his desk, and just nodded. Otto took another breath, and leaned back in his chair, listening once again. The cord ran from his ear down to a receiver on the desk.

 

His hand ran over his face as he listened to conversation that was taking place. He looked over at the other man, “This is not good. Not good at all.” The other man just sighed and looked down at the desk.

 

Otto bit his lip, as the he heard the click of the phone hanging up. He pulled the piece from his ear and threw it at the desk. “Fon’os tol, my ass!” He stood up quickly, and pulled his cell phone from his coat.

_________________________________

 

“Now where exactly is a closet supposed to come into play?”

 

He laughed as he crawled through the air duct on his stomach, looking through the vents as they went. “Well…” he started with a smile that she couldn’t see, since she was behind him. “When I said that… I hadn’t actually been paying attention… Omph… Hey!” He yelled back with a whisper, from the hard swat to his butt. “What was that for?” he asked stopping and looking back at her.

 

Max smile towards him, “You deserved it.”

 

“For?”

 

“Not listening to me.”

 

Alec gave her a dirty look, and then his mouth turned into a cocky smile, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You just wanted an excuse to touch my ass.” He turned back around and started crawling again.

 

She smiled to herself. So what if he was right? She watched the aforementioned object move back and forth in front of her as he moved, and she bit her lip. “I thought I didn’t need an excuse.”

 

He stopped and turned back to her again, his eyes sparkling. “I knew it.” The grin in her eyes confirmed it for him and he moved over to the side of the vent, his finger curling at her, telling her to come up next to him.

 

She sighed and made her way up next to him, “What?” She waited for his next comment, but was shocked instead. He pointed to the grating between them. She looked down, and found that it was the room that they wanted. She then looked back up, and caught the amused look in his eyes. “Oh… stop.” His grin grew bigger. She shook her head, and pushed her body up against his, her arms wrapping around him, her hands moving to grip his ass.

 

Her mouth took his quickly, her tongue snaking inside, as she pressed up against him. Then she pulled away quickly. Her eyes looking at the shocked, and now desire filled hazel pools. Her grin got bigger, “Yep… don’t need an excuse.” With that she pulled the grate out of the way, looked inside. Saw the coast was clear and dropped through.

 

Alec swallowed hard, and watched her disappear from view. He took a deep breath. Then a huge smile spread over his face. He shook his head, and followed her into the room.

_________________________________

 

The sounds of laughter echoed through the door even before the two X5’s could be seen walking through it. Dix and Luke exchanged smiles. Mole puffed at his cigar and just shook his head as he cleaned another gun from his corner. “Hey, Rod… can you take this to ‘safe keeping’?” Alec said holding up a couple bags towards one of the X6’s who was organizing some of the weapons. The teen nodded quickly taking the bags and headed into the back.

 

Max walked towards the computer her grin still apparent. Alec followed her, his arms wrapping around her, making it difficult to move. But she wasn’t complaining, and actually seemed to like it. Their playful manner catching on to the room. A feeling of happiness seeming to come across headquarters.

 

Luke smiled, “So I take it the B&E went well.”

 

She nodded, “Yeah. It went… well.” She laughed, “Oh Luke… you should have seen the look on the guards face.”

 

“You ran into guards?” Mole asked from the corner.

 

“Well... they actually stumbled upon us.” Alec said, and then looked down at Max. “Yeah… great impromptu reason for us being there by the way.”

 

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, “Well what was I supposed to say? You were laying on top of me!” The other transgenics all looked at each other. Max saw the looks, and her face started to turn a light shade of pink.

 

Alec let the color wash over her for a few minutes before he decided to help her out, “Well, if you wouldn’t have tripped me.”

 

Her mouth opened, a raged yet playful look in her eye. “I heard someone coming! And I was right!”

 

He shook his head at her, and leaned down to her, speaking more softly, “Any excuse you want to tell yourself so that you can touch me.” She swatted his arm. “I rest my case,” he said with a grin.

 

Her eyes narrowed, her lips turning at the corners. “But I remember saying… I don’t need an excuse.” Her hand went around him and pinched his butt, he jumped a little, and she just laughed.

 

Mole shook his head in the corner at the two. *Yep… they finally lost it,* he thought.

 

“Uhhh… I hate to uhhh…” Dix started. He didn’t want to stop their good humor, it was nice seeing the two like this. It was great for everyone to see their leader and second in command in such good moods. Especially together. But… “Unfortunately I do have some business to discuss.”

 

The two X5’s instantly sobered up and moved closer to the computer. “What is it?” Alec asked seriously.

 

Dix moved his mouse and keyed up some windows. The images were nothing new to any of them. “You’ve deciphered more of my runes?” Max asked him.

 

The transgenic nodded in confirmation. “There are still a couple that I’m having trouble with. I don’t think they photographed right, or came through your skin exactly right. So it will take some more time. But I finally got a little bit more of it done.” He looked at her, “Have you had any more?”

 

Alec and Max both shook their heads. She smiled when she caught him doing that, *Yeah, he would know more than I would.* Then she added, “Actually, they have all disappeared now.”

 

Dix nodded, “Okay. Just wanted to make sure.” He moved some of the screens, and then showed one of the pictures more prominently. “We already know what the others say. Shroud of death, deliver the helpless, the messenger, the protector, etc. etc.” The two nodded at him, they didn’t need a repeat, and it was firmly engrained into their memory.

 

The transgenic pointed towards the screen, “This talks more about the role of the protector and the messenger.” He saw them moving closer to the screen, and his shoulders straightened at how close they were. The two saw it, and moved back a little with apologetic looks.

 

He gave an understanding smile to them. He knew they were anxious to figure out what it all meant. “Okay, so far this is what I am getting from the runes… a rough translation.” He took a breath, and opened another screen with words. “Some plague is going to start and try and wipe out the human population.”

 

Max’s hand instinctively reached out for Alec’s and he took it, pulling her closer to him, and wrapping his arms around her. They both knew that it didn’t sound good at all, as Dix continued. “Probably something to do with the snake blood, since Max is immune to it, and she is the messenger.”

 

“That makes sense,” Alec said looking at the screen then back to Max. She nodded in agreement up at him.

 

The man pointed at a few more symbols, “This is new… basically… ‘the army’ or something to that effect. “

 

“Army?” Max asked questioning.

 

“I was curious about that too, it could mean a lot of things. But in the context and where it is used. I think it refers to the rest of the transgenic population.” They gave him a curious look, and he explained. “The transgenics are also immune to the snake blood. Yeah, we get sick, but we don’t die from it like humans do.” They nodded again, waiting for him to continue. “Basically, the ‘army’ follows the ‘messenger’ until the ‘protector’…” he paused.

 

“Until the protector what?” Alec asked him a bit too loudly. Max looked up at him, and his voice softened, “Sorry…” he said looking back at Dix.

 

“That’s where it gets a little fuzzy. I don’t have all of it translated yet. But they are supposed to do something, what I’m not sure. It could mean so many things.”

 

“Like?” Max asked.

 

“These symbols,” he said pointing, “Just slight changes in what they look like, could completely change the meaning. And they didn’t appear completely right.” The two looked at him expectantly. He sighed. “Create. Deliver. Sacrifice. A dozen different things.” He moved his finger to other symbols on the screen, “I’m going to try and get these done, and see if it will help figure the others out.”

 

Alec nodded and moved away from them, his arms dropping from around Max as he moved towards his office, his mind deep in thought. She watched the troubled look come over his face, and watched him walk away. She turned back to Dix, and they looked at each other, both trying to figure out what happened. She patted the man on the shoulder. “Thanks Dix. Great job. Keep working on it?” She asked with a smile.

 

“Of course,” he said ginning back.

 

She nodded and quickly made her way to Alec’s office. She looked in the door, and saw him leaning over his desk. She walked inside and shut the door behind her. Max walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around him, laying her cheek against his back. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

 

He stiffened at her words, and sighed. What could he tell her? Heck she thought Zack was her protector. But deep down he somehow knew that he was. And the thing that bothered him was that Dix couldn’t tell him what it was he was supposed to do. And he had no idea either. *Sacrifice?* That possibility made him shiver. Max was supposed to help the human race… what if in some weird, demented way, it was by sacrificing her? Was that what he was supposed to do? Protect her until the time came that he would then have to kill her? He closed his eyes tightly, trying to clear his thoughts.

 

Alec turned in her arms, and she looked up at him… well… at the mask of him. “Nothing,” he responded.

 

She shook her head up at him, “Don’t give me that bull shit.” He sighed, but that was all that was forthcoming from him. “What Dix said is bothering you.”

 

He sighed, “Well… isn’t bothering you?”

 

She nodded, “Of course.” She tilted her head, and then understanding went through her and she nodded again. “Oh I understand.” He gave her a confused look. “I know I said Zack was my protector, and you don’t like that idea, do you?” He stiffened again in her arms, and she smiled at him. “Well, I said that before I knew that the protector had a greater role than they did. Now granted… I’m sure the runes couldn’t foresee Zack getting hurt and not being around….”

 

She stopped, and looked back up into his eyes, her hand moving to the side of his face. “But with the way everything has been turning out…”

 

His hand came to her wrist, stilling it, “Max… I’m not so sure I want to be that… what it says…”

 

Max nodded, she knew what it said, knew what it could say. “I highly doubt that it would have you protecting me this whole time just to knock me off in the end.”

 

Alec couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips at that, or the soaring feeling of his heart. His hand reached up to caress the side of her face. “God I hope you’re right,” was all he said as his lips came down to hers.

_________________________________

 

**Authors Note** Yeah, yeah. I know. I didn’t do the Mel/Vin Heat Smut scene. Give me a Break, huh! You got M/A. Geez! ;) Also, I know, another two weeks. But it’s exams and the holidays, and everything. If someone wants to take my 6 law school exams and get at least decent grades on them, then I’ll gladly write every day. ;) What no takers? lol

_________________________________

 

Scenes from an All New DA on 12/16/02:

 

*IN TWO WEEKS ON AN ALL NEW DARK ANGEL*

*THIS WOULD BE THE START OF FEBURARY SWEEPS*

 

“Little Fella’s finally happy,” Joshua commented. Max blushed slightly, but nodded in confirmation.

ROSES ARE RED

{{494, your mission has now changed.}}

VIOLENCE IS SO BLUE

“It has to be done,” Alec sighed, his head lowered, and his eyes closed as he made his final decision.

WHAT IS 494 TO DO?

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Alec said into her dark hair, as a tear slipped down his cheek.


	15. EPISODE: 14 “NO OTHER WAY” 12/16/02

“Stop it.”

 

Another feather light touch traveled down the side of her neck, her body shivered slightly again.

 

“I said, stop it,” Max said again, however her words held no conviction, and in fact her voice had become deeper. A warm breath beside her ear, made her eyes close momentarily.

 

“Oh, come on Maxie… you know you like it.”

 

She turned in her chair to stare back at him looking over her shoulder. His dark hazel eyes showing a full displace of mischief… and desire. She tried to glare at him, but as the corners of his mouth turned up into that seductive little grin her knew made her stomach tie up in knots, her hand instead reached out for the front of his shirt and pulled his mouth to hers in a deep kiss.

 

Alec feel to his knees in front of her, turning the chair to face him with one hand, as the other moved up into her hair, crushing her lips to his. They had been going over reports and plans for over three hours, and that was after the extrememly long morning meeting. Not to mention the all night raid he ran of the store house. In all honestly he should have been wanting to hit the hay, but his whole mind and body was much more up for possiblility of rolling around in it. Especially if it was with the person whose tongue had just pushed it’s way into his mouth, making him groan, and pull her closer. 

 

He broke the kiss only to move his mouth down her jaw and chin, to her neck. Her head tilted back, her eyes closing, her legs opening, widing on the chair. His body moved closer, pressing up against her, and her legs wrapped around him, her hands moving around him, one moving up into his hair, trailing over his barcode. “Damn Alec… What the?” His teeth lightly scaped agagainst her skin, and she shuddered at the touch. It was like he was trying to devouger her. 

 

He stopped at her words and looked up into her eyes for a minute, his hand traveling over her cheek, his finger lightly moving over her lips. “I missed you,” he said simply.

 

She smiled, a slight laugh coming from her throat, “It hasn’t been that long!” 

 

His hands moved from her face, and lightly traveled over her sides, and he watched her arch into it. “Over twenty-four hours,” he replied. His hand taking one of hers and bringing it to his mouth, his lips kissing at the sensitive tips. A smile forming on his lips at her intake of breath.

 

“Oh, poor baby,” she said trying to tease him. Even though she had to agree. Going longer than a day without being with him… well… it was enough to drive any normal red-blooded female insane. It was even worse when you were a revved up female and had all ready sampled the menu. And what a wonderfully, sinful menu it was. Absolutely addictive. 

 

He pulled away from her, “Okay. I get the point.” He pulled her legs from around him and stood up.

 

She stilled and looked up at him in shock, “What? What point?” she said quickly.

 

“You don’t want me. That’s fine.” He moved away from the desk, his back turned towards her as he started for the door. “Actually, after everything lately. I should probably get some sleep. Do you think you can handle the rest of the reports?”

 

Max stood up quickly, her body blurring over in from of him, her hands moving to his chest, stopping him where he was. How the hell could he think she didn’t want him? ”I was kidding!” she yelled back, “I was just teasing…” and then she saw his face. Her fist came up to punch him in the stomach but his hand caught her wrist. “You little…”

 

His cocky grin became even bigger, “Oh Max… you KNOW there’s nothing little about… Umph.. “ His other hand moved up to the back of his head, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

 

“Don’t tell me that you didn’t deserve…mmmm…” her response was cut off my his mouth, both of his hands at at the back of her head, his tongue thrusting inside, dancing with hers. His hard body pressed up to hers, pressing her backwards. Her legs moving, and soon she found her back pressed up against the wall. She didn’t even hesitate, as she pulled on his shoulders with her hands, and gave a little jump.

 

His hands quickly moved from her hair, to her hips as she jumped, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed his hips against hers, pressing her into the wall, and they both groaned at the contact. His one hand moved up her hip, under the fabric of her sweater. His fingertips trailing over hot, soft flesh. She sifted her hips and he groaned into her mouth. His hand moved up further, his palm grasping the plumb flesh elicting a loud moan from her as she broke the kiss. His lips traveled back over her jaw line. 

 

She sifted again around him, and he pressed her up against the wall to hold her up, as his other hand moved between them, starting on the button on her pants, but he almost lost his balance when the door to her office swung open and both of their heads quickly turned to the unwelcomed intruder.

 

Joshua stopped dead in his tracks, his hand going to his eyes, covering them partly. “Sorry!” He said quickly.

 

Max looked shocked, and a new type of flush was starting to creap over her face. Alec tried not to laugh at the situation, and a slight movement from her, made it easier to do so, but not to groan was something else completely.

 

Joshua still stood there, and then moved his fist back and forth, “Max and Alec… getting busy?”

 

Okay, he couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face from that. Or the reply that came to his lips. “That WAS the plan buddy.” Then he glared at Max for hitting his shoulder.

 

Max tried to stand up, but Alec was effectively pinning her. And she had given up a while back, knowing that, no matter how much she had believed in the past that she could kick her ass, he was truly stronger than her. So she resigned herself to the fact, that she was stuck in that position, until he wanted to let her go. And he just had a way of loving to tease the hell out of her. So instead she just turned to Joshua, “Is there something you needed?”

 

The dog boy had since removed the hand from his face, and was standing there as if it was completely normal for the other two X5’s to be so intimately wrapped together. She looked down at her chest, finding Alec’s hand still under her shirt. Heck his fingers were still grasping her flesh, and if he moved that thumb one more time…. Well, she wasn’t sure if she would hit him or moan once again. Her eyes moved back up to his face, and then she realized that while he was looking at Joshua, he wasn’t even consciously aware that he was doing it. 

 

Joshua nodded, “Yeah.” He held up Alec’s cell phone. “Kept ringing. And ringing. And ringing.” He started to take a step towards them, then stopped. His hand jutted out with the phone towards them instead. “Finally answered it. It’s for Alec.”

 

Alec nodded and sighed. He turned to Max. “God, I hate phone calls.” She gave him a small smile, and slowly unwrapped her legs from around him and dropped to the floor. He straigtened his back, and walked over towards Joshua. A little more sway in his walk as he tried to get more ‘comfortable.’ Max just smiled knowingly behind him, and grinned watching his ass move. He took the phone from Josh, and motioned towards the door. “I’ll be back.” 

 

She nodded as he walked out the door, and he could hear Joshua go on. “Ring. Ring. Ring… Almost as bad as beeper. Beep. Beep. Beep.”

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

He walked into his office, shutting the door behind him, and turned his cell phone off hold. “Hello?”

 

{{Are you know alone, 494?}}

 

His whole body straighted at the voice, his eyes closing. “Yes, sir.”

 

{{Is 452 still there with you?}}

 

His jaw tightened, “Yes, sir.”

 

{{Did she accompany you on the raid last night?}}

 

His eyes widened. *What? How the hell did they know that?* “Sir?”

 

{{Did 452 go with you to the wear house?}}

 

His mind swam with the information. They knew he had went to the wear house. Were they having people watch him? *Wait… that wouldn’t make sense. If they watched me. They would know she wasn’t there.* But he quickly answered the question. “No, sir. She was not.” After a pause he added, “Why?”

 

{{That is not of importance.}}

 

He ground his teeth slightly, this whole not telling him shit was REALLY starting to piss him off. “Well, I think it is!” He barely had time to finish the sentence as he fell to his knees. Pain shoot through his head, and shooting through him like fire.

 

{{What you think 494 is not important. What you do for us is.}} The pain kept going through his body, his head jerking at each pulse. {{Do we have an understanding?}}

 

“Yes…” he ground out through clenched teeth.

 

{{Good.}}

 

The pain immediately stopped, his one hand held his body up off the floor, as his breathing and eye sight tried to return to normal. He sat back on the concrete floor, his one hand gripping the phone. He looked at his other one as he put his hand in front of him. The appendage still shaking, muscles tensing. The room starting to slowly stop spinning. 

 

{{Now that we have that settled. We can handle the reason for the phone call}}

 

“And that is?” he asked, his voice slightly raspy, his throat dry.

 

{{494, your mission has now changed.}}

_________________________________

 

Max smiled at Joshua, as she tired to control her now very messed up hair. She walked towards her desk and Joshua followed her. “How is everything?” 

 

She looked up at him as she sat down in the chair, turning it back around to the desk and the papers on it. “Surprisingly well. We are stocked up on supplies. The army seems to be…”

 

Joshua shook his head. “Know that already from morning meeting.” She looked at him strangely. He sat on the edge of her desk, which really wasn’t that easy to do for the tall guy. “I meant you.”

 

Max looked at him for a second, *How am I?* She thought about it for a second, a smile forming on her face. “I’m al’right.”

 

Joshua grinned at the familiar saying, it was very catchy. He nodded, and looked over at the wall the two X5’s were pinned up against, then back to her. “Little Fella’s finally happy,” he commented.

 

Max blushed slightly, but nodded in confirmation. She was happy. She really was… finally. “Yeah, I am Big Fella.”

 

He nodded again. “Joshua is too. Happy for you and Alec. Happy for family.”

 

Her smile got bigger. Yeah they were family. All of them. All of their kind really. She had always wanted family, wanted her brothers and sisters back. She had never considered the thought of other transgenics as being her family. But… they were now. Family, friends… lovers. She rested her hand on her fist, and looked up at Joshua. Her other hand reached out and patted his knee. “How about you? How is Joshua?” She asked him, grateful for this little bit of down time, a chance to talk to him.

 

His eyes lit up like saucers, and she almost laughed. *Those cute puppy eyes.*

 

“Good.” He replied.

 

“Just good?” she asked him, eyeing him. Then she saw him blush, “What aren’t you telling me?” Her voice took on a teasing tone.

 

“Nothing….” he replied, drawing on word.

 

She grinned wider, “Uh huh… sure… would it have something to do with…” Her brain quickly tried to think of the woman’s name, and then it popped into her head, “Sonya?” She watched the light sparkle through his eyes, and she sat back in her seat with a laugh. “Yep… spill.”

_________________________________

 

He hung up the phone, and threw it on the couch, as his body sank down to it. His hands moving over his face, as he leaned over, his elbows digging into his knees. His jaw tightened as the phone conversation played over and over again in his brain. “How the hell can I do that?” he asked out loud.

 

*How can I take her to them?* That was his new fucking mission. “I have to deliever 452 to them… I don’t even know who THEY are.” He stood up in a huff, stalking across the room. His hands tightening in his hair.

 

*What will they do to her if I do take her?* They wouldn’t answer him, and he had been ‘rewarded’ again for the question. *Why won’t they give me any fucking answers? I mean GOD, if they told me what they were going to do. I might be more willing to go along with it.* He sighed, rubbing the spot behind his ear, his body tensing at the touch. *But then again, they figure they have that part taken care of.*

 

Alec had figured it out during the phone conversation. That whatever the device was that they had implanted into him when they captured him, was not just some device to keep him in ‘line.’ *Oh no. It’s much more than that.* There was also some type of transmitter in it. Keeping track of his location. That’s how they had known he was at the raid the night before. They were keeping tabs on him, and had been having him keep tabs on 452, *Max…*

 

He sighed again, and leaned his head against the wall, banging his forehead slightly against it. What the hell was he supposed to do? They knew where he was. They wanted him to bring her in. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. *There is no way in hell I’m turning her over to someone I don’t know.* He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. *When I had to watch her, protect her… that was one thing. This… This is completely different.*

 

He wrestled with the idea of telling her… telling her the truth. Taking the risk of her turning on him, hating him, but keeping her safe. But had quickly ruled out the idea. She would probably want to go and figure out who the people were and get herself in trouble or worse in the process. His first duty to her, to himself, and to his heart was to protect her. That he knew for sure. He moved back over to his desk, setting in his chair, closing his eyes. Remembering that day again. Remembering Max telling him to leave. Remembering meeting that lab guy in the ally way. Remembering waking up in that room. Remembering what they told him…..

_________________________________

 

{{It’s useless to try to escape,}} came a voice over the rooms intercom. 

 

Alec’s eyes instantly found the small speaker over the mirror, “What the hell do you want?”

 

{{That’s easy 494. We want you to carry out your mission.}}

 

His teeth gritted at the saying of his designation. He struggled against his restraints again. “Like hell!” he yelled. “I’m through with Manticore. I won’t go back. You’ll just have to kill me.” He said, his wrists straining at the metal, digging into his skin, small cuts forming and bleeding. Then pain shot through his head and down his whole body.

 

{{We don’t want to do this. But it is necessary.}} 

 

He stained against the metal, his whole body shaking from the current that ran through him like molten lava. His whole body was screaming, but he wouldn’t let them hear it. Then it stopped.

 

{{You must follow the role we have set out of you. It is impertive that you comply. We will use whatever means are necessary 494. So it will be easier for all involved if you do not try and resist.}}

 

He laughed, “Get some other lab rat.” Another brief shock ran through his body, and he heard a sigh over the intercom before it shut off. His body again tried to free himself, but it was no use. *What the hell are they using? Titanium?* he thought as he felt the warm, sticky substance run down his wrists. But he didn’t care, he’d seen a ton of his own blood before, this was nothing. *Hell, if they think this is pain… they should have spent time in psy-ops and reindoc…* But his thoughts were cut off, as his sensitive ears picked up voices, and he almost smiled. 

 

Whoever it was that had him, weren’t used to dealing with X5’s. Well… at least him and a few other transgenics that had rather good hearing. He could hear them talking on the other side of the wall. His eyes snapped open at the words…

 

“Renfro was right about him.”

 

*Renfro? What did that bitch have to do with them? Wasn’t she dead?* he tried to listen in even more.

 

“Sir… He was designed…”

 

“Yes. Yes. I know.”

 

*Designed?* What the hell is going on?*

 

“But… he’s so…”

 

“Yes sir. He was designed that way.”

 

A rather loud sigh was heard. “I don’t want to use force. I hate doing this. But…”

 

“It’s necessary sir.”

 

*So… he doesn’t want to use force.* Alec thought about his predicament for a minute. Maybe he should weigh his options… maybe even see what this so-called ‘mission’ was.

 

Then the intercom came back to life, {{Do you understand 494?}}

 

“Why don’t you tell me what my little mission is, and then I’ll get back to ya.” He waited for the current to run through him on that comment, but none did. He stopped the smile from coming to his face, and drew on his mask of indiffernce. But that wasn’t going to stay in pace for long, as it turned into complete shock at the next words.

 

{{You’re mission is 452.}}

_________________________________

 

His eyes opened, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He shook his head. They wanted him to watch her, protect her. At that moment her could live with that. Only problem… at the time, was how the hell he was supposed to protect someone that hated his guts? 

 

Alec laughed slightly, at the memories of when he had found her again. Truth be told. Yes, he had went back to Seattle because of his new mission. Or old mission. Or whatever it was, he still wasn’t clear on that part. But when he saw her again… something… something creeped it’s way back into him. And it hadn’t taken long for the ‘mission’ to be the last thing on his mind, as it seemed his instincts had taken over the protective department. And somewhere along the way, he wasn’t exactly sure when, heck it might have been when he had first met her, he still wasn’t sure. He had fallen in love with her. 

 

He sighed, again, and ran his hands over his face. What was he going to do? Telling her was out of the question. One, he didn’t think he could handle seeing the hate in her eyes. And two, he knew her… he didn’t want her doing something stupid and reckless. 

 

There was no way in hell that he was actually going to deliever her to them. He had no idea who they were, what they would do to her. Or even him, if he did do it. 

 

But worst of all, he knew he couldn’t stay there. He rubbed the spot behind his ear again. Now that they wanted her. Now that he knew they could track him… And then he knew his answer, and his heart broke into a million pieces. There was no other way. “It has to be done,” Alec sighed, his head lowered, and his eyes closed as he made his final decision.

_________________________________

 

She smiled up at him, “That’s great Big Guy. I’m happy for you. And… Sonya is really great.”

 

“Yes she is.”

 

Max nodded, she was so happy for him. He had been miserable since Annie, but now… now things were changing. She stood up and walked around the desk, her arms going out and he enfolded her in a big hug. She rested her cheek against his chest, and she laughed slightly. “Well… maybe we can change our little adage.”

 

He leaned back from her, and she pulled away to stand up. “Huh?”

 

She grinned… “Well. Maybe… just maybe…” she said with a wink, “Love doesn’t suck.”

 

His smile got wide, “Yeah. Love doesn’t suck.”

 

“Okay,” she patted his leg again, “Now go get outta here. Why not go have dinner with her?”

 

He nodded, “I’ll do that.” Joshua started to walk over to the door, then turned back to her, “Why not you and Alec go get busy?”

 

Her head whipped around in shock, and she caught the grin on his face. *What has Alec been teaching him?* she thought for a minute. Then shaking her head with a sigh, and smile, “That’s the plan Josh… that’s the plan.” She turned back to her papers and heard a slight laugh behind her and the door opening then shutting. 

 

She shook her head, looked at the papers, then thought of Joshua’s comment. The memories of earlier coming back to her, she straigtened up and looked at the door. “I can finish the reports later.” And with that she was walking out the door into the main room. She looked around and spotted Mole, “Hey, have you seen Alec?”

 

Mole looked up at her, and took the cigar out of his mouth. “He went to go see Vin about ten minutes ago.”

 

“Thanks,” she replied as she grabbed her coat by the door and headed out into the cold winter air.

_________________________________

 

“Alec… don’t even say it…” He didn’t want to hear those words from his friends mouth. Heck, he had come over her, starting to talk about the raids, supplies, weapons, and other business. And now this.

 

“Vin… I’m serious.”

 

“Where the hell is this coming from? I mean, we’re talking business. We’re even talking about old times. And then… pow.”

 

His eyes grew serious, and Vin could tell that it was important to him. “Vin… please.”

 

“Alec…”

 

“Promise me. Promise me… that if ANYTHING, and I mean anything happens to me…”

 

“Alec… nothing is going to…” he was cut off again by the other X5.

 

“If ANYTHING happens to me. Promise me you’ll take over for me.”

 

“Alec…” Vin began again, not liking where his friend was going with this. “This isn’t funny.”

 

He shook his head, “No, I’m not trying to be. I’m serious. Take over my spot. Terminal City needs someone that can get things done.”

 

“Yeah, you. And, man… you are going to be around here for a long time. Nothing has gotten you yet, what makes you think something will now?” he tried to lighten the mood, but the other mans dark, serious eyes told him that wasn’t going to happen.

 

“But most of all. Promise me, that if I’m not around… that… you’ll…” He could barely get out the words, his voice catching slightly. He hoped the other man hadn’t heard it, but he had. “That you’ll look out for Max. Take care of her. Make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid, reckless… get herself… killed.”

 

“Alec…” he tried again to reason with him.

 

“Vin! Damn it! Promise me!” he said almost in a shout and stood up from the couch they had been sitting on.

 

Vin sat there, looking up at him. “Okay Alec,” he could see how important it was to him. “I promise. I’ll take over and I’ll look out for her. You know I always have your back.”

 

Alec nodded, he did know. He let his body relax at the thought for a little bit, but he jumped at the knock on the door. Vin quickly jumped to his feet and answered it. His face changing into a large smile, “Why helllloooo ladies.” He pulled the door fully open and waved his arm inside.

 

Mel rolled her eyes as she walked in, followed by Max. “Guess who I bumped into on my way from the Medical building.”

 

Alec’s eyes caught her dark brown ones, and for an instant Max felt a small shiver go through her, but then a smile played over his face, and he walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her. “Well, I came looking for him.” She said poking her finger into his chest.

 

“Oh really?” he asked looking down at her, “Why is that?”

 

She smiled up at him, a twinkle in her eyes, “We have some unfinished business from earlier.”

 

“Ugh… I’m so sick of reports…”

 

She interrupted him, “I’m not talking about the reports.”

 

He then caught the look in her eye, and swallowed, “Oh… that.” She nodded up at him. A cough from behind her, had her turning in his arms to see the other two looking at them.

 

“Yep. When they are together, they just go off into their own little world. Forget that others exist,” the blond said with a smile.

 

“Oh, like you two should talk,” Max chimed back. The two in question grinned back at her, and didn’t object to the truth of her words. 

 

“Well, then I guess you guys have something to do. And drinks are out of the question?” Vin asked them.

 

Alec looked at his friends. He wanted to spend some time with them before… He shook the thought and looked down at Max. Nope, he wanted to be there with her, much, much more. He looked back up at Vin, “Yeah. Hopefully some other time.” 

 

Vin’s eyebrows knitted in thought at his statement, but he brushed it away. “Okay man. Later then.” He moved out of the way, for the couple to move out of the door, letting it shut behind them on their good-bye’s. The dark haired man shook his head slightly, and pulled Mel closer to him. She looked up with a question in her eyes, and he shook his head, “I’ll tell you later.” She just nodded.

_________________________________

 

He was extremely quite on the walk back to his apartment, too quite. In fact in unnerved her. But every time she looked up at him, he would just smile at her, and squeeze her hand, or wrap his arm around her shoulder. By the time they got to the apartment, she was worried. “Alec.. what’s wrong?” She asked as she took off her coat and laid it on the couch. He sat his leather one down beside it, as they both kicked off their boots. 

 

“Nothing,” he said walking over to her, his hand moving to the side of her face, cupping it gently. “As long as I’m with you. Nothing is ever wrong.” 

 

She smiled up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck, “So…” she started, and moved hr hips against his, “Where were we?”

 

He groaned at the contact, his hands moving to her hips, stopping them instantly. It would be so easy to go back to before, and just rip her clothes off and… But he didn’t want to. Not this time. “No Max.” She tiled her head up at him. He lightly lowered the back of his hand down the side of her face, then under her chin, tilting it up. His lips moved to hers softly, gently. He then pulled away, looking into her dark eyes. “I love you Max.”

 

She swallowed, looking up at him. The deep emotions from him pouring out of his eyes, her breath catching, “I love you too Alec.” Her voice so soft, but heartfelt. 

 

His fingers moved some of her hair behind her ears, his hands caressing her face. He kissed her softly again. Then his soft breath washed over her face, as he spoke, “Let me show you how much.” His lips touching hers once again, and then she was in the air, his arms holding her, carrying her. Then she was on the bed, the soft mattress at her back, his body leaning over her, his lips pressed to hers. “Let me show you how much I love you Max.”

His lips moved down her throat, his hands moved up to her shirt, his fingers slipping underneath to feel her warm skin. He pulled away long enough to slowly lift the fabric from her, and then dropped it to the floor by the bed. His mouth resumed it’s course down her chest, his ears picking up soft sounds from her mouth, as her hands played over his shoulders, her fingers bunching up the material of his shirt, and working their way under to touch his flesh. 

 

His one hand moved over her silk covered breast, his thumb circling over the hard nipple underneath, evoking a moan from her. His other hand moved under her back, working the clasp. Then his fingers moved up to the straps, bringing them gently down her shoulders and arms. His eyes looked up into hers, finding her watching him. His heart ached at the love written in them. His eyes closed and his face nuzzled into the silk of the other breast... As his other hand moved to the strap on the other side, taking his time. 

 

She was quickly becoming impatient, the ache inside of her growing in leaps and bounds. But Alec seemed to be determined to drag this out, to… *Make love to her,* she sighed at the thought. The tenderness and love he was showing her left her breathless. She felt him pull the silk away, and she caught the material float to the floor out of the corner of her eye. His mouth moved over her nipple, his tongue moving against it, in soft swirls, and her fingers threaded into his hair, keeping him there.

 

He moaned slightly at the feel of her hands pressing him to her, as his hands traveled over her body. Feeling her curves, her form, and her skin. Imprinting the feeling of them in his mind, memorizing every curve, indent, and feel. He switched sides, and his other hand moved lower, his finger tracing the waistband of her bands lightly, making her shiver under him. His hand moved to the button, undoing it, and then the zipper. Her hips immediately lifted in response, and he sat back on his heals between her legs, looking back at her.

 

Her hair was wild, her lips swollen from their kissing. Her eyes… God her eyes were filled with animal desire and… *Love. God… she truly loves me.* He could see it, see it so clearly. He swallowed hard, trying to rein in his emotions, as his eyes darted away from her, traveling down her body. Her breasts heaving slightly from her increased breathing, down her chest to her undone pants. His hands moved to her hips, and inside the waistband, as he started to pull the fabric down her legs, and finally freed from her feet. The material being tossed over his shoulder and immediately forgotten. He took another look at her, and his hands moved back up her legs slowly, his fingers trailing over the skin, making the muscles twitch as he moved. His thumbs finally hooked into the elastic band of her underwear.

 

She again raised her hips, and she watched his eyes spark and fuel as he pulled them down her legs. Exposing her to him. “Not fair,” she said softly, and his hazel eyes floated back to her. She smiled, “You’re still clothed.” His hands moved to the hem of his shirt, and she sat up quickly. “No, let me.” Her hands went to his, and took the cloth in her fingers, pulling it up and over his head, and then tossed it in the corner. Her eyes went up to his, as her hands moved back to his chest. Her fingers playing over the hard muscles, encased in soft, tanned flesh. 

 

He moaned slightly, his eyes fluttering closed, as she touched him. He knew he would never be able to get enough of her touch, and the thought just about killed him. His eyes opened again to look at her, as her fingers started to work on his pants. One of her fingers dipped into the waistband of his boxers teasingly. Making him groan. Her hands worked his pants and boxers off at one time, bunching them down his legs. His hand moved out, to softly push her back onto the bed, as he moved his legs and kicked the fabric off them and down to the floor at the foot of the bed. His body still sitting up in front of her, both looking at each other’s naked form. 

 

His hands then moved to her ankles, his index fingers slowly trailed up her legs to her hips. Her hips rose in response. His fingers then moved back down her legs. He leaned down, his hands spreading her legs wider, as his lips kissed her ankle, then slowly moved up to her knee. He moved back and did the same thing to the other leg. 

 

Her eyes focused on him, her body tingling at his touch, at his caresses, at his lips on her skin. His mouth then started to move up her inner thigh, and she held her breath. 

 

He could smell the intoxicating aroma from her as he moved up her leg. He kissed the juncture between her hip and thigh and then moved back to her other knee. A flash of a smile coming to his lips at her sound of protest. But he wanted to draw this out as long as he could. Besides it was sweet torture to both of them. His lips slowly dragged their way back up the soft skin, his lips once again kissing the same spot on the other side, but this time, her fingers moved into his hair, and her hips twitched at him. He couldn’t deny her or himself anymore. His face nuzzled into her dark, damp curls. His warm breath washing over her sensitive skin, making her shudder. His hands moved over her hips, tilting them up, and then moved them down to her legs, pulling them open, wider, exposing her to him. 

 

Max’s head fell back against the pillow when his lips moved over her, sucking her small bundle of nerves into his mouth. His tongue lightly pressing against it. His warm mouth surrounding it, his teeth softly grazing against it. Her hips bucked, and his one hand moved to keep her still, his other fingers gently pried her open. One finger sliding over her wet folds. Teasing her for a few seconds, and then she gasped as he slowly pushed his finger into her. Her hips rose despite the pressure on her hip from his hand in response. 

 

He groaned against her, and she moved again as the vibration went through her. She was so responsive to everything he did, it made him want to do more. The taste of her, the taste of her desire for him drove him on more. His tongue moved in languid stokes against the hard nub, sometimes dipping to where his finger was moving in and out of her body slowly, then dragged back up to circle around it once again. Her body was shaking under his, and he could tell she was close, close to the edge that he so wanted to push her over, again and again, forever.

 

His mouth traded spots with his fingers, and his tongue darted into her sweet center. His hands moving to keep her open, her hips still, as she moaned and shook against him. Her fingers gripping his hair tightly, her legs shuddering as her body shook, and then her mouth screamed out his name. A sound he could never tire of hearing. The ecstasy on her lips, in her voice, as her body shook against his mouth, his senses taking in her taste, striking a cord deep within him.

 

Her whole body shuddered as she slowly came down from her peak, so intense and blinding. Her fingers instantly loosened on his hair as she realized she had been gripping at it so hard. Her eyes opened, looking down at his, catching his dark green eyes staring back at her. His mouth still on her, sending small after shocks through her body, bringing her desire up once again. The need moving up another notch. Her hands moved to his shoulders, tugging at them, trying to pull him up to her. She needed him, needed him desperately inside her. While his tongue was working wonderfully, as well as his fingers, she needed him. Needed him to fill her. Fill her like nothing else could. 

 

He gave in to her moans and demands of her hands. His lips slowly kissed their way up her body. Over her stomach, her chest, her throat, and then settled on her mouth. Making her taste herself on his lips, his tongue, as he plunged it between her lips, much like he had done to her below. His arms moved around her shoulders, gripping them from beneath, holding her to him, as he kissed her hard. 

 

Her hands moved over his shoulders, down his back, to trace the muscles, and then over his sculptured ass, pulling his hips closer. Crushing his erection against her hip, she rocked her body against his, a smile coming to her lips as he groaned in her ear as he moved his mouth to her neck. “I need you,” she spoke huskily into his ear, and he groaned again, shifting his hips against her, making her moan as well. The ache between her legs building again, making her feel hollow without him inside her. 

 

He closed his eyes tightly at the pleasurable pain of her moving against his hard length. He shifted his hips, and brushed the head of his erection against her damp curls. She moved her hips up, and he slid against her wet lips, making him hiss into her ear. The hot, wetness of her calling to his very being. “Alec… please…” her words pierced his brain, and his fingers dug into her shoulders, as he tried to restrain himself from just plunging into her, driving himself hard and deep. He slowly moved his hips, the tip of him pressing into her. His eyes closed tightly, as he slowly pushed forward. His body sinking into her slowly. Allowing for both of them to feel them coming together, being one with each other. 

 

She felt her body already starting to flutter around him as he moved into her. His movement so slow, so deliberately slow, that she struggled not to move her hips. To try and take him in faster. Somewhere in her mind she knew he was doing this for both of them. That this meant something to him. It almost brought tears to her eyes, both from the emotion and the pleasure of it. The slow union of their bodies, was bringing out the sensation, enhancing it. Driving her slowly insane. Her world seeming to already start to spin.

 

He felt his head press against her cervix, and his fingers dug in a little harder at her shoulders, as he resisted the urge to slam the rest of himself inside of her. The animal in him, calling to him, calling to him to claim her, make her his, mark her. To make her know, and everyone else know that she was his, always would be. His eyelids tightened even harder at the thought, and he bit his lip to control himself, as he continued to slowly move into her. Her small gasp in his ear, as he bottomed out inside of her. Her fingernails lightly digging into his shoulders, her hips shifting up as he pressed the rest of himself into her, her legs wrapping tightly around him, not letting him leave. 

 

He stilled inside of her, his face moving up and over hers, looking down into her dark eyes. His hips pressing against hers, pressing himself fully into her. Their bodies, their eyes, locked. His lips lowered to hers in a soft kiss. Her hands moved up over his back, her fingertips grazed his barcode, and then up into his hair, pressing his mouth more firmly to hers as she deepened the kiss. He slowly pulled back from her, looking down at her face. His lips kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her chin, then her lips once again. And then his hips started to move. Slowly, very slowly. His body pulled out of her, pushing back in. The pace slow, gentle, but strong, as his arms held her to him, their mouths still kissing each other. Tasting and remembering every recess of each other’s mouth. 

 

He pushed into her hot, welcome depths over and over. The pace a slow rhythm. Sliding almost all the way out, then pushing back in painfully slow. Brushing past her cervix, hitting the back wall of her, pressing against it. Staying there for a moment, only to slowly pull back out once again. Starting the process over, and over and over. The pleasure so intense, the ache getting bigger and bigger, the need to slam himself inside her being drowned out by the need to just feel. Feel her.

 

Her hands played over his back, trying to pull him closer, trying in a way to make him go faster. The slow pace driving her crazy. Yet at the same time, she could feel how close she already was to falling once again. The gradual pace had built her up higher, and quicker than she could have imagined, and she was teetering on the edge of the abyss. The gentle movements, creating an over sensitivity, heightening each touch, each stroke, each push of his hips. She could feel every inch of him moving inside of her, into her, again and again. She gripped to him tighter as her world started to spin around her. Her breath shuddering, her legs shaking, her muscles tensing, her breath catching.

 

Alec could feel her against him, hear her, and knew. He pressed forward again, only slightly increasing his pace. And then he felt it, the glorious feeling of her inner walls fluttering around him, gripping him tightly, as her whole body shook around him. His name once again falling from her lips as she left the world. His body never stopped, it kept moving. Only moving a little faster, as she continued to shudder around him. Her legs gripping to him tightly, her hips moving up against his, as he pressed himself deeply into her. His one hand moved to he side of her face, tilting her head to look at him, as her eyes parted, staring back at him, slightly out of focus. 

 

His mouth found hers again, as his body continued to move inside of her. Her hands gripped at his shoulders, and her hips moved up against him. “Alec…” she sighed into his mouth. He pulled away to look down at her, his hand moving back to her shoulders, hugging her body closer to him. Her eyes stared up at him, her legs moved up higher around him, her hips rocking, making him groan. “Please…” He groaned again.

 

She could see the flash in his eyes at her request. She knew he knew what she wanted, she needed. She needed to feel him, feel him lose control. Feel him lose himself inside of her. And she groaned when he responded to her need. His hips moved a little faster, a little harder, but still slow, still deliberate. But the look in his eyes told her, he was getting close. 

 

His body was moving higher, moving faster into her, but still in long, slow strokes. His need to feel every inch of himself sink into her body, driving him on, holding him back. But the feel of her hands moving over the muscles of his back. The sound of her noises in his ear. The scent of her, of sex in the air. Was driving him closer and closer to the edge of no return. “Please… I need to feel you…” Her words were too much. His body sped up, plowing into her. His hips moving faster, pressing into her, shoving himself deeply. Grinding his hips into her. 

 

“Max…” his deep voice echoed into her ear, as his hips continued to move. “I love you,” his lips mumbled into her neck as he kissed and sucked at the skin there. His words repeating over and over again, as his body moved faster into her. His words said at every thrust of his hips, again and again. His hands pulled her close, as he pressed himself fully into her, his hips jerking, as his body finally gave in. His whole body stilling deep into her as he exploded. His essence seeping into her depths, her name echoing through the room, his mind barely registering her body stiffening under his. But his hips jerked against hers as her muscles clamped around him again, bringing more waves of pleasure to wash though his body, as his world went white.

_________________________________

 

His arms held her peacefully sleeping form in the dark. Her whole body relaxed and wrapped around him. His hand moved through her hair, the other one over the skin of her back. Trying to take in the feel of her, remember every second, every moment, every touch and feeling. Her hugged her closer, and rested his face at the top of her head, taking in her smell, her scent. 

 

Alec felt his heart crumbling. He knew he had to do it. He knew he had to leave. He had to leave her. Leaving her was the only way he could protect her. But the thought was killing him. He knew she would hate him for leaving. For leaving without telling her. But if she hated him, thought he had just left. Then she wouldn’t follow him. And she couldn’t follow him. She couldn’t be near him. It was too dangerous. He hugged her to him once again. Like he had been doing for the last few hours since they… or rather she had fallen asleep. Trying to get the strength to actually pull away from her.

 

He kissed the top of her head, and closed his eyes once again. Then spoke so quietly, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Alec said into her dark hair, as a tear slipped down his cheek. His body rolled her onto her back, and slowly, oh so slowly he pulled his body away from hers. He sat up on the edge of the bed. His hand reached out, his fingers just barely touching her, as they moved down her face and body. Another tear slipped down his face, “Just remember…” his voice shaky, almost inaudible. “I love you Max, I love you.”

_________________________________

 

Scenes from an All New DA on 12/23/02:

 

*ON THE NEXT ALL NEW DARK ANGEL*

 

“I’ve got it!” Normal yelled standing up. OC gave him a strange look. “We march!”

IS IT ALL COMING TOGETHER?

Sketchy looked at the papers in front of him, shaking his head, “The Apocalypse is really coming…”

OR IS IT ALL FALLING APART?

Max crumpled in Vin’s arms, her dark eyes wide, “He really left me… He really left… For good.”


	16. EPISODE: 15 “BETRAYED” 12/23/02

She turned over and instinctively her hand reached out to the other side of the bed. Her fingertips came up empty, landing on the cold mattress. Her hand moved over the bed, searching. Searching for him. Her one eye opened to look over at his side of the bed. *Empty,* she thought, and from the lack of heat on the sheets she knew it had been for a while. 

 

Her ears didn’t pick up any other sounds in the apartment, except for her own rapidly increasing heartbeat. She sat up quickly, pulling the sheet around her naked form. “Alec?” she called out anyway. Nothing.

 

Max sighed, *Probably some emergency he didn’t want to bother me with,” she grumbled to herself as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and got up, heading for her dresser. She pulled on a pair of pants, and then started to pull her shirt over her head, when something caught her eye. 

 

She straightened the shirt and walked over to the nightstand, where a folded piece of paper sat. She smiled at it as she picked it up. *Telling me what he’s up to,* she thought as she unfolded the paper.

 

But as she read the note, her legs started to give out from under her, and she sat down quickly. Her eyes stared at the words for a minute, trying to take in their meaning. Then her head shot up, as she looked around the room. She sprung to her feet, her hands going through the drawers, the cabinets, and the bathroom her body in a blur. Then she stopped one again. Her eyes on the paper lying on the bed, her eyes wide. 

 

His stuff, at least most of it… was gone. His gun, his leather jacket, his… bag. “No.” She shook her head, her lip trembling. “No.” She shook her head again and ran out of the apartment. The door slamming behind her, causing a gust of wind to blow the note against the wall and slide to the floor, reading ‘I’m sorry.’

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

Mel sighed as she leaned against the wall. “I don’t care. You have to do it. It’s orders. Everyone has to do it. Even Max and Alec are going to have to do it.”

 

He shook his head, “No way. Don’t need too.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “It doesn’t matter if you don’t need to. Heck, for all of us it’s really not that necessary. But we want to be precautious.”

 

He looked up at her with a stern look, and he stood up getting in her face. “I. Don’t. Want. To!” Then he let out a puff of smoke from his mouth blowing it in her face.

 

Mel coughed slightly, more out of annoyance than it bothering her. Her eyes set, and she stomped her foot, as the reptilian man shoved the cigar back in his mouth and tried to move away from her.

 

“What Mole? Afraid of a little poking and prodding? It’s only a damn physical!” She yelled at him, grabbing his arm and spinning him back around to face her. She tried hard not to look fearful when his angry eyes came back on her.

 

“I’m not afraid of anything,” he ground out at her. 

 

“Then what’s the problem?” she asked him.

 

He eyed her and started to open his mouth, but was cut off when the door to headquarters burst open and a brunette ran in screaming, “Where is he? Is he here? Where the hell is he?”

 

The two of them spun around to her, and Vin rushed down from upstairs, “Max… what’s wrong?” he asked, concern coming over his features.

 

“Where the hell is Alec? Have you seen him?”

 

He shook his head. “I haven’t seen him since the two of you left my apartment last night.”

 

Max looked over at Mel and Mole who were moving towards her. Mel shook her head, “Same here.”

 

Mole shrugged his shoulders, “I haven’t seen him.”

 

Max turned to Dix at the computer and he shook his head no. Max looked around the room, “Has anyone seen Alec since yesterday?” she yelled.

 

Everyone shook their heads, muttering no. Vin grabbed her arm, making her look at him, “Max… what is going on?”

 

She started to shake her head, and wrapped her arms around herself. “No,” was the only word she could get out, as her eyes seemed to go unfocused, her whole body in a slight shock. *This can’t be happening,* she thought, *This can NOT be happening.*

 

Mel moved up to her side, looked at Vin, then back to Max. “Max…” She lightly touched her other arm, and the girl’s head spun towards her. “Max, what happened?” She wasn’t getting a response, “Max… What happened with Alec?” The name caught the other woman’s attention, and she thought she saw her dark eyes starting to swim in the water that was collecting there.

 

“He… He…” She could barely talk. The emotions running through her was making it difficult to even think, let alone form words, “He… left. He left me.”

_________________________________

 

“We have to do something about this.”

 

Cindy sighed as she sipped on her cup of coffee and tried not to throw the remote control through the television or at the person sitting next to her. It truly was a toss up as to which she wanted to chuck the device at. 

 

She turned towards the man next to her, who was completely tuned into what the person on the news was saying. His attention completely fixated. “Normal, what the hell can we do? You’re already doing mailings, and flyering throughout the city. You’ve got mass mailing campaigns going to all the suits and stiffs.”

 

He groaned in frustration at the hostility and stupidity on the television that was directed towards the transgenics and the people standing up for them. “Well, something has to be done. We have to make them listen to us.”

 

“I agree Boo,” she stopped suddenly. *Did I just say that to Normal?* She put her hand to her forehead to make sure that she wasn’t sick. Then she shook her head at herself. *Living with two men MUST be getting to me!* Then she almost laughed looking at Normal, and then thinking of Sketchy, *Nah… that isn’t it either.*

 

“Of course you agree. Most good people with enough sense on their shoulders would agree. Transgenics are not a threat to us.” Normal stopped and looked at Cindy for a minute. *I just called her sane?*

 

The pair looked at each other for a minute, and then they smiled. “I guess the ‘cause’ can bring a lot of different people together.” Cindy said putting her hand out. 

 

Normal took it and smiled, “Let’s just try and figure out a way to make other’s see that too.”

_________________________________

 

Mel looked at her strangely, and shook her head. It didn’t make sense. “No, Max. No. Alec wouldn’t leave you. He loves you. I know that. You know that…”

 

Max shook her head, not listening to the blond, “He left. He wasn’t there this morning…”

 

“He’s probably out doing something,” she tried to calm the girl down.

 

Max kept shaking her head, “No. No. His stuff is gone. He left a note…”

 

That stopped the blond, and she looked up at Vin. His expression had turned white, ghostly white. “What?” Mel asked. He didn’t answer, as he stared back, in his own world. “WHAT?” Mel asked him again.

 

He swallowed, *Oh God.* His eyes closed for a moment, *Damn it Alec! Damn it!* His eyes opened again, settling on blue ones. 

 

“What do you know?” Mel asked again. Both her and Max looking up at him waiting for an answer.

 

“I thought he was just being cautious. I never thought…” his voice trailed off.

 

Max looked up at him, and grabbed his shirt, “What did he say to you?”

 

He swallowed hard again, trying to decide exactly what he should say. Then he just decided on the truth. “He… he asked me to look out for you… to take over for him… if anything were to ‘happen’ to him.” Her eyes widened in front of him, and he heard the small intake of breath from Mel. “I thought he was just being overly cautious. Worried that if a mission or something went bad… I never thought…”

 

Max’s eyes went back out of focus, her head shaking back and forth. Not wanting to listen. Not wanting to acknowledge what he was saying. Her mind, her heart wanting to deny the words. 

 

He looked over at Mel helpless, “I never thought he would leave. I swear I thought he was…”

 

Mel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I know.” She turned back to Max, and put one on hers too. Causing the other woman to look at her. “Max… I’m sure Alec has a good reason. I’m sure that he will be back. Right?” She asked looking at Vin.

 

He swallowed hard once again, the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise. The conversation he had with Alec was not one telling him that his CO would be coming back. In fact now that he thought about it. The whole conversation had almost been like a… goodbye. 

 

Mel was in shock by the look on his face. She knew from it, that it was not good. That whatever the two men had talked about last night was definitely not good news. Not good for Max at all.

 

Max looked at the other two transgenics. Her whole being was trying to deny what all the information was telling her. She tried to believe that he wouldn’t leave. But the scales were tipped, a tear started down her cheek as the reality was finally dawning on her. Her whole body started to shake, and she crumpled in Vin’s arms, her dark eyes wide, “He really left me… He really left… For good.”

_________________________________

 

“Uhhh guys…”

 

The two of them looked up to see Sketchy staring at them, and quickly pulled their hands apart and sat back on the couch.

 

“Did I interrupt something?” he asked with a silly faced grin.

 

“Shut’d up fool!” Cindy yelled at him and rolled her eyes.

 

“Right,” he said and flopped down in the big chair, putting one leg over the side.

 

“So why aren’t you at work?” she asked the scruffy guy, as she took another sip of coffee.

 

“I need to find something to write.” He moved in the chair, turning away from the annoying people on the television. “I need some new information. I think I’m going to call Max and Alec later and see if they can tell me anything new.”

 

Cindy nodded at him, “Sounds like a plan.” 

 

She went to take another sip, and cussed as the liquid spilled on her because of the quick movement from the couch beside her. “I’ve got it!” Normal yelled standing up. OC gave him a strange look. “We march!”

_________________________________

 

“How is she?”

 

Mel shook her head as she walked away from Max’s office. “Well, she doesn’t want to talk to anyone.”

 

Vin nodded, and followed her up to the second level. He took a seat next to her on the couch, and she leaned her head against his chest. His arms wrapped around her, and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. 

 

Her hands settled over his, and she twisted her face to look up at him. “You don’t have any plans to go anywhere, do you?”

 

He smiled at her, leaned in and kissed her softly, then pulled back slowly. “Not that I know of.” He sighed again, “Besides, it looks like my job just got a whole lot more demanding.”

 

“I can’t believe it. I just can’t. That he would leave.”

 

He sighed, “You just know he has a good reason. You know he wouldn’t leave without one.”

 

Mel nodded. She did know. “Yeah, but what? And why didn’t he  
tell us… Tell her?” 

 

“This is Alec we’re talking about here. If it was something dangerous, you know he would try and protect her, us, everyone from it. Try and take care of it himself.”

 

“Yeah. I know. But still… Why does he have to always do that? It’s… It’s such a pain in the ass.” Vin laughed and agreed. She looked up into his dark eyes. “Do you think he will be back?” She caught the hesitation, “Truthfully.”

 

Vin sighed. “I don’t know.” She gave him a look, and he lowered his head. “But from the way he was talking Mel… The way his eyes were. I don’t think he thought he would be able to come back.”

 

Her eyes widened at what he meant. But she voiced the question anyway, “You don’t mean…”

 

“I think whatever mission or whatever thing it is he had to leave to do… I…” He didn’t want to say it, but he had too. “I think he thought it was a one way adventure.” She put her face into his chest, and he just hoped he was dead wrong.

_________________________________

 

“What the hell are you talking about Normal?” Cindy glared at him, trying to wipe the coffee away from her shirt. 

 

“To get them to listen to us. To hear us!” 

 

The other two looked at him like he had finally fell off his rocker.

 

He just shook his head at them, and tried to explain. “Activists. They used to march on Washington when they wanted to get their voices heard. We need to head to D.C.”

 

Sketchy nodded and smiled. “That’s a great idea man!”

 

Normal smiled at him, “Thanks,” he said almost shyly.

 

Cindy rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. “Okay. A march. How the hell do ya’ plan that sort'a thing?”

 

“Well set back and learn,” Normal said rubbing his hands together and then running to get his clipboard and a pen.

_________________________________

 

Her knuckles hurt, and she could tell they were going to be black and blue. But at least the wall looked worse that she did. The tears had quickly turned to anger. Pure rage ran through her form after the initial shock and then realization of what had happened had washed through her.

 

Now she was… Pissed! Extremely, beyond reason, pissed. She stalked back and forth in her office. The heat and rage pouring off her body in waves. Her face set, her eyes hard. *How could I have been so stupid?* she asked herself.

 

“How could I fuckin' trust him? I should have known!” She yelled at herself. Dismissing everything about him that she had learned in the past few months. Dismissing everything she had grown to truly see, to truly love about him. Going back to her views she had before. Drawing her strength from the denial she once had, the preconceived notions that she held onto for so long. “How could I have been so blind? So stupid?”

 

Max raged at herself, not listening to the part of her brain that told her she was being illogical. Or to that part of her heart that told her that she loved him. *No! How could I love someone that would leave me?* She wouldn’t let herself go there. “It was just the Heat. Yep. That’s all it was. It screwed you up. Those damn pheromones.” 

 

She knew it was a lie, but she didn’t care. She wanted something or someone to blame, and he wasn’t around for her to yell at or take her shit out on anymore. So she was back to blaming Manticore. Back to blaming anyone but herself, and back to denying herself the truth. It had worked for her in the past, it would work for her now. *Even if before you were miserable?* asked that small little voice in her head. 

 

But like before, like so many times before, she ignored it. She closed her eyes, and one small tear slipped down her face, “Love sucks anyway.”

_________________________________

 

“Uhhh guys…”

 

Vin and Mel looked up from the couch at Luke. “Yeah?” Vin asked.

 

“It’s Sketchy on the phone. He wants to talk to Max or Alec.”

 

The two X5’s looked at each other. Vin then pulled himself away from Mel on the couch and stood up. “I’ll take it.” Luke nodded handing him the phone and then walked back down the stairs.

 

Mel stood up and moved over by the table with him, “What are you going to tell him?”

 

He shook his head, “I’m not sure yet.” He put the phone up to his ear, “Hey Sketchy, it’s Vin.”

_________________________________

 

Sketchy sat up straight in his chair, “What?” he asked into the phone.

 

That got the attention of the two others in the room. They turned towards him, looking, waiting for an answer to his question as well, even though they didn’t even know what it was.

 

His eyes widened at Vin’s words. “No man… No. There’s now way he would do that.”

 

“He, who?” Cindy asked him. 

 

He mouthed at her ‘Alec’.

 

“Do what?” Normal asked just as interested now that his Golden Boy was involved.

 

Sketchy waved at them, trying to get them to pipe down so he could hear. “He’s gotta have a good reason…” He nodded again into the phone. “Yeah… I bet she is.” 

 

Cindy got up from the couch and moved over and sat on the arm of the chair, trying to listen in on the conversation. Sketchy batted her away.

 

“Okay. Can you keep us posted? And tell Max… Well… Tell her we are here for her.” He nodded a few times to the other man’s words. “Yeah, I called actually to ask them if they had any new stuff on the cult or anything.” 

 

OC sat there trying to figure out what was going on from the one side of the conversation she had heard. *What did the boy do to my girl?* she wondered. 

 

“Thanks man. I’ll get you guys a copy of what I write. Okay. Later.” Sketchy hung up the phone and turned to the others, “Dix is going to get some stuff together for me and send it over email.”

 

Cindy and Normal just looked at him for a minute staring and waiting. He didn’t say anything, and then caught them looking at him. “What?” he asked.

 

OC slapped him upside the back of his head, and his hand immediately went to the spot. “What the hell was the stuff before? Alec… Max… What the hell is goin’ on?”

 

Sketchy’s mouth opened in an ‘ohh’ gesture, and he swallowed. “Alec… uhh…” he moved back in the chair, a little further away from Cindy. Not wanting to be her punching bag for the male species when he told her. “He left.”

 

Her eyes grew big, “He WHAT?”

_________________________________

 

She quickly wiped the tear away in frustration. “Don’t let HIM get you like this. He’s not worth it. Remember him? Remember the pain in the ass? Remember he who only looks out for himself?”

 

Max did remember. The problem was that she remembered how she had learned that it wasn’t true. That he cared more about everyone else than he did himself. She forcefully shook her head, “Yeah, and if that was true. Why did he leave Terminal City? He didn’t just leave me, he left everyone!”

 

She set her jaw again, her body pacing once more, her hands in fists as she tried to get her anger back up. If she was angry, if she was mad, then she wasn’t crying, she wasn’t upset. But the question that still was nagging her angry mind was… *Why?*

 

“It doesn’t matter why!” She screamed at herself in frustration. “It doesn’t matter why he left, it only matters that he did!”

 

She stalked back over to the wall, and her fist connected with the cement again, her brain visualizing that it was him. Her jaw tensed as the vibration from the hit rang up her arm, the pain slightly fading the array of emotions that were bubbling over in her.

 

Her eyes stared at her hand as a small drop of blood trickled down from a small cut on her knuckle. She watched the drop in fascination as it traveled down her finger and then over the back of her hand. *Blood…* She closed her eyes, as images assaulted her mind. *So much blood, so much death,* she thought. She had seen too much of it, experienced it too much. Been too close to its door one too many times.

 

*He was supposed to protect me from it. He was supposed to protect me, my heart…* She closed her eyes at the thought, pain gripping her heart once again. She shook her head, “He’s not my protector. He’s not the one the runes were talking about. He couldn’t be. He wouldn’t have left me if he was.”

_________________________________

 

He shook his head as he read the information on the computer, not exactly believing what he was reading. Well, he did believe it. He just couldn’t wrap his brain around the idea that it was true. He looked up at Normal who was reading over his shoulder.

 

Normal looked down at him, “Unbelievable.”

 

Sketchy nodded and tried to let it sink in as he looked around the rest of the empty room. Cindy had immediately taken off after he had explained what Vin had told him. All she had said as she had grabbed her coat in a rush was that her Boo needed her. He couldn’t deny it. He had witnessed first hand many times in the last few months just how close his two transgenic friends had gotten. 

 

He didn’t even want to comprehend how Max was dealing with this. *Best to leave it to OC to calm Max down.* He knew it wasn’t his place, and he was grateful. But it still led him to wonder exactly what Alec was up to. Because even though he had seen Alec with a ton of women. Had gotten advice from the guy on how to get women. He knew, without a shred of doubt, that the guy loved Max with every fiber of his being. That he would do anything for her. It just didn’t make sense.

 

“You don’t think that’s true do you?” Normal asked pointing at the screen. A few paragraphs past where Sketchy had stopped reading for a moment to ponder things.

 

“Huh… uhhh just a sec…” he replied and quickly read up to where the other man was pointing. He swallowed hard once he got there. He then stood up and walked over to his makeshift desk in the corner. He grabbed some of the papers he had previously gotten from Dix and the others. 

 

He looked over the runes and some of their translations. He then looked back at the computer, then to Normal. He took a deep breath as everything was coming together in his brain. He looked at the papers in front of him, shaking his head, “The Apocalypse is really coming…”

_________________________________

 

A/N: Sorry this was a little shorter than normal. Just under 10 pages. But well… what can I say. Without Alec, it’s just not as much fun ;) That and I got what I wanted for this episode done, and didn’t want to add anything else.

 

A/N2: Well the next one is in two weeks. Yeah, yeah, yeah. It’s X-mas and New Years. I’m going to be really busy! As I’m sure MOST of you are anyway. Besides, TV shows get breaks, so does this one. ;) Have a GREAT HOLIDAY! *hugs*

 

Scenes from an All New DA on 1/06/02:

 

*IN TWO WEEKS ON AN ALL NEW DARK ANGEL*

 

ONE STEP FORWARD…

Normal walked up onto the platform, his hands waving to the huge crowd formed in front of the steps of Congress.

TWO STEPS…

White smiled at the television, as he listened to the news reports. “Now things will get interesting.”

BACK…..

“Joshua! Alec left. He left ALL of us. It’s been over a month. He’s NOT coming back,” Max yelled.


	17. EPISODE: 16 “LITTLE PROBLEMS” 1/06/03

It was ten minutes to the morning meeting and he still wasn’t there yet. Which was strange, very strange. Heck he was usually there hours ahead of time. Max quickly stood and made her way down the stairs and out the door. Only a quick word to Dix over her shoulder, “I’ll be back.”

 

He gave a look to Luke and then Mole who started towards the stairs. Mole just shook his head, “That girl has to calm down. Anytime anyone does anything not ‘normal’ she freaks out.” He leaned against the railing of the stairs, chomping on his cigar in thought, and then took it out with a puff a smoke. “Then again, she was always like that.”

_________________________________

 

BANG! She hit the door in front of her. BANG. “Joshua! Are you in there?” She yelled, a small amount of fear going through her. It’s not like he hadn’t tried to leave before. He had left Father’s house and moved to Terminal City on his own. Who’s to say he didn’t leave now. Leave like… her thoughts were interrupted by the door whiling open, and Max’s eyes widening at the white hair in front of her.

 

“God Max! Morning to you too.”

 

“Sonya,” Max said looking at her in shock.

 

The woman nodded and stepped back from the doorway to let the brunette inside, then shut the door behind her.

 

“Hey Little Fella.”

 

Max turned to find Joshua sitting at the table, a fork full of pancakes moving into his mouth. Her body instantly relaxed at the happy smile on his face, “Hey.”

 

“Do you want any pancakes Max?” Sonya asked as she moved over to what looked like a hot plate and small frying pan.

 

Max waved at her, and shook her head, “No. I’m good, but thanks.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Joshua asked her with concerned eyes.

 

She sighed and sat down, her hand moving over her forehead. “You weren’t in headquarters…”

 

He looked at the clock, “Joshua not late for meeting…”

 

She smiled, “No, no you aren’t. I just… I got worried when you weren’t there.” She looked up into his big puppy dog eyes, and he placed his big hand over hers.

 

“Joshua here. Not going anywhere.” She smiled, and he continued. “And Alec will come back.”

 

She closed her eyes and pulled her hand away standing up, shaking her head. “Joshua, don’t.” She didn’t want to hear it again. He had such high hopes that Alec would return, but she knew better.

 

“Alec had a good reason. When that reason is done, he will be back.”

 

She could feel the anger starting to bubble over, and she didn’t want it to. She didn’t want to get angry. Max looked to Sonya for help, and she just put her hands up, and backed away. The other woman obviously did not want to get into this debate.

 

Max sighed, “Look… Joshua… no matter what you thought about Alec…”

 

He stood up shaking his head, “No Max. Don’t talk bad about him. You don’t know. You don’t know why he left.”

 

“And neither do you. No one does.”

 

“Good reason. He had too.”

 

She couldn’t take it anymore, and grabbed him by his shoulders, making him look down at her. “Joshua! Alec left. He left ALL of us. It’s been over a month. He’s NOT coming back,” Max yelled. She saw the hurt look go through his eyes, and her voice softened, “He’s never coming back.”

_________________________________

 

Mel sighed as she put in the last amount of the report into the computer from the results in front of her. *God Mole was such a pain in the ass to get in here for these.* She thought as she turned over the last page and picked up the next report. A small smile came to her face as she read the next name. *But not as much of a pain as other people.*

 

Her fingers started to type the information of the report into the computer, and then her hands stopped. Her eyes stared at the computer readout in front of her. “Oh. My. God.”

 

Mel’s hands quickly picked up the paper, and scanned the rest of the results. Making sure to confirm that her eyes were not deceiving her. She swallowed hard, “This is not good… this is soooo not good.” She said, standing quickly and racing out of the door towards headquarters.

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

Vin leaned against the railing with Luke as they watched the television. The crowd on the screen was getting bigger and bigger as more and more buses were pulling up to the location. They both turned to the sound of the door bursting opening, and a blonde streak moving up the stairs.

 

His arms came out quickly, his hands gripping her shoulders to slow her down, “Whoah, slow down there, before you go through a wall.” 

 

Mel stopped in his grasp and looked around the area quickly, her eyes searching.

 

“Calm down, you still have a few minutes before the 7am meeting.”

 

She shook her head, “Where’s Max?”

 

He gave her a strange look, “Ummm not sure. But I’m sure she’ll be here in a second or…”

 

Mel cut him off, breaking away. “I need to talk to her.”

 

“Okay, why?” His dark eyes searched hers. She was starting to worry him. “What’s wrong?”

 

She stopped, bit her lip, and then quickly folded the paper in her hand. “Uhhh…”

 

He looked down at the piece of paper, and Luke moved over towards them too, trying to figure out what was going on. “Mel…” Vin started, “What’s wrong?”

 

She tried to figure out what to tell him, but then she heard the door open. Joshua walked in, followed by the person in question. Mel quickly moved down the stairs, her hand reached for Max and pulled her towards her office. “Mel…” Max yelled as the blond dragged her to the door. She looked up to Vin for an answer, and he only shrugged his shoulders in response. Her office door was quickly shut behind her, and Max whirled around to the blond. “Okay, now what the hell was so important that you had too…” 

 

Mel shoved the paper into Max’s face, and brown eyes scanned it quickly. A small gasp formed as wide eyes read the printout. “Oh, God,” was the only thing she could manage to say.

_________________________________

 

He was nervous. Extremely nervous. Was he just supposed to go out there and talk? Would they listen? Would they care? He could hear everyone, and he knew he had to do it. He had come this far, he couldn’t back out now. He walked up the steps, the sun immediately blinding him slightly.

 

He shielded his eyes from it, letting his eyes adjust. Then he saw where he was headed for, and made his way too it. Normal walked up onto the platform, his hands waving to the huge crowd formed in front of the steps of Congress.

 

He took a deep breath, and lightly taped the microphone. The small tap could be heard throughout the large crowd, and they quieted down slightly. Normal swallowed the lump in his throat, and started to speak. “Hello. And Welcome to what will start as a new day… A new day of peace for humans and transgenics…” The crowd started to cheer, and he smiled taking out his speech on his three by five note cards.

_________________________________

 

Vin smiled, “Ya gotta love the guy for trying so hard.”

 

Joshua nodded from the couch, but both turned quickly as the office door burst open. A hotheaded brunette shouting as hinges seemed to wobble on the frame. “This is NOT happening.” 

 

The guys looked at each other quickly, and then slowly made their way down the stairs in apprehension.

 

“Max… I know it’s not exactly the best news right now…” Mel started, trying to calm her down.

 

“Not the BEST NEWS? Could it be any worse?” She threw her hands up in the air. “Oh course. Just another way for HIM to SCREW up my life!”

 

Mel bit her lip hard on that one, last thing she wanted to do was laugh. And the evil glare she got from the other woman, told her that the irony of her own statement was not lost on her.

 

“What’s wrong?” Vin asked. But he really didn’t want too. From the anger in Max’s voice, and the ‘him’ she had spoken of, he already knew the topic of conversation. And that topic had never gone well with the other woman in the last month or so.

 

Max’s dark eyes turned on him, and he swallowed hard. “What’s wrong? What’s wrong?” she yelled. She held up the paper, “Your little girlfriend had to show me this!” She threw it at him, and his eyes started to read down the paper, his eyes widening. “That’s right! Yep! Your great CO not only left us all. He left a little present in his wake.”

 

Vin swallowed hard again, his eyes closing. *Oh, God Alec. Where the hell did you go?* He barely had time to open his eyes as he watched her storm out of the room. He started to walk after her, but a hand grabbed his arm.

 

Mel shook her head at him, “Let her go. She needs to calm down, and think.” He nodded, and ran his hand through his hair.

 

Joshua looked back and forth between them, “What present did Alec leave Max?”

 

Mel sighed at his innocent face and just shook her head, *Oh, boy.*

 

Vin placed a hand on Joshua’s shoulder and tried to state the answer as simply as he could, “Max is pregnant.”

_________________________________

 

“So everything is done?” He grinned into the phone at the answer. The voice continued to speak and asked him a question. “Yes, I’m watching the fool on the television right now.”

 

He picked up the remote and turned the volume down. He couldn’t stand listening to the peaceful and happy words from the man on the stage. White laughed as the man sneezed onto his three by five cards and looked lost for a second in his speech. *Ordinaries,* he sighed. 

 

He nodded his head into the receiver, “Good. Keep me posted.” He hung up the phone and laughed again at the nervous human on the screen. While the crowd gathered at the steps was not a good thing, and neither was the idea that humans were becoming sympathetic to the transgenic cause. It really didn’t matter anymore. 

 

White watched the rest of the speech, and saw the man leave the stage rubbing his throat. The reporters came on, talking about the speech, and how the tides where turning towards peace. White smiled at the television, as he listened to the news reports. “Now things will get interesting.”

_________________________________

 

“Oh thank God!” The voice screamed out as the person rushed towards her, enfolding her in a hug. “Boo… don’t scare us like that!”

 

Max looked up at Original Cindy in a slight daze. She had spent the last few hours racing around Seattle on her ‘baby’ trying to clear her mind. Trying to come to a decision. Trying to get the tears to dry on her face. “Cindy… what are you doing here?”

 

Cindy hugged her again, and then pointed over her shoulder at the two X5’s. “They called me about two hours ago, wondering if you were with me. And when ya weren’t, I pried.” She pointed between the two of them, “Now they are good soldiers, but they still couldn’t keep the truth away from Original Cindy.”

 

Max nodded, so she knew. She looked around headquarters, and realized that everyone knew. Well after her angry outburst before, what else was she to expect.

 

OC turned back to her, “How’s my Boo doing?”

 

Max stood up straight, “I’m fine. I will be fine.”

 

Vin and Mel looked at each other, and they moved over to the two women, Joshua following, his arms wrapping around Max in a big hug. “Little Fella is going to have her own little one.”

 

Max stilled in his grasp and pulled away, shaking her head. “No. No I’m not.” She started to walk away from them and to her office. “I’m NOT having this…” she refused to say the word. She refused to even think of it that way. It was just a problem. A thing to be taken care of. It wasn’t anything else, but a pain in her side that needed to be removed. Much like the person that had put it there. She walked inside her office once again slamming the door behind her.

 

Mole shook his head from the side of the room. “We are going to have to replace that door soon. It can’t take much more abuse.”

_________________________________

 

“So it went well?”

 

The woman smiled back at him as she clasped her seatbelt together. “It went better than well Mr. Ronald.” He smiled, as he rubbed his throat and coughed slightly. “Want me to get you some water? Your throat has to be sore after that long speech.”

 

He shook his head, “No, no. I’m okay. I just hope the march and the speech will have a good effect.”

 

The woman grinned, “I don’t see how anything but good could come from that speech.” Normal smiled, and took a deep breath as he felt the wheels liftoff from the runway. He hoped she was right.

_________________________________

 

“Not having this?” Joshua asked, slightly confused.

 

Vin sat down heavily on a chair, rubbing his temples. Alec had asked him to look out for her, and right now all he wanted to do was kill her, and find him and do the same thing. *Well… not literally.* His hands clenched in frustration, and he almost jumped at feeling of hands starting to massage the muscles in his neck.

 

Mel smiled down at him, well… tired to smile. She was basically having the same thoughts. She looked back up at Joshua. “She’s having a hard time dealing with this Josh. And right now… at least I’m hoping that it’s just right now. She is thinking that…”

 

OC shook her head, “That she doesn’t want the baby.”

 

Josh’s eyes got bigger. “No. No. Max can’t get rid of the baby.”

 

Cindy sighed, “It is her choice. Doesn’t matter really if we like it or not.” OC looked over at the two X5’s. Vin looked defeated, and Mel was just about there. She knew how loyal they were to Alec, and that the thought of what Max might do was killing them. She also knew how much that thought would kill Alec. Destroy him. *Boo… you had better have a good reason for running out on my girl.* She sighed and grabbed Joshua’s arm, pulling him towards the lion’s den.

_________________________________

 

How could this be happening? She didn’t have time to deal with this. She had a city to run, a war to manage. She had hundreds counting on her to get things done. She didn’t need one more. Especially… *No!* She yelled at herself again. *Don’t even think of it like that.*

 

“It’s just another problem to deal with. Just like any other. And just like any other problem in TC, this will get taken care of efficiently and effectively.” She didn’t even want her brain to go into why TC had worked so well and efficiently. Because that thought, or more accurately that person would just bring back another array of emotions she wasn’t ready to deal with. 

 

She heard the knock at the door and tried to ignore it. But the knocker would not be ignored, “Damn it girl. Open up this door. You know I’ll just knock all damn night.”

 

Max sighed, stood, and made her way over to the door opening it. “What?”

 

OC dragged Joshua in behind her and Max shut the door behind them. The big guy moved over to the couch, and Max could tell from the look on his face that he was depressed. She sighed, as she eyed her other friend and raised her hand. “Don’t start Cindy. I can’t believe you… YOU of all people, are going to try and talk me out of it.”

 

“Hey. If in the end that is what you decide. You know OC will stand behind you. I’ve got ya back no matter what you decide.”

 

Max nodded and moved over and sat on the edge of her desk. Cindy came up and grabbed her hand, making her look at her. “But I don’t want you going off in a huff without thinking this Bitch through and regretting it later, like you usually do.” She saw Max about ready to object, and she continued, “And you KNOW I’m right.”

 

Max huffed and glared at OC. “Cindy. I don’t have time for this. The timing couldn’t be worse. I didn’t ask for it. I didn’t plan it. And…”

 

Cindy nodded, “And Alec is gone. Yeah. We know. But what if he does come back?”

 

Max stood quickly, moving away from her friend, “When is it going to get into everyone’s head that he’s not? Huh?”

 

Cindy moved her hands, trying to calm her down, “Okay… Okay. But… what if? If he walked back into this room now… what would you do?”

 

“Kill him!”

 

OC smiled slightly at Josh’s mortified look, but also the anger in Max’s voice. The anger was good. Because it was just that… anger… not hate. “And what if he had a really good reason?”

 

Max’s jaw tightened, “Kick his ass. Then kill him for not telling me.”

 

Cindy nodded. “Would you go through with it?” She saw the look in her friend’s eyes. Saw the slight hesitation. Then watched the brunette straighten her shoulders, and OC sighed.

 

“Yes.”

 

“But why?”

 

Max quickly looked to Joshua and his soft question. *Because he wouldn’t want this. Just like he didn’t want me.* But instead she answered, “Because it is still a very big problem, and I can’t deal with it and everything else right now.”

 

Cindy had enough, and grabbed her by her shoulders, “It? Damn it Max. You keep saying it! It’s a baby Max. A BABY! Yours and Alec’s.” She watched her friends eyes widen at her words. “Are you prepared to kill his and your baby Max? Are you? And are you going to be able to live with yourself if you do? Because ‘that’ girl is the question you need to ask yourself.”

_________________________________

 

Vin tried to concentrate on the papers in front of him, but it was no use. He looked over his shoulder down at the door, and then turned back to look in equally concerned blue eyes. “If I see him, I’m going to kill him myself.” 

 

Mel sighed, and leaned against the table. “You know, he had no clue about the baby. He couldn’t have. She’s barely a month along.”

 

He nodded, “I know.” He sighed again, putting down the papers. “I only wonder if he would have stayed even if he had known.”

 

She looked at him shocked, “Oh no. There is no way in hell Alec would have left if he knew Max was pregnant. Don’t tell me you actually believe that.”

 

He shook his head, “Mel… Alec wouldn’t have left Max unless he HAD too. You know what lengths he will go through to keep just his friends safe.” 

 

She nodded, she did know. Memories washed through her at how many times she had actually been on the receiving end of some of those lengths, and how much he had endured. She didn’t even want to think what he would do for someone he truly loved. And she knew how much he loved Max. She reached out for Vin’s hand, “Just tell me you won’t be so self-sacrificing.”

 

He smiled, and gripped her fingers tighter, “I can’t promise anything.” He was ready for the smack even before she tried to hit him, and instead grabbed her wrist, and pulled her in for a quick kiss. 

 

They broke apart as a voice yelled from below, “Mel!” The two X’s quickly walked to the ledge, and found Cindy and Joshua being pushed out of Max’s office. “Mel… In here now!”

 

The blond swallowed and made her way down the stairs. Looking back and forth at the two unwelcome guests from the office. Cindy just shook her head. The blond could swear she almost saw tears in her eyes along with Joshua’s. *This is not good,* she thought as she walked into the room. “Shut the door,” came the voice from the desk, and Mel shut it behind her and walked over.

 

“Yes?” Max looked up at her with cold eyes, and Mel almost took a step back. The blank, emotionless expression startling her to no end.

 

“I need you to get the medical center ready. I want this out of me, and done with as soon as possible.”

 

Mel look at her like she was nuts, “Excuse me?”

 

“I need you to perform the operation,” Max said a little slower for the other woman. “As soon as possible. Tonight would be good.”

 

The blond shook her head, “You have to be kidding me.” Max didn’t answer. “No.”

 

“What?” Max asked standing up quickly “What do you mean no?”

 

“I won’t do it. Max… there is NO way I will do that operation.”

 

“I’m ordering you to do it!” Max yelled.

 

Mel shook her head, “You might be the leader of TC Max. But I don’t take orders from you. I take them from my CO. And he happens to be the father of the baby you are ordering me to abort! There isn’t a chance in HELL that I’m going to do that!”

 

Max clenched her fists together in rage. She wasn’t going to let him screw up her life anymore. She wasn’t going to let his friends help him screw it up either. “I am NOT having this!”

 

“BABY!” Mel yelled. “Fine! You aren’t going to have the baby!” She shook her head, and started for the door, and opened it so everyone could hear. “Max you can do whatever the hell you want to. But I’m not going to help you. And I’m sure as hell no one else in Terminal City is going to help you abort Alec’s baby either!” And with that she walked out the door slamming it shut behind her. 

 

Everyone’s eyes were wide in headquarters as Vin rushed over to Mel as she was about ready to walk out the door. His arm spun her around, and his fingers instantly were wiping the tears away. She pulled away shaking her head. “I don’t think anyone can get through to her, exactly what she is doing.” With that she waved him away, telling him she needed to be alone as she walked out the door.

 

Vin looked back at the office door with a sigh. *No, there is one person. But they have no idea.*

_________________________________

 

Max watched the door slam shut. Her hand quickly pushing the single tear from her cheek. Her other hand took out her cell phone, dialing the number.

 

{{Hello?}}

 

She felt the lump in her throat, and swallowed to clear it. “It’s Max.”

 

There was a pause on the other end, {{Long time. I heard about Log…}}

 

“Sam…” She cut him off. That was another place she didn’t want to go into. Max cleared her throat, “Dr. Carr… I need your help.”

 

{{Anything Max. What can I do?}}

 

“I need to schedule a… procedure.”

_________________________________

 

Scenes from an All New DA on 1/13/02:

 

*NEXT ON AN ALL NEW DARK ANGEL*

 

CAN ANYONE

Dix’s smile faded from his face. “No. We haven’t heard anything from him yet.”

STOP IT

“Two new reports in three hours. I’m telling you, I hope you have your flu shot up to date,” the guy said.

FROM HAPPENING?

Joshua stood up and moved in front of her. “Little Fella… please. Rethink this.”


	18. EPISODE: 17 “ILL INTENTIONS” 1/13/03

“So everyone knows what needs to be done for tomorrow night?”

 

“Yep. The food reserves and the medical supplies should be well stocked if this goes without a hitch,” Mole replied chomping on his cigar and looking at the maps.

 

“Good, now everyone get to work.” Max said watching only Mole head down the stairs. “What?” she asked the others.

 

Vin shook his head, “Max, you don’t need to go on this raid. We have enough people. You could stay here and…”

 

Max gave him a glare. “Why? Why should I stay here?” she asked with a challenge.

 

Gem swallowed, “Max, it’s not something you need to do. It could be dangerous, something could happen to the…”

 

“To the what?” Max yelled at her. She pointed to her stomach. “This?” She shook her head, “What does it matter if it does? That just means I won’t have to go to my appointment after the little raid.” Max sighed, *Damn doctors and their tests and rules about waiting.* That and Sam couldn’t get the equipment or the room free until then. At least without being too suspicious.

 

“Either way Max. You are the ‘leader’ here at TC,” Mel said trying to calm the other woman, even though she used the word leader loosely. “There is no reason to risk you for something so simple.”

 

“Well if it’s so simple and easy, then there’s no reason I can’t go.” Besides she was itching for something to do, something to get her mind off… *Nothing.*

 

Joshua stood up and moved in front of her. “Little Fella… please. Rethink this.”

 

She shook her head moving down the steps. “Nothing to rethink Josh. Nothing at all. I’m going. That’s final. Now…” she stood at the foot of the stairs. “Everyone… get to work. We have a lot to do!”

_________________________________

 

He slipped quietly inside the room, his feet hitting the floor silently. He crept through the room, and leaned his ear against the door. Slowly he opened the door, and moved outside of the room. He crept down the thick carpeted, dark hallway counting the doors as he went. 

 

He stopped and leaned against the wall, where the hallway split, turning to the right. His hand moved up into his hair, and absently itched the spot behind his ear. His fingers lightly scratching at the quickly fading surgical scar that was there. 

 

Hearing nothing but quiet, he turned to the right and quickly made his way to his destination. His eyes caught the metal lock in place on the door, and his hands went to his pockets. His fingers easily used the small tools in the lock, and his ears picked up the small click of the lock. 

 

He pressed his ear up to the door, and then slowly turned the knob, opening it slowly, and stepped inside the pitch-black room. Then his whole body stilled as he heard the quick rush of a metal door slam shut behind him and the lights turn on instantly.

 

“494… We’ve been expecting you.”

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

“Enter.”

 

“Uh. Max… I have those blueprints of the warehouse you wanted.”

 

Max looked up from her desk at Dix and nodded. “Thanks.” 

 

He walked over and sat them on the desk in front of her. “They’re updated, and are exactly the same as the ones we planned the raid on. So everything should be fine.”

 

She took the blueprints and looked them over, then set them to the side, turning back to the work that she was doing. “Thanks Dix,” she said again. She started reading more on the papers but then realized he hadn’t moved. She looked up at him, “Can I help you?”

 

Dix moved back and forth on his feet, not sure of what to say or do. “Max… I…”

 

She sat the papers down along with her pen, “Spit it out Dix.”

 

He sighed, “I know it’s none of my business. None of anyone else’s business…”

 

Max closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, “That’s right it’s not.”

 

He nodded at her. “But, what affects the leader of Terminal City, affects all of us.” Dix swallowed looking into her dark and angry eyes.

 

“I’m not letting any of this affect my decisions for TC.”

 

Dix nodded again, “True. But that doesn’t mean it won’t later.”

 

Max gave him a strange look and sighed, “Listen… Dix…”

 

He put up his hand, “Max. I can only imagine what you must be feeling and thinking. It’s completely understandable.” He saw that his words had seemed to stop her for a minute. “And if you were alone and vulnerable I would probably agree with your decision.” 

 

He stopped and looked at her thoughtfully for a minute. “But Max… you aren’t alone or vulnerable. You have all of TC behind you, supporting you. Supporting you because of… Alec.” He saw the temper start to flare in her eyes again, and he hurried on. “He made sure that you would be safe when he left.”

 

“I don’t need protecting Dix!” She said standing up.

 

“That’s not what those runes say.”

 

She turned back to him shaking her head, “Alec’s not my ‘protector.’ A ‘protector’ wouldn’t leave.” She moved over to the door and opened it. “Now, if you don’t mind… I have work to do.”

 

Dix sighed and moved over to the door and walked through, but not before he said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear, “Unless leaving was protecting you.”

 

Max heard his words as she shut the door behind him. She shook her head at the thought, “No. That’s not it at all Dix. He just couldn’t take it anymore. Couldn’t take the responsibility. And he left.” She looked down at her stomach, her hand moving over it. She closed her eyes, and her hands moved into fists. “So he certainly wouldn’t be able to handle this.”

_________________________________

 

“Cover your damn mouth when you do that!”

 

Normal glared at Original Cindy, “Se’cuse me,” his congested voice responded to her, as he blew his nose into another tissue.

 

“What did you get while you were in DC anyway?” she asked as she walked into the kitchen with the empty bowl of soup and dirty glasses. 

 

He coughed as he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, shivering even thought he had a temperature. “I’m never a good traveler. I think flying wreaks havoc to my immune system. So…”

 

Cindy walked back into the room, handing him a hot cup of tea. “So it could be anything.”

 

He nodded and mouthed his thanks as he took a sip of the hot liquid, making a face as it went down his scratchy throat. “Where’s our mild-ill mannered reporter?”

 

Cindy grinned at his choice of words. “The scruffy boy wonder is working on getting more information on that whole apocalyptic dealio,” she said scratching her nose.

_________________________________

 

“Okay, team one. You’re coming in from the north.”

 

Mel nodded at him with a small smile.

 

Vin grinned back and turned towards another X5, “Team two, from the east.” The guy nodded, and then Vin looked towards Max with a sigh, “That means your group is from the south.”

 

She nodded, “Okay people, let’s do this.” The other X’s started to get the guns and supplied from the three hidden vans that overlooked the warehouse. 

 

Mel looked over at Vin shaking her head as she walked past him to help the others. He nodded and turned back towards Max as she also started to move to get supplies. “Max...” Vin started his hand moving lightly to her shoulder.

 

She turned around seeing the look in his eyes, “Don’t start. We have work to do.”

 

“I can easily get one of the others to lead your group in there. You could stay with the van’s and monitor things…”

 

“Knock it off!” she yelled at him. “I can take care of myself. I don’t need you looking out for me.”

 

“Max… I…”

 

She shook her head. “I don’t care what he told you to do. I don’t care what he asked of you. He could never tell me what to do. You aren’t going to tell me what to do either.” She moved up into his face, “Is that understood?”

 

His shoulders straightened, his eyes set, “Yes, SIR!”

 

He saw the small flicker of shock pass through her eyes, but then quickly it was masked, and her jaw tensed, “Good.” With that she spun on her heel and headed to get what she needed.

 

Vin’s shoulders slumped, and his breath came out all at once. His hand went through his head, *Well, I’m not doing a very good job on your request Alec. I have NO idea how you put up with that woman.* He shook his head and went to get his own things as well.

_________________________________

 

{{Last of second shift has proceeded home.}}

 

{{Copy team one. Two more minutes before third shift finishes their first round,}} came Vin’s voice over her earpiece.

 

“Get ready to move in three minutes,” Max said into her microphone, and to the other transgenics next to her. 

 

They nodded in reply, as Mel’s voice came through, {{Copy team three.}}

 

{{Team two, how’s the semi situation?}}

 

{{Three trucks in the loading docks. One setting to the side, towards the west. Should be easy pickings for you team four,}} the other transgenic responded to his question.

 

Max could almost hear the smile on Vin’s face. Then she sighed. *But now he’s probably wishing he gave me the west side,* she thought with a roll of her eyes. 

 

She looked at the other people next to her, and could almost feel the anticipation. She knew what they felt, she felt it too. Felt it every time they did this. It was a thrill. It was what they were trained for, what they were designed for. She mentally sighed again. How long had she fought her instincts? Fought her true self?

 

For so long she had let others, other views dictate what she thought she should do, what she should be. She had internally fought with her instincts, her feelings for so long that it had continuously clouded her judgment. Now that she was with others of her kind, working in Terminal City she was starting to come to terms with her true self. 

 

She shook her head, *Yeah, but look where those stupid feelings and instincts took you? Look what problems it led too.* She let her fingers trail over her face, as she tried to repress another sigh. *You should have stuck with your other views. You should have stuck with your first impression. Shouldn’t have let your guard down. Shouldn’t have let anyone in. Shouldn’t have trusted…* But her thoughts were stopped with the sound of Vin’s voice in her ear.

 

{{Time. Move. Move. Move.}}

_________________________________

 

“Two new reports in three hours. I’m telling you, I hope you have your flu shot up to date.”

 

Sketchy turned around looking back at the two who were talking in the doorway from his computer. “Whatcha talking about man?”

 

The other guy who hadn’t spoken turned towards him, “There’s some new flu bug or something going around. Cough, sore throat, a temperature. No big deal. But you know how people are. One little cough and they run to the emergency room.”

 

Sketchy nodded, and turned back to his computer. He pulled up an Internet browser and pulled up the Harbor Lights webpage as he pulled out his cell phone. “Hey. Yeah, it’s Sketch. I got a favor to ask.”

_________________________________

 

The two guards laid unconscious at his feet, as he motioned to the rest of his team. They moved quickly. One moving to the rear of the truck, the other one getting behind the wheel. Vin leaned in through the window of the truck, “Okay, get it out of here. You know the route to meeting place?” 

 

The other X5 nodded and Vin patted him on the shoulder, and then jumped off the truck following the rest of his team to the building. 

 

He turned to his microphone, “Truck moving out, rest of team four moving in.”

 

{{Copy,}} Mel replied, ({And team one is inside. Proceeding to medical supplies.}}

 

“Good,” he said as he ducked into the open window behind the other transgenics. Their team slowly moving towards the center of the warehouse. 

 

{{Team two is in. Heading towards clothing. Can we pick you up something? A new pair of heels maybe?}}

 

Vin rolled his eyes, “Nah, I’m good. But Mel may want a nice pair or red…”

 

{{Vin!}} Mel’s voice warned in a snapping whisper.

 

His smile grew. “What?” his voice asked way too innocently.

 

{{Enough!}} Max’s voice came through the line, {{Will the three of you just grow…}} She didn’t finish the sentence as a scuffle could be heard over the communications link.

 

Vin stopped in his tracks, “Max?” There was no answer, “Max, are you there?” He looked at the others in his group, “Shit!”

_________________________________

 

“Pulling it up right now.”

 

“What are you doing?” Luke asked Dix sitting at the computer.

 

Dix motioned at the phone and mouthed Sketchy. Luke nodded with a smile. “Okay. Yeah, seems like seventeen people have been admitted so far. Flu like symptoms. Nothing bad. But it is more for them than usual at this time of year. Why?”

 

Dix nodded and laughed slightly. “Well when you see him. Tell him that speech is very much appreciated.” He nodded a few more times and then his smile faded from his face. “No. We haven’t heard anything from him yet.”

 

He looked over at Luke and the other transgenic tried to give him a smile, but it just didn’t hit his eyes. “Yeah. I’ll let you know if we hear anything.” Dix hung up the phone, and closed the browser window and looked back at Luke. “I hope we can tell him some good news soon.” 

 

Luke only nodded and went back to watching the surveillance footage.

_________________________________

 

She could hear the voices in her ear, but she didn’t have time to respond as her and her team quickly disabled the five guards they had found as they had rounded the corner in their movement towards the freezer units.

 

When the last one was unconscious, her hand went to her ear and the microphone, “Damn. Will you shut up? You’re giving me a headache.”

 

{{Max! What the hell happened?}} Vin’s worried voice rang through the line.

 

She rolled her eyes and motioned with her hand over her shoulder to the rest of her group to continue towards their destination. “We had a little problem with some guards. But they are resting peacefully now.”

 

{{Do you need any additional support?}}

 

“No Vin. We are just fine,” she replied through gritted teeth as she crept down the corridor. “God, I swear. You are worse than a mother hen.”

 

{{I heard that.}}

 

“Good!” she opened the door, and her team moved inside. She looked around. “Okay, everyone knows what we need. Let’s pack it up, and get out of here.” 

 

Max moved over to the freezer units, opening the door, as she took out her large bag and talked into the microphone. “Why is it again that I got to go into the freezers to steal dead animals?”

 

{{It’s called meat Max. And it's essential to a transgenic diet,}} Mel told her.

 

“Yeah, well… it’s freezing in here,” she responded through slightly chattering teeth.

 

{{Then hurry up and get out of there,}} Vin told her.

 

She put another large box into her bag, and looked around at her team, “Okay, let’s move.” They nodded and all headed back for the door.

_________________________________

 

“Boy do I have some stuff to tell you guys.” 

 

But before he could say anything as he rounded the corner into the main room, Cindy let out a loud cough, and Normal sneezed loudly into another tissue. Sketchy’s eyes widened at seeing them both on the couch under a mound of blankets. Both shivering, but sweat dripping down their foreheads.

 

“This is so not good,” he said looking at both of them.

 

“Sketch… can you please get me some…” Cindy stopped as she went into a coughing fit.

 

“Tea,” Normal finished for her, and pointed at himself too.

 

Sketchy shook his head. “Nope.”

 

They looked at him like he had lost his head, “And why not?” Cindy asked.

 

“Cause you both are going to the hospital. Something just ain’t right,” he said moving over towards the couch helping both his friends to stand up.

_________________________________

 

“Okay form a chain. Let’s get this stuff distributed,” Mole yelled at the X5’s, 6’s and other transgenics as they started to unload the truck and the three van’s. 

 

Max watched Mel directing the people with the medical supplies from one of the vans and then turned to her left. “So… did we manage to get everything on our list?”

 

Vin nodded next to her, “Most if not all. At least all the essentials.”

 

“Good,” she replied and started to walk towards headquarters, but she stopped at his voice.

 

“Max… I know you are leaving for the city in a few hours.”

 

She turned around, “Yes I am.”

 

He took a deep breath, “There isn’t anything I or anyone here in Terminal City can say to change your mind, is there?”

 

Max thought about it for a minute. “No there isn’t.”

 

He nodded and she started to walk away again when his voice stopped her once more, “Is there anything he could say?”

 

She closed her eyes with her back towards him, her shoulders straightening. “I highly doubt it.”

 

Vin quickly ran up to her and moved in front of her, “Then that means, there is something that could change your mind. What?”

 

She looked up into his dark eyes, and shook her head. “No matter what he asked of you. You are NOT responsible for him. Do you understand that?”

 

“I know. But I’m his friend.” She huffed in front of him and tried to move around him, but his hand caught her arm, and turned her back to him. She pulled away quickly, but he continued. “And I’m also yours.”

 

She stilled, her head lowering slightly, her voice coming out quietly. “I know, and thank you.” Her head looked back up at him, “But… I can’t. I can’t do this. After everything…” She swallowed hard. “There’s just no way that I could…” she couldn’t even finish her answer. 

 

He knew, and part of him understood. The baby would be a constant reminder of Alec to her. But that didn’t mean that he liked it, and that he just knew deep down how wrong it would be in the end. How much he wished he could change her mind. 

 

Vin sighed, and tried his last hand. “Let me find him.”

 

Her eyes widened. “What?”

 

He swallowed, he had no clue if it was a good idea or not. In all likelihood it was a horrible idea. Because Alec probably didn’t want to be found, and probably had a reason for it. But he had no other cards left to play.

 

“Let me and the others figure out where he went. What he’s up too. Find out at least why he left. Then… then with the facts you can…”

 

She shook her head, “No. No. He didn’t tell anyone why he left. He doesn’t want us to know. He didn’t trust us enough to tell us. That’s reason enough.”

 

“But Max… Maybe something is wrong. Maybe he got caught, captured. We have no idea.”

 

“Well if he did. It’s his own damn fault for not telling anyone. I’m not risking you, or anyone else for his foolishness.” She looked at him, “Is that understood?”

 

Vin’s jaw tightened, “Yeah.”

 

She nodded, “Good. This discussion is over.” With that she turned around and headed for headquarters. *In a few hours this whole nightmare will be over.*

 

She walked through the door, encountering Dix at the computer. “How are things going?”

 

“I’m finishing up on deciphering those runes. I’m close to something.”

 

Max placed a hand on his shoulder, “Good, let me know how it goes.”

 

He nodded as she moved towards her office. “Oh, and Max…”

 

She turned back towards him, about ready to explode if one more person…

 

“Sketchy called.”

 

Her eyes widened, “What did he say?” Her whole train of thought turning.

 

“Seems a flu epidemic has hit Seattle. Normal’s sick.” 

 

Luke grinned at her, “Guess it makes it nice to be a transgenic and immune to that kinda of thing huh?”

 

She nodded at the other man, “Yeah it does. Keep me posted if he calls back, okay?”

 

“Will do,” Dix told her as she walked into her office, shutting the door behind her and moving towards the desk.

 

She jumped at the sound of the voice behind her, whirling around, her mouth open in shock. “Hi Max.”

 

Her mouth could barely form the words, “Alec?”

_________________________________

 

Scenes from an All New DA on 1/20/02:

 

*NEXT ON AN ALL NEW DARK ANGEL*

 

HE CAME BACK

Max cut Alec off, “I don’t want to hear it! No apology will ever make up for what you have done.”

BUT IS THERE ENOUGH TIME

Dix looked at Luke puzzled, “Well Harbor Lights is flooded with people. Normal, Cindy, and now Sketchy are sick.”

TO STOP EVERYTHING THAT IS HAPPENING?

“Don’t even start with me. Nothing you can say is changing my mind!” And with that Max was out of headquarters.


	19. EPISODE: 18 “LOVE’S EPIDEMIC” 1/20/03

“Hey, can I get a doctor or at least a nurse to look at my friends?”

 

“Are they going to die in the next five minutes?”

 

“Uhhh… I don’t think so,” Sketchy said looking perplexed at the woman behind the desk.

 

“Then go sit back down, and we’ll get to them, when their number comes up.”

 

He sighed looking around the room, seeing nurses and doctors running in and out of exam rooms. Some were talking with patients out in the halls because the rooms were filled up. He walked back over to Normal and Original Cindy. Both wrapped in a blanket from home. Cindy was shaking with her eyes closed and resting her head on Normal’s shoulder. 

 

Normal looked up at him, his eyes were cloudy, and sweat was dripping down his forehead. “This isn’t just the flu.”

 

Sketchy shook his head, “No man. This is something much, much worse. I think I’m going to call…” but he didn’t finish his sentence as he grabbed his side, and started coughing along with many others who were in the hospital.

_________________________________

 

She could barely move, but it seemed like his name from her lips echoed through her office. Her eyes scanned him. He was standing there, looking at her. His whole body and face looked as if he didn’t know what to say. And that is precisely what was happening.

 

He had no clue where to start. What to tell her. Should he start with the truth? Should he start with why he was there? Why he left? Or with an apology? He swallowed, taking a breath, but didn’t have time for any one of those options.

 

Max was on him in an instant, once her brain returned to function, that and her fists. Her hands hit into his chest, his shoulders, his arms, and one came up quickly with an upper cut to his jaw. “You bastard!” She yelled at him, and he never once tried to stop her onslaught.

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

“You left!”

 

Another blow to his side connected hard.

 

“You never told me!”

 

A hard hit to his left shoulder.

 

“Then you just come back!” she screamed again, both her fists hammering against his chest. Then she stopped suddenly and took two steps back from him, realizing he hadn’t spoken or moved since she started.

 

His eyes were closed, his body tense as if he was waiting for the next blow. Then she knew he was letting her take her anger out on him. Saw the hurt on his face, but not from the physical pain she had caused. *Oh no!* she screamed at herself, *Don’t even let him make you feel sorry for HIM!*

 

“How dare you?” her eyes blazed at him, as his opened to look at her. “How dare you just leave then come back weeks later?”

 

He swallowed, “Max… I’m sor…”

 

She cut him off, “I don’t want to hear it! No apology will ever make up for what you have done.”

 

Alec nodded, “I know.”

 

“You just leave. Don’t tell anyone that you are. Don’t tell anyone where. Don’t tell us why!”

 

He started to talk, to try and explain, but she held up a hand. She didn’t want to hear it.

 

“No! No. You don’t get to talk.” She was mad, angry, enraged… hurt. “Just up and leave! I should have known. I should have stuck with my first impression of you.”

 

His whole stature seemed to droop even more under her words, but she didn’t care. He had hurt her more when he left than any of her words could hurt him, right? “Everything gets too tough so just leave huh?”

 

“No, Max… I left because…”

 

She cut him off shaking her head, “What? To protect me?” his eyes widened at their words. “What? You thought I wouldn’t find out?” She sighed and thought, *Like I would let Vin keep what you told him a secret.*

 

Alec looked at her in shock, *She knows. She knows about my job.* He swallowed hard once again, “Just let me explain.”

 

“I don’t want an explanation. You told me exactly how you felt, what you thought of me, when you left.” She shook her head, *Yeah, when the going gets tough, he gets going.*

 

His head sank down once again, moving back and forth. How was he ever going to be able to convince her now?

 

She tilted her head to the side, “I guess really the only question is why the hell are you back?”

_________________________________

 

“Hello? Whoah, whoah. Slow down.”

 

Luke turned from the news reports towards Dix, as the other transgenic looked up at him. “What’s wrong?”

 

Dix shrugged his shoulders, “Sketchy are you okay?” He nodded a few more times, and then turned to Luke. “Get Mel.”

 

Luke nodded, signaled to an X6 in the corner, and the teen ran out of headquarters. 

 

“How many people?” Dix asked his voice shocked by the number he was told. He looked back at the other transgenic, “Has the televisions said anything about a huge flu epidemic?”

 

Luke nodded, “Well, flu yeah. But they haven’t said anything about it being huge.”

 

Dix looked at him puzzled, “Well Harbor Lights is flooded with people. Normal, Cindy, and now Sketchy are sick.”

 

“What?” Mel asked as she hurried into the room hearing the last bit of the conversation. Vin and the X6 were right behind her. She walked up to Dix, and motioned for the phone. He gave it to her, and she put it up to her ear. “Sketch, it’s me, Mel. Okay, tell me what’s happening.”

 

Mel listened to the symptoms he was listing, and to his occasional sneezing and coughs. Her ears were also picking up on the sounds of the others in the background, her eyes widened. “This isn’t normal, this isn’t good,” she said looking up at Vin.

 

The dark haired X5 turned his worried look to Dix, “This wouldn’t have anything to do with Max’s runes would it?”

 

“You actually had to go and say what we have been dreading, didn’t you?” Mel asked him.

 

Dix sighed as he pulled up the last bit of information that he had been trying to decode. “Well, if it is….” He looked over the information in front of him, “This unfortunately makes a lot more sense.”

 

Vin put his hand on the transgenics shoulder, “Well let’s figure this out.”

 

Mel nodded as she listened to another strained cough from the guy on the other side of the phone, “And the sooner the better.”

_________________________________

 

He heard her question, but he didn’t want to start with that. He wanted her to understand his point of view. Maybe not agree with it, maybe not be happy with him, but at least know why he had done what he did.

 

Otherwise he just knew that she wouldn’t listen to him, wouldn’t do what was needed. “I didn’t tell you because…”

 

She shook her head, “I don’t care Alec. I don’t care anymore.”

 

He looked up into her dark eyes, and saw all the venom in them. All of it directed at him, and he could feel his heart breaking even more than the night he had left. Actually seeing the anger, the hurt, the pain from her was a hundred times worse than what his imagination had envisioned. And the pain it caused his heart was a million times more than that.

 

“You left me. You left TC. You left all your responsibilities behind without so much as a why. You never even said if you would be back.”

 

He looked up at her, his jaw slightly tense, “I left things in capable… trustworthy hands.”

 

She laughed slightly, “Oh… yeah. Brush off your responsibilities onto your best friend. Great way to take charge Alec!”

 

He shook his head, his hazel eyes staring into hers, “Vin’s not my best friend.”

 

Max was shocked still for a minute as the meaning of his words hit her, and then she laughed. “Good one. I almost believed you. No wonder you had it so easy with the ladies Alec. You can whip off those lies and at the same time look and sound completely convincing.”

 

The stab of her words hit hard, but her next ones almost floored him.

 

“But you know, I thought you said the word love was a cheap ploy and you didn’t go there. Guess that was a lie too.”

 

“Oh God…” His dark green eyes started at her in disbelief, “Max I do lov…”

 

She shook her head and cut him off, “Save it! I don’t want to hear it. Just tell me why the hell you are here now. What the heck do you want from me?”

 

He knew she was gone, and he could feel the hollowness starting to eat him whole. It didn’t matter anymore what he said. He could tell from the look in her eyes that anything she had felt was gone. The only thing he had left was his mission. Was he going to be able to not screw that up too?

 

Alec took a slow breath, “I need…”

 

She stared at him in shock, stopping his speech once again, shaking her head. “YOU? You need?” She couldn’t believe it, *Of course… he would only return because he needed something. Not because he wanted to come back for you.* 

 

Max’s dark eyes turned back to him, “Oh no. I’m not going to let you screw up my life anymore. I’ve got enough problems that you left me with.” She said moving towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

She turned on her heal back towards him, “Well unlike some people. I have things to take care of. Appointments to keep. And I’m not going to run out on them.” She had enough. Enough of everything, and she headed back for the door.

_________________________________

 

“Okay, this symbol could mean elixir or weapon depending on how this part of it is curved. And as you can see the symbol isn’t perfect.”

 

Vin nodded, it was hard to tell which of the two it could actually be. “Okay, the sentence is basically… whatever the hell that is and ‘of life.’ So I would assume it’s supposed to be the first one.” 

 

Dix agreed, “But what does that…” he was cut off by the sound of a door opening and then slamming shut. 

 

Everyone turned around to a very angry Max. She glared at each one of them. Her temper was flaring. Had they just let her go into her office, knowing that he was there waiting for her? Her hands turned into fists and she started to walk towards the door.

 

Vin started after her, but she raised her hand at seeing him out of the corner of her eye, “Don’t even start with me. Nothing you can say is changing my mind!” And with that she was out of headquarters.

 

His head dropped and his shoulders slumped. Mel’s hand rubbed his shoulder, but it was of little comfort. He knew he had failed his friend, and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked up into equally defeated blue eyes. Eyes that he could see were slightly misty. 

 

Vin wrapped his arms around her, and she moved into them, resting her check against his chest. “We tried,” she said softly, “But we can’t worry about that now…”

 

He nodded. She was right, there were bigger things to worry about. And he was determined not to fail at everything his friend had asked him to do. “Right.” They both turned back to Dix and the computer.

_________________________________

 

He watched the door slam shut and every ounce of his being told him to run after her, make her understand. But something held him back, and told him to let her cool off. She was probably going to take a ride on her ‘baby’ to cool off, and then she would be back. He could just wait for her. Wait and try again.

 

Alec collapsed onto the couch, his face in his hands. The emptiness and pain was creeping into his body, into his heart. It felt like it was slowly starting to suffocate him. And worse of all, he knew it was his own fault.

 

It was his fault, but no matter how many times he tired to think of a different way of doing what he did, he couldn’t think of a better option. 

 

If he wouldn’t have accepted the mission when he was captured he would have been more than likely brainwashed into doing it anyway. Which would have meant that he would have lost himself all over again, and more than likely never have loved Max.

 

If he would have told her about the mission when he first met up with her again. She would have more than likely blamed him for it, and leave him. Thus not letting him protect her, watch over her, and then do what had to be done.

 

He sighed, his fingers rubbing over his forehead. If he had told her when they had become closer, she would have felt betrayed. Hurt, and then left again. If he would have told her when he found out they wanted him to bring her in, she would still have felt betrayed, and then either have left or tried to find the people. Which at the time he had no idea who or what they were. Neither option was appealing to him. 

 

Then Alec realized the only option that had a good ending was if he had never feel in love with Max, and hadn’t have cared what happened to her. His body almost wanted to laugh at that. Because he knew that had never and could never have been a real option. Because he had loved her almost since the minute he had met her. 

 

He tilted his head back down. His eyes stared at the old, dirty floor. None of that mattered anymore though. He would just have to accept it because other more important things needed to be done and soon.

 

He took another deep breath, as he decided to wait for her to return. *And then she will come with me…* he sighed again, *One way or another.* His head dropped again, his hands covering his face once more.

_________________________________

 

The anger was still flowing through her veins as she pulled her bike up outside of the hospital. She quickly chained it up, and headed towards the building with a herd of others. Her brain barely registering the influx of people around her, crowding the hospital. 

 

Slowly she made her way through the sick crowd and worked her way up to the third floor. The floor was also crowded with people as Max walked towards the nurses desk. “Is Dr. Carr here? I have an appointment.”

 

The woman looked up at her, “Uhh... he’s working around the hospital right now. We are a little behind schedule with everything that is happening. Please have a seat, and I’ll page him for you.”

 

“Thanks,” she said and walked over to the waiting room. Seeing all the seats taken, she walked back out into the hall. Then noticing people all around her, she leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor, her hands coming to rest against her face.

 

A small tear streaked down her cheek, as a stab of pain went through her heart. *Oh please, let’s just hurry and get this over with.*

_________________________________

 

“I’m hallucinating now.”

 

Cindy looked up at Normal, her vision blurry. He was wiping at his damp forehead. “Why’s that Boo?”

 

His hand went to his head, “I swear I just saw Missy Miss walk through here.”

 

Cindy would have laughed if she could, but instead she started coughing. Once she stopped she looked at Normal, “Max hates hospitals, this is the last place…” Then she stopped her eyes widening as something dawned on her. “Oh no.”

 

“What?” Sketchy asked next to her, as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. 

 

Cindy tried to stand up, but swayed on her unsteady feet. Sketchy and Normal both caught her and sat her back down between them. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Normal asked her as if she was nuts.

 

“I can’t let her do it,” Cindy said through chattering teeth. “She’s going to regret it.”

 

Normal sighed and shook her head, “There is no getting through to that woman.”

 

Sketchy nodded, and pulled out his phone again. “I’ll let  
them know she’s here.” 

 

Cindy nodded and started patting Normal’s back as he started coughing again.

_________________________________

 

Vin listened to Mel, Dix, Luke, now Mole and others talking at the computer. All of them trying to figure out exactly what the runes meant. Each trying to use what they had learned to come up with the answers. Because they all knew time was going to run out for their ‘ordinary’ friends, and soon.

 

His head was swimming with everything, and he needed to think. He sighed and headed for Max’s office. He opened the door, walked inside and closed it behind him. Leaning back against it, he closed his eyes, trying to let his mind sort things out. But he instantly sensed something, and his eyes sprung open.

 

And they couldn’t believe what they saw. “Alec?”

 

The eyes that looked up at him were not of the friend that he knew. They were hollow, empty, lost… defeated. Then Vin remembered Max storming out, where she was going, and knew why they looked like that. *I guess he couldn’t even talk her out of it.*

 

Then he remembered everything that happened, “Where the hell have you been?”

 

Alec swallowed, his eyes closed and his head dropped once again.

 

Vin stopped. No matter how angry he was at his CO for leaving without telling him, he could see that wasn’t what was needed right now. He walked over to the other man and sat on the couch next to him. He was about to talk, when the other man started.

 

“I left to protect her.”

 

Vin nodded, “Figured. But from what?”

 

“Me.”

 

The dark haired transgenic did a double take, “What?”

 

Alec tensed at the question, his jaw clenching. “They wanted me to bring her to them.”

 

“They?”

 

Alec’s hand covered his face, as he leaned further over the couch, his elbows resting on his knees. “I didn’t know who they were.”

 

Vin was really confused, “Then… What?”

 

Alec shot up from the couch, his hands in fists, anger bubbling in his blood, anger at himself. “God Vin… Max… she was my Job again!” His hazel eyes searched his friends face. “It was happening all over again.”

 

Vin saw the fear in the other man’s eyes. That and the pain, the self-torture. He stood up and moved towards him, “Rachel was not your…”

 

Alec held up his hand, “It doesn’t matter. None of it matters. Because somehow Max found out… and she left.” He sighed closing his eyes once again, “But when she comes back, I’m going to have to somehow convince her…”

 

Vin looked at him strangely for a second, “Max knows about this? How?”

 

Alec’s head quickly shot up, “What?”

 

“I thought one of the reasons she was so pissed at you was because she didn’t know why you left. It would have been nice of her to tell us.”

 

Now he was really confused, *Maybe she doesn’t know.* But that didn’t make sense. “If she doesn’t know, then what the hell was she talking about?”

 

Vin’s eyes widened, “Oh my God. You don’t know. She didn’t tell you.”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“Max is pregnant.”

 

Alec’s world seemed to whirl around him, “What?” His eyes closed and his heart felt like it was breaking even more. *Oh God… no wonder…* But he was stopped by his friends next words, and then staggered backwards as they hit his brain almost like a physical punch to the gut.

 

“And she just left here for Harbor Lights to get an abortion.”

_________________________________

 

“Elixir of life is blood.”

 

Dix nodded at Mel, and the elixir is from the ‘messenger,’ so that means…” 

 

The crowd around the computer turned at the sound of Max’s office door whipping open. This time the door actually broke off it’s hinges and flew across the room, as a blurred figure ran through the door of headquarters.

 

Mel looked from the door with wide eyes back to the person standing in the now empty doorframe. “Was that?”

 

Vin nodded back at her as he walked towards the group, “She didn’t tell him.”

 

“He was here?” she asked.

 

“Yeah,” he could see her about ready to ask another question and he put up his hand, “Long story. I don’t even understand most of what he said.” She nodded and he continued. “Good news is…” he motioned for the door, “He’s going after her.”

 

“Hopefully he stops her in time.”

 

Vin nodded in agreement putting his arm around her. He looked back at the computer, “Okay, what have we found out?”

 

Mole took the cigar out of his mouth, “Looks like our bitchy little leader’s blood will cure this ‘ordinary’ epidemic.”

_________________________________

 

Scenes from an All New DA on 2/03/02:

 

*IN TWO WEEKS ON AN ALL NEW DARK ANGEL*

 

CAN THEY STOP IT

Dix nodded, “Listen Sketchy. You three have to go find Max.”

BEFORE

White’s smile grew again, “Flu cases springing up in Chicago, Huston, DC, and Miami.”

IT’S TOO LATE?

Alec’s heart crumbled even more if it was possible, and he felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach.


	20. EPISODE: 19 “CURING EVILS” 2/3/03

“These idiots.”

 

{{Seattle’s hospitals are now asking the state for additional help with the huge influx of flu patients,}} came the reporter’s voice from the small television.

 

White shook his head with a large smile. “Yep, that’s it. Don’t have room for them in the city. Let’s ship them out of the city. Great way to spread the illness.”

 

His phone rang beside him. He picked it up quickly, “White.”

 

He sat up at his desk, his dangerous grin becoming wider at the words from the other person on the line. “Yes, I’ve seen the reports.” 

 

White looked back over at the television, and then turned it off, focusing his attention back on his phone. “Yes Sir, that is one thing you can always count on. The stupidity of humanity.”

 

He nodded a few more times, and then sat back in his chair quickly, “Really?” he asked partially in shock. “I guess our carrier was able to infect a few others before he flew home to Seattle.”

 

His smile grew again, “Flu cases springing up in Chicago, Huston, DC, and Miami.”

 

White mumbled a few times in agreement. “Fe'nos tol,” he replied and hung up his phone.

 

He laughed sat back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk, “They’ll never know what hit them.”

_________________________________

 

“Max… Are you sure about this?”

 

She looked back at Dr. Carr and nodded her head. She had made up her mind. “Yeah.”

 

“Because once I…”

 

She cut him off, “I know. I understand.”

 

“Okay then.” He took out his pen and started to write on his clipboard. “Well…”

 

But he didn’t get to finish as the door burst open in a blur, and words were being bombarded at them before they even had a chance to turn their head on the intruder.

 

“I can’t believe that you hate me that much to do something like this.”

 

Max’s dark eyes went wide as they turned towards a pair of hazel ones. She swallowed hard at the pure pain and anguish that were reflected in them.

 

Alec’s hand went to reach out for her, but dropped before touching her, thinking it was better not too. His eyes closed and his head lowered. “Max… I know… I know I don’t deserve anything from you. But… Please… please don’t do this.” 

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

“She is NOT going to like this.”

 

Vin looked down at Mel with his arm around her, then turned back to look at the computer screen, “No she won’t. But this has to be done. And soon.”

 

Dix dialed the phone and waited for it to answer. “Yeah. Sketchy, it’s Dix. How is everything?” The transgenic’s face seemed to pale even more and his eyes turned to Vin. Telling the other man without a word how bad things were getting.

 

“Tell him,” Vin said nodding towards the other.

 

Dix nodded, “Listen Sketchy. You three have to go find Max.” 

 

He listened to the other man on the line, “Actually… Alec is on his way there, if not already.”

 

Mel could hear the zillion questions being thrown back over the line, and smiled slightly as she leaned into the man next to her. “There’s no time for this,” she reminded Dix.

 

The transgenic nodded in agreement, “Sketchy, Sketchy. This is important. Go find Max. Alec will probably be there. The cure for this… it’s Max’s blood.”

 

A clear ‘What?’ could be heard and Dix jumped back slightly from the phone his sensitive ears ringing. 

_________________________________

 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, until she almost jumped at his words again.

 

“Please Max.”

 

Her heart almost broke at the sound of the cracking in his voice as he said it.

 

“Alec…” Sam started, “We were just about…”

 

Max cut him off quickly, “Sam.”

 

The doctor looked over at her. “Would you mind… Uhhh… giving us some time?” 

 

Her voice was steady. Too steady and calm. Alec slowly tilted his head up to look at her, and saw her completely unreadable face as she talked to Carr. He swallowed hard. He knew this Max. She had made her decision, and when she was like that, it was very, very difficult if not impossible to talk her out of it.

 

“Sure,” Sam replied. “I’ll go help out with the other patients. Have the nurse page me, if you need me.” 

 

Max nodded and he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

Alec watched him go, and once the door was shut he turned back to her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Her eyes widened, and anger started to bubble in her veins once again, “Tell you? Excuse me?”

 

He cringed. He had known right when the words had come out of his mouth that it had been the wrong way to start. The last thing he wanted to do was accuse her or blame her for something. That was the wrong way to deal with this… very delicate situation. 

 

“Well… I didn’t know we told each other things. I mean exactly when did you tell me you were leaving? Or where you were going? Or why you left? Or when you would be back?” He started to talk, and she put up her hand, “Oh no. Don’t even try and tell me this is something different. While it might be about different things. It is still in the same range of importance.” 

 

She took a step towards him, and poked her finger hard into his chest, but he didn’t move back. “And since you left… Well, I kinda figured you wouldn’t really care what the hell I did. Besides…” She looked up at him, wanting to see his reaction to her next words, “I didn’t think you would care. I mean… honestly, I thought you would prefer that I did.”

 

Alec’s heart crumbled even more if it was possible, and he felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach. That she actually believed that, thought that about him, hurt more than he was even willing to admit to himself. His eyes turned back to hers, “I know I hurt you… and you have no idea how much that hurts…”

 

“Hurt me?” She shoved him a few feet back with her hands to his chest. Max shook her head and turned away from him walking to the other side of the room, “That’s what you think you did? That’s all you did?”

 

“No…” He sighed and moved up behind her. “I knew when I left that I would lose the best thing in my life.”

 

She turned around quickly to rebut his statement but stopped short at his unmasked face. *Oh God… He’s telling the truth.* But she mentally shook her head, *Yeah… and you thought that how many times and look what happened.* She was about to reply when he went on.

 

He wasn’t sure why she hadn’t responded to his statement but he wasn’t going to wait and find out. “But I had no idea that by also doing that, it would make me lose two things. One that I didn’t even know I had.”

 

She looked up at him. “If you had known, would it have made a difference? Would you have stayed?” His whole body sagged in front of her, and another stab of pain went to her heart.

 

He closed his eyes and answered truthfully, “No.” In all honesty, it would have made him more willing to do it. Because that little part of him that had told him to tell her the truth. That they could go and find out who the person was together, even if she still hated him for not telling her. That she was capable of handling herself. But a… *Baby,* his mind echoed and his eyes tightened. That was a whole different story.

 

*No…* the word echoed in her head, and it felt like the last bit of her world crashed around her. That last shred of hope seemed to break. Before she let the tears fall, she let the anger return full force, “Then why the hell are you back, and why the hell do you care what I do?”

 

His eyes shot open. “Because Max. I HAD to leave. I didn’t HAVE a CHOICE,” he finally yelled at her.

 

“You ALWAYS have a choice,” she yelled back at him.

 

Alec cringed, “It was the best choice in a no win situation.”

 

She shook her head, “And why is that?”

 

“Because it was the one that would keep you safe.”

 

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “Safe? Safe from what?”

 

He didn’t want to do this, he didn’t. But he knew it was time. Knew it was time for her to know. She had a right to know. “From my mission.”

 

Max ran her hand over her forehead. Now she was thoroughly confused, “Mission? What mission? What the hell are you talking about?” She watched him run his hands through his hair. Watched him try and tell her. She could see the conflicting emotions running through him. “Damn it Alec! Just tell me!”

 

At her prompting he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind in this all too familiar confrontation, “You were my Job.” 

 

His eyes watched hers widen, a whirl of different emotions going through them. He started to speak again, to try and quickly explain what he meant when the door swung open.

 

The pair of transgenics quickly turned towards the three people that almost fell into the room. Both rushed over to them. Quickly holding on to each of them.

 

Max grabbed Cindy, holding her up from falling to the floor, “What’s wrong?”

 

Alec looked at the three quickly as he held up Normal, his other hand on Scketchy’s shoulder keeping him steady. “Oh no. It’s too soon,” was all he could say.

_________________________________

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

He leaned his head back against the concrete of the building and shut his eyes as he listened to the person on the phone.

 

“Yes, I’ve heard the reports.”

 

Otto sighed again. “No, I don’t know where she is. He’ll just have to come through for us like he has been.”

 

He shook his head, “Yeah. The Conclave his very happy with themselves.”

 

“And what do you know about the Conclave?”

 

Otto’s eyes snapped open. His whole body jerked away from the wall, and turned towards the voice. His hand dropped the phone when he saw White standing there.

_________________________________

 

Max looked towards Alec, “Too soon? What do you know about the flu?”

 

He swallowed, “It’s not the flu.”

 

Sketchy nodded, “Dix said to find you Max. That you could cure…” he started coughing.

 

Max turned to her friend, “Cure what?”

 

Alec sighed, “The Coming.”

 

Sketchy pointed at Alec and nodded as he continued to cough. Indicating his agreement.

 

Her dark eyes got huge, “WHAT?”

 

“He said that it was starting, but it wasn’t supposed to be THIS soon.”

 

Max looked back at Alec, “How the heck do you know this? What is going on?”

 

“We don’t have time for this right now. We have to find a doctor.” Alec looked at his three friends, “And soon.”

 

“What is a Doctor going to do for them?”

 

He looked back at her questioning face, “It’s more like what are YOU going to do for them Max.” She looked at him strangely. “The Cure for the Coming is your blood Max.” He saw the realization hit her. Saw the small trembling in her hands. He wanted to reach out for her, but he couldn’t.

 

She was in slight shock. How did he know this? Was it true? What was going on? Her blood? Those and a million other questions were swimming through her brain. But as Cindy started to sag against her, she cut them off, “Let’s find Sam.”

_________________________________

 

He wasn’t sure how to respond to the question. What exactly do you tell someone when they discover that you have been working for them under false pretenses?

 

“Who are you working for?” White asked him too calmly.

 

Otto straightened himself under the other man’s gaze. “The good guys.”

 

White smirked, “That’s just a matter of perspective.” He started to circle Otto.

 

He shook his head, “The good guys wouldn’t try and wipe out six billion people.”

 

“I think someone knows a little too much about what is going on.” With that White brought up his fist to strike the man in side of the head.

 

Otto’s hand instantly reacted, catching White’s fist in mid-air and pushed him backwards.

 

White’s back hit the concrete wall hard, and his gaze narrowed on the dark haired man. “Traitor,” he spit out.

 

Otto moved into a stance as White pushed himself away from the wall. The two men started to circle each other. “Call me whatever you want. At least I’m on the right side.”

 

White laughed, “Yeah, sure. Don’t tell me that you also sympathize with the transgenic filth like you do with the regulars.” He swung out with his legs.

 

Otto avoided the attack, blocking him, and swung his own fists which connected with White’s side briefly before he could move out of range. “Well that transgenic filth has out-smarted you for how long?”

 

Rage swept through White and he swung out again, this time connecting with Otto’s jaw. But the man didn’t flinch as he kicked back, taking White legs out from underneath him. White leapt back to his feet, “I’m sure with your help.”

 

“I’ve done what I can. But five thousand years of selective breeding can’t even help you from your own stupidity.” White sprung at him again with his whole body, knocking them both to the ground, fists flying.

_________________________________

 

A small, dark drop of liquid quickly spread over the contents of the dish. A mixture of dark, squiggly shapes immediately converged upon some irregular circle shapes. The images were then reflected onto a monitor as a small group of people stood around it.

 

“It’s amazing.”

 

Sam nodded in agreement with Dr. Shankar, and then looked at Max. “It’s killing the virus.”

 

She ran her hands through her dark hair, slightly relieved. “Is it permanent?” She asked, not wanting to get her hopes up.

 

The woman doctor nodded, “Yeah.”

 

Carr started to fill some tubes with the crimson liquid, and then moved over to Normal who was laying in one of the exam beds.

 

He was barely conscious, his forehead wet from sweat, even though he was shaking. He winced slightly as he felt the needle go into his arm. When the vial was empty, Sam then moved over to Cindy, and started hers.

 

“So, I’m going to have to give my blood to everyone who is sick?” Max asked, panic creeping into her voice. She wanted to help everyone, but she also knew she didn’t have that much blood to go around.

 

Dr. Shankar shook her head, “No. Maybe just a pint or two. We can quickly synthesize it to use. At least for the cases at the hospital.”

 

Sam came back over after having injected Sketchy. “But we aren’t equipped to do it for anywhere else.”

 

Shankar shook her head, “And it looks like the rest of the country may be infected too.”

 

Max shook her head and took a few steps back until she hit something. Her body tensed and she turned to find Alec standing there. “You knew. You knew about all this.”

 

He sighed and slowly nodded in agreement.

 

“Tell me. Tell me RIGHT NOW.”

_________________________________

 

An uppercut to the blonde’s jaw sent him flying backwards. He sprung to his feet with a growl, as did the other guy. 

 

“Don’t let your transgenic enemies hear that sound. They might think you’re one of them.”

 

White lunged out again, kicking Otto in the stomach, throwing the man into a pile of crates in the alleyway. He just sprung back out of the broken wood.

 

“Where is he?” White asked as they danced around each other, waiting for the right moment to strike. 

 

“Who?”

 

“You know damn well who. The person who made those freaks.”

 

Otto smiled, “Oh… you mean… your father.”

 

White started to lunge again but fell to the pavement quickly, unconscious.

 

Otto looked at the man on the ground then back up with a smile. “Thank God. I thought that little dance could have went on forever.” He walked over to his phone and picked it up off the ground. Hearing the tone, he turned it off and put it in his coat.

 

“What should we do with him?”

 

Otto turned to Steve. No matter what he wanted to do to the man, or thought would be best. He knew his boss would not like it. “We tie him up. Then we get out of here.”

 

The operative nodded, set down the slightly broken two-by-four against the wall, and hoisted the unconscious agent over his shoulder.

_________________________________

 

Alec looked around the room. Saw all the eyes staring at him. He reached out, taking her by the wrist and pulled her towards the door, “We’ll be back.”

 

He pulled her out into the crowded hallway, and down a few doors. Finding a cluttered, empty office he pushed her into it and shut the door behind him. He could see the anger and rage in her eyes, and he held up his hands. “Did you really want me to explain everything in front of everyone?”

 

Max sighed and shook her head, “No.”

 

He leaned against the edge of a desk, his shoulders slumping as he ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea where to start.

 

She glared at the top of his head, “I want answers Alec. And I want them now.”

 

“I suppose the short version isn’t going to cut it either.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Alright.” He looked up at her, locking his eyes with hers. “First of all. No matter if you like it or not. I am your ‘Protector’ Max. My DNA was coded to be.”

 

Her eyes grew. She swallowed and felt herself lean against the other desk in the room.

 

“It was purely a fluke that two of us were created.” He didn’t wait for her to register that one. He didn’t want to bring up the topic again. Besides there wasn’t time to deal with that. “Even though Renfro had no idea at the time that you were the ‘Messenger,’ she had her suspicions. And she already knew what I was.”

 

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair again, “Probably the only reason I wasn’t disposed off after Berris…” He stopped and closed his eyes tightly.

 

“Renfro?” Max asked, her brain turning, remembering the woman telling her to find Sandman. Alec nodded. “So she paired us off to have you watch me.”

 

Alec nodded again, “But at that point I had no idea. I was just following what I thought was Manticore’s orders.”

 

“Then when did I become your mission? Renfro’s dead.”

 

He looked down at the floor. “I went after that lab guy who took the explosive out of my neck.”

 

Max starred at him in shock, but didn’t say anything as he continued.

 

“Well instead of capturing him and having him make the cure for the virus. I got caught instead.” He sighed. “When I came too, they had implanted me with a homing transmitter with a nice little kick and gave me a new mission.”

 

Max closed her eyes as she listened to him. She didn’t need him to explain what the little kick was. “How was I your mission?”

 

“Well at the time, it didn’t seem so bad. They just wanted me to watch you. Keep you out of trouble. Keep you safe.” He laughed slightly shaking his head. “If I would have known how difficult a task it was I might have rather choosen the pain from the implant.”

 

She tried hard not to let the small smile creep onto her face. The last thing she wanted was to make this easier on him. But then she looked back at him and she noticed he still wasn’t looking at her. Until his head started to slowly tilt up to look at her.

 

“Max… yes you were my mission… my Job.” She saw the wince on his face at the words, “But after a little while…” His eyes pleaded with her, “You have to believe me. I wasn’t there because of that anymore. I would have done it anyway.” He laughed without any humor, “You see, I have this horrible tendency to fall in love with my job.”

 

Then she understood… partially. So many things were now clicking into place.

 

“And that was my job, just protect you. Then everything changed. Jam Pony. You. Me. Us.” He closed his eyes again, “Then they called, and changed my mission.”

 

She knew exactly what call it was. That phone call that Joshua had brought him the day before he left.

 

“They wanted me to bring you to them, and they wouldn’t tell me why.”

 

“Who is they?” she asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

 

Alec looked back up at her, “See… that’s the problem. I didn’t know.” Her eyes widened. “At that time, I had no idea. And there was no way in hell I was going to hand you over.”

 

Max saw the look in his eyes and she took a deep breath, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You’d hate me.”

 

“And what do you think I would do if you left?”

 

He nodded, “But at least you wouldn’t go after me. You wouldn’t look for them and get yourself hurt.”

 

She closed her eyes, her fingertips running over her face. “And why do you think you have to look out for…” she stopped at her words, “Right… that DNA shit.” She shook her head. A million thoughts were going through her head, a ton of different emotions. 

 

He had lied to her. Kept things from her. Left her. *But he did it to protect you. But only because he had too. At first. But what about later?* Her mind argued back and forth and she shook her head trying to clear it. She couldn’t deal with all of that now. She moved her hand back and forth, “Okay. Fine. That still doesn’t explain how you know all this, and why you are back.”

 

Alec’s fingertips moved over the spot of skin behind his ear, “It took a little while to find someone to remove the homing device without inactivating it so they wouldn’t find out.” She nodded indicating for him to continue. “Then I went to look for them. And I found them. Or, actually, they were waiting for me.”

 

“What?”

 

“He knew I would come. He knew all along.” He laughed slightly. It was like he didn’t even have a choice in the matter.

 

“He?”

 

Alec’s eyes caught hold of hers once more, “Sandman.”

 

Max’s mouth opened in shock.

 

He took a deep breath, “And that’s who I need to get you too, and soon.”

 

Max sat back harder on the desk. Her head moved back and forth. All of it was just too much to hear. Alec moved over in front of her, taking her hands in his, making her eyes look back towards him. 

 

“I know I’m asking for a lot, but this is important.” He swallowed hard once again. “Max. If you ever loved me. If you ever trusted me. Please… trust me now.”

_________________________________

 

Scenes from an All New DA on 2/10/02:

 

*NEXT WEEK ON AN ALL NEW DARK ANGEL*

THE LAST THREE EPISODES ARE ALL LEADING TO A BIG ENDING...

White's teeth gritted together as he moved. "No more playing around."

THE ONLY QUESTION IS...

Max's whole body jumped and the car swayed slightly as a large explosion could be heard...

WHO OR WHAT WILL BE EMDING?

White looked at each one fiercely, "And take them out. No questions asked. Collateral damage is not an issue."


	21. EPISODE: 20 “SEEKING HOPE” 2/10/03

A slow trickle of liquid could be felt sliding down the back of his head. His hand moved to the feeling, but stopped instantly by the restraints holding him. His eyes slowly opened and found his wrists handcuffed around a very large steel pipe going from the cement floor up into the rafters. 

 

White’s jaw tensed and he yelled in frustration. The sound of running footsteps echoed through the large room, as soldiers rushed inside. 

 

“Sir?”

 

White looked at his men, “What the hell are you standing there for? Get these damn things off me!” He yelled, pulling at the handcuffs around the pipe in a rage.

 

One of the men rushed out of the room, while another went over to him looking at the metal cuffs. The soldier who had left ran back in and clipped the handcuffs apart. White quickly stood and stalked to the door.

 

“Sir, we can get the key…”

 

But he didn’t listen to the rest of the soldier’s words as he walked out of the room and to his office. His teeth gritted together as he moved. “No more playing around.”

_________________________________

 

“Trust me.”

 

She closed her eyes, letting his words run through her brain, feel his hands holding on to hers. Opening her eyes, she stared back into his. The hazel spheres shining up at her, begging her to understand, to believe in him just one more time. 

 

His reasons for leaving replayed in her head. The hurt when he left without a word replayed in her heart. The feeling of them together replayed in her soul. And she knew her answer, knew it with her whole being. “I do trust you Alec.”

 

She watched his eyes close, and the tension in his body dissolve. He leaned forward slowly, his lips moving to her knuckles, kissing them softly. His voice was so quiet, her sensitive ears had to strain to hear his words, “Thank you.”

 

Max pulled her hands away from him, “Don’t thank me.” He quickly looked up at her. “Don’t you dare think that just because I’m agreeing to go with you that I forgive you.”

 

He nodded, “I know.”

 

She looked down at the floor. Silence stretched through the room for a moment. Her eyes slowly moved back up to his, “Well, then what are we waiting for?”

 

“Right,” he said quickly standing to his feet and followed her to the door and out into the hall. Both finding the other doctors and quickly checking on their friends before they left the hospital.

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

“Oh that’s good to hear.”

 

Vin nodded in agreement at the blond next to him, as they listened to Dix talking on the phone. “It looks like Alec came through.” They smiled at each other as Cindy continued to update the transgenic on the results of the blood on her, Normal, and Sketchy. 

 

The door opened, and everyone turned to see Max walking in followed by…

 

“Alec!” Mel broke away from the crowd running over to him and throwing herself at him. Her arms hugging him tight.

 

He staggered backwards at the force of it for a second, but before he could hug her back she pulled away and her fist connected with his gut hard. He fell backwards hard, landing on his ass from the unexpected attack. Her form loomed over him, her fists coming towards him. “How dare you!” She screamed at him.

 

His hands came up to deflect her, as she continued to scream and try to hit him. “Do you know how worried we were?” She yelled again, her fists moving forward.

 

Max and Vin rushed behind her, each pulling and arm backwards. Pulling her away from Alec still on the floor trying to defend himself.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Max yelled at her with shock on her face.

 

Mel shook her head and looked at the other woman. “You actually have a problem with me beating him up?” she asked shocked, remembering how angry Max had been with him.

 

“Yeah,” she replied taking her hands from the other woman, who seemed a little calmer. “You’re gonna have to wait in line. I get first dibs.”

 

Vin pulled away and extended his hand out to his friend still sitting on the floor watching the two women in a slight daze. Alec took it and was quickly back on his feet. “Thanks,” he told him quietly and Vin just nodded.

 

Alec put out his hands. “Listen. I know I have a lot of explaining to do. I know I’m on everyone’s shit list.” He closed his eyes and took a breath. “But all of that is going to have to wait right now.”

 

Max nodded in agreement, “Yeah. We have bigger fish to fry.” She ran her hand over her forehead as she looked at the others. “You two are going to have to be in charge along with Mole while we’re gone.”

 

Joshua moved over to the group, “Where are you going?”

 

She turned towards him. “Alec needs to take me to see Sandman.”

 

Joshua’s eyes grew big, “I’m going with you.”

_________________________________

 

He drummed his fingers on his desk as he looked at the papers in his hand. He fumed, grinding his teeth.

 

{{It seems like the local doctors have found a way to treat the illness.}}

 

White’s head spun towards the television, “What?” 

 

{{Some patients have already been treated with an experimental serum…}}

 

White’s hands turned into fists, and one hit his desk with a loud bang. He already knew the answer, “452….” He stood quickly, “And I’m sure 494 wasn’t far behind.”

 

He took out his cell phone and quickly dialed. Upon hearing the receiver pick up, he spoke, “We end this now. We end HER.”

_________________________________

 

“No!”

 

“But Little Fella…” Joshua’s eyes grew bigger looking at her, “Father…”

 

“No Josh, it’s too dangerous.”

 

“But…”

 

“No,” Max said again holding up her hands not wanting to hear it.

 

Joshua growled slightly, “Yes…”

 

Max was about to disagree again when Alec raised his hands and interjected. “Okay. Fine. You’re going Josh. Go and get your stuff together, and be back here in five minutes.” Joshua nodded at him and hurried out of the room.

 

Max looked at him in shock, “You did NOT just…”

 

He cut her off again. “Listen. We don’t have time to argue about this. Besides… Joshua remembers Sandman. He’ll know for sure if it really is him.”

 

She tilted her head to the side looking at him, “You’re still worried about it. Still worried about…”

 

Alec looked back at her, “This is something I can’t... We can’t be wrong about. There is too much at stake.”

 

Max nodded in agreement. He had a good point. “Fine. But that doesn’t mean I like it.”

 

“Never said that I liked any of this fuckin’ mess.”

 

She nodded again, “Okay, give me a few minutes to round up my stuff. I’ll be right back.” With that she turned and quickly headed out of headquarters.

 

Alec listened to the door slam behind him and sat down heavily in the closest chair. “So… you gonna tell us what the hell is going on?” came Mel’s voice. 

 

He rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands, “Where do I even begin?”

_________________________________

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To see Father.”

 

Sonya moved out of the kitchen in the cafeteria and towards Joshua. She looked at the pack on his back, then back into his eyes, “For how long?”

 

He shook his head, “I don’t know.”

 

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, putting her face into his chest. His arms moved around her, hugging her close. She then pulled away slightly to look up at him, and he rested his forehead against hers. Her hand came up to the side of his face, “Be careful.”

_________________________________

 

“Damn.”

 

“You can say that again,” Mel replied to Vin’s statement as Alec’s words were starting to sink into her brain. 

 

Vin looked over at the other man from his seat on the couch. “Talk about a no win situation.”

 

Alec laughed, but there was no humor in it. “Yeah, tell me about it.”

 

Mel looked back at Alec, “Well, at least you talked her out of having…” she stopped seeing the look on his face. “Oh no… you did stop her right?”

 

He swallowed, “Yeah… sort of.”

 

“Sort of?” Vin asked.

 

Alec turned to the other man. “Her and Dr. Carr were in the room getting ready for it when I got there.” 

 

Mel closed her eyes shaking her head. She still couldn’t understand it.

 

“I tried to talk to her, talk her out of it. But… well… we got side tracked.”

 

Vin nodded in understanding, “The illness.” Alec nodded. “So Max stopped to help her friends.”

 

Alec nodded again, his hand coming to his forehead. She had stopped to save them. And now she was stopping to save ‘humanity.’ The thought felt like a huge weight on his shoulders, and for some reason he couldn’t fully lift his head anymore. 

 

“Well,” Vin started running his hand though his dark hair, “After this is all taken care of. You can make sure she doesn’t.”

 

Alec looked up at his friend, “Oh really? What am I supposed to do? Force her to have my baby? Force her to have something she so obviously doesn’t want?”

 

“Alec… you know that’s not why she was doing it,” Mel started.

 

“Oh really?” he asked turning to her. “No. She just hates me so much that she is willing to do that.” He closed his eyes again with a sigh. The pain in his heart too much to even continue with his thoughts. “I have no idea what she is going to do after all this, and I have no power to stop her.”

 

“If she does it, doesn’t she know how much that would kill you?” Mel asked.

 

He shook his head, then looked back at her, “Do YOU really blame her for feeling like that?”

 

“It’s no excuse…” Vin started but stopped and they all turned at hearing footsteps at the top of the stairs.

 

“We ready to go?” Max asked quietly holding a black backpack.

 

Alec quickly stood to his feet, and turned to see Joshua walk into headquarters, “Yeah. Let’s get going.” He took the pack from her, flung it over his shoulder and quickly descended the stairs. 

 

Max looked at the other two for a minute, turned her eyes down to the floor in thought and then turned following him down to the main level.

 

“Be careful!” Mel yelled out from the second story.

 

“We will,” Alec returned and looked up at Vin, “And you’ll take care of everything?”

 

Vin nodded, “Always.”

 

Alec nodded knowingly, opened the door, and followed Max and Joshua outside.

_________________________________

 

A group of men stood around another holding a large map. Military vehicles surrounded them. The loud sound of a helicopter making the man in the middle yell so the other could hear him.

 

“They will be heading out of the city, if they aren’t already. We will have the sector points guarded. Find them.”

 

All of White’s men nodded around him, and he looked at each one fiercely, “And take them out. No questions asked. Collateral damage is not an issue.”

 

The men nodded again, and then ran off to their vehicles.

 

White smiled, “No more running and hiding 452. No more.”

_________________________________

 

Alec drove the black sports car out of their secret exit of Terminal City, but his foot hit the breaks immediately upon turning the corner. 

 

A navy blue car was parked across the road in their path. He turned to look at Max beside him, then his eyes went to the rearview mirror, glancing past Joshua in the backseat to look for a way back inside. His eyes moved back out to the front again a split second later analyzing the situation.

 

She caught the glimpse of the two men in the car, and saw them getting out quickly. “They’re White’s guys,” she said recognizing them.

 

Alec threw the car into reverse, as the two men started waving their hands frantically at them. His ears picking up their words just as he gunned the car to go backwards, his foot hit the break again. 

 

Everyone lurched forward. Max’s eyes went wide looking at him. “What are you doing?” Then she heard what they were yelling.

 

“White knows! He’s after you!”

 

Alec and Max looked at each other for a second. “You don’t think?” she asked him.

 

He raised his shoulders, “It’s possible. I wouldn’t put anything past anybody anymore.” He slowly lowered the window as his other hand moved to grip the gun at his side.

 

Otto and the operative rushed over to the car. The dark haired man stopped as he got to the side of the door, raising his hand for the other to stop a few feet away. He looked into the car seeing Max, and then turned his attention back to the man behind the wheel. “You have to get her to Sandman now.”

 

Alec looked at him, “Who the hell are you? And how do you know that?”

 

“We work for Sandman,” he motioned to himself and the other guy. 

 

“No, you work for White. How the hell can we trust you?” Max asked.

 

“Who do you think kept Sandman informed of what White was up too?” he said pointing to himself. “And who do you think kept Terminal City up to date on things too?” he said motioning to Steve.

 

Alec’s eyes narrowed on him, still not trusting him. “Fine. What do you have for us?”

 

“White knows about us. He knows everything about Max. He’s coming after you. He’s got people at all the check points.”

 

Alec’s fist hit the steering wheel, “Just fuckin’ great!” 

 

“We can get you past the check points. And we can get you to Sandman. But we have to hurry,” Otto told them.

 

He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all. He looked at the other man, trying to gauge in a short amount of time if he was telling the truth. He turned to Max, looked at her for a second, and she nodded at him in silent agreement. “Okay. We’ll follow you. But anything…”

 

Otto nodded, he didn’t need to go on. “I understand and I wouldn’t expect anything less from you 494.”

 

Alec’s eyes widened at realizing that Otto knew exactly who and ‘what’ he was, as well as Max. “Then what are we waiting around here for?” He asked. 

 

Otto nodded, and him and Steve ran quickly back to their car. 

_________________________________

 

He sat in his car, listening to the radio reports come in. One of the radio’s at a sector chimed in. {{Clear the agent’s car and the next for exit.}}

 

White sat up, looking at the map. His hand went to the radio, “Base, what agents do we have leaving the city?”

 

{{Agent Brookfield at five, and Agent Hunter at eight,}} came the reply.

 

White’s hands flexed, as he radioed to the sector checkpoint. 

 

{{Yes, sir?}}

 

“Who did you just clear to go through?”

 

There was a pause on the other end and White rolled his eyes as he waited. {{Uhh… An Agent Peters.}}

 

“Peters?” White questioned, and ran his hand through his hair, his fist hitting the steering wheel. “What did the cars look like?” he asked the guard as he quickly started the car, and was soon driving to that sector. *Peters is still in the hospital…* White’s evil grin grew wider. 

_________________________________

 

The black car followed the navy one down the two-lane road lined with large trees. Her eyes gazed out the passenger window watching the foliage zip by deep in thought. No one had really spoken since they had gotten through the checkpoint a little over a half hour ago. She turned to look in the back, and saw Joshua asleep, curled up in the backseat. His head laying on his pack.

 

Max turned to quickly to take in Alec next to her. His focus was on the road, and she could see the tension all through his body. She caught the look in his eyes even as they looked forward and she closed hers, turning back to the window. She opened them once again, staring at the passing trees. 

 

She could see the torture written in them when she had looked at him just then. Just like she could hear it in his voice and his words as she had walked up the steps in headquarters earlier. She had heard every word. She closed her eyes again and leaned her head against the glass.

 

He saw her out of the corner of his eye as he drove, and his hands flexed on the steering wheel. Even though the news was playing on the radio, the silence between them was driving him just as crazy as the thoughts and emotions that were threatening to over whelm him. There was so much he wanted to say, to tell her. But he wasn’t sure how. And it wasn’t like it was the best time to do it. Or was it?

 

How the heck was he supposed to convince her that he loved her? That he wanted her, wanted the baby. He mentally sighed. *Baby.* He quickly glanced over at her, his eyes running over her, down to her stomach, and then went back to the road. Another stab of pain shot through him as his brain replayed the image of her setting on the exam table. Then her words broke him from his thoughts.

 

“I wasn’t going to do it.”

 

He turned to her. “What?” he asked confused.

 

She slowly looked over at him. “When you came in…” she stopped and took a breath, “I was telling Sam to cancel it.”

 

His eyes widened at her words, and he felt like he was able to breathe again. “But… Then …” he couldn’t talk.

 

“He was telling me how hard it would be to reschedule if I changed my mind again,” she explained.

 

He took a deep breath, “What made you change your mind?” he asked quietly.

 

Max looked up at him and saw the relief washing over him. *He really does want the baby.* She looked out the side window for a moment and then turned back to him again. “While I was waiting for Sam, I had time to think.” He nodded and waited for her to continue. “I realized that while I was extremely…” She stopped and gave him and hard look, “and still am, extremely hurt, angry and pissed off.”

 

He swallowed and nodded again, waiting for her to continue. His heart hoping and praying for some type of ‘but.’

 

She looked down at her hands and quietly spoke, “That I… still love you.”

 

Her words floored him. He hadn’t expected that much. “Max… you have no idea how much I love…” 

 

She quickly cut him off with a hand, “Do you hear that?”

_________________________________

 

The sound of helicopters could be heard and then they flew into view just as a mass of cars traveled down the road just behind them.

 

The navy car slowed down and moved over into the on coming lane, moving next to the sports car, the passenger window of the one lowering as the drivers side of the others did.

 

Otto yelled over the wind of the speeding cars. “Take 452 to Sandman. You know the way.” It wasn’t a question, he already knew the answer, but Alec nodded from the other car anyways.

 

“Get out of here, don’t turn back. We’ll take care of this,” the dark haired driver yelled.

 

Alec gave a half salute and the black car sped up even faster as the window went back up, leaving the navy car behind.

 

Otto turned the car to the side, blocking the roadway. The operative quickly got out of the car, as Otto popped the trunk. “I won’t let you win White. I won’t let you win.”

_________________________________

 

Max could feel the car accelerate to a breakneck speed, and watched the needle on the speedometer move past the numbers on the gage. She looked over at Alec and watched his eyes moving on the road, quickly taking in everything as fast as his transgenic reflexes could.

 

Her whole body jumped and the car swayed slightly as a large explosion could be heard behind them.

 

Alec looked briefly out the rearview mirror catching the fireball in the sky falling down to earth. He caught the look on Max’s face as she had turned around to see it too.

 

She turned back in her seat stunned, as the radio kept playing. The news breaking in with a report, {{Another dozen cases of the illness have been confirmed in Los Angeles, San Francisco and New York.}}

 

Alec looked over at her, “It will be okay.” *It has to be,* he thought.

 

Max nodded back at him. “Yeah,” she said reaching out for his hand, intertwining their fingers together as the car raced down the darkened road.

_________________________________

 

Scenes from an All New DA on 2/17/02:

 

*NEXT WEEK ON AN ALL NEW DARK ANGEL*


	22. EPISODE: 21 “ANSWERS?” 2/17/03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: ******* 

The small room was loud with voices. People talking loudly and interrupting conversations left and right, trying to get any little information that they could. But everyone turned at once when the door opened and a man in a white lab coat walked in and up to the podium. 

 

“Hello. The hospital said it was time for a press  
conference. I’m Dr. Sam Carr…” 

 

But he didn’t get much more out as all the reporters started to bombard him with questions.

 

“Do we know what this illness is?”

 

“How contagious is it?”

 

“Is it the same thing the rest of the nation is experiencing?”

 

“Do we have a cure?”

 

“Is it deadly?”

 

Sam sighed to himself, running his hand over his bare temple and head. His hands came up, and tried to settle everyone. Tried to talk over the crowd, “Please… please… everyone…”

_________________________________

 

A black sports car drove down the dirt road and then slowed. It quickly eased off to the side and into the trees.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Just taking precautions,” he answered her quiet inquiry.

 

Max nodded and looked back over at Alec, “You still aren’t completely trusting him or his operation.”

 

He sighed, “Their still familiars Max. He may have created us. He may have made you special…”

 

She cut him off, “Us special.”

 

He shook his head unable to stop the little curl of his lips into a smile as he stopped the car and looked down at her hand still gripping onto his. He knew they would have a ton to work out between them when all this was done. *If it gets done,* he mentally sighed.

 

Alec squeezed her hand in his, looked back at Joshua still asleep, and then back to her, “All of us special.” She nodded and he went on. “But he’s still not one of us. And…” he sighed again.

 

“And what?” she asked wanting to know what had him so worried. 

 

Now that the car was parked he brought his other hand slowly over to her. So slow, it was almost like he was afraid to touch her. She watched his hand wavier slightly. His eyes moved from hers to her stomach and then back up to hers again.

 

She swallowed and slowly nodded her okay. With a small exhale of his breath, his hand settled on her stomach, and it was if he could find his words again. “Now… there’s so much more. A bigger reason to protect you.” His hazel pools stared into hers. “More than mission, more than… love.”

 

Her fingers squeezed his hand. Trying to give him reassurance that it would be okay, like he had on the whole trip down. Her mind was battling with herself though. She could feel her heart just completely giving in to him. But that little bit of her nagging mind was still angry and hurt as hell, and didn’t want to give up on that. 

 

She pushed it away, and took a deep breath. *Now is not the time to worry about this.*

 

He saw her shoulders straighten, her cleansing breath, and his eyes fell. His hands started to slowly move away from her. His heart aching, knowing that she had just probably regained her senses and was mad at him again. *And she has every right to…*

 

Her hands stopped his own, and hazel flew back to dark eyes. “We can talk later,” she said, but her words were soft. He searched her face, for any type of sign. She pressed his hand against her stomach, and then intertwined her fingers in that hand as well, giving it a little squeeze. “Later,” she said again.

 

He nodded in agreement. Realizing that this was the best he was going to get now, and also that it was a lot more than he had ever even dreamed possible a few hours ago.

 

She looked into the backset, “Hey… Joshua.” The guy stirred slightly, and she smiled.

 

“Hey! Josh! Wake up buddy!” Alec yelled and Joshua sat up quickly, banging his head on the roof of the car. 

 

Alec and Max winced as they saw it, their hands breaking apart.

 

Joshua’s hand flew to his head rubbing it. “I’m up. I’m up.” His eyes looked around and out the windows. “We at fathers?” 

 

“Just a short walk big guy. Just a small walk in the woods,” Alec replied as they started to get out of the car.

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

The trio walked towards the gates of the large building. She looked up at Alec to her side, and then to Joshua right behind her, then back. “We just going to the front door?”

 

Alec nodded, “Yeah. Better this way. They are expecting us. Actually…” he stopped and gave her his usual smile, for which she was grateful. “Going through the front may actually be unexpected from us.”

 

He gave her another small smile and wink, and the curve of her lips trying not to laugh was worth all the effort. They stopped at the gate and his hand went out to touch the buzzer, and then it was instantly shaking.

 

Alec shook his head, trying to clear it of the unpleasant memories that came from that simple act. He jumped slightly when Max’s small hand lightly gripped his arm. Her voice silently traveling to his ears. “It won’t end the same way.”

 

He turned back to her, “This time I’ll make sure it won’t.”

 

She not only heard but also felt the conviction in his words and nodded silently, then looked back at the gates as they opened quickly. “Here we go,” she said as the three of them walked up to the main door of the house.

 

The door opened before they got there, and they were escorted down the hall. Alec remembered it all too well, having moved through the same area not that long before. They turned the corner and he was confronted with the same door. He took a deep breath as the man who answered the door opened it for them, expecting them to walk through.

 

Max could feel him tense as he moved in front of her. Watched him give Joshua a look. Then felt Joshua even closer behind her. She swallowed slightly, and followed him into the room. 

 

Her eyes scanned it quickly. The high ceilings, the dark wood, the bookcases, the big oak desk, and the leather chair that was turning around slowly. Then she saw the man in the chair and gasped, stopping instantly in her tracks.

 

Joshua ran into the back of her, bumping her slightly but she didn’t even notice or hear his soft apology.

 

“Oh my God…” her voice rang out almost in a whisper as her eyes traveled over the face of the man sitting in the chair. Her whole body stilling.

 

Alec stopped and looked back at her, slowly he reached for her hand and started to pull her with him. Her eyes jumped to his. They were so wide and in shock.

 

“Uncanny resemblance,” came the voice of the man. “To my son.” He slowly stood up. “I’m assuming that’s what the reaction is for.” He moved out from behind the desk and towards them.

 

*Uncanny?* she thought. *Dead ringer just about thirty years older,* she thought with a shudder.

 

Alec took a side step to be more in front of Max, as Joshua moved closer too him looking at the man, “Father…”

 

The man’s eyes immediately jumped to the tall man, his eyes widening. “Joshua?”

 

Joshua immediately moved to him, and the old man’s arms came around him.

 

Alec’s body instinctively moved behind Max, his one arm wrapping around her. She jumped slightly at the sudden movement, but then relaxed as she also felt his body do as they watched the two in front of them. Then she felt his breath on her neck as he spoke.

 

“I hate to break up this little family reunion, but…”

 

The man broke away from Joshua with what almost seemed like tears in his eyes. “Yes. Yes. I agree. We have much to do. The news is getting worse.”

 

Max took a step forward, “Oh no. I want some answers. I want them now.” Determination set in her voice. “Who are you exactly?”

 

He took a step forward and extended his hand, “Dr. FIRSTNAME Sandman.” 

 

Max looked at the extended hand but didn’t take it. The man pulled it back and looked towards Alec then back to Max. “We really don’t have time for chit chat. I will answer what I can as we go,” he said as he started to walk to the doors.

 

The three turned in their places to watch him, the feet still firmly planted on the thick carpeting. He opened the door and looked back at them. “We need to get samples of 452’s blood so our labs can…”

 

Alec cut him off, “Max’s.” Sandman looked confused for a second and he repeated it. “Max is her name.” A small smile came over her face.

 

The man nodded, “Right. Right.” He looked to her. “Max… we need to get your blood so our labs can synthesize it can send it out to the infected areas.” He swallowed, “Time is of the essence.”

 

Alec looked down at her, and she stared back at him. She knew he was letting her make the decision. “Alright. Let’s stop this bitch.” He grinned at her, and the three of them walked out the door.

_________________________________

 

The man in the white coat was sitting at a table along with three other people next to him.

 

“Yes, the disease… which we haven’t really figured out what has caused it or where it came from… is deadly if not treated.”

 

The murmurs in the audience grew in decibel level quickly.

 

Before another question could be shot out, Carr quickly spoke up again. “However we have a treatment. We have the cure for it. At least for our patents here in the hospital.” He hated to throw that in, but he had to be truthful.

 

“Just this hospital? But the whole nation…” one of the reporters broke in. 

 

Carr nodded, his hand coming up trying to get everyone to settle down. “We sent a couple samples to the labs in the area. They are trying to make some, but it may take awhile.”

 

“Awhile? Do these people have that long?” someone shouted out from the back. “Why isn’t the government doing something? Why…”

 

The woman next to Carr yelled out, “Hey. Sit your scrawny ass down and let the man talk!”

 

“And who are you?” one of the reporters answered back.

 

“I had this Virus. I was one of the first they tested the cure on,” Original Cindy shot back. “Now let the good doctor speak.” Normal and Sketchy smiled and shook their heads slightly.

_________________________________

 

“Things are going to get tense in the city and nation if they don’t have enough to go around for everyone who is sick.”

 

Vin nodded in agreement, his arms pulling the blonde in his arms back against his chest more as they watched the news conference on the television. “Definitely.” He looked over his shoulder to the first floor, “Hey Mole!”

 

The lizard man looked up from the couch, took the cigar out of his mouth, “What?”

 

“Call back everyone. Get them all back to TC. I don’t like them out there right now.”

 

Mole nodded and headed over to Dix and Luke, then went out the door of headquarters.

 

Mel looked up into his dark eyes, “Why?”

 

Vin turned back to the television. “While Carr isn’t saying that the cure came from a transgenic, or Max. It could be leaked by someone…”

 

“Like White.”

 

He nodded, “Maybe.”

 

She thought about it for a minute, and pulled his arms around her tighter. “And you’re worried if people find out that transgenic blood is the cure…”

 

Vin swallowed and nodded again, “I’m afraid of what people might do to get their hands on some.”

_________________________________

 

A woman in a white nurses uniform came into the white, sterile examining room with a large tray covered with tubes, bags, and needles.

 

*FLASH*

 

Max sat on the exam table. Felt the reassuring grip on her shoulder from Alec behind her, and she rolled up her sleeve.

 

*FLASH*

 

The needle pierced the her caramel colored skin. The dark liquid from inside her vein traveled up into the needle. Then flowed through the short winding tube into the bag below.

 

*FLASH*

 

The nurse’s hand placed a cotton ball over the needle, and then pulled the object from the other woman’s arm. Max’s hand moved over it, holding it there and bending her arm back up.

 

*FLASH*

 

The nurse walked out of the room with the two, dark bags of thick liquid and down the long white windowed hall.

 

*FLASH*

 

The lab technician took the bags and walked quickly to one of the large machines in the room. He hooked the bag up inside and shut the door.

 

*FLASH*

 

A mixture of dark, squiggly shapes converged upon an irregular circle shape under the microscope.

 

*FLASH*

 

Lab technicians ran around the laboratory. Moving things from one machine into others. Others were hovering over their microscopes.

 

*FLASH*

 

Orange, squiggly shapes moved towards the irregular circle. Many squiggles surrounded it, and then it imploded.

 

*FLASH*

 

Slightly orange liquid flowed from the machine and split into multiple tubes. The liquid flowing down into larger plastic bags.

_________________________________

 

The trio walked back into the large office to find Sandman sitting in one of the chairs at the side of the room. A large couch with a coffee table next to him. His hand moved towards it, and the three walked over and sat down. 

 

Max tried not to smile as the two men sat on either side of her. Her independent side wanted to scream, but the more logical side told her they weren’t thinking like that. They cared about her and were just trying to protect her. 

 

She sighed lightly at the thought as she looked over at Alec again. And she was glad that she had that logical side, and that she had rediscovered it once again, like she had before. She didn’t even want to think about some of the decisions she had almost made with the her irrational part of her brain. 

 

She shook her head at herself for getting side tracked and turned back to the man sitting in the large chair. “Okay. We did what you wanted. Now you do what we want. Answers. I want answers.”

 

Sandman nodded, “Yes. I suppose you do deserve answers. I know you do.” He stopped and brought his hands together, looking at them for a second, “Where to begin?” he wondered.

 

Alec looked at him, “Why not start at the beginning.” He was becoming impatient as well. Even though he had learned a lot from the man before he went to go get Max, he still didn’t know everything, and he hadn’t had time to tell Max or Joshua all of it either.

 

“Right,” he said nodding. “Okay. The Breading Cult was established through thousands of years of…”

 

******* “selective breading. The first two children were always still births, but the third…” *******

 

A baby’s scream pierced the dark cave lit only by candlelight. A woman in furs with white and black paint on her face held up the blood covered infant over her head.

 

The mother could be heard screaming for her baby, then the sound of a loud crack as her neck was broken.

 

******* “Through time it was discovered that some of the third children born actually acquired immunity to the ‘holy’ snake blood.” *******

 

A young boy in lightly tanned hides, painted in bright reds and oranges held onto his arm where two circled puncture wounds marred his skin. A light sheen of sweat played across his face, but he stood to his feet triumphantly.

 

******* “As time passed and technology became greater we were able to stop the still births from happening to some of the children.” *******

 

A woman lying on a hospital bed screamed as she bore down hard and gripped the hand of the man beside her hard. The sound of a baby’s scream came seconds later. The man, a much younger version of the one telling the story smiled back at his wife in relief.

 

******* “Like CJ,” Max’s voice rang out. 

 

Sandman sighed, “Yes… like CJ. However, the cult was against anyone who wanted to keep the first two children alive. Because they were weak. They never developed the immunity and would always die when given the snake blood.” *******

 

The younger Sandman cried, tears running down his cheeks as he held onto the young boy’s body in his arms. There were two small holes in the boy’s arm that was flung out lifelessly to the side. 

 

******* “I made the mistake with the cult once. I would not make it again.”

 

“So you helped in creating Manticore,” Alec stated, but still looking for confirmation. 

 

“Yes. But I started my research before then.” *******

 

A slightly older Sandman looked into a microscope in a big lab filled with tons of equipment. The room held computers, vials, and small counter top refrigerators... 

 

*FLASH*

 

Alec opened the door to the cooling unit in the old, dirty laboratory and jumped back slightly as the snake inside hissed at him.

 

*FLASH*

******* “I joined Manticore because they had the technology and funding that I needed. There were many in the cult that were unhappy with the way things were being run. We had fallen in love with our spouses, with our children. We found it wrong what they were doing. And what they were planning for the rest of the human population as well.” *******

 

A person pulled out a large snake from a huge vat containing hundreds more. They walked over to a table. Then coaxing the snake it struck out and bit through some fabric covering a glass jar. White liquid dripped from the animal’s teeth into the jar.

 

******* “The cults goal was to one day wipe out the weak and take over the world with who they considered the superior human race. Them. I worked and worked under Manticore’s watchful eye to find a cure, a vaccine for the snake blood. And I found it. And as I created the DNA for the transgenics. I was able to encode the immunity into each of the DNA strands. But while that would keep all of you safe. It would not help humanity.” *******

 

Sandman worked in another lab. Big white, government looking walls surrounded big expensive equipment. A large lion-looking symbol was the only thing to adorn the walls, except for the large mirror to one side. 

 

******* “I needed someone to actually produce the cells to kill the virus, and not someone just automatically resistant to it. After a long time I finally found the right code. The right DNA code that did what I needed. But I knew I was being watched.” *******

 

The man looked up from his work to the mirror, and could almost see the three people who were watching him from the other side before they moved on.

 

******* “So I made you. Made both of you. I knew that I was not going to be able to stay at Manticore. I knew I was in danger. I needed someone else on the inside to protect the cure. Someone they wouldn’t detect.” *******

 

The nurse wrapped the infant in a blanket, as the woman on the table screamed behind her. The baby stared up with a smile into the nurse’s eyes as she turned back to the table and watched the doctor hold up another baby.

 

******* “I couldn’t have been happier of that ‘accident’ of natural twins. After that Manticore almost always insisted on insuring the idea of twins with cloning. However the cloning process at that time was never exact. Unlike now. And the clones usually carried more of the ‘junk’ DNA. So when I created you Max, I had to make a clone of you as well. Which really would be a decoy. *******

 

*FLASH*

 

White circled 453 in the chair she sat in. Her hair flowed in soft waves. Her legs crossed under her long flowing skirt.

 

*FLASH*

 

Sam sat on the couch in headquarters with a blonde man next to her, and her arms hugging onto a young boy.

 

*FLASH*

******* “What about those symbols?” she asked.

 

“Ah, yes… the Runes. It was my last insurance policy. If anything happened to me, then our side would still be able to know who you were. And it would tell everything you needed to know without me. And they would only show up at a certain time and with certain conditions. With certain people around you. Again to keep you hidden. Safe.” *******

*FLASH*

 

White looked up into the dark as falling stars streaked the sky from the meteor shower.

 

*FLASH*

 

Alec’s hand reached over the table at Crash to hold onto Max’s wrist as row after row of dark symbols appeared on her flesh.

 

*FLASH*

******* “I had to leave Manticore, but others were put in my place. Keeping an eye on you all. The ‘escape’ made things difficult.” *******

 

Young bare feet ran through the snow. The group ran towards the fence, sirens blaring and lights swirling in the background as they jumped onto it.

 

******* “We were looking for the two of you for a long time.”

 

“Two of us?” she asked then stopped, “Ben…”

 

“Ben? Ah…Yes, 493. We knew 494 was still at Manticore. And I was relieved to know that at least he had escaped with you. Until I found out from an inside source that you all had split up. We searched and searched. Both with our own resources and with Manticore’s.” 

 

“Renfro,” Alec hissed slightly. *******

 

The blonde woman sat at her desk listening to the lab technician across from her talk about the report on 452. She took out the gun from her desk as she looked at the report and shot him.

 

******* “Yes. She was placed to keep an eye on you. And to find you. We had almost given up, until they found you.

 

“Captured me.”

 

“That was Manticore. Not us. We still had to remain hidden and work in their confines. But then you made the task even more difficult,” he laughed slightly. *******

 

Max stood on the hill next to the forest and looked down at the complex. The orange and yellow light of the fire burned out the windows, as loud explosions could be heard from inside. A large smile formed on her face, then she turned running through the woods.

 

******* “Thankfully not too long afterwards we found 494. And we knew where you were Max.” *******

 

Otto watched 494 exit the large warehouse with the knife that White had given him. He walked out of earshot and dialed a number, putting the phone up to his ear.

 

*FLASH*

 

The lab tech sat in the old, grungy hotel room looking over his lab notes and jumped slightly as the phone rang.

 

*FLASH*

 

The lab tech held up the small device in a large pair of tweezers as the thing exploded. Alec’s hand went to the back of his neck as her jumped at the noise.

 

*FLASH*

 

The man was about to get into the van as Alec grabbed him, turning him around.

 

*FLASH*

 

Alec’s eyes opened slowly as he found himself strapped to a chair in a bright white room, a large mirror on the wall across from him.

 

*FLASH*

 

“We thought it was better to keep you hidden in the world than to bring you in and risk things,” he explained as he sat in the chair next to them.

 

Max shook her head in disbelief. It was all so much to comprehend. She looked at the two men, and they looked like she did. Both trying to take in the older man’s words. Once she decided that she could actually speak, she asked, “So… what now?”

 

“Now you die.” All four heads spun quickly to the intruder. “Hello father,” White said as he looked at Sandman.

_________________________________

 

Scenes from the Last DA on 2/24/02:

 

*NEXT WEEK ON THE SERIES FINAL OF DARK ANGEL*

 

IT ALL COMES…

Joshua growled at White, his eyes filling with rage.

TO AN END

White kicked up hard throwing Alec off him, and then jumped up.

ONE WAY… 

Max quickly jumped to he feet and started to move towards Alec.

OR ANOTHER

“Enough!” White yelled as he pulled his gun quickly from his coat, the metal barrel just coming into view as he fired it.


	23. EPISODE: 22 “PRICE OF FREEDOM” THE END 2/24/03

The transgenics jumped to their feet at the words of the intruder. Alec moved quickly in front of Max, as his eyes narrowed at White.

 

Joshua growled at the other man, his eyes filling with rage.

 

But White ignored them as he gazed at the other man. “I can’t believe my own father is a traitor.”

 

Sandman stood, “I’m disappointed in you Ames.”

 

“You are the one that brought so much disgrace to the family. By creating those freaks,” he replied motioning at the other three.

 

Alec looked at the other man, calculating all of his options.

 

“He was doing the right thing!” Max yelled, “Something you obviously know nothing about.”

 

White laughed, “Oh I know what the right thing is. It’s to get rid of the weak. And the filth like you. My job is to clean up the mess my father made,” he said looking back at Sandman.

 

Alec continued to look around the room, looking for options as he let Max and White continue to argue. Keeping the other man slightly distracted while he could think. They couldn’t just escape, because the lab would be compromised or worse… destroyed.

 

“He also did it for the love of his sons. Both you and CJ.” She told him and he scoffed with a roll of his eyes. Max’s eyes narrowed at him, “Don’t you understand the love for a son? Of a child? Ray?”

 

She watched his eyes take that in slowly, as guilt started to run through her and she unconsciously rubbed her hand over her stomach. She swallowed hard at remembering what she almost did.

 

“Don’t you feel anything like that? Any compassion or understanding at all?” she asked again.

 

Alec caught the look in her eyes, and his hand moved over her back in a comforting gesture his eyes almost missing the hardening of White’s shoulders.

 

“Enough!” White yelled as he pulled his gun quickly from his coat, the metal barrel just coming into view as he fired it.

_________________________________

 

They designed her to be the perfect soldier--a human weapon. Then she escaped. In a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past. She cannot run; she must fight to discover her destiny. --- DARK ANGEL

_________________________________

 

The bullet moved through the barrel of the gun as the shot echoed through the room.

 

Alec threw himself towards Max as they both fell to the ground in a heap, the momentum carrying them as they rolled behind the side of the couch.

 

“Noooo…” Sandman yelled as he dove towards the two transgenics. Trying to protect his two perfect creations, protect the world from his own son. His whole body jerking as the bullet struck him in the chest. His body stopped in place, his hands moved to the impact.

 

He looked down at his hands in a slight shock as his own blood covered them. He looked up with wide eyes then fell to the floor.

 

White stood there with the gun in his hand, his hand shaking slightly, his eyes wide. Too in shock from what happened to move.

 

“Father!” Joshua screamed running over to him.

 

Alec looked down at Max, her slightly dazed eyes looking back at him. But her small nod confirmed the questioning in his eyes that she was indeed okay. He quickly took the opportunity of the slightly dazed man, and jumped from his protected spot behind the couch.

 

White didn’t see him coming and fell to the floor, losing his gun in the process from the force of the other man on top of him. His head flung to the side as Alec’s fist connected with his face hard.

 

Joshua pulled Sandman into his lap, and pulled off his coat, placing it over the gun shot wound to try and top the blood from flowing out.

 

Max looked out from her spot beside the couch. Seeing Joshua holding ‘father,’ and Alec rolling around with White. Both getting in hard punches to each other. She quickly jumped to he feet and started to move towards Alec.

 

He caught her out of the side of his eye, “No Max!” he yelled as he did an uppercut to White’s jaw. The last thing he wanted was for her in the fight. He couldn’t risk her getting hit or kicked in the gut.

 

She stopped in her tracks about ready to argue then dawning hitting her, and she quickly looked around the room for something to help.

 

Joshua rocked the man in his arms back and forth. Tears were running down his face as the older man looked up at him, blood dripping down the side of his mouth. “Stay with us father, stay with us.”

 

White kicked up hard throwing the man off him, and then jumped up.

 

Alec went with the throw and landed on his feet. Turning quickly, he faced the other enraged man. They circled each other, both landing kicks to the other. Alec laughed as his one kick sent White sailing into the bookcase. A pile of books landing on his head. “Maybe that’ll knock some sense into you.”

 

White growled at him, and lunged at the transgenic, his hand moving from his pocket.

 

Alec grunted in pain as he felt the sharp steel slice through his side as they both fell back to the floor. Blood automatically soaking the side of his shirt as they rolled around.

 

“Alec!” Max screamed as she saw the weapon puncture his body and the blood spurt out around it. Panic ran though her, and her eyes caught sight of the gun on the floor across the room.

 

The agent laughed, a glint in his eye as he pulled the knife from the man’s chest and started to lunge again with it. A hand moved quickly around his wrist keeping the blade inches away from its intended target of the other man’s throat.

 

The two men struggled with the knife, rolling around the floor. Knees, feet, and their free arms connecting with each other’s bodies and faces. Alec winced as White’s free fist pounded into his wounded side, allowing the other man enough strength to kick the X5 off him.

 

As White was about to lunge again, another shot rang out through the room, and his eyes went big as he stopped in his tracks. His body started to shake. He coughed hard spitting out blood, and then his body fell to the floor. His eyes open, staring into nothing.

 

Alec’s eyes were wide as he looked up from his spot on the floor seeing Max holding White’s gun. He could swear he almost saw the smoke leaking from the barrel as she stood their staring into the space where White once stood. Then as if she had come out from under a spell she shook her head.

 

Max quickly came back to her senses, dropped the gun and ran over to Alec. “Are you alright?” she asked tearing off one of the arms of her shirt and pressed it to his side.

 

He winced slightly at the pressure, “Always,” he said with a smile up at her.

 

She shook her head at his words, but a small smile came to her lips knowing that he was, or at least would be okay.

 

His hand went over hers on his side. “You know… I was the one that was supposed to be protecting you.”

 

“You did,” she replied. “I just helped a little.”

 

He grinned up at her, then his face turned serious and his other hand went to her stomach, “Are you okay? The baby?” he was worried from the way he had to knock her to the ground and out of the way.

 

“We’re fine.” She replied.

 

“Help!” Joshua cried out, and they both turned towards him.

 

Max pulled Alec to his feet and he grimaced slightly as they quickly moved over to him. He looked down at Sandman, “Let’s get you…”

 

But the older man shook his head, “No. It’s too late.”

 

Joshua shook his head, “No. No. We take you too…”

 

Sandman put his hand over Joshua’s, patting it slightly. He then looked up at the other two. “You must make sure the vaccine, the cure gets out. Once it does the cult won’t have any hold over the world anymore. You have to inform everyone…” he started to cough, and Max took his other hand.

 

Alec pressed the fabric to his own wound, but his free hand settled on Joshua’s shoulder gripping in slightly, trying to comfort the big man.

 

“Tell the world about the cult. Tell them… everything.” He coughed again, more blood coming out of his mouth.

 

“We will. We promise,” she said softly as a tear went down her cheek. And with that the older man’s eyes closed and his grip on Joshua’s hand loosened.

 

Joshua’s head flew back and he let out a long howl as grief passed through him. Max reached out for him, leaning over the body in his arms to hug him, as Alec leaned down doing the same.

_________________________________

 

(One Year Later)

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome…”

 

“If this kid kicks me one more time…”

 

Vin smiled and pulled his arm tighter around the blond next to him, his other hand settling on her large stomach. “He gets it from his mother.”

 

Mel glared at him, “Well, SHE is a pain in the ass like her father.”

 

“Hey. Will you two pipe down?” The two X5’s turned towards a pair of smirking hazel eyes.

 

“It started it!” Mel said pointing at her stomach, as she sat with the others on folding chairs on the large stage.

 

“And without further ado I’d like to introduce Congressman…”

 

“Look at them. Will they ever take anything seriously?” Cindy asked the scruffy looking guy next to her as they both stood from their seats in the large crowd. Their hands clapping as someone walked up to the podium, taking out a bunch of index cards preparing to speak.

 

Sketchy laughed looking down at himself in a business suit, then back at OC. Her hair was pulled back, and she was in a tailored, navy skirted suit. He smiled, “Well some things may change over time, but other things remain constant.”

 

“One year ago today was the real turning point between the humans and the transgenics….”

 

Max shook her head looking up at Normal at the podium, “I still can’t believe he got elected.”

 

“Well, it didn’t hurt that the transgenic population got the right to vote a few months before the election,” Alec’s voice sounded in her ear.

 

She turned to him with a smile, “Yeah and it didn’t hurt that his Golden Boy was his media representative. Charming anyone and everyone.”

 

A cocky grin spread along his lips, “I do what I can.” He gave a hurt look when her hand hit his shoulder, but it lacked any real power behind it. “Hey, careful. You’ll wake Nicolas up.”

 

Her smile grew as her hand came out to softly caress the dark brown tresses on the sleeping baby in Alec’s arms. His hand moved too hers, intertwining their fingers, and then he brought them up to his lips, kissing them gently.

 

Nicolas yawned slowly, moving his little fists in the air, as his hazel eyes opened lazily. “See what you did?” he told her with a whisper. She just shook her head at him and his smile, and turned back to Normal’s speech.

 

“That scientific genius raised a beautiful army to save humanity…”

 

“I don’t know if I can listen to this speech again,” Cindy said running her fingers over her face, and clapping with the crowd now and then.

 

“It’s not that bad,” Sketchy said defensively.

 

OC laughed, and lightly smacked his side. “No, Boo. It’s great. You wrote it wonderfully.” Sketchy grinned at her. “But I think Normal had me listen to him at least a hundred times. He wanted it to go perfectly.”

 

He nodded, “Yeah, and he’s still using those note cards.”

 

Cindy shook her head, “Yeah… I tried, and tried. But he would NOT part with them.”

 

“Dr. Nicolas Sandman gave his life to protect humanity. And today we give our thanks….”

 

“Oh God… My water just broke!”

 

Vin stood up quickly, trying to help Mel stand up. “Uhh… okay… ummm…”

 

Alec and Max were on their feet soon next to them. The crowd was starting to murmur and Normal turned to look at the commotion at he was trying to continue with his speech.

 

Alec quickly handed Nicolas over to Max. He then turned to Vin resting his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I do luckily have some experience with this,” he said with a wink to Max and she rolled her eyes. Vin looked like he was ready to panic, and Alec almost laughed. But instead he quickly picked up Mel in his arms. “Hey buddy, do you think you can walk? Or will I have to carry you too?”

 

Vin shook his head quickly, and then they descended down the stairs. “Funny…” he said as he trailed Alec towards the black van behind the stage.

 

Normal looked around at the X5’s fleeing the stage, and he covered the microphone looking at Max. “You’re supposed to speak next!”

 

She threw up one arm, the other cradling Nicolas next to her. “Ummm…” she looked towards the others on the stage. Dix, Mole, Luke, and Joshua looked at her, and she smiled. “I’m sure they could say something. I gotta go.” And with that she was sprinting off the stage and jumping into the passenger seat of the van, slamming the door behind her. The vehicle then peeled down the parking lot and out onto the road.

 

Normal turned back to the audience that had grown quiet, and swallowed. “And since the lovely girl who’s DNA saved all our lives is now not available to speak. Another one of her friends shall speak on her behalf.” He turned back to the four transgenics sitting on the stage.

 

None of them looked very eager to move to the podium. Finally Mole nudged Joshua enough to make him almost fall out of his chair, “Hey… you called the guy ‘Father,’ you do it.”

 

Joshua nervously got to his feet and walked towards the crowd. Normal patted him on the back, and moved back to take a seat. Josh looked out onto the crowd nervously.

 

Cindy smiled up at him, and gave him a thumbs up. He nodded at her, then Sketchy, and then to the woman to OC’s other side. Sonya looked up at him with a large smile, her mouth forming the words, ‘You can do it. Speak from your…’ and she pointed at her heart.

 

“Dr. Sandman. Father, as I knew him. Was a good man.”

 

“I am NOT having my baby in this van!” Mel screamed from the backseat as another contraction rang through her. Her hand came out and gripped Vin’s shirt, pulling him towards her face, “This is all your fault!”

 

“How many times did you scream that at me?” Alec laughed as his right hand reached out and took Max’s next to him, his other still on the wheel as he quickly made his way through the streets of Seattle.

 

She shook her head, but had a smile on his face, “Like you didn’t deserve it.” He just laughed.

 

“Hey! You were NOT complaining at the time,” Vin said as his hands tried to pry Mel’s grip from his shirt. “And you guys are NOT helping,” he yelled up to the front.

 

“Yes we are,” Alec chimed back, “We’re here.” He jammed the gears into park just outside the Harbor Lights emergency room.

 

“I felt the life drain from his body as he laid in my arms. But his death was not in vein…”

 

“Okay, you guys have to stay out here,” Dr. Shankar said then turned to Vin, “You though… can come in.” He nodded and followed her quickly into the delivery room.

 

Alec and Max turned and walked into the waiting room across the hall. His hands moved to the bundle in Max’s arms, taking it from her and holding Nicolas close to him. His head moved down, his nose resting on the top of the little boy’s head. They both sat down next to each other, and Max laid her head on his shoulder as her hand came up to lightly tickle the little one’s belly.

 

He looked down at her, and his heart felt like it would burst. His one free arm moved around her, and her dark eyes looked up at his.

 

“What?” she asked seeing his hazel eyes deep in thought.

 

“Just thinking.”

 

“About?”

 

“One year ago today. Everything… everything was so different.”

 

She nodded in agreement, “Yeah. We were at war with the humans, the familiars, and White. The snake blood epidemic was happening. And now…”

 

Joshua pulled back the large curtain to reveal a large marble statue of Sandman, and the crowd jumped to their feet cheering and clapping.

 

Normal walked back to the stage, his hand indicating the statue, “And this is a tribute to him. And a reminder of the peace that was created between humans and transgenics on that day.”

 

Max moved a little closer next to him, her face grimacing as she heard the loud screams coming from the delivery room. Her lips turning into a small smile as her sensitive ears picked up Vin trying to calm the hormonal, and in pain X5 down. Her thoughts then going back to her comments. “But now. We have peace with humans. The familiars are basically gone. White is dead. And the epidemic is cured.”

 

Alec smiled, “Thanks to you.”

 

Max shook her head, “Sandman made this DNA. And you’re the one that got me to him to cure everyone else.”

 

His eyes closed at her words, “You know… when I was talking about everything that has changed… I wasn’t talking about all that.”

 

Her hand moved from Nicolas up to his cheek. His green eyes opened to look at her, and they found a soft, gentle smile. “Yeah. That day we learned to trust each other. Trust in our love…” She was cut off with the sound of a screaming baby, and they were both on their feet instantly moving towards the doors.

 

The crowd had mostly left, and the stage had been taken down. But the four transgenics on the platform, their 3 friends from the audience, and Normal all stood at the base of the marble statue.

 

“I don’t know whether to hate the man for making freaks like us to live in this word, or to praise him for what he actually accomplished,” Mole said and then bit onto his cigar again.

 

“Well, at least we are free now to move around the country. Heck, we even got to vote.” Luke said, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up at the marble.

 

Dix laughed, “Everything is not perfect yet. Humans still have many reservations about us.”

 

Cindy wrapped her arm around the other transgenic’s shoulder, “They just got to get to know your little freakish souls and then they’ll lov’ ya’.” She looked over at the green guy, “Well… all of you except maybe Mole.” The group laughed as Mole glared at her, and let out a puff of smoke in her direction.

 

“It may take time, but one day everything will work out,” Normal commented.

 

Sketchy smiled, “Yep, and oh Mr. Congressman…” The group snickered at the name, “You can help out.”

 

Sonya put a hand to her forehead and sighed, “If we break out into song right now, I may scream.”

 

Joshua pulled his arm around her waist closer to him, “What song would we sing?”

 

“Shoot me now,” Mole said.

 

Vin walked out of the double doors, and the two X5’s rushed up to him. His mouth turned into a huge smile, “It’s a girl.” They both smiled back at him, “A beautiful girl.”

 

Alec raised Nicolas in his arms, “Did you hear that? You got a little playmate now.”

 

Vin’s eyes widened, “Oh no.”

 

“What?” Max and Alec said at once looking at him.

 

“No way in hell.”

 

Alec’s eyebrows knitted together, “Why the heck not?”

 

Vin pointed at Alec then the little boy, “Like father, like son. No way in hell is she getting anywhere near him.”

 

Max started laughing as a shocked look came across Alec’s face, his mouth opening to reply, and then stopped as he starting laughing too.

 

“What?” Vin demanded.

 

Max smiled, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder, “And you were worried if you were going to be a good father.”

 

He smiled back at her, “I better get back in there before Mel decides she wants to skin me alive again.”

 

“Good idea,” Alec said.

 

They watched the dark haired guy walk back through the doors. “I guess we should let everyone know,” Max said as she pulled out her cell phone. But she stopped when one of his hands lightly grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him, and saw his eyes looking back at her, a question held in them. “What?”

 

He looked down at Nicolas, and then back into her dark eyes.

 

Max smiled up at him, her hand moving to the back of his neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss, and then rested her forehead against his. “Yes, Alec… you’re a wonderful father.” His grin in reply made her stomach do flip-flops. “And a wonderful partner, friend, and lover.”

 

“Okay, maybe you’re laying it on a little thick.” His eyes danced with mischief at her.

 

“Maybe I’m just looking for something in return.”

 

His lips turned upwards even more, “Oh really? Like what?”

 

Her eyes sparkled back at him, “Oh, I trust that you can figure it out.” And he did. His hand came up in the back of her hair, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

_________________________________

 

The End!

 

~Okay, it’s OVER! Woo Whoo. ;) No... don’t even ask. There will NOT be more, I am bowing out now. I know the ending was…. Sappy and FLUFFY as heck. But… I couldn’t help myself. I had the whole thing in my head and just had to write it. And I know the last part jumped around wildly, but that was the point. ;) This has been wonderful, and I hoped you enjoyed my version of Season 3, and part of season 4. :) And you can tell me how much by reviewing. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> The End . . . Season 3 . . . coming to a computer screen near you soon. ;)


End file.
